Starcraft Equestria
by Alexandermon
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la llegada de Zeratul, un templario tétrico protoss, a Equestria luego de que la magia de la Amistad llamara su atención mientras viajaba por el espacio. Una vez allí, se dispuso a averiguar como una raza tan simple podía tener un poder tan grande. Mientras tanto, los Zerg llegarán al planeta y tendrán deseos mucho más sombríos que los del templario tétrico.
1. Capitulo 1: La llamada

**Muy bien, solo para aclarar, continuaré con mis otros Fics, solo que no me siento muy inspirado en ese tema ahora y, por otra parte, se me prendieron las luces con respecto a esta historia. Hay tantas cosas en Equestria que pueden estar relacionadas o encontrar parentesco con Starcraft que una unión entre ambas en un fic me pareció que valia la pena probar. No es original, pero espero que mi versión acabe siendo de su agrado. **

**Aclaraciones con respecto al Fic:**

**En el universo de Starcraft, estamos en el punto donde termina Starcraft 2 Hearth of the Swarm y aun no llegamos a Legacy of The Void. En esta versión, Zeratul, templario tétrico protoss, aun viaja por el universo buscando respuestas y pistas acerca de Amón, el Xel'naga caído, que busca sumirlo todo en el vacío. Viajaba en solitario y alejado del resto de su raza en su Buscador de Vacío sin rumbo fijo, preguntándose si realmente podría evitarse el final de todas las cosas o si realmente encontraría la paz.**

**Por otra parte, Kerrigan, la Reina de Espadas y líder suprema del Enjambre Zerg, decide tomar a todos sus seguidores e ir en busca de Amón para destruirlo de una vez por todas, solo que olvidó que en sus numerosos ataques tanto contra los Terran como a los Protoss dejó olvidados a ciertos agentes libres con órdenes que más tarde podrían ocasionarle problemas que no deseaba.**

**En el universo de Equestria, la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas lograron desterrar a Tirek al Tartarus y ahora Twilight tenía en claro su misión de llevar la Magia de la Amistad a cada rincón de Equestria. El nuevo castillo de Ponyville se alzaba majestuoso cerca del pueblo y pensaban que ya nada podría salir mal, al menos nada de ese mundo.**

**Capítulo 1: La llamada:**

El Buscador del Vacío viajaba silencioso entre las estrellas, sin tomar rumbo fijo ni yendo a gran velocidad puesto que su maestro no lo deseaba. Dentro de la nave circular, el prelado tétrico, Zeratul, observaba los distintos planetas y constelaciones preguntándose si habría hecho bien en destejer el velo del futuro y descubrir el terrible destino que todo ese universo podría sufrir.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a las distintas visiones que tuvo acerca de sus hermanos protoss y como ellos se unirían juntos en una última y gloriosa batalla en donde serían los últimos en morir antes del fin de todas las cosas.

Sin embargo, en ese futuro Kerrigan estaba muerta, la Reina de Espadas caería al fin en castigo por todos sus crímenes contra las razas del universo pero, irónicamente, ella sería la única que podría evitar que los Zerg cayeran esclavos de Amón, el Xel'naga caído. Era una locura, pero sin embargo era cierto, y Zeratul estaba seguro de que sus hermanos lo odiarían y lo tacharían de traidor al descubrir que él había permitido y hasta ayudado a que Kerrigan retomara el control del Enjambre. Las excusas no servirían de nada al final, toda la matanza que los Zerg realizaran a partir de ese momento en cierta parte caería sobre sus hombros. Pero aun así debería continuar, la culpa no nubló su juicio antes, y no lo haría ahora, tal vez algún día, descubra un castigo digno de sus pecados, pero no estaba preparado para afrontar su juicio ahora, aun no.

De repente, una poderosa presencia apareció en su mente nublándola por un momento y luego haciendo que despertara de sus cavilaciones. Jamás había sentido algo como eso, de repente se sintió rodeado de calidez y buenos sentimientos, como si la felicidad misma hubiera tomado forma y decidiera darle una visita. Había oído que el Khala al que sus hermanos Protoss se habían entregado, ofrecía un sentimiento de unidad que era capaz de generar algo parecido a lo que acababa de sentir, pero él era un Nerazim, un templario oscuro, su raza había rechazado la unión al Khala, ¿cómo era posible que sintiera algo así? La única explicación posible era que eso que había sentido fuera una llamada Psiónica de algún mundo cercano. Curioso... no se sintió como ningún Protoss o Zerg que él conociera.

Tal misterio merecía ser resuelto, dejó la comodidad de su silla y se centró en los monitores cercanos de su nave, se encontraba viajando en un sistema solar con un par de planetas y estrellas cercanos. No le costó mucho identificar el planeta de donde vino la llamada, descubrió para su agrado que el planeta estaba lleno de vida de tal manera como recordaba a Aiur, el mundo natal de todos los Protoss. Consultó con el ordenador de la nave y descubrió formas de vida inteligentes, que no eran ni Zerg ni Protoss, pero con tecnología que no llegaba ni de cerca a su nivel, pero que podía considerarse moderna en términos Terran.

Cada vez más intrigado por ese planeta y la extraña llamada que lo despertó, ordenó a la nave bajar a la superficie en modo de camuflaje, debía asegurarse de que esa raza no descubra su presencia. Ya demasiadas desgracias había traído a otras razas como para intervenir en otra. Cuando su nave se posó suavemente sobre una de los numerosos bosques y Zeratul bajó a la superficie, el templario tétrico se maravilló de la vida y la tranquilidad de ese planeta. No perecía un lugar donde encontraría seres poderosos, pero aun así debía investigar.

Avanzó en silencio y camuflado hasta el fin de los bosques y observó los enormes paisajes, a la izquierda observó varios ríos y arroyos que continuaba hasta un pequeño pueblo con una estructura significativamente grande en su centro, que parecía una especie de Nexo. A su derecha, las praderas continuaban hasta la base de una montaña donde una ciudad se alzaba en la ladera de una montaña, blanca y brillante a lo lejos como una de sus ciudades en su planeta ya destruido.

\- "Intrigante"- Pensó Zeratul observando todo el paisaje- "Un planeta tan pacífico y simple y que, sin embargo, llamó mi atención recientemente. ¿Quiénes serán estos seres y como lograron generar esa llamada?"

Decidido a buscar respuestas, descendió hasta las praderas y comenzó a avanzar hacia la montaña cuidando de que ninguna criatura viva se percatara de su presencia.


	2. Capitulo 2: Contacto

**Segundo capítulo. Todavía no llegan los Zerg, pero falta poco.**

**Capítulo 2: Contacto:**

Cinco días. Luego de cinco días según el ciclo lunar de ese sistema solar, Zeratul tuvo una idea general de quienes eran los que habitaban en ese planeta.

Al principio se dedicó a investigar, descubrió para su sorpresa que en esa región habitaban miles y miles de criaturas equinas que luego de un tiempo supo que se llamaban ponis. Los ponis resultaron ser toda una novedad para él: Mientras que él venía de una raza guerrera y de alta tecnología que dedicaban exclusivamente su tiempo a perfeccionar sus técnicas psiónicas, expandir su cultura y colonizar planetas, encontró a los ponis muy rudimentarios en sus preocupaciones y su modo de vivir.

El primer día se quedó observando en una mirada general a los individuos de la ciudad sobre las montañas, siempre oculto entre las sombras y usando sus habilidades para escapar rápidamente si llegaban a notar algo extraño. No encontró en ellos necesidad de expandirse o luchar contra otras razas sino de simplemente esforzarse para llevar a ellos o a sus familias adelante en el día a día. No tardó mucho en descubrir que a aquella ciudad la llamaban Canterlot que habitaban en un país llamado Equestria, nombres extraños que bien parecía inventados por Terran. Así pasó el primer día en la ciudad, sin necesidad de preocuparse y hasta algo aburrido de la vida tan simple y sin tantas emociones de esas criaturas. En realidad, en el fondo sentía algo de envidia de aquellos equinos, toda su vida la había pasado en entrenamientos y trabajando duro para el bien de su propia raza, y si bien no negaba que muchas acciones del pasado fueron incorrectas y le causaban un profundo arrepentimiento, llegó a pensar que los Protoss llegarían a ser una mejor raza si llegaran a vivir como estos seres. Simplemente viviendo en su mundo, sin necesidad de observar las estrellas y preocuparse por lo que podría haber más allá.

Sin duda, el mayor hallazgo de ese día fue lo que descubrió en las profundidades. Cerca de la estructura principal de la ciudad, se encontró con unas cuantas entradas ocultas que llevaban a cuevas dentro de la montaña, allí pensó que sería un buen escondite para mantenerse oculto de miradas indiscretas y así no tener que viajar tantas veces de su nave a la ciudad. Grande fue su asombro cuando encontró que dentro de esas cuevas minerales en forma de cristal. Toneladas de ellos adornaban las paredes y el techo y posiblemente toda la montaña estuviera llena de ellos. A Zeratul le preocupó lo que llegaría a pasar si alguna de las razas avanzadas como los protoss, los Terran, o peor aún los Zerg, descubrieran esa fuente de minerales. Podrían apartar o incluso destruir a los ponis con tal de saquear esa riqueza. Es por eso que se prometió a si mismo mantener en secreto ese lugar mientras solo él lo sepa. Aun así, el lugar sirvió de escondite puesto que ningún poni deseaba internarse en la oscuridad de las cuevas, donde Zeratul podía entrar en comunión con el Vacío.

* * *

El segundo día llevó su investigación a un nivel más íntegro, no encontró ningún poder especial en esos ponis que hubiera podido generar la onda psiónica que lo atrajo al planeta, sin embargo, si llegó a ver que muchos seres de esa raza poseían características que los distinguían o asemejaban unos con otros. Algunos poseían alas que usaban para impulsarse por los cielos, otros poseían cuernos con los que realizaban ciertas formas de telequinesis, y muchos otros simplemente vivían con la ausencia de estos. ¿Diferentes especies, tal vez? ¿Rasgos que los separaban como los Khalai a los Nerazim entre su raza? Pese a esto, si se sorprendió de que todos poseían una característica única, una marca o dibujo en ambos flancos cerca de la cola. Al principio creyó que se trataba de algún tipo de distinción entre la especie pero luego notó que ningún poni poseía una marca igual a otro. Este hecho le pareció fascinante, en muchos sentidos los ponis se parecían a los Terran: Jamás encontraría dos iguales entre su raza.

Algo más que llegó a investigar es que en muchas conversaciones entre ellos hacían referencia a un ente llamado "Celestia". Por el nombre la criatura indicaría tener algo que ver con los astros, se lo trataba con tanta veneración que casi creyó que se trataría de una especie de diosa de no ser porque escuchó varias veces que iba acompañada del rango de "Princesa", ¿Acaso su forma de gobierno se basaba en la monarquía? Su raza, de miles de años de antigüedad, había pasado por muchos problemas gubernamentales entre sus tribus individuales hasta unirse entro todas en el Khala como para no entender que ese estilo de gobierno causaría muchos problemas en el futuro, sin embargo, no era nadie para criticar los sistemas de gobierno de una raza que aparentemente se mantenía pacífica.

Al día siguiente, investigaría de quien se trataba esa "Celestia".

* * *

El tercer día fue un descubrimiento tras otro. Ingresó furtivamente en el edificio principal de la ciudad que destacaba por su grandeza y sus amplios salones. Celestia resultó ser una Princesa después de todo, una gobernante que se distinguía del resto de su raza por algunas características en particular: medía más que cualquiera de los de su raza, desprendía un aura de poder más poderosa, y lo más distintivo era que poseía tanto alas como cuerno, como si fuera una combinación de todas las otras clases de ponis. ¿Sería posible que esa especie en particular fuera de una casta superior? ¿Se transformarían otros de su especie en esa clase de poni si la situación lo requiriera? Zeratul no encontró respuestas ese día para esas preguntas, pero que le pareció intrigante, eso seguro.

Se quedó observando a la Princesa todo el día hasta la noche, y en todo ese tiempo no pudo bajar la guardia, había algo extraño en esa poni, de a ratos levantaba la vista justo hacia donde estaba escudriñando el aire, como si lo buscara o lo percibiera de alguna forma. Cuando llegó la noche, Zeratul se maravilló ante el hecho de que la criatura tenía la habilidad de mover el Sol de ese sistema por su cuenta, algo que iba más allá de un simple poder telequinético, Zeratul concluyó de inmediato que esa criatura era digna de respetarse. Luego se sorprendió de descubrir que había otra poni con sus características distintivas aunque esta era de color azul y al parecer también tenía la habilidad de mover los astros, solo que se trataba de la luna. Escuchando conversaciones entre los guardias del palacio, descubrió que esta princesa no parecía tener el mismo status que la que levantaba y bajaba el sol, pero aun así infundía el mismo respeto, y luego de investigar lo suficiente descubrió el nombre de esa segunda criatura: Luna. Solo se quedó observando unos instantes a esta criatura y Luna pareció también sentir su presencia de alguna manera, siempre terminaban mirando inquisitivamente justo adonde él estaba, sin llegar a verlo.

Regresó a su nave aquella noche pensando que ya había investigado bastante durante esos tres días en la ciudad pero aun no había encontrado la fuente de ese poder que le llamó la atención. Se decidió a volver a investigar a la mañana siguiente, solo que esta vez iría al pueblo del otro lado del bosque. Tal vez allí encontraría respuestas.

* * *

El cuarto día llegó a Ponyville, o al menos el pueblo que luego descubriría que se llama así, y sabiendo lo que encontraría allí fue directamente a explorar el edificio principal. Fue algo bastante curioso, puesto que el edificio le recordó un poco a sus templos en Shakuras, el mundo hogar de los Nerazim al que llegaron luego de que sus hermanos los desterraron por no aceptar el Khala. Cruzando los salones y pasillos llegó a la sala principal donde se encontró con un extraño entorno. Seis tronos rodeaban una gran plataforma con la figura de una estrella en ella. En cada uno de esos tronos había un poni, dos terrestres, dos alados, una con un cuerno y una que poseía tanto alas como un cuerno, aunque su tamaño no difería mucho de todas las demás.

Lo que extrañó a Zeratul de ese lugar era que todos esos ponis no parecían tener nada en especial que los diferenciaran del resto. ¿Serían alguna especie de templarios de alguna clase? ¿Guardianes? No notó nada distinto en ellas salvo que una compartía similitudes con las princesas.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que una de ellos comenzó a mirarlo directamente a él, y no fue la alicornio, sino una simple poni terrestre de color rosado que lo miraba con ojos extrañados cada vez que se movía.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Pinkie?- Preguntó la pegaso azul al ver que ella inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿No ven que tenemos un visitante?- Respondió sin sacarle los ojos de encima al templario oscuro.

\- ¿Visitante? ¿Dónde?- Preguntó la poni alada y con cuerno mirando hacia todos lados sin entender.

\- ¡Por allá!- Señaló Pinkie apuntando con su casco directo hacia Zeratul

El templario comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Acaso esa poni tenía una habilidad especial de detección? ¿Acaso poseía el poder de ver lo que otros no?

\- ¡Ahí no hay nadie, querida!- Dijo una unicornio blanca con cabello enrulado y voz preocupada.

\- ¡Pero está ahí! ¿No lo ven? ¿Escondido entre la luz y el espacio?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó la poni naranja.

\- ¡Ah, olvídenlo!- Les dijo Twilight- Solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

Sin embargo, aquella a la que llamaban Pinkie continuó observando a Zeratul pese a que este estaba seguro de ser invisible a los demás. Sin querer arriesgarse, este utilizó su técnica de "parpadeo" para teletransportarse fuera de la habitación y salir de ese castillo antes de que alguien más lo descubriera.

Cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, comenzó a sospechar. Esas ponis dentro del castillo no eran comunes, más allá de la extraña habilidad de aquella poni "Pinkie" de verlo, había algo en ellas que las hacía especiales, su energía no se sentía como los demás miembros de su raza, una extraña conexión parecida al Khala. Sin embargo, no notó nada en ellas que pudiera generar esa unión ni la extraña llamada que lo atrajo allí en primer lugar. Eran demasiados misterios y obtendría muy pocas respuestas espiándolas si ellas podían localizarlo, o al menos una de ellas, regresó a su nave decidido a intentar seguirles la pista al día siguiente.

* * *

El quinto día comenzó a observar de cerca a cada poni por separado para descubrir alguno de sus secretos. Se llevó una gran decepción la primera parte del día:

La poni pegaso de color azul se dedicaba a holgazanear en las nubes, volar haciendo piruetas extrañas para impresionar a sus compañeros y jugarle bromas a sus compañeras como diversión. Lo único significativo que Zeratul sacó de ella era la capacidad de esos extraños seres de controlar el clima, ya sea empujando nubes o generando grandes vendavales. Una habilidad así no es muy común en razas tan primitivas.

La poni terrestre de color naranja pasaba la mayor parte del día en una granja recolectando frutos de árboles con sus patas. Era una tarea noble y de mucho esfuerzo, pero desgraciadamente para Zeratul no significaba mucho si buscaba el origen de ese poder psiónico.

Menos le ayudó observar a la unicornio blanca, que pasaba la mayor parte del día vistiendo y diseñando vestidos para sus compañeros ponis.

Respecto a Pinkie, fue la más problemática para ser observada puesto que Zeratul sentía que su presencia no era un secreto cuando se trataba de ella. Actuaba alocada y generalmente alegre, demasiado alegre, la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo llegar a Zeratul a la conclusión de que su propósito era levantar la moral de sus compañeros, el problema era que siempre que se acercaba aunque sea un poco, ella se detenía y lo señalaba directamente gritando un estridente "¡Ajá!", como si quisiera demostrarle que no podía ocultarse de su vista.

Generalmente a Zeratul esto no le preocuparía puesto que solo ella, además de las princesas, tenía la capacidad de detectarlo de alguna manera. Pero realmente no deseaba que esa raza tan joven llegara a verlo y se sintieran sorprendidos o amenazados por su presencia, ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para hacer que esa raza pacífica se diera cuenta de que no estaban solas en el universo.

Observando a la pegaso amarilla, a Zeratul le resultó curioso y hasta fascinó la extraña conexión que tenía con su entorno. Vivía lejos del pueblo, en una cabaña alejada del ruido y rodeada de árboles y animales. Se encargaba de cuidarlos y alimentarlos, sin intervenir más allá del proceso natural de su crecimiento. Tal unión con la naturaleza llegó a maravillar al templario oscuro, puesto que la pegaso mostraba un estado de paz y armonía al realizar su trabajo, que los protoss difícilmente llegaban a obtener. Sin embargo, pese a su asombro, volvió a notar que no había nada en esas ponis que las hicieran especiales o distintivas de las demás.

Estuvo a punto de pensar que había seguido una pista falsa hasta que comenzó a seguir a la alicornio. Ella siempre iba acompañada por una pequeña criatura que pese a que iba en dos patas parecía ser un reptil. Al contrario de sus compañeras, la extraña criatura no parecía tener una misión en concreto, o al menos... no lo parecía. Por cierto tiempo se quedó leyendo en el extraño castillo hasta que se levantó y se dirigió en solitario al centro del pueblo. En este había lo que fue un arbol que parecía haberse quemado recientemente, Zeratul sospechó que algo extraño pasó en ese pueblo, puesto que el arbol quedó completamente destruido, como si alguien o algo lo hubiera hecho explotar. ¿Acaso la llamada que sintió hace ya varios días tenía que ver con lo que le pasó a ese arbol? ¿Quizás la criatura que estaba buscando ya estaba muerta? Si era así, no le quedaban muchas razones para quedarse en ese planeta. Sin embargo, la alicornio no se quedó allí por mucho tiempo, comenzó a retirarse hacia el bosque, sin que nadie la acompañe.

Zeratul la siguió, preguntándose a donde llegaría. Atravesaron juntos varios kilómetros de bosque hasta llegar a una enorme franja sin árboles, en medio del claro se alzaban las ruinas de un castillo cuyas paredes estaban siendo invadidas por la vegetación. Zeratul siguió a la poni hasta el interior, donde se quedó analizando unos cuantos libros perfectamente conservados de la antigua biblioteca. El templario tétrico concluyó que esa poni tenía como tarea archivar y preservar el conocimiento de esos libros, una tarea que era muy si no la más importante en una sociedad. No quiso quedarse al saber que se quedaría un buen rato allí, por lo que salió al exterior y pensó en regresar al pueblo.

Sin embargo, apenas salió al exterior notó algo extraño, una pequeña resonancia en su mente, no igual a la explosión que sintió días antes, pero de un sonido similar. Pensando que esta vez tenía una evidencia sólida, comenzó a seguir la extraña señal al otro lado del castillo e internándose una vez más en el bosque. Caminó silenciosamente entre la vegetación hasta encontrar una enorme fosa profunda con una escalera tallada en piedra en una de sus paredes.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, quitó su camuflaje y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras mientras el sonido se hacía más fuerte. Al llegar al fondo, encontró algo extraordinario: El sonido provenía de una especie de arbol, pero no era un arbol común y corriente sino que parecía ser de un material distinto, no parecía madera. De él se desprendían seis ramas que terminaban en un orificio cada una y en cada orificio se hallaba una extraña piedra de extraña forma y color. Las piedras brillaban como joyas con luz propia, y el sonido que emitían parecía un pequeño murmullo que para el templario era música suave.

\- Impresionante...- Dijo mientras se acercaba al arbol y estiraba el brazo- Pero... ¿Qué es?

Apenas tocó el árbol, las piedras brillaron de repente y un nuevo símbolo se talló en su base. El símbolo parecía una cuchilla de tres puntas mirando hacia la derecha de brillante azul eléctrico y Zeratul abrió grande los ojos al reconocerlo..

\- ¿El símbolo de Khas, el que trae el orden?- Se preguntó Zeratul al analizar el símbolo de cerca- ¿Por qué el símbolo del Protoss que enseñó el Khala a nuestros hermanos se encuentra en un lugar como este? ¿Qué tan viejo será...?

El grito de terror de una criatura lo distrajo por un momento. Miró hacia afuera preocupado y se camufló devuelta mientras se transportaba hacia afuera a toda velocidad. Se internó en el bosque y saltó hacia los árboles balanceándose de una rama a otra hasta llegar al origen de los ruidos, unos sonidos de cascos y gruñidos llegaron a sus oídos mientras se acercaba. Finalmente lo vio: Tres criaturas parecidas a enormes Zerglings pero hechas de madera y ramas habían cercado a la poni que siguió hasta el bosque, que los miraba asustada intentando encontrar una manera de escapar.

Zeratul no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, por un lado no deseaba que esas criaturas hirieran a esa poni cuando esta solo cumplía con su deber. Todo ser pensante y sensible merecía el don de la vida, y no podía permitir que esa alma noble terminara de esa manera. Por otro lado, no debía intervenir en ese mundo, y si ella llegara a verlo, debería ocultarse por un tiempo de su presencia, no podía permitirse que dos razas tan distintas chocaran en ese momento. No era el tiempo aún...

\- ¡AAAAhhh! ¡Auxilio!- Gritó Twilight al ver que uno de los Timberwolfes se agachó listo para saltarle encima.

Zeratul no tuvo tiempo para decidir, con su camuflaje aun activado, saltó desde la rama donde estaba parado y activó su cuchilla Warp con un brillo de color verde.

\- ¡_Arun Aladan_!- Gritó en su lenguaje nativo mientras acuchillaba con su cuchilla limpiamente al Timberwolfe, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Los otros dos olisquearon el aire y gruñeron de furia al no ver a su oponente Creyendo que se trató de un truco de la poni, cargaron contra ella. Zeratul les dió el mismo destino que al primero cortando sus cuellos y patas con giros a gran velocidad sin darles tiempo a reaccionar o defenderse. Cuando terminó su trabajo, se dio vuelta para ver si la poni sufrió algún daño.

Twilight miró horrorizada el aire delante de ella sin entender del todo lo que había pasado. Lo extraño fue, que en ese momento entendió a lo que se refería Pinkie con eso de mirar entre el espacio. Entre los Timberwolfes, que presentaban cortes con quemaduras cauterizadas, como si los hubieran cortado con un hierro candente, una especie de sombra se movía en aire. No podía darle forma exacta, pero llegó a distinguir un par de ojos verdes y brillantes antes de que la sombra desapareciera entre los árboles sin dejar rastro. Aun aterrorizada y sin poder creer lo que había visto, Twilight salió corriendo lo más rápido que le dieron los cascos hacia el pueblo sin mirar atrás.

Zeratul la observó irse mientras colgaba de una rama y se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- "Una vez más, he fallado en mis propósitos"- Pensó mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia su nave y recordaba su más reciente fracaso- _Ehn_ _Arudin Raszagal_...


	3. Capitulo 3: El Conflicto Eterno

**¡Fiu, que cosa! Tercer capítulo y resultó ser más largo de lo que creí. Ya era hora de colocar algo de acción, después de todo, Starcraft se trata de ello. Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 3: El conflicto Eterno:**

Zeratul sabía lo que debía hacer.

Cuando perdió de vista a Twilight, el templario tétrico decidió no volver a Ponyville bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo mejor para esa especie sería que su presencia allí quedara como un misterio sin resolver o una leyenda fantasiosa. Sin embargo, no abandonaría el planeta, aún no.

Ya era muy tarde, y emprendió el camino hacia su nave, pero había muchos misterios que resolver en ese lugar. En primer lugar, aún no descubría cual era la fuente del poder que lo convocó a ese lugar. Pese a que los ponis resultaron ser criaturas fascinantes tanto en cultura como en habilidades por parte de varios de sus miembros, todavía no encontraba el origen de ese poder desconocido. Y, por otra parte, ese día había descubierto un segundo misterio:

El símbolo que encontró en el extraño árbol no era una señal cualquiera, era el símbolo de Khas, un héroe protoss que salvó a su raza de su propia extinción al traer la religión del Khala para unir a todos sus hermanos en una unión psíquica. Sabía muy bien que ese planeta no estaba clasificado por los protoss, lo que significaba que en ningún momento sus hermanos pusieron un pie en ese planeta. Si eso era así... ¿Cómo era que el símbolo de la casta de Khas estaba en ese mundo, y en nada más ni nada menos que en esa extraña fuente de energía?

Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y el templario oscuro pensó que enloquecería si no las encontraba. Pese a que él y sus otros hermanos templarios no estaban de acuerdo ni deseaban seguir la religión del Khala, era la historia de su raza y debía descubrirla. Si alguna vez hubo protoss en ese planeta antes que él o cualquier otro explorador, debería haber algún indicio, alguna pista de su paradero y que fue de ellos.

Pensando en ello, Zeratul llegó a oír un pequeño crujido haciendo que se ocultara otra vez entre los árboles buscando a algún atacante. Intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible, comenzó a explorar la zona para ver si algún poni u otra criatura estaba cerca.

Se encontró con algo inesperado: Un claro en medio del bosque oscuro que dejaba entrever un enorme arbol con una puerta en él, dando a entender que era una especie de cabaña. Afuera de este, se encontraba un extraño animal que Zeratul no reconoció. Era físicamente igual a un poni, pero a pesar de la oscuridad se notaba que su cuerpo tenía una complexión distinta, parecía mucho más atlético, y lo más llamativo eran sus rayas negras cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Zeratul no recordaba ver a ningún poni con ese patrón de colores, de hecho, jamás vio a ningún equino de solo blanco y negro. También notó que la criatura vivía sola, apartada de los demás, y que su casa tenía una decoración particular que ningún poni tenía.

\- "Intrigante"- Pensó el prelado tétrico observando las ropas de la cebra, parecidas a las suyas- "¿Será alguna especie de descastado, o una sabia que prefiere vivir en la soledad?"

No tuvo tiempo para descubrir aquello por sí solo, porque apenas se acercó a la cabaña y pese a que seguía con su camuflaje, la criatura levantó la cabeza de las flores que estaba oliendo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Zeratul se quedó quieto, no dejando de sorprenderse de la capacidad que tenían esas criaturas de notar su presencia, primero las princesas, luego Pinkie, y ahora ella.

Zecora sonrió con una sonrisa sin dientes mientras volvía a juntar sus plantas.

\- No hace falta que te escondas, extraño visitante. Déjate ver, acércate a mi casa y habla con esta cebra errante.

Zeratul no iba a obedecer a esa criatura, pese a que sus palabras eran amables y su petición sincera. No podía arriesgarse a que esa especie, aunque sea única como ella, notara su presencia y entre en conflictos por su culpa. Parte de él sabía de que era muy posible que ya fuera tarde para ello. Aun así, sin responder, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su nave pasando por delante de Zecora, que no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo. Cuando comenzó a alejarse, la cebra volvió a levantar la cabeza mirando, o no, a su espalda.

\- ¡No le diré a nadie que has estado aquí! Tan solo se mi huésped por un rato y luego se libre de partir.

El templario tétrico se dio vuelta y miró a la extraña poni, con esa mirada preocupada y sus extraños atuendos. Rápidamente pensó que si quería respuestas, sería bueno recibirlas directamente de un miembro de la especie en vez de buscar pobres indicios con el tiempo, y si realmente no pensaba contarla a nadie...

"¡No!" -Se arrepintió en su mente- "No puedo confiar en esta especie tan rápidamente "

Tan pronto como pensó ello, su mente recordó cada pequeña experiencia que vio en cada poni en esos cinco días que estuvo allí. En todo ese tiempo jamás notó un acto de egoísmo o maldad en ninguno de ellos. Eran individuales, como los Terran, pero aun así los unían tan fuertes lazos...

No había razones para que le estuviera mintiendo. De hecho, todo lo que había visto hasta ahora le dio la impresión de que se encontraba con una especie más confiable que muchos de sus hermanos protoss.

Decidido a no dejar pasar esa invitación, Zeratul abrió su mente para comunicarse con la extraña criatura.

\- Aceptaré tu hospitalidad. Sí, y solo sí me prometes no revelarle a nadie que yo estuve aquí.

Zecora se estremeció un poco al oír la voz del protoss resonar en su cabeza, puesto que nunca nadie se había comunicado con ella de esa manera. Aun así, no demostró miedo ni efecto alguno cuando le respondió con una reverencia.

\- Prometo no decirle a nadie de tu presencia. Por favor, pasa a mi casa, ya que no me visitan con frecuencia.

El templario dudó por un instante, pero luego dejó su camuflaje desvanecerse. Zecora se apartó un poco con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la enorme figura del Protoss aparecer en medio del aire. Zeratul se esperaba esa reacción, aunque quedó sorprendido de que no haya gritos ni carreras.

\- Eh... Ehm...- Musitó la cebra al ver esa enorme criatura bípeda delante de ella mirándola con esos ojos verdes y brillantes- ¿Bienvenido?

\- Supongo que esto aclara el porqué no deseaba mostrarme ante tu raza ¿Verdad poni?- Respondió Zeratul con mirada comprensiva- Incluso alguien sabia y solitaria como tú se ha quedado sin palabras.

\- Ejem... No soy una poni, sino una cebra. Estoy sorprendida en verdad, aunque no me retractaré de invitarte a hablar.

\- Solo a ti me dejaré ver, porque tu soledad y lejanía hacia tus hermanos preverá el que me descubran. Tendrás preguntas que hacerme, pero no prometo contestarlas todas, el conocimiento de ciertas cosas puede llegar a ser... una maldición.

\- Es justo- Dijo Zecora dándose vuelta y entrando en la cabaña. Antes de entrar, giró la cabeza- Mi nombre es Zecora, por cierto. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

\- Zeratul...

Zeratul siguió a la cebra y entró en la extraña casa. Dentro encontró una gran habitación llena de botellas y pociones que había sobre estantes y colgadas del techo, así como una gran cantidad de plantas y otros ingredientes desparramados aquí y allá. En una esquina había una cama y en el centro un gran fuego con un caldero burbujeante sobre él. No le cabio la menor duda de que se encontraba con algún tipo de curandera. Zecora se puso detrás de una pequeña mesa redonda y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, Zeratul se sentó de piernas cruzadas al otro lado y se miraron cara a cara.

Se notaba demasiado la diferencia de altura: Zecora sobre sus cascos le llegaba aproximadamente a la cintura al prelado tétrico, y ahora que ambos estaban sentados, Zeratul aun le llevaba una o dos cabezas de altura.

Ninguno comenzó la conversación hasta que Zecora observó su entorno buscando algo con que entretener a su visitante.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? ¿O algo de comer? ¿Zeratul?

Obviamente Zecora no llegó a ver que su visitante no poseía boca puesto que Zeratul iba vestido con unas largas túnicas raídas que llegaban hasta el suelo de lo largo que eran cubriéndole la parte inferior de la cabeza y pecho. En sus hombros, brazos y piernas llevaba adornos dorados con joyas color esmeralda incrustadas en cada uno de ellos, Zecora hizo bien en sospechar que esas vestimentas no eran solo por elección de moda. Tanto su fisiología como su vestimenta le daban un aspecto misterioso y fascinante.

\- Mi especie no necesita sustentarse con alimentos físicos.- Respondió el templario, divertido ante la expresión atónita de la cebra- En mayor parte, hidratamos nuestros cuerpos al absorber la poca agua de nuestro entorno y generalmente nos nutrimos de la luz solar, aunque mi tribu en particular requiere de poca luz solar para mantenerse.

\- ¿Acaso, vienes de otro mundo?

\- Por supuesto...- Continuó Zeratul, si quería respuestas, sería mejor contestar todas sus preguntas para ganarse su confianza- Mi especie, conocida como los Protoss, es originaria de un planeta llamado Aiur. Somos una raza guerrera avanzada, tanto en tecnología como en habilidades psíquicas. Aun así, no somos tan inteligentes como para no caer ante la necesidad de luchar entre nosotros. Una parte de nosotros fue exiliada de nuestro hogar y encontró hogar en otro planeta llamado Shakuras, yo pertenezco a esos exiliados, que somos conocidos como templarios tétricos.

\- Increíble...-Susurró Zecora mientras observaba atentamente- Un verdadero visitante del espacio profundo. Pero...¿A qué has venido nuestro mundo?

Zeratúl se alegró de que al menos la conversación tomara un rumbo que a l le interesaba seguir.

\- Una extraña llamada psiónica atrajo mi atención a este planeta hace ya varios días. Sin embargo, no pude identificar el origen de esa extraña explosión. ¿Conoces a alguien o algo que haya podido traerme aquí?

\- Que extraño...- Pensó Zecora, intentando comprender la palabra "psiónica"- No sé nada sobre una explosión, pero hace unos días hubo una fuerte batalla. La Princesa Twilight Sparkle se enfrentó a el tirano Tirek y luego junto sus amigas lo derrotaron con la Magia de la Amistad. ¿Será eso lo que llamó tu atención?

Zeratul no supo que contestar. No le era familiar el nombre de "Tirek", pero si entendía el concepto de la "magia". Una raza como la suya llegó al punto en que no creer que exista algo fuera de la lógica y la razón, y es por eso que le resultaba difícil creer que lo que le atrajo allí fuera un simple "Acto inexplicable".

\- "¿Magia de la Amistad?"- Repitió- ¿Así llaman a sus habilidades?

\- ¡Oh, no! Solo a la magia que Twilight y sus amigas suelen blandir. Es un poder extraño y antiguo, que a los que amenazan Equestria hace huir.

\- Los Protoss no creemos en la magia. Somos lo que somos por nuestras habilidades psioni... mentales. He visto a varios de sus miembros utilizar telequinesis en su vida diaria. Pocas razas tienen tal facilidad para esas habilidades- Suspiró- Si no puedes decirme que fue lo que me atrajo aquí, al menos podrías responder otra pregunta. ¿Sabes algo acerca de esa extraña cueva que se encuentra más allá de ese castillo abandonado? Poseía un extraño arbol que irradiaba energía por sí solo.

\- ¡El Arbol de la Armonía!- Exclamó Zecora casi con miedo- ¿No le habrás hecho daño? Que se mantenga intacto es esencial para que nuestra tierra esté a salvo.

\- No alteré el arbol de ninguna forma. Pero si hay algo que me llamó la atención: Descubrí el símbolo de una antigua casa de nuestra especie tallado en la base. Esperaba poder averiguar si alguno de ustedes sabía acerca de ello, o si habían escuchado extraños rumores. ¿Tal vez alguna antigua estructura abandonada o rumores de algo parecido a mí?

\- No puedo ayudarte en esta cruzada. No estoy familiarizada con el Arbol ni la historia pasada. Sin embargo, solo conozco a dos ponis que podrían ayudarte. La Princesa Twilight Sparkle vive aquí cerca en un pueblo allí delante, y la Princesa Celestia es antigua y sabia, ellas podrían guiarte.

\- Eso temí- Concluyó Zeratul- No puedo arriesgarme a que mi raza y la suya se encuentren. He visto que este planeta es rico en minerales, y no creo que ambas razas puedan convivir, si algún protoss me busca por alguna razón, podría desatarse el caos.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero no veo que te quede otra opción. Los ponis son los únicos en este país que pueden ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas. ¿Qué hay de malo, en que les des una visita a ellas? Apuesto a que estarán encantadas de recibir a un extranjero de las estrellas.

Zeratul se quedó mirando a la cebra sin saber que contestar. Era joven y una criatura muy pequeña en comparación a él, pero aun así encontraba sabiduría y conocimiento. Esa raza era muy extraña, tan... sorprendente.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien, cebra. Un alma de buen corazón que también me dio buenos consejos durante varios siglos. Quizás valga la pena visitar a...

Pero Zeratul no pudo terminar la frase, un enorme temblor sacudió la cabaña rompiendo botellas y moviendo toda la decoración. Ambos, cebra y templario, se miraron mutuamente y salieron de la cabaña a gran velocidad. Apenas salieron, al templario se le heló la sangre al ver al cielo. Un enorme objeto caía del cielo a gran velocidad, el objeto era del tamaño de dos dragones uno sobre otro y su entrada por la atmosfera le había prendido fuego dándole un aspecto de un enorme meteorito. Pero Zeratul sabía muy bien lo que era porque sabía reconocer un meteorito de una nave colonial protoss en muy mal estado. La nave pasó volando por el cielo de Equestria y se dirigió muy lejos hacia las tierras del sr de Equestria perdiéndose entre los árboles. Poco después un enorme estruendo confirmó el impacto.

\- No...

Zeratul quedó devastado. No podía estar pasando eso, nadie sabía adónde se dirigía y no podía ser una coincidencia que una nave protoss cayera en el mismo planeta. Lo que más le llamó la atención era que la nave se precipitó a tierra, así que por lógica, alguien o algo la atacó. No podía arriesgarse, debía encontrar a los supervivientes y asegurarse de que ningún poni se diera cuanta de quienes eran y de donde venían.

\- Zecora...- Dijo rápidamente girando hacia su anfitriona- Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero debo ir a ver si quedan supervivientes y luego nos marcharemos de este mundo.

\- ¿Son de tu raza? ¿No vinieron contigo?

\- Yo viajo solo. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, y peor, esa nave era una de las muchas que enviaron mis hermanos para colonizar mundos sin inteligencia. Como o porque terminaron aquí, no tengo idea. Pero me aseguraré de que no se queden...

\- La Princesa Celestia podría...

\- No lo entiendes. Si aun hay protoss en esa nave, quienquiera que los atacó podrían venir aquí a terminar su cometido. No puedo poner en peligro a este mundo y a sus habitantes.

\- Entonces... ¿Que pasara con tus preguntas y...?

\- No puedo arriesgarme. Si en verdad deseas ayudarme, asegúrate de que nadie me siga hasta que nos vayamos. No te olvidaré, Zecora, ¡En Taro Tassadar!

Y rápido como el viento, Zeratul salió corriendo por el bosque hacia la dirección a donde había caído la nave. Zecora lo observó irse con mirada triste y luego miró hacia las estrellas preguntándose si realmente haría mal o bien el conocer a sus visitantes.

* * *

Respecto a Twilight. Las cosas no salieron tal y como Zeratul lo había planeado. Una hora antes de que la nave entrara en la atmósfera del planeta, Twilight estaba llegando a todo galope a Ponyville, aterrorizada de lo que había presenciado. Por suerte, se encontró con sus amigas en el castillo.

\- ¡Chicas, tenemos un grave problema!- Gritó entrando violentamente- ¡Una criatura invisible con ojos verdes y brillantes destrozó a varios Timberwolfes que me atacaron cortándolos con una especie de espada mágica! ¡No tengo idea de lo que sea, pero creo que es la cosa de la que hablaba Pinkie! ¡Puede que tenga buenas intenciones pero no tengo idea de dónde vino ni que podría ser! Tenemos que...

\- ¡Whoa... whoa.. whoa...!- La atajó Rainbow Dash- Más despacio y habla claro... ¿Qué te encontraste con qué, ahora...?

Twilight utilizó su técnica de respiración para serenarse y luego comenzó a relatar la historia. Contó como visitó la vieja biblioteca del antiguo castillo de las hermanas y como la atacó un grupo de Timberwolfes al regresar acorralándola contra un grupo de árboles. Luego relató con detalle como "algo" salió de la nada y cortó por la mitad a los tres Timberwolfes sin que pudieran hacer nada para defenderse y como le lanzó esa mirada a pesar de que seguía siendo invisible.

\- ¿Quieres decir... que te miró sin que tu lo vieras? ¿O es que tu lo viste y el te devolvió la mirada?- Preguntó Rarity.

\- No sé cómo explicarlo...- Respondió Twilight- Pero jamás vi algo parecido. No parecía un poni, y dudo mucho que fuera un Changeling. Pero vi los ojos de esa cosa pese a que no lo veía. Eran verdes y serios, como si estuviera enfadado de haberme salvado. Pero apenas llegué a notar donde estaba, salió de mi vista y yo vine aquí.

\- ¡Se los dije!- Exclamó Pinkie con voz triunfante- ¡Estuvo aquí también, parecía tímido, porque no lo veía!

\- Pinkie... ¿cómo se supone que lo notáramos si no lo veíamos?- Preguntó Applejack, sabiendo que lamentaría hacerlo.

\- ¡Duh! ¡Estaba allí, pero no estaba! Hay que ver el espacio entre las sombras, y ahí lo ves.

\- De todas formas, querida. ¿Que era esa cosa? Si es cierto que nos estuvo espiando y no podemos verlo aunque esté aquí al lado nuestro...

\- Hum... Podría ser amigable... después de todo, salvó a Twilight.- Señaló Fluttershy

\- Si... ¡Cortando a tres Timberwolfes en pedacitos!- Exclamó Rainbow- ¿Quien sabe que puede hacer si no lo encontramos?

\- ¿Deberíamos avisarle a la princesa Celestia?- Opinó Spike.

\- Creo que esa es nuestra mejor opción- Dijo Twilight mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- Jamás leí u oí hablar de algo que pueda volverse invisible y al mismo tiempo poder derrotar a tres Timberwolfes de esa manera. Alguien capaz de usar esos poderes debe de ser alguien con magia avanzadísima. Por otra parte, no si ni siquiera si eso era un poni. Esos ojos realmente no se parecían a ninguna criatura que yo haya visto. Antes de comenzar a buscarla, deberíamos informar a la princesa para saber si tiene conocimiento de alguna criatura así. ¡Spike, toma nota!

Usando la mano de su ayudante, Twilight redactó una carta explicando a la ligera lo que ocurrió y poniendo énfasis en lo que sea que la salvó. Una vez terminó, el pequeño dragón la envió escupiendo sus llamas esmeralda sobre ella.

\- Bien...- Concluyó Twilight- Realizado el informe, ¡Alístense, cada poni! ¡Nos vamos a buscar a esa criatura desconocida!

\- Espera... ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Rainbow- ¿Quieres ir a buscarla ahora?

\- Si...

\- ¿Al bosque Everfree?- Agregó Fluttershy, temblando.

\- Ajá...

\- ¿A estas horas de la noche?- Insistió Applejack.

\- Absolutamente.

\- Sin ofender Twilight- Respondió Rainbow- Pero no pienso que sea buena idea ir a buscar a una criatura _invisible _en medio de la noche. ¿Quién sabe adónde podría...?

De repente, se oyó un enorme estruendo en el cielo y todas las ponis salieron a la ventana del palacio a ver qué ocurría. Sin excepción, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la enorme nave protoss pasar por el cielo y caer cerca del horizonte más allá del bosque Everfree. El impacto de la estructura se oyó hasta en Ponyville, haciendo que muchos del pueblo salieran de sus casas preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo. Las Mane Six se miraron unas a otras luego de que el sonido de la nave "aterrizando" cesó.

\- Ehm... ¿Alguna objeción con que salgamos ahora? -Preguntó Rainbow Dash a las demás, a lo que contestaron todas negativamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Exclamó Twilight- ¡Nos reuniremos fuera de Ponyville en diez minutos! ¡Lleven todo lo necesario! ¡Adelante!

* * *

Zeratul corría a toda velocidad intentando llegar antes que nadie al lugar del choque. En su cabeza pasaban todas las posibilidades que podría encontrarse.

Por un lado, podría encontrar la nave en pésimo estado y todos sus habitantes muertos, esa posibilidad era mínima, pero podría suceder. En ese caso debería asegurarse de que no queden rastros de la nave ni sus habitantes. Los protoss cuando mueren tardan un par de días en que sus cuerpos se descompongan y sus armaduras al dejar de funcionar destruyen completamente cualquier evidencia de sus cuerpos. Eso dejaba recuperar sus cadáveres a sus hermanos y darles una posibilidad de que vuelvan a servir dentro de algún traje mecanizado. Sin embargo, Zeratul no podía dejar que los cuerpos de sus hermanos queden como evidencia para los habitantes de ese planeta.

Con respecto a la nave, cada buque protoss tenía sistemas de desintegración en caso de que ya no se las pueda utilizar o terminen siendo inútiles. Ese sistema sirve de mucho para naves pequeñas en medio de una batalla, así cuando son alcanzadas por disparos enemigos los restos se desvanecen antes de tocar el suelo. Pero en naves tan grandes, dichos sistemas se debían activar manualmente, haciendo que el problema de esconder los restos de la nave colonial sean mínimos.

El problema se daba si aún quedaban supervivientes. Pese a que ver miembros de su raza le traería gran alegría, no podía permitir que sus hermanos piensen en establecer una base en ese planeta. La civilización dominante era joven y extraña, no tenían derecho a intervenir en su mundo y los problemas que traerían con ellos.

También cabía la posibilidad, y esperaba realmente que fuera esa, de que sus hermanos hubieran abandonado la nave en cápsulas de escape y la dejaran caer a la deriva mientras ellos seguían su rumbo hacia Shakuras. En ese caso, la cuestión era quien o que causó esos daños a una nave colonial y por que navegaban en un rumbo tan alejado de los conocidos por su raza.

Cada vez que el templario pensaba en lo que podría encontrar un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda. Tenía una mala sensación acerca de esa nave. ¿Sería pura coincidencia que cayera justamente donde él había aterrizado hace un par de días? La última vez que llegó a un planeta buscando respuestas, La Reina de Espadas lo estaba esperando con una legión de Zerg, y tenía la sensación de que este suceso tampoco era cuestión de mala suerte.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades tanto físicas como psiónicas, pudo escalar la montaña que bloqueaba su paso con extrema facilidad, evitando que dar un rodeo de varias horas. Una vez llegó al otro lado, puso ver lo que cayó del cielo.

Efectivamente era una nave colonial protoss, del tamaño de un Carrier aunque sin sus sistemas de defensa. Lo primero que llamó su atención es que más allá de los daños en la parte inferior debido al choque, el casco no estaba perforado, y sin embargo había humo surgiendo en el interior de la nave desde unos orificios de ventilación. Eso le llevó a conclusión que no fue atacada sino que debió tratarse de un incidente interno. Aun así era muy extraño.

Pese a que la nave estaba intacta exteriormente, Zeratul no sabía cuántos de sus hermanos podrían haber sobrevivido al impacto. Así que se acercó rápidamente y entró por uno de los orificios de ventilación humeantes. No pudo avanzar mucho hasta que se vio obligado a cortar un agujero al costado del ducto para evitar morir asfixiado.

Cuando por fin pudo abrirse paso hasta uno de los corredores principales de la nave, no le gustó lo que vio. La nave estaba completamente a oscuras. Había luces de emergencia encendidas pero parecían ser los últimos rastros de energía de los pilones adicionales. No encontró ningún protoss mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hacia el puente. Esto llegó a hacerle creer que sus hermanos alcanzaron las cápsulas de escape a tiempo, aunque no tardó en arrepentirse luego.

Llegó hasta un ordenador que aun funcionaba, pese a la poca energía que quedaba. Intentando encontrar respuestas, tocó algunos botones y encendió los escáneres.

\- "Sistemas principales críticos..."- Anunció una voz robótica apenas terminó de activar la computadora- "Nivel de energía en mínimo y bajando. Cápsulas de escape... fuera de línea. Sistemas de enfriamiento... fuera de línea. Navegación automática... ruta trazada a planeta más cercano con recursos utilizables... Sistemas de aterrizaje...fuera de línea. "

\- Computadora...- Dijo Zeratul lo más claro posible- ¿Quedan protoss vivos dentro de esta nave?

\- "Analizando... Organismos protoss vivos en esta nave... Uno. Detectada señal de vida en puente central... ¡ADVETENCIA! ¡Señales Zerg detectadas!"

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Zeratul mirando hacia ambos lados de los corredores y poniéndose en guardia- Aquí no... No ahora...

\- "Señales Zerg identificadas: Zergling... Cucaracha... Hidralisco... Madre de la Prole... Propagación inminente. Puente cerrado."

\- Computadora. Activa la secuencia de desintegración. Que no queden rastros de esta nave.

\- "Secuencia de desintegración activada... Fallo de energía. Utilización de energía restante en nave para protocolo de desintegración. Desintegración a nivel molecular de la nave en T menos diez minutos, ¿Confirmar?"

\- Confirmado

\- "¡Advertencia! Organismos Zerg atrapados en puente. Desintegración liberará a las criaturas al exterior. ¿Continuar protocolo de desintegración?"

\- Desaparece esta nave. Me encargaré de los Zerg yo mismo...- Aseguró Zeratul mientras comenzaba a correr por el corredor.

Era el momento de la verdad. Zeratul temía que algo como esto sucediera, pero nunca esperaría encontrar Zergs dentro de una nave Protoss. ¿Qué habrá sido de sus hermanos dentro de esa nave? Si no se detectaron organismos protoss más allá de él y las cápsulas de escape estaban fuera de línea...

\- "No... ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?"- Pensó el templario mientras se camuflaba al oír el sonido inconfundible de Zerglings en el corredor- "¡No importa cómo, eliminaré a cada uno de estos monstruos y me aseguraré de que no contaminen este planeta!"

La limpieza no fue tan fácil como creyó. Los Zerglings no lo veían y eran presa fácil para sus cuchillas Warp, pero solo fueron los primeros en caer. A medida que avanzaba, y cortaba cabezas, comenzó a notar que el suelo de la nave estaba impregnado con Biomateria, la sustancia que permitía que los Zerg crearan sus colmenas. Nunca era buena señal encontrarse con ello.

Llegó al final de los corredores donde encontró un par de cucarachas e Hidraliscos, a quienes tuvo que perseguir puesto que una sola de sus cuchilladas no podía matarlas. Y finalmente llegó al puente.

La Cámara central de la nave constaba de una enorme plataforma circular conectada por puentes pequeños que llevaban a otros pasillos. Al otro lado de la plataforma se alzaba un pequeño ordenador desde donde se comandaba la nave, pero ahora se encontraba apagado.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con la sala vacía, pero aun así cubierta de biomateria. Supuso que la Madre de la Prole debió notar su presencia o la de sus crías muriendo y se escondió. Bien... si debía sacarla a la luz, que así sea. Quitó su manto de invisibilidad y se paró en medio de la sala mirando hacia la consola de control, que se encontraba apagada y manchada de una sustancia azul que Zeratul conocía muy bien: Sangre Protoss.

\- ¡Muéstrate, abominación Zerg! ¡Sal y pelea contra mí!

Nadie contestó. Por un instante, solo se oyeron chillidos y gruñidos procedentes de lo que parecían las tuberías de la nave. Unos segundos después, todo quedó en silencio y una voz áspera resonó en la habitación.

\- No me asustas... tétrico. Tus tontos métodos para ocultarte no funcionarán contra mí...

Apenas dijo eso, de la biomateria surgió casi como brotando del suelo una enorme criatura con brazos pequeños, una enorme cabeza que crecía hacia atrás con dos mandíbulas enormes en una cara sin boca. La criatura era enorme, dos o tres veces más grande que Celestia, y observaba a Zeratul con unos malévolos ojos amarillos.

\- ¡Yo soy Niadra! ¡Prepárate para compartir el destino de tus hermanos, Protoss!

Apenas dijo esto, cerca de veinte changelings más un par de cucarachas e hidraliscos surgieron del suelo alrededor de Zeratul, haciendo que el templario despegara su vista de su presa.

Los Zerglings, zergs pequeños y cuadrúpedos con fuertes hoces sobre su cabeza, saltaron todos juntos sobre el templario mientras este se quedaba quieto, esperando su momento. Cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarlo, Zeratul se dio vuelta y desapareció de repente haciendo que los pequeños depredadores aterrizaran y quedaran confundidos. La confusión duró hasta que el grito de uno de los hidraliscos llamó la atención de todos y descubrieron que el templario lo acababa de asesinar por la espalda.

Los Zerglings hambrientos continuaron con la persecución mientras Zeratul los guiaba hacia uno de los puentes, donde sus números no significaban nada. Niadra notó esta estrategia y envió a las cucarachas a cortarle el paso, poniéndolas delante del puente. Zeratul tuvo entonces que comenzar a pelear por su vida. Con movimientos ágiles, lanzaba cuchilladas alrededor suyo haciendo que caiga un Zergling con cada movimiento de su espada, pero eran demasiados, lo iban a derribar. Desesperado, usó su transportación una vez más y apareció en medio de la plataforma yal lado de Niadra. Esta no tuvo tiempo a defenderse, pero Zeratul no la atacó con sus cuchillas, sino que rápidamentela encerró en una prisión de vacío.

La técnica no duraría mucho, pero al menos mantendría a la Madre de la Prole inmovilizada y su capacidad de detección se anularía. Rápido como el pensamiento, Zeratul activó su camuflaje y se lanzó furioso contra los confundidos y desorganizados Zerg. Logró matar a cinco Changelings y acabar con los hidraliscos antes de que la prisión de vacio desapareciera. De ahí en más, no tendría que preocuparse por los ataques a distancia, porque los Zerglings solo atacaban con sus garras y las cucarachas solo lanzaban ácido a corta distancia. Ya solo quedaban diez Zerglings y tres cucarachas, y luego estaba Niadra, que observaba el espectáculo.

Un pequeño zumbido distrajo a Zeratul por un instante, observó las paredes de la nave y llegó a notar que una pequeña grieta comenzaba a formarse en la base, le quedaba poco para destruir a esos Zerg antes de que la nave comience a desaparecer. No los eliminaría, pero dejaría a los Zerg libres, y eso era impensable.

Al no poder demasiado seguido sus habilidades sin dejar esperar unos segundos y su invisibilidad siendo inútil contra los sentidos de Niadra, no le quedaba otra opción que luchar de frente contra los Zerglings. Obviamente esos pequeños zergs no le causarían demasiado daño antes de que él los corte, pero siendo tantos no podría evitar que dañen sus escudos.

\- ¡En Taro Tassadar!- Gritó mientras se arrojaba contra los monstruos restantes.

La batalla no duró mucho. Cada Zergling cayó inerte ante la cuchilla de Zeratul, pero, en retorno, casi agotaron la energía de sus escudos de plasma. Pronto, todo daño que le causen lo sufriría físicamente. Viendo que solo quedaban las tres cucarachas. Utilizó su teletransporte para colocarse detrás de ellas. Los enormes bichos tardaron mucho en darse la vuelta, lo suficiente para que Zeratul acuchillara hasta la muerta a una y luego inmovilizara a la segunda en su prisión de vacío. Solo tenía un oponente a su derecha, el cual a corta distancia solo podía usar sus largas cuchillas para defenderse y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo el templario tenía la ventaja.

El gran criatura logro dañar con sus cuchillas el escudo a tal manera que lo desactivara completamente, pero Zeratul pudo acabar con ella antes de que le causara más daños. Solo quedaba una, que seguía inmovilizada en los últimos segundos de su prisión. Zeratul alcanzó a hacerle una herida pero no logro matarla antes de que se liberara. Con un último esfuerzo, la cucaracha logró hacerle un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo antes de que la cuchilla warp atravesara su cabeza y quedara inerte en el suelo.

Apenas levantó su cuchilla, un dolor agudo y profundo atravesó su pecho y parte del brazo izquierdo, sumado a lo que le dolía el corte de la cucaracha, que no era poco. Miró su cuerpo y llegó a ver varias espinas ácidas clavadas firmemente en su carne. Niadra aprovechó sus bajos escudos y su distracción para herirlo. Comenzó a sentir los efectos del veneno y su vista se nubló un poco. Las heridas lo debilitaban, tuvo que poner una rodilla en tierra para sostenerse.

\- Es una lástima...- Dijo divertida la Madre de la Prole mientras se acercaba a paso lento con sus seis patas- Luchaste bien. Mucho mejor que tus hermanos, debo decir. Pero esto se acabó... ¡Únete al destino de tu raza, escoria!

Zeratul puso una mano en el suelo del puente, la biomateria se sentía húmeda y era algo asqueroso, como estar parado dentro de la boca de un animal. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero si dejaba escapar a esa reina, sería capaz de crear una base Zerg por su cuenta y los ponis de ese mundo no tendrían posibilidad de detenerla. Ese mundo sería cubierto de esa sustancia y no habría nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. No podía permitirlo. La nave entera comenzó a producir pequeñas vibraciones, se acababa el tiempo.

Se levantó con bastante esfuerzo y miró desafiante a la Madre de la Prole.

\- Puede que el vacío me acoja este día... pero si voy a morir, ¡Te llevaré conmigo al olvido!

De un salto se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre Niadra haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su cuchilla activada. Niadra intentó detenerlo usando sus dos largas garras sobre sus hombros, pero a Zeratul aún le quedaban suficientes reflejos como para esquivarlas y saltando al mismo tiempo que giraba logró hacerle un profundo corte en el pecho que la hubiera partido al medio de no ser porque la Madre de la Prole retrocedió.

Aun así, Niadra arrojó un agudo grito de agonía al sentir la espada quemándole la carne. Con furia, intentó volver a lanzarle sus espinas pero Zeratul estaba demasiado cerca, no pudo darle ni un disparo pese a que el templario comenzó a moverse torpemente debido al veneno. En un tardío intento, lanzó su garra para acuchillarlo, pero Zeratul se lo esperaba y la esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, esquivó el ataque y de un solo tajo cortó el arma de Niadra dándole otra explosión de dolor.

Zeratul estaba en las últimas, al igual que su oponente. Debían acabar ese combate de inmediato. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran chocar nuevamente, la nave entera lanzó una nota grave al mismo tiempo que las paredes y el piso comenzaban a brillar. El suelo debajo de ellos desapareció así como lo hizo la biomateria y todos los restos de la nave.

En un último esfuerzo por no morir en la caída, Zeratul se transportó al suelo con su habilidad de parpadeo y cayó de rodillas y respirando con dificultad al usar toda su energía en esa última técnica.

Niadra no tuvo tanta suerte, cayó de pies sobre el suelo que pese a que no era una caída demasiado alta, era terrible para alguien en sus condiciones. No podía ganar la batalla ahora, pero su regeneración natural tardaría mucho en curarle esas heridas, debía huir por el momento. Sin decir ninguna palabra, se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dificultad, alejándose del templario, que la observó con dificultad y llegó a ver como se enterraba en el suelo, a salvo de él.

\- ¡No!- Dijo Zeratul mientras levantaba un brazo inútilmente y se desplomaba sobre la tierra removida por el impacto de la nave ya desaparecida.

No podía moverse ya. Sus funciones vitales se reducían. Su visión se volvía borrosa. No podía detener a Niadra... había fallado... y la oscuridad lo engullía.


	4. Capitulo 4: El secreto de Khas

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Debo admitir que se me hizo más largo de lo que planeaba. Este episodio no tendrá mucha acción, pero habrá muchos secretos revelados y por fin pude adaptar fielmente la historia de MLP a la de los protoss. Sin decir más, espero que les guste y no dejen de comentar.**

**Capítulo 4: El Secreto de Khas:**

Zeratul estaba seguro de que había muerto. La oscuridad había venido y su cuerpo se sentía dolorido, y aun así, ¿Por qué podía sentir? ¿Acaso se había salvado de alguna manera? ¿Tal vez sus hermanos lo rescataron?

Las emociones y sensaciones vinieron de a poco. Primero sintió un fuerte sofoco, seguido de una sensación de calor bastante elevada, como si estuviera en un planeta volcánico. Luego comenzó a percibir que su cuerpo estaba medio sumergido en algo líquido, y que de allí venía el calor. ¿Un tanque de sanación? Había visto a sus hermanos curar sus heridas de forma parecida, pero tenía entendido que debían estar completamente sumergidos en líquido y parados, no recostados. Apenas comenzó a pensar con claridad la sensación de dolor regresaron. Sus heridas aun le dolían, pero había algo que las estaba calmando, el efecto del veneno desaparecía. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que notó es que estaba dentro de una habitación, tardó un poco de tiempo en darse cuenta de que ya conocía ese lugar. Era la cabaña de Zecora, donde había estado horas antes. Pero... ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Luego miró hacia abajo y descubrió el origen de esas extrañas sensaciones: Estaba recostado y sumergido en una enorme tina llena de agua y con unos pocos maderos encendidos debajo para mantener el calor. De no ser porque los maderos eran pequeños y estaban cuidadosamente colocados para que transmitan un fuego lento y constante habría creído que lo estaban cocinando.

Lo siguiente que notó, y esto sí le pareció perturbador, era que estaba casi desnudo. Eso no significaba demasiado puesto que siempre iba vestido con túnicas que no servían específicamente para cubrirlo, pero aun así se alarmó de no tener sus brazaletes ni capuchas para que cubran su enorme cara sin boca. En un movimiento súbito, notó que le habían dejado puesto el taparrabos de la entrepierna. Curioso, y al mismo tiempo... considerado.

Intentó levantarse, pero las heridas aun le dolían pese a que el veneno estaba siendo eliminado de su sistema. Su brazo y pecho tenían varios vendajes que evitaban el sangrado al mismo tiempo que permitían que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo.

\- ¡Estas despierto!- Exclamó una voz cerca suyo- ¡Gracias a Celestia! Cuando llegamos aquí te daba por muerto.

\- ¿Zecora?- Preguntó Zeratul- ¿Tu me trajiste aquí? ¿Me salvaste?

\- Eliminé el veneno, es mi mérito. Aunque no debo llevarme todo el crédito.- Replicó Zecora con la voz preocupada.- Lo siento mucho, Zeratul.

\- ¿Lo sientes, por qué?

Zecora miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y Zeratul hizo lo mismo. Seis ponis lo miraban con ojos extraños y algunos llenos de asombro. Una de ellas se acercó a él y Zeratul la reconoció como la Princesa Twilight de Ponyville.

\- ¡_Thorasoh'cahp_!- Maldijo por lo bajo el templario al ver a las ponis. Luego miró devuelta a la cebra con la mirada seria- ¿Les contaste acerca de mí?

Cuando habló, las ponis temblaron un poco al oír la grave voz de Zeratul en sus cabezas. Jamás habían hablado con alguien a través del pensamiento. Aun así, eso no significaba que Zeratul podía leer sus mentes, hablaba de esa manera tan naturalmente como cualquier poni lo hacía por su boca, así que el templario no les prestó atención.

\- ¡No tuve la culpa, no quise abandonarte!- Se excusó la cebra- ¡Ellas me encontraron antes de que pudiera ocultarte!

\- Y me alegro mucho de ello.- Intervino Twilight, haciendo que Zeratul se fijara en ella- Usted señor, ha estado espiando a nuestra comunidad durante varios días sin que lo notáramos. Lo mínimo que podría esperar es ver su cara para agradecerle el haberme recatado de esos Timberwolfes antes de que desapareciera sin dejar rastros.

El protoss se quedó mirándola un instante hasta que por fin se relajó y decidió rendirse a la conversación.

\- ¿Cómo fue que me trajeron aquí?

\- Bueno...

* * *

**Flash back:**

Las Mane Six tardaron demasiado en rodear la montaña para llegar al origen del humo que habían descubierto horas antes. Lo extraño fue que cuando estaban llegando al lugar donde se supone que ocurrió el incidente, el humo había desaparecido y al observar el lugar no había rastros de lo que fuera que debió caer.

Lo que sí notaron fue la enorme marca de tierra removida que dejó la nave al aterrizar y la gran polvareda que había en donde se supone que quedaron los restos. Habían llegado tarde, y sin embargo, había indicios de que hubo actividad reciente.

\- ¡Apresúrense!- Ordenó Twilight- Separémonos y rastreen la zona. Si hubo algo aquí, debe de estar cerca. Un enorme meteorito no desaparece así como así...

Cada poni comenzó a buscar a su manera. Aunque ciertamente no había mucho que encontrar. Las marcas daban a entender que había caído un objeto tan grande como el castillo de Canterlot, y sin embargo solo había pasto y cielo azul en ese lugar.

Finalmente, una de ellas dio con una pista, o varias...

\- ¡Twilight!- Gritó Fluttershy horrorizada- ¡Ven a ver esto!

Todas las demás llegaron corriendo a donde estaban ellas y Rarity junto con Twilight gritaron al ver lo que encontraron.

Animales, o lo que parecían enormes bichos con afiladas garras y colmillos muertos por el suelo. Algunos partidos a la mitad, otros con enormes heridas en ellos, todos inertes.

\- ¿Que establos son estas cosas?- Preguntó Applejack.

\- No lo sé- Respondió Twilight- Nunca vi criaturas como estas...

\- Hacen ver a los Changelings como lindas mariposas- Opinó Rainbow.

\- Tal vez...- Dijo Twilight mientras analizaba los cuerpos- No sé que son, pero creo saber qué los mató. Miren las heridas... parecen quemadas, cauterizadas. Como si los hubieran cortado con una especie de fuego u ácido.

\- ¿Y crees que lo que te salvó de los Timberwolfes le hizo lo mismo a estas criaturas?- Adivinó Rarity.

\- Exacto. Aunque aquella vez lo hizo para protegerme, creo... No sé porqué le haría esto a estos bichos. ¿Habrán querido atacarlo? ¿O estaba protegiendo a alguien más?- Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor- Tengan los ojos abiertos. Puede que ahora mismo nos esté observando sin darnos cuenta. Sigan buscando pistas. Estos bichos no pudieron hacer desaparecer ese meteorito gigante, y quisiera saber qué fue lo que pasó aquí.

Las Mane Six se apartaron de los cuerpos y continuaron con su búsqueda hasta que oyeron un sonido de cascos cerca suyo. Se dieron vuelta y llegaron a ver un enorme bulto desvaneciéndose entre las rocas.

\- ¡Hey!- Gritó la princesa mientras sus compañeras la seguían- ¡Alto! ¿Quién está ahí?

No hubo respuesta. En su lugar, el sonido de cascos pesados se hizo más evidente mientras se acercaban. Rainbow salió volando en dirección a las rocas y vislumbró un gran manto corriendo en dirección a la montaña. Era bastante lento para estar corriendo, lo que le hizo más fácil a la pegaso derribarlo.

\- ¡Te tengo!- Gritó Rainbow al levantarse con su presa inmovilizada- ¡Se acabó el juego, Señor Invisible! ¿Eh...? ¿Qué demonios?

Las demás llegaron al lugar y también ahogaron un grito. En el suelo estaba tirado una criatura extraña con dos piernas y dos brazos, cabeza enorme y unos extraños atuendos. Esa estructura le recordó mucho a Twilight a los humanos que vio en el otro mundo del otro lado del espejo. Aunque esta criatura no era casi nada parecido a ellos. Lo que más shockeó a las ponis fue que al lado de esta criatura inconsciente y con dificultad para respirar y levantarse se encontraba...

\- ¿¡Zecora!?- Gritaron todas.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Twilight.

\- ¿Y por qué te estás llevando a este bicho raro sobre tu lomo?- Agregó Rainbow, que la miró seriamente.

\- ¡Twilight Sparkle, no tengo tiempo para explicarte!- Se apresuró a decir la cebra intentando levantar al templario tétrico sobre su espalda otra vez- ¡Debo llevar a Zeratul a mi choza, o no podré salvarle!

\- ¿Quien?- Respondió Twilight intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo eso- ¿Quién es él, y como es que lo conoces?

\- ¡No hay tiempo!- Gritó Zecora con enojo- ¡No puedo quedarme a charlar! ¡Si seguimos perdiendo tiempo, morirá!

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

\- Y así fue...- Concluyó Twilight- Utilicé mi hechizo de tele-transportación para traernos a todos a este lugar y de inmediato Zecora te recostó y comenzó a examinarte mientras nosotras esperábamos afuera.

\- A sido difícil curarte- Confesó Zecora- Cuando te vendé y quite ropas, observé tu falta de boca por lo que no supe cómo tratarte. Por suerte, recordé que tu especie absorbía líquidos, por lo que me arriesgué a evaporar la medicina alrededor de ti esperando que funcionaran mis antídotos.

\- Yo...- Dijo Zeratul - No sé qué decir. Les debo mi vida. _Anht zagatir nas..._ Que los Dioses las protejan- Agregó como palabras de agradecimiento.

\- Si... si. No agradezcas tanto, extraterrestre- Le respondió la pegaso azul con cara de pocos amigos- Quisiera que nos digas como llegaste aquí y por qué nos estuviste espiando.

El templario tétrico se inquietó. Nada de eso iba de acuerdo a su plan. No debían de saber de él, de hecho, debería haberse marchado del planeta el primer día que supo que podían descubrirlo. Aunque lo cierto es que ello no habría impedido que esa nave cayera en la superficie... ¡La nave! ¡Niadra!

Zeratul se levantó de repente pese a sus heridas y sus anfitriones retrocedieron asustadas. Miró hacia todos lados buscando sus atuendos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi capa y mis armas?

\- Tuvimos que quitártelas...- Explicó Zecora mientras se dirigía a uno de sus cajones- Las guardé aquí junto a todos tus brazaletes y accesorios.

\- Y honestamente... necesitas un cambio de look, querido. ¡Solo mira esos ropajes! ¡Un horror...!

Zeratul no iba a responder a ese comentario de Rarity que realmente no venía al caso.

\- ¿Cuanto hace que llevó inconsciente?

\- Ehm...- Respondió Twilight- ¿Un par de horas, tal vez?

\- Mmhh... Puede que aun esté a tiempo o sea muy tarde, con esas heridas puede que tarde un poco en generar una colmena, pero debo regresar a mi nave y comenzar mi búsqueda de inmediato.

Rainbow se elevó frente al templario ignorando las miradas de advertencia de Twilight y las demás.

\- ¡No creas que te vas a salir de aquí sin darnos respuestas! ¡Te salvamos la vida, y nos lo debes!

Zeratul lanzó una mirada enojada a la pegaso haciéndola retroceder un poco, aunque eso no impidió que lo siguiera observando con esa mirada desafiante. Finalmente, el templario lanzó un suspiro (O al menos imitó el movimiento pese a que no tenía boca) y comenzó a vestirse mientras les hablaba.

\- Se los diré de manera concisa: Mi nombre es Zeratul, y soy un Templario Tétrico Protoss. Llegué aquí en mi propia nave hace ya seis días, buscando el origen de un extraño poder que llamó mi atención. He estado estos últimos días observando sus ciudades y su modo de vivir intentando encontrar la fuente de esa extraña energía, pero no he tenido suerte. Al quinto día, es decir ayer, siguiendo a la Princesa Twilight me topé con aquella extraña fuente de poder que ustedes llaman "Arbol de la Armonía"- Varias ponis pusieron caras de asombro y de miedo al escuchar esto, Zeratul adivinó sus pensamientos- ¡No le hice daño alguno al árbol! Antes de que pudiera analizarlo de manera efectiva, oí a su princesa ser atacada por esas extrañas criaturas hechas de madera y decidí protegerla, pese a que me había prometido no intervenir con su raza de ninguna forma.

Twilight asintió, recordando los eventos del día anterior.

\- ¿Y que fue esa enorme cosa que cayó del cielo ayer por la noche?- Preguntó Applejack- ¿Eso no fue obra tuya?

\- No...- Dijo Zeratul mientras se colocaba sus brazaletes- Ese meteorito era en realidad una nave colonial protoss, de mi pueblo, que fue atacada y destruida por dentro por otra raza alienígena conocida como los Zerg.

\- ¿Esos insectos gigantes y horribles que había en ese gran hoyo?- Inquirió Rainbow.

\- Si... Había muchos de mis hermanos en esa nave. Si lograron escapar o fueron todos eliminados, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que una reina de esos horribles seres logró escapar pese a que asesiné a toda su prole y le causé graves heridas . Si dejo que esa reina establezca una colonia en este mundo, Equestria y todos sus habitantes pueden darse por muertos.

Dado por aclarado su punto, Zeratul activó su espada Warp para comprobar si funcionaba haciendo que las ponis se quedaran atónitas ante esa extraña magia y Fluttershy se ocultó con un chillido detrás de sus amigas. Lo que más asustaba a las ponis en ese momento no era la apariencia de Zeratul ni sus terribles noticias, sino en lo fácil que hablaba acerca de asesinatos y muerte. Cuando activó su cuchilla, un mismo pensamiento surcó por las mentes de las ponis: Este ser era alguien que no convenía interponerse en su camino.

\- Muy bien...- Zeratul se levantó del suelo y observó a todas las ponis hasta detenerse en Twilight- Yo nunca quise intervenir en su mundo, ni en sus vidas.- Se disculpó pensando que era su deber- Pero hoy, por una razón o por otra, nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Me aseguraré de eliminar cualquier amenaza que haya para ustedes y sus amigos y luego me marcharé de aquí. No volverán a verme.

Sin nada más que decir, Zeratul realizó una reverencia a Twilight y a sus compañeras, luego una a Zecora y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Esta vez fue turno de Twilight de interponerse en su camino no dejándole pasar, aunque en su mente pensaba que estaba haciendo una locura.

\- Entiendo tus razones para querer marcharte y tal vez sea lo mejor...- Dijo Twilight mirando a los brillantes ojos del templario- Pero algo te trajo a nuestro mundo y, a pesar de todos los problemas que pueda causar, ese algo creo que fuimos nosotras. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero quisiera que nos dejaras ayudarte en tu búsqueda y en asegurar el bienestar de nuestro pueblo. Una vez terminemos, puedes irte de nuestro mundo o, si quieres, puedes quedarte como un huésped secreto en nuestro castillo.

\- No...- Respondió Zeratul negando con la cabeza- Es demasiado peligroso. No saben quién soy en realidad...

\- Usted es quien salvó mi vida, y el que ahora desea luchar en solitario para salvar a mi reino. Eso es suficiente para mí. Ehm... ¿Zeratul, te llamabas...?

El templario miró los ojos seguros de la pequeña poni. En muchos sentidos le recordaban a los Terran, criaturas sencillas y tal vez no tan avanzadas pero con un espíritu inquebrantable. Luego pensó en su tarea... estas criaturas no parecían haber sido tocadas por el fuego de la guerra, todo lo contrario a los Zerg y a los Protoss que casi nacían con ese propósito. Arrastrarlas a algo como eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Sin embargo, Celestia y Luna, las princesas que observó días antes, irradiaban mayor poder que la de sus subordinados. Tal vez ellas sí podrían ofrecerle ayuda. ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad de obtener su apoyo que la de aliarse con la tercer princesa de Equestria? No era seguro, pero las decisiones difíciles nunca lo son.

\- Pueden acompañarme a mi Buscador de Vacío- Dijo Zeratul con pesar- Podremos usar sus sensores para saber cómo está la situación. Si la Madre de la Prole Zerg aun no creó su colmena, me encargaré yo mismo de erradicarla. Si hay una base Zerg en este planeta... la situación será mucho más delicada, y necesitaremos la ayuda de sus líderes en la ciudad sobre la montaña.

\- ¡Pues no perdamos tiempo!- Exclamó Rainbow Dash- Vayamos a ese... planeador de vacío.. o lo que sea.

\- Zecora...- Dijo Zeratul acercándose por última vez a la cebra, que parecía contenta de cómo estaban resultando las cosas- Tal vez volvamos a vernos, o tal vez no. Debo agradecerte por invitarme a tu casa la otra noche. Ahora te pido que tomes lo que necesites y vayas a Canterlot o más lejos aun. Si los Zerg realmente se establecieron aquí, este lugar no será seguro por mucho más tiempo.

Zecora asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Ha sido un honor conocerte. Quizás volvamos a hablar, si es que me visitas nuevamente.

\- _En Taro Adún..._

Salieron de la casa de Zecora y comenzaron a caminar hacia una parte más profunda del bosque. Zeratul lideraba la marcha en silencio y las ponis lo seguían detrás. Ninguna estaba muy dispuesta a hablar con el Templario, excepto Pinkie, que apenas salieron le sugirió hacer una "Fiesta de bienvenida al visitante del espacio", a lo que Zeratul se quedó mirando sin entender y las demás arrastraron a Pinkie hacia atrás antes de que siguiera sugiriendo más ideas.

Finalmente, ante la clara muestra de miedo de sus compañeras, Twilight se adelantó impulsada por su curiosidad y se pudo al lado de Zeratul.

\- Así que... ¿Por qué viniste a nuestro mundo exactamente? ¿Vienes a investigarnos o tal vez con motivos más... ambiciosos?- Preguntó, esperando no sonar demasiado insultante. Zeratul supo de inmediato adonde quería llegar, así que la miró a los ojos antes de responder.

\- Mi especie no sabe nada acerca de la suya, y a mi criterio no tienen porqué saberlo. Si lo preguntas por mí... los Templarios Tétricos fuimos separados de nuestros hermanos Khalai hace un largo tiempo y volvimos a reinsertarnos en su sociedad no hace mucho. Durante nuestro tiempo de exilio, nos dedicamos a deambular por el espacio buscando respuestas... y nuevas preguntas.

\- ¡Son investigadores!- Exclamó Twilight, fascinada.

\- No tan así- Negó Zeratul- Los Protoss estaremos separados en facciones y disponemos de conocimiento extenso acerca del universo, pero somos una raza guerrera. Todos nosotros. Y no fue hasta que encontramos un enemigo común que nos volvimos a unir en una misma causa.

\- Y... ¿Por qué tus hermanos están separados del resto de tu raza?

Zeratul se detuvo un momento haciendo que todos se detuvieran detrás de él. Fue un instante, pero recordó su intenso odio hacia el Conclave que expulsó a sus antepasados solo por no querer seguir su religión ni sus reglas.

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas...- Dijo finalmente, reanudando la marcha- Y no me has dado respuestas a mis propias dudas en compensación.

\- Muy bien... ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?

\- El día que llegué aquí, fui atraído a este planeta debido a una llamada psiónica extraña. No encontré indicios de que ninguno de ustedes, ponis, pudiera demostrar ese poder. Sin embargo, encontré esa energía muy parecida a la que sentí cuando estuve cerca del Árbol de la Armonía, y Zecora me dijo que tú pudiste ser la causante de esa... explosión. Además de lo que dijiste en la casa de Zecora, pese a que no lo entiendo.

\- ¡Oh, eso! Verás... es una larga historia. Para resumirla, diría que mis amigas y yo logramos derrotar a un enemigo llamado Tirek quien deseaba dominar toda la magia de Equestria. Pero nosotras pudimos derrotarlo gracias al poder de la Magia de Amistad que el mismo Arbol de la Armonía nos prestó.

\- Magia de la Amistad... -Repitió Zeratul- Otra vez ese concepto. No logro entenderlo. Los Protoss logramos obtener grandes poderes gracias a nuestro extensivo uso de habilidades psiónicas. No creemos que eso tenga algo que ver con algo sobrenatural como la Magia. ¿De dónde es que consiguen esos poderes?

\- Es sencillo, y a la vez muy complejo- Explicó Twilight- Nuestros lazos de amistad nos permiten obtener la más poderosa magia de Equestria. Confiamos unas en otras y de nuestra unión nace nuestra fuerza.

\- ¿Solo de vuestros lazos son capaces de generar tanto poder?- Preguntó Zeratul, confundido- No podría creerlo de no ser porque lo he sentido en mi propia mente hace unos días.

\- ¿Que acaso no son amigos en su especie?- Se atrevió a preguntar Rarity, quien escuchaba atentamente junto al resto de las Mane Six.

\- Podríamos decir que hay una unión entre nosotros- Respondió Zeratul, intentando ser lo más claro posible- Pero difícilmente se lo definiría como amistad. La mayoría de los miembros de nuestra raza comparte una unión psíquica conocida como el Khala, que nos permite ser como uno ante cualquier situación. Eso nos permite saber exactamente lo que piensa el otro, sentir lo que otros sienten y tomar decisiones como uno solo.

\- Pero... si están unidos y sienten siempre lo que sienten los otros. ¿Cómo conservan su individualidad?

\- No lo hacen...- Explicó el templario- Los que están unidos al Khala se ligan para siempre a sus hermanos y difícilmente hayan una situación en la que no estén de acuerdo todos juntos. Mi tribu, los Templarios Tétricos, decidimos negarnos al Khala y conservar nuestra individualidad, aunque ese acto de rebeldía nos costó mucho. Fuimos exiliados de nuestro planeta natal y no fue hasta hace poco que volvimos a unirnos a nuestros hermanos en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, jamás aceptaremos el Khala, y eso diferenciará nuestras dos razas por siempre.

\- Es tan... triste- Opinó Fluttershy con su voz suave- Es como ser todos iguales, y al mismo tiempo ser completos extraños los unos de los otros. Pero al menos siguen todos juntos a un mismo fin, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... Hum... ¿No se pelean entre ustedes si todos piensan exactamente lo mismo, o no?

\- Bueno... - Musitó Zeratul con pesar, ya que había participado en la última guerra civil de su raza- Digamos que todos estamos unidos ahora... Pero siempre existirán diferentes puntos de vista tanto entre mis hermanos como en los Khalai. Y difícilmente llegaremos a ver la verdadera meta, hasta que esté frente a nosotros y nos golpee con todo su vigor.

En ese instante, Zeratul se detuvo en un pequeño claro del bosque, donde las copas de los árboles por alguna extraña razón habían sido cortadas para dejar entrar la luz. Más allá de eso, ese lugar no parecía tener nada de especial.

\- Aquí está...

Las ponis miraron confundidas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Eh... aquí está qué?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Zeratul respondió estirando su mano al aire y avanzando hasta que de repente se detuvo. Frente a todos ellos aparecieron una serie de rayos que giraban y se interconectaban con un sonido que cada vez se hacía más agudo y lineal. Los rayos rodearon una estructura que luego dio lugar al enorme Buscador de Vacio

Las ponis lanzaron un respingo al ver aparecer esa enorme cosa flotando delante de ellas. La nave era completamente oscura con excepción de algunos detalles en dorado. En tamaño era igual a una de las casas de Ponyville, cosa que para Zeratul era cómodo pero a Twilight y a las demás les parecía enorme. A primera vista tenía forma de punta de flecha, pero delante de la cabina, que se ubicaba en el centro, se abría una gran abertura circular que avanzaba hasta la punta, dando la impresión de que estaba partida en dos. En medio de la abertura circulaban continuamente pequeños rayos de color esmeralda cuyo propósito era desconocido para las ponis.

\- ¡Ah, cierto!- Comprendió Rainbow- Invisible...

\- Por aquí...- Ordenó Zeratul yendo por debajo de la nave y colocándose debajo del círculo libre. Las demás lo siguieron algo atemorizadas.

Cuando todas entraron dentro del círculo, Zeratul levantó su brazo donde tenía su espada Warp y de repente los rayos verdes que flotaban sobre ellos comenzaron a rodearlos. Antes de que las ponis tuvieran siquiera tiempo de gritar, aparecieron dentro de la oscura nave en una plataforma circular de igual tamaño como piso. El espacio dentro de la nave era amplio, con varios monitores planos con luces brillantes en cada uno y delante del asiento del navegante estaba la amplia ventana frontal con la parte inferior de la nave a la vista, incluyendo la enorme abertura circular por donde fueron transportados.

Twilight miraba con los ojos como platos cada pequeño detalle de esa maravilla tecnológica. Rainbow aprovechó para sentarse en la silla del conductor y observaba la parte delante de la nave haciendo extraños sonidos de motor. Rarity miraba con una extraña mirada de reproche los colores del interior, como si pensara que podía darles un retoque. Applejack y Fluttershy se quedaron quietas y temblando abrazadas mirando en todas direcciones. Por su parte. Pinkie saltaba para todos lados llena de emoción, gritando como una loca y deseando tocar alguna de esas cosas brillantes, estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque Zeratul la estaba observando desde el principio y se transportó antes de que pudiera poner sus pezuñas en algo.

\- Por favor, no toquen nada...- Advirtió- Mi gente estudió esta nave por generaciones. No es nuestra creación sino de nuestros creadores, los Xel'Naga. Pudimos adaptarla para nuestros propósitos, pero un paso en falso puede tener consecuencias desconocidas.

Pinkie retrocedió, algo decepcionada, pero volvió a saltar alrededor de Zeratul cuando este se dirigió a la silla de comando. Rainbow Dash se quitó de en medio y cuando se sentó, varios pedestales oscuros surgieron de la nada. Uno mostraba el holograma de una galaxia, otro mostraba sobre él la imagen del sistema solar, y otro en particular el planeta en sí mismo. Twilight se maravilló con esto y también el resto de las ponis. ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de ver una raza con tantas maravillas que a pesar de todo eso no usaban ningún tipo de magia? A Twilight le llamó la atención más la imagen del planeta que la de las demás.

\- ¿Es ese...?

\- Si. Los escáneres completaron el análisis completo de la superficie. Por lo que podremos saber que sucede a un nivel general- Dijo Zeratul mientras tocaba algunos botones de su misma silla. La imagen del planeta se hizo más grande y se centró en el continente de Equestria. A esa distancia, se distinguía el pico de la montaña de Canterlot en medio del país- Debo programar la nave para que busque e identifique señales Zerg. No debería de tardar mucho.

\- ¿De todas formas, cual es el problema con esos extraños bichos Zerg?- Preguntó Rainbow mientras aleteaba cerca de la cabeza de Zeratul- No parecían tan duros, y tú mataste a la mayoría ¿No es cierto?

\- ¡Rainbow!- La retó Applejack, pero Zeratul levantó una mano silenciando la charla.

\- Si, maté a varios Zerg.- Confirmó el Templario- Pero temo que no di a entender la gravedad de la situación: Una Reina de los Zerg, llamada Niadra, sobrevivió. Intenté detenerla, pero me atacó con espinas venenosas antes de que pudiera asestarle un golpe mortal. Si dejamos que Niadra consiga establecer una colmena, todo estará perdido. Comenzará a hacer crecer su Enjambre, atacará a cualquier ser vivo que encuentre en su camino y utilizará su esencia para fortalecer a sus crías. Los Zerg no son simples animales. Son como un virus, una plaga, se expanden y evolucionan a una velocidad sorprendente hasta que toman el control de todo el planeta. No se atrevan a subestimarlos, ponis. Mi raza tuvo que retirarse de su planeta natal cuando el Enjambre completo nos atacó, y ni todos nuestros poderes ni nuestra tecnología bastó para detenerlos.

Todas se quedaron calladas al escuchar esto. En ese momento, Twilight entendió que debían tomar seriamente las advertencias del templario. Si alguien con tantos poderes extraños sentía miedo de esas criaturas desconocidas, ellas deberían sentir terror con el solo pensar en encontrarse con ellas frente a frente.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Twilight, intentando disimular su nerviosismo- ¿Como piensas detenerla?

Zeratul se quedó cayado por un rato antes de responder, cosa que hizo que las ponis sintieran un escalofrío por la espalda.

\- Dependerá de la situación. Si Niadra aun no se repuso de sus heridas, podría cazarla y asesinarla antes de que represente un peligro real. Si consiguió encontrar recursos y crear una cría para convertirse en una colmena... pues...

Se quedó callado al pensar en esa posibilidad. Las ponis pensaron que tal vez significaría el fin de todo, pero lo cierto era que Zeratul conocía una solución, solo que no le gustaba. Llegado el momento, debería pedirle permiso a las demás princesas de Equestria para llevar a cabo ese otro plan. Después de todo, ese planeta y ese país pertenecían a los ponis, y debería ser su decisión la manera en que pensaban defenderse. De cualquier manera, Zeratul no permitiría que esa raza pacífica cayera ante el Enjambre sin presentar pelea.

Todos centraron su atención en la pequeña imagen del planeta en movimiento, y finalmente, una voz femenina y robótica habló desde un rincón oculto de la nave.

\- "Escáner de la superficie completada. Organismos Zerg, encontrados"

\- ¿Especie?- Preguntó Zeratul esperanzado.

\- "Madre de la Prole... Zánganos... ¡Alerta!... Estructura Zerg detectada... Criadero... Colmena Zerg detectada."

Las ponis miraron horrorizadas a Zeratul y este se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla en una posición pensante. Era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Zeratul...?- Preguntó Fluttershy con voz tímida- ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

\- _Zhakul inok..._\- Dijo Zeratul por lo bajo, pensativo. Miró a las ponis antes de traducir- "La oscuridad se retuerce...". Temo que no tenemos otra opción. Debo avisar a sus líderes que se preparen para un ataque inminente, y darles consejo.- Las ponis asintieron- Pero antes... quisiera que ustedes y yo visitemos un último lugar antes de partir.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó Twilight.

\- A la caverna donde está el Arbol de la Armonía.

\- ¡¿EEHHH?!- Gritaron todas sin excepción.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?- Preguntó Twilight, sin entender.

Zeratul esperó un momento antes de dar su respuesta. Esta actitud del templario, por un lado exasperaba a las ponis y por el otro solo confirmaba su sabiduría.

\- Ese Árbol es especial. Ya sea porque contiene un gran poder para ustedes y un pedazo de historia para mí, hay más de lo que muestra la vista. Hay algo, un... ¿sonido, melodía, una llamada? Tal vez todas esas cosas, que me llaman a él. He visto y sentido ese tipo de llamados antes, nunca me trajeron buenos noticias, pero peor sería desatenderlos.

\- Ya...veo.- Dijo Twilight, intentando comprender- Pero... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por que cuando sabemos que hay un gran peligro para nuestro mundo?

\- Precisamente por ello- Respondió el templario- Si yo oigo la llamada, de seguro los Zerg la oirán también. Apenas se acerquen lo suficiente, sentirán la necesidad de anidar cerca de allí. De eso no tengo duda. Quisiera visitar ese lugar, antes de que sea inaccesible para nosotros.

\- Twilight...- Susurró Rainbow de repente- Quizás convenga aprovechar esta oportunidad para quitar los Elementos de la Armonía del Arbol.

\- ¡No pienso hacer tal cosa, Rainbow!- Respondió Twilight con firmeza- Si quitamos los Elementos, la armonía del bosque podría desaparecer y volvería a desatarse el caos.

\- ¡Y si los dejamos, los Zerg podrían hacerle cualquier cosa al Arbol, con o sin los Elementos en él!- Gritó Rainbow- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para recuperar nuestros poderes y poder derrotar a los Zerg de un solo golpe como en los viejos tiempos!

\- Disculpa... ¿Que son estos... Elementos de la Armonía?

Las ponis se miraron entre sí y luego Twilight decidió dar la explicación.

\- Los Elementos son seis piedras mágicas de gran poder que antiguamente pertenecían a cada una de nosotras. Los Elementos son honestidad, bondad, risa, generosidad, lealtad, y el sexto que es el de la magia. Con ellos, pudimos salvar más de una vez a Equestria y prevenir que grandes enemigos conquistaran nuestra tierra. Pero debimos darlos otra vez al Arbol de la Armonía para que se restableciera el orden del bosque.

\- ¿Piedras?- Repitió Zeratul de repente al ocurrírsele una idea- Esos... Elementos, ¿acaso se activaban en cada una de ustedes de manera individual o como parte de una actividad colectiva?

\- Nuestra amistad era la que permitía que los Elementos nos otorgaran poder, y gracias a ello lográbamos triunfar. No servían de nada sin estar las seis juntas, ni que no tuviéramos los Elementos con nosotras.

\- ¡Como con nuestros hermanos con el Khala!- Exclamó Zeratul levantándose- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¡Wow, compañero!- Dijo Applejack- ¿Que te sucede?

\- ¡Rápido, tenemos que volver a esa caverna!- Ordenó Zeratul colocándose sobre la plataforma por donde entraron- ¡Las respuestas nos aguardan!

Sin entender, pero aun así incapaces de desobedecer al templario, las ponis se reunieron alrededor de él y salieron de la nave de la misma forma en la que entraron. Apenas se alejaron un poco, la nave volvió a ser cubierta de rayos y desapareció en el aire mismo. Zeratul parecía haber sido poseído por un entusiasmo inquebrantable, corría como si no hubiera un mañana. Twilight y las demás apenas lograban seguirle el ritmo, pese a que ellas eran cuadrúpedas y poseían buena resistencia física.

Cuando por fin llegaron al foso donde estaba el árbol, Zeratul usó sus habilidades para transportarse hacia abajo y las demás tuvieron que perseguirlo, pero no llegaron antes de que el templario llegara al árbol. Cuando por fin lo alcanzaron, el estaba tocando el Árbol de la Armonía y lanzó algo parecido a un grito ahogado de júbilo.

\- ¡Khaydarin!- Exclamó Zeratul, emocionado ante su descubrimiento- ¡Piedras Khaydarin! ¡Por todos los dioses, es verdad!

\- Zeratul... ¿De qué estás...?

El templario se dio vuelta y señaló cada una de las piedras que decoraban el árbol hasta terminar señalando el Elemento de la Magia en el centro. Luego bajó el dedo hasta la marca protoss en la base del tronco.

\- Aun no logro entenderlo del todo. Pero lo que he descubierto es irrefutable: Hubo protoss antes aquí. No se quienes o por qué, pero tuvieron algo que ver con sus Elementos de la Armonía.

\- Espera un momento...- Dijo Rarity desconcertada- ¿Cómo puede tener tu raza algo que ver con los Elementos? Sencillamente no...

\- Tampoco lo entiendo, pero es verdad- La interrumpió Zeratul señalando los Elementos- Las piedras que ustedes tienen aquí... En mi mundo, los Altos Templarios protoss utilizaban una serie de elementos similares llamados Amuletos Khaydarin . Esos amuletos les permiten aumentar sus poderes al obtener una más fina conexión con el Khala y aumentando sus reservas de energía...- De repente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza, aunque él solo pensarlo le hizo pensar que se estaba volviendo loco- Twilight... toca junto conmigo el tronco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No tiene sentido, pero tengo una corazonada. Cuando toqué el árbol la primera vez que estuve aquí, esa señal protoss apareció. Como si alguien estuviera esperando que uno de nosotros llegara a este lugar. Pero si llegaba aquí, de alguna manera llamaría la atención de los ponis- Twilight comprendió su punto y estiró su pata al mismo tiempo que Zeratul acercaba su mano- Si quien dejó esa señal esperaba que los protoss conocieran a su especie, entonces...

Cuando ambos tocaron el tronco, inexplicablemente los Elementos comenzaron a brillar y un destello iluminó toda la caverna, encegueciendo a los presentes. Cuando el brillo se redujo, todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron: Delante del Árbol, un protoss con una armadura brillante flotaba a un metro del suelo. La figura tenía un destello azul en todo su cuerpo dando la impresión de que no estaba físicamente allí. Twilight y las demás se percataron de que este protoss era muy distinto a Zeratul, más allá de su armadura, su complexión y tono de piel era muy distintos. Nadie dijo nada hasta que la figura habló con una voz en eco que parecía de alguien hablando a mucha distancia.

\- Saludos, visitantes...- Dijo el protoss observando a los presentes- Me alegra ver que por fin alguien logró encontrar este santuario.

\- ¡Khas!- Gritó Zeratul sin dar crédito a sus ojos- ¡El que trae el Orden! ¿Cómo es posible?

\- ¡Ah!- Respondió Khas observando al templario- Un miembro de las tribus Nerazim. No puedo sentir el Khala en ti. ¿Es que acaso no lo aceptaste? - Al no haber respuesta, el Alto templario fantasmagórico asintió- Entonces... puede que aún haya esperanza.

\- ¿Quién es usted...señor?- Preguntó Twilight, sin molestarse en ocultar su miedo.

Khas observó detenidamente a la princesa y luego continuó.

\- Mmmh... Una descendiente de los Antiguos. Tus alas y tu cuerno te delatan. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde mi llegada entonces? Esperaba que mis hermanos encontraran este lugar por si mismos poco después de mi fallecimiento. Pero siento como si varios Eones hubieran pasado desde mi partida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Zeratul- ¿Que quieres decir con que nos esperabas? Creí que tus restos aun continuaban enterrados en las profundidades de las ruinas de Aiur.

\- ¿Ruinas?- Se extrañó Khas, pero luego negó con la cabeza- No importa... Tienes razón en que mi cuerpo físico se encuentra en otro mundo, pero mi espíritu viajó entre las estrellas y lunas hasta alcanzar este lugar, esperando el momento en que pueda darle este mensaje a mi raza.

\- No lo entiendo, hermano...

\- Nosotras tampoco...- Confesó Rainbow, señaló a Khas- Primero dinos quien eres tú y que tienes que ver con los Elementos de la Armonía.

Khas tardó un momento en responder, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si meditara la respuesta. Zeratul no estaba sorprendido por el hecho de encontrarse con un fantasma del pasado, ya tuvo un encuentro con uno. Lo que le preocupaba es qué podría llegar a decirle Khas acerca del futuro. Este abrió los ojos y comenzó a relatar su historia:

\- Pueden llamarme Khas, aunque no es mi verdadero nombre. Mi nombre se perdió en los incontables milenios en los que mi propia raza me adoró injustamente como su salvador, cuando ellos mismos malinterpretaron mi mensaje.

Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que este mundo existiera como lo es ahora. Los Protoss nos entablamos en una guerra civil, conocida como el Eón del Conflicto. En ese momento las conexiones psíquicas entre nosotros habían sido olvidadas, y mi raza estuvo durante mucho tiempo dividida en facciones y culpándonos entre nosotros por la partida de nuestros creadores Xel'Naga.

Incapaz de soportar más ese conflicto, abandoné Aiur y me aventuré en el espacio buscando algún lugar donde podría reflexionar acerca del futuro de nuestra especie. Cuando llegué aquí, me encontré con ciertos seres... muy interesantes.

Los ojos del Alto Templario brillaron y en las cabezas de los presentes surgieron imágenes confusas de grandes figuras con apariencia de Alicornios gigantes. Pero estos parecían hechos de pura energía y colores brillantes, como si La Magia de la Amistad hubiera tomado forma y decidiera convertirse en esos seres maravillosos.

\- ¡Era algo increíble! Esos seres no solo eran tan poderosos, o incluso más, que los Xel'Naga, sino que además compartían una conexión entre ellos que jamás sentí en ningún Protoss. Sus lazos no se reducían a una simple conexión psíquica, eran verdaderos lazos de confianza, de amistad. Me presenté ante estos... Antiguos, y les conté acerca del conflicto de mi raza. Los alicornios se apiadaron de mí gente. Intentaron enseñarme a utilizar la Magia de Amistad igual que ellos, y me trajeron aquí, a este Arbol, que siempre estuvo aquí desde el origen de los tiempos. Cuando me enseñaron acerca de estos... Elementos de la Armonía, creí que podría duplicar su poder con cristales en mi propio mundo y así salvar a mi raza poniendo fin a los conflictos. Jamás cometí una equivocación tan grande.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Twilight, que escuchaba fascinada la historia- ¿Acaso no era bueno que los protoss aprendieran acerca de la magia de la Amistad?

\- Lo que yo les enseñé a mis hermanos no era la Amistad, o al menos no lo entendieron así. Cuando regresé a Aiur, intenté hacer que mis hermanos usaran una conexión psíquica parecida a la Magia de la Amistad y utilicé cristales Khaydarin, que en nuestra lengua significa "Enfocador del Corazón", como reemplazo de Elementos de la Armonía originales. La conexión tuvo éxito y mis hermanos lograron unirse y poner fin al conflicto, pero no pensaron en ello como "amistad". Lo que yo intenté ofrecerles ellos lo tomaron como un modo de vida, una religión con reglas e imposiciones que nunca pensé, transformaron mi regalo en el Khala, "El camino de la ascensión".

Khas realizó una pausa y Zeratul aprovechó para hacer una observación.

\- No lo entiendo. Tu eres uno de los héroes más famosos de nuestra raza, fuiste inmortalizado casi como un dios viviente por mostrarles el Khala a nuestros hermanos. ¿Y ahora me dices que en realidad no deseabas ofrecerles ese regalo? ¿Cómo es que siendo tú el creador de esa religión no les mostraste tu verdadero propósito?

Khas entornó los ojos a Zeratul, lanzó un sonido ronco que sonó como una risa amarga.

\- Los héroes nunca son lo que las leyendas cuentan. Yo intenté que mis hermanos entendieran el concepto de la amistad poco después de descubrir lo que en realidad había hecho. Se centraron en trabajar colectivamente y aumentar sus poderes psíquicos mediante el Khala, pero muy pocos llegaron a entender lo que realmente trataba de hacer. Y los pocos que lo entendieron fueron silenciados poco después. ¿Por quienes? Se preguntarán. La respuesta es los protoss más ancianos y experimentados que poco después se convertirían en el Conclave. Ellos se aseguraron de que el Khala sirviera como medio para apaciguar a nuestra raza y utilizaron sus falsas leyes para dividir nuestra raza entre las castas superiores e inferiores. Amenazaron con asesinarme si intentaba intervenir.

Poco después, me enteré que los Nerazim habían rechazado el camino del Khala y deseaban conservar su individualidad. Eso me dio esperanza. En un intento por corregir mi error, les aconsejé a los Nerazim que mostraran su unión pese a su individualidad a sus hermanos y así demostrar que era posible obtener un gran poder sin tener que estar conectados psíquicamente unos a otros, pero el Conclave descubrió mis planes. Los Nerazim fueron ocultados del resto de la sociedad y a mí me encerraron en mi propio templo con la excusa de que estaba alcanzando mi "camino final a la ascensión". Fue por ello que poco después ocurrió el "trágico accidente" que me quitó mi vida, mis restos fueron sepultados y yo canonizado como un héroe. Fallé en mi verdadero propósito, pero al menos detuve a mis hermanos de asesinarse entre ellos, y fue por ello que al final encontré la paz.

Zeratul se sintió devastado y furioso ante esa revelación. Desde que fueron los responsables del destierro de sus tribus, Zeratul jamás sintió aprecio por el Conclave. Pero enterarse que debido a su orgullo y ambición negaron a sus hermanos el conseguir un futuro mejor...

\- Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que nos dejaste, hermano templario- Respondió Zeratul- El Conclave está destruido, nuestros hermanos Khalai y los Templarios Tétricos conviven juntos buscando la manera de llevar a nuestra raza a un futuro mejor. Uno de tus hermanos, llamado Tassadar, consiguió realizar este milagro comprendiendo a nuestras dos razas y aceptando sus maneras y costumbres. Incluso unió ambos poderes en sí mismo y se sacrificó para salvar a nuestra raza. Sin duda, él a seguido tu voluntad, tal y como habrías querido.

Khas levantó su vista y observó a Zeratul, transmitiéndole su alegría al escuchar esas palabras.

\- El pasado es el pasado- Dijo Khas mientras flotaba en pose de meditación- Pero me alegra oír que al menos mis hermanos encontraron el camino a la unidad sin necesidad de usar mi falsa creación. Ahora hay esperanza de que mi gente sobreviva a los acontecimientos por venir.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Volvió a preguntar Twilight.

\- Hay otra razón por la que intenté enseñarles a utilizar la Magia de la Amistad a mis hermanos, además de detener el Eón del Conflicto. Antes de que partiera devuelta a Aiur, las Antiguos me otorgaron una visión, una premonición que tuvieron del futuro de este planeta, así como del universo. Jamás creí ver tal destrucción, y pensé que si deseaba asegurarme de que ese futuro jamás ocurra debería hacer que mis hermanos aprendieran a utilizar la Magia de la Amistad.

\- ¿Una visión?- Preguntó alarmado Zeratul. Ya había visto una visión del futuro antes, y no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- Si. Por mucho tiempo creí que debería compartirla con mis hermanos. Pero cuando surgió el complot del Khala, decidí reservarme mi saber hasta que sea el momento apropiado para revelarlo a mis hermanos. Es irónico pensar que ese momento llegaría mucho tiempo después de mi muerte. Este es mi mensaje, Templario tétrico. Os pido que compartáis mi carga...

Khas estiró un brazo. Zeratul y el resto de las ponis de repente sintieron imágenes llegar a su cabeza, pero estas no eran imágenes estáticas como las que les mostró antes sino verdaderas imágenes en movimiento provenientes de los recuerdos de seres ancestrales. Zeratul y Twilight ya habían pasado por experiencias similares, por lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero al resto de las Mane Six, su primera visión del futuro les resultó... inquietante.

La visión era clara como agua cristalina, pero mostraba ciertas cosas que las ponis no llegaron a entender excepto Twilight, pero Zeratul no perdía detalle.

Primero la visión mostraba un sistema solar con sus planetas girando a su alrededor. Cada uno veía individualmente esas imágenes en su cabeza, pero todos escuchaban la clara voz de Khas hablándoles con su telepatía:

\- "En un lejano mundo, apartado del resto del universo, el Caído comenzará su campaña de destrucción para sumirlo todo en el Vacio. Los Protoss, primogénitos de los Xel'Naga, eliminarán a la Reina de Espadas y caerían en una última y gloriosa batalla. Pelearían valientemente, pero morirán."

La visión de pronto mostró al sol del sistema solar oscureciéndose y el sistema solar quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

\- "Sin embargo, una pequeña fuerza prevalecerá..."

De pronto, todos estaban en el cielo de Equestria observando el país desde arriba. El cielo estaba oscuro, sin rastro de las estrellas, y no parecía haber esperanza. Aun así, el suelo de Equestria comenzó a brillar. Zeratul y las demás tardaron en darse cuenta que lo que en realidad brillaba era la ciudad de Ponyville, y luego se le unirían Canterlot y Cloudsdale, El Imperio de Cristal y el Reino de los Grifos. Pronto, toda la superficie del planeta emitía luz propia, iluminando los enormes paisajes verdes que decoraban las tierras.

Cuando el planeta se iluminó completamente, Zeratul observó el cielo y se horrorizó al ver una vez más a los grotescos híbridos de protoss y Zerg dirigiéndose al planeta.

\- "Los híbridos vendrían, buscando consumir todo a su paso, y su maestro los guiaría en esa última batalla. Aun así, se enfrentaban a una fuerza que desconocían completamente y al no comprenderla, no podían hacerle frente..."

Los híbridos comenzaron a bajar intentando llegar a la superficie, pero todos y cada uno eran consumidos y desintegrados antes de que pudieran tocar el suelo. La oscuridad comenzó a retroceder y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar una vez más a medida que retrocedía. Sin embargo, no había nada más vivo en esa Galaxia más allá que los que habitaban en ese planeta. Cuando finalmente la oscuridad despareció de su vista. Alrededor del planeta se formó un enorme campo de energía de colores bailantes que se expandió, recomponiendo todas las estrellas y planetas a su paso.

\- "Todo será restaurado a través de la magia, y aquellos que la comprendan protegerán el futuro. Aun hay esperanza..."

Las ponis y Zeratul regresaron a tomar control de sus mentes y miraron horrorizadas el futuro que deparaba a su planeta, a sus amigos, al universo entero. Zeratul miró a Khas, buscando una explicación a ello.

\- Tampoco yo lo entiendo, hermano- Dijo Khas- Los Antiguos me advirtieron que el futuro es siempre cambiante, y que era posible que esta visión no se hiciera realidad. No obstante, logré sacar mis propias conclusiones en este asunto: La Magia de Amistad es una fuerza de las más poderosas que este universo haya conocido. Me parecía increíble, pero era cierto. Sin embargo, este futuro no mostraba salvación alguna para nuestra raza. ¿Será posible que estemos condenados a la extinción? ¿No hay esperanza para nosotros ni para ninguna otra raza en este universo? Pero... aun es posible que aprendamos de nuestros errores. Lo único que sé es que este mundo posee ese poder, y debe permanecer intacto. Creí que la respuesta sería que los Protoss aprendamos a usar la Magia de la Amistad para defendernos, pero tal vez tú encuentres la respuesta correcta. He de dejarte ahora, hermano. Ha llegado el momento de que mi espíritu descanse, pero me voy en paz sabiendo que el futuro está en buenas manos.

Con un último destello, el espíritu de Khas desapareció y el árbol dejó de emitir esa luz brillante. Todo regresó a la normalidad, y Zeratul observó a las Mane Six, cuyos rostros denotaban terror ante lo que presenciaron. Zeratul comprendió sin lugar a dudas lo que debía hacer.

\- Twilight... ¡Princesa!- Llamó Zeratul, haciendo que las ponis salieran como de un trance- Escúchame... lo que acabas de ver, es mejor que no se lo digan a nadie. Sé que costará mucho volver a pensar en el presente, pero debemos proteger lo que es importante para nosotros aquí y ahora. Debemos de ir a Canterlot y hablar con las demás princesas acerca de los Zerg. Cuando todo esto termine, podremos invertir tiempo en reflexionar acerca del futuro.

Todas las ponis asintieron y siguieron a Zeratul hacia la entrada de la caverna, recuperando sus personalidades a medida que se alejaban de ese lugar. Zeratul era el único que pensaba silenciosamente en lo que acababa de oír. Más allá de lo que aprendió acerca del pasado de su raza, su misión ahora era salvar esa planeta de la invasión de los Zerg. No era el momento de dudar, si quería proteger ese mundo, debería llamar a sus hermanos. Y aunque signifique su propia destrucción, ese mundo debía sobrevivir a como dé lugar.


	5. Capitulo 5: Ganando Alianzas

**¡Nuevo episodio! Estoy bastante atrasado con mis Fics debido a la facultad y otras actividades, pero por lo menos me encontré espacio e inspiración para escribir este nuevo capítulo. Debo decir, explicar el porqué de muchas de los acontecimientos de Starcraft lleva su tiempo, y más que solo un Fic de guerra, me agrada la idea de incluir la política Protoss en un mundo tan simple como Equestria. Un solo comentario acerca del Fic: la guerra se acerca, con todo su esplendor. **

**Capitulo 5: Ganando Alianzas:**

Zeratul y las ponis no fueron a Ponyville al salir de la cueva, sino que regresaron al Buscador del Vacío. Cuando llegaron a la nave, Twilight se detuvo en seco y el resto de sus amigas la imitaron.

\- ¿Que sucede, jóvenes?- Preguntó el templario tétrico sin entender.

\- Zeratul... Canterlot está bastante lejos y tiene murallas altas. ¿No podemos volver a Ponyville a avisarles a nuestros amigos antes de ir allí?

\- No podemos perder más tiempo...- Respondió seriamente- Cada minuto que pasa, Niadra lo usará para crear un enjambre y destruirnos. Debo de hablar con su gobernante de inmediato y asegurar el futuro de su pueblo. Las necesito a mi lado.

\- Y si nadie les avisa, los Zerg podrían llegar a Ponyville antes de que la Princesa pueda pedir refuerzos y cientos de inocentes morirán- Respondió Twilight con la misma seriedad- Mis amigos, nuestras familias...¿Qué futuro tendrá ellos entonces?

Zeratul no estaba dispuesto a discutir, pero eso no le quitaba razón a las palabras de la Princesa. Miró a los ojos de Twilight por un momento, asegurándose de la fuerte voluntad de esta, y luego asintió. Entraron nuevamente al Buscador del Vacio y este alzó vuelo haciendo un suave ruido que luego se transformó en un eco lejano.

Fue algo muy extraño para todas. Mientras que Twilight y Rarity sentían esa experiencia fascinante y hermosa, Applejack y Fluttershy sentían un miedo terrible. La nave era rápida y una ventana trasera (Que en realidad solo era una imagen en una pantalla mostrando la popa de la nave) dejaba ver que detrás de ella se generaban unas cortas ilusiones ópticas. Como si estuvieran yendo a tal velocidad que los ojos de las ponis no podían distinguir cuando la nave dejaba de estar en el mismo lugar en el espacio. Todo eso les resultó divertido y emocionante tanto a Pinkie como a Rainbow, que no paraban de sonreír a medida que la nave avanzaba.

No se sorprendieron de llegar a los pocos segundos a Ponyville, cuyos habitantes quedaron anonadados viendo ese bólido con forma extraña aterrizar suavemente en el centro del pueblo. Twilight concluyó que fue sabio de parte de Zeratul activar su camuflaje antes de bajar con el resto de las ponis de la nave, ya muchas emociones vivirían los habitantes como para agregar ver a una criatura extraterrestre a la lista.

\- Me quedaré aquí a esperar su regreso- Les informó el templario- Vayan y avisen a sus amigos y familiares para que evacúen lo más rápido posible este lugar. Que se dirijan a Canterlot, o mejor que se retiren a otras tierras.

\- De acuerdo- Asintió Twilight, preocupada al ver acercarse a los curiosos y asustados ponis- Volveremos pronto...

Mientras se alejaban, Zeratul se apoyó en su propia nave mientras observaba salir corriendo a sus compañeras:

Twilight en un principio comenzó a tranquilizar a los curiosos con respecto a la nave, diciendo que era un experimento de su maestra, no muy buena mentira pero surtió efecto. Le duró poco el gesto, porque luego ordenó que juntaran sus efectos personales y escapen hacia el tren que se dirigía hacia Canterlot al acercarse una peligrosa plaga a Ponyville, lo que técnicamente no era una mentira. Zeratul creyó que esas criaturas tardarían más tiempo en ser convencidas de abandonar sus hogares pero al parecer la autoridad de Twilight como princesa pesaba bastante, ya que le obedecieron sin dudarlo, aunque con pesar. Apenas alejó a la mayoría de los curiosos, Twilight se dirigió al castillo galopando a toda velocidad

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity se dirigieron cada una por su lado a advertir a sus seres queridos y a preparar la evacuación.

Zeratul se quedó pensando entonces la vez que tuvo que ayudar a sus hermanos a escapar de Aiur. Fue un duro golpe para los protoss el tener que abandonar su hogar, pero también fue una suerte el que se volvieran a reunir con sus hermanos templarios tétricos. ¿Qué diría Tassadar ahora que estaban todos juntos, unidos contra lo que les depara el futuro?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Tassadar fue el primero que unió a ambas facciones contra un enemigo común y también fue considerado un traidor por ello. ¿Estaría mal pensar en unir a los Zerg contra Amón y sus híbridos para salvar el futuro del universo? Aunque también era cierto que los Templarios Tétricos no hicieron nada más que querer conservar su individualidad para separarse de sus hermanos, en cambio los Zerg eliminaron y asimilaron cientos de especies del universo en su sed de conquista.

No sentía remordimientos por lo que hizo, pero si sentía culpa. Pero por sobre todas las cosas sentía un profundo odio hacia Kerrigan, la Reina de Espadas. Aquella quien mató a incontables hermanos suyos y le obligó a matar a Raszagal , su maestra y guía desde hacía siglos. Aun así, su sentido del deber le obligó a ayudar a Kerrigan puesto que el destino del universo dependía de ello, pero parte de él pensaba lo que seguramente pensarían sus hermanos: No importaba que excusas ponga, ayudar a su peor enemiga es un crimen que merece la muerte o peor...

\- Ehm... ¿Disculpe, señor?

Zeratul estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, delante de él había una pequeña pegaso de color gris y una marca en sus flancos de burbujas. Lo más extraño de ella era uno de sus ojos, que estaba descentrado y aun así se notaba que lo miraba con total curiosidad. Bastante extraño ya que Zeratul seguía siendo invisible y ella lo miraba sin problemas. Jamás comprendería como es que esos ponis podían verlo tan claramente, o al menos la mayoría.

\- Um...- Musitó Derpy- Disculpa... ¿Es usted el Poni de las Sombras?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si usted es el poni invisible que vive en el Antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas.

\- Ehm... ¿No? Yo no soy un poni.

\- ¡Oki Doki!- Exclamó alegremente mientras comenzaba a trotar alegremente hacia las casas.

Zeratul la observó irse con un profundo sentimiento de confusión y luego observó su entorno.

\- "Este mundo realmente es maravilloso"- Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a apoyarse sobre su nave- "Lleno de criaturas tan fascinantes, como extrañas. Quizás, cuando todo termine, encuentre el lugar de mi descanso final aquí, donde la paz no parece ser solo una ilusión pasajera"

Apenas había tenido ese pensamiento cuando abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido extraño. Se dio vuelta y se extrañó de que los sonidos provenían de debajo de la nave misma. Alarmado porque algún poni curioso llegue a tocar algo que no debería, se dirigió adentro hacia el anillo de transportación cuando escuchó unos pequeños gritos y el inconfundible sonido de la transportación sucediendo.

Sin perder tiempo, y sin desactivar su camuflaje ocasionalmente útil, se puso debajo del enorme anillo y volvió a entrar en la nave. Dentro encontró en la misma plataforma, tres pequeñas ponis de diferente clase cada una que poseían la particularidad de no tener marcas en sus flancos. Las tres potrillas estaban acurrucadas y mirando a la extraña nave sin saber qué hacer.

\- "¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para entrar?"- Pensó Zeratul mientras las observaba detenidamente.

\- Ehm... ¿Applebloom?- Preguntó la pequeña unicornio blanca con cabello ondulado- ¿Sigues creyendo que fue buena idea?

\- ¡C...Claro que sí!- Respondió la potrilla de en medio aunque con voz que delataba su miedo- Logramos entrar ¿O no? Y al parecer no hay nadie, así que... técnicamente no violamos propiedad privada.

\- Explícame otra vez en que nos va a ayudar entrar en esta nave para ganar nuestras Cutie Marks- Dijo la pegaso un poco fastidiada.

\- Duh...- Respondió Applebloom mientras salía de en medio de las otras dos- Si logramos entrar y controlar esta... nave especial. ¡Podríamos convertirnos en las tres primeras ponis en viajar al espacio! ¿No haría eso una estupenda Cutie Mark? ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders, exploradoras del espacio!

\- ¿Y como se supone que van a hacer eso?- Preguntó Zeratul mientras se paraba al lado de ellas sin quitar su camuflaje.

\- Muy sencillo. Simplemente comenzaremos a...- Applebloom se paró en seco al notar que la voz que escuchó la procesó su cabeza pero no la oyó de parte de sus amigas.

Las potrillas se miraron entre sí asustadas y luego se pusieron de espaldas una a la otra mirando hacia todas partes.

\- ¿Q... quien anda ahí?- Preguntó Scootaloo sin dejar de temblar.

\- El dueño del Buscador de Vacio- Respondió con tranquilidad Zeratul mientras cruzaba los brazos- Y temo que no puedo dejar que se lleven mi nave, sin permiso, y que se escapen de este planeta sin consultar a sus familias.

\- Eh... ¿La íbamos a regresar?- Respondió Applebloom con nerviosismo. Zeratul se quedó en silencio, afirmando su desaprobación- ¡Ah, por favor!¡Solo queremos ganar nuestras Cutie Marks y luego la devolveríamos! ¡Al menos dinos dónde estás!

\- Como quieran...

Zeratul se dejó ver por las tres pequeñas y estas se quedaron atónitas al ver un extraterrestre más alto que un alicornio, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolas con reproche. La primera reacción no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron las tres potrillas mientras se quedaban acurrucadas y abrazándose entre ellas.

\- ¡Muy bien, silencio!- Gritó Zeratul con enojo, haciéndolas callar- ¡No voy a hacerles daño y definitivamente no voy a darles mi nave! Lo único que me interesa ahora es que cada una vaya a su casa, se reúna con sus familias y junte sus... pertenencias y luego sigan al pie de la letra las órdenes de Twilight y sus amigas. ¿Entendido?

Las tres ponis asintieron y Zeratul activó una vez más la plataforma para transportar a todos al exterior una vez más. Una vez afuera, las tres se apresuraron a alejarse de la criatura pero no se escaparon, cosa que llamó la atención del templario. Luego de que pasaron unos segundos y observaron bien la extraña figura del protoss, Applebloom se acercó temblorosa y se decidió a hablarle.

\- Ehm... Perdón, pero... ¿Usted conoce a la princesa Twilight y a mi hermana?

\- ¿Hermana?- Preguntó Zeratul hasta que se le vino a la mente el nombre de una de las amigas de Twilight y la de la potrilla. No tardó mucho en concluir el parentesco familiar por nombre- Eres hermana de Applejack, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí!- Respondió alegremente la pequeña- Ehm... ¿Quién es usted? Applejack nunca mencionó...

\- Nos conocimos hace poco, mi nombre es Zeratul. Escucha... no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero será mejor que vayas con tu hermana y se preparen para partir.

\- ¡Oh! Ah... de acuerdo...¡Nos vemos!

Comenzó a correr hacia las casas con el resto de sus amigas, incluso a esa distancia, Zeratul escuchó a la potrilla blanca decir "¡Te dije que no era buena idea!". El templario activó nuevamente su invisibilidad y se sentó debajo del círculo de transporte. Definitivamente, debió haber aterrizado fuera del pueblo para evitarse tantos problemas.

Esperó cerca de media hora, tiempo en el que alcanzó ver que el pueblo finalmente se puso en movimiento y comenzó la evacuación. La mayoría de los ponis se dirigieron hacia ese extraño vehículo que iba sobre rieles, mientras que otros decidieron marchar por su cuenta y salieron del pueblo en pequeñas caravanas. Zeratul no estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor oportunidad que tenían, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Cuando por fin se levantó dispuesto a salir a buscar a Twilight y las demás sin importar que estuvieran haciendo fue cuando todas juntas llegaron para ponerse en marcha, solo que... iban acompañadas de las mismas potrillas que conoció hace un momento.

\- ¿Twilight...?- Preguntó con tono que esperaba denotar su confusión y enojo, mientras desactivaba su camuflaje- ¿Que significa esto?

\- Logramos hacer que todas las familias de Ponyville se pusieran en marcha y ya se dirigen a Canterlot o a emplazamientos más lejanos- Respondió Twilight intentando restar importancia a las polizonas- Lo malo es que... los padres de Rarity no están en la ciudad, Scootaloo no tiene a alguien con quien irse y Applebloom... Bueno... ¿Sería mucha molestia llevarlas con nosotros a la ciudad?

\- ¿Debo recordarte la importancia y seriedad de nuestra misión?- Preguntó Zeratul sin alterarse, pero con evidente disconformidad- No puedo asegurar su seguridad ni la de esas potrillas, y dudo que una nave alienígena sea el mejor modo de...

\- Por favor, ¿sí?- Suplicaron las CMC haciéndoles esos ojos tiernos- Prometemos no tocar nada, si no nos lo permiten...

Zeratul observó por un momento a las tres potrillas y al resto de las ponis y luego rodó los ojos hacia arriba.

\- Muy bien... Quítenme esa mirada, no sé que pretenden. Pueden venir, pero que quede claro que no me podré hacer cargo de su seguridad.

\- ¡No hay problema, compañero, solo muéstranos el camino!- Exclamó Applejack satisfecha.

Zeratul y las demás entraron nuevamente al Buscador de Vacio, y el templario regresó a su silla de control para dirigirse a Canterlot lo más rápido posible.

Mientras trabajaba, las potrillas se quedaron observando los distintos aparatos bajo la atenta mirada de sus tutores. Zeratul no pudo dejar de notar los flancos blancos en las jóvenes, y su curiosidad lo llevó a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué es que cada una de ustedes tiene esa marca diferente en sus costados? Llevo viéndolas desde hace varios días, pero no encuentro su utilidad ni algún patrón de distinción.

\- ¿Que, nuestras Cutie Marks?- Respondió Twilight, ansiosa por conversar con el protoss- No es que tangan una utilidad, o algo parecido. Es solo algo que forma parte de nosotros mismos. Todo poni obtiene su Cutie Mark tarde o temprano, la marca aparece cuando el poni descubre que es particularmente bueno en alguna actividad que forma parte de su ser.

\- ¿Como un indicador que demuestra su propósito en la vida?- Replicó el templario curioso.

\- ¡Exacto! Todo aquel que descubre su Cutie Mark, descubre cual es su propósito, su destino.

\- Interesante...- Dijo Zeratul mientras elevaba la nave y la dirigía hacia la montaña central de Equestria. Las potrillas se emocionaron en ese instante- Quiere decir que, mientras no tengan esa marca en su flanco, su destino es incierto y aquello a en lo que sobresalen les es desconocido. En mi raza, solo los templarios tétricos tendríamos acceso a esa clase de libertad.

\- ¿Que acaso en su especie no eligen lo que desean ser en la vida?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash, aterrorizada ante esa idea.

\- Claro que no.- Respondió el templario como si fuera lógico- Al menos no de esa manera tan espontánea. Los protoss jóvenes que pertenecen al Khala, desde muy temprana edad se unen a la conexión psíquica que une a nuestra especie. A partir de allí tienen dos opciones: O se unen a la casta de los templarios, y comienzan su entrenamiento de combate hasta que varias décadas después logren alcanzar un nivel superior, o se unen a los Khalai, que son nuestros artesanos e ingenieros, ellos se dedican a perfeccionar nuestra tecnología y a la fabricación de nuestras unidades mecánicas. Muy pocos protoss son elegidos para unirse a la casta de los Conservadores, quienes registran todo nuestro conocimiento e historia en sus mentes para generaciones futuras.

\- Suena muy extraño- Confesó Applebloom- Como si realmente no tuvieran más opciones que esas dos... o tres.

\- Bueno...- Dijo Zeratul, divertido ante la curiosidad de la potrilla- Somos una raza avanzada tanto tecnológica como socialmente, y requirió un largo proceso y una estricta organización para hacernos llegar a este punto. Aunque...- Y luego se dirigió solo a Twilight y el resto de las Mane Six- Todo eso no lo habríamos conseguido de no ser por Khas, que trajo el Khala a nuestro mundo. Pero irónicamente Khas no deseaba eso, sino que viviéramos en un mundo de armonía y paz como el suyo. En cierto modo, ustedes ponis llegaron a cumplir lo que nuestra especie nunca pudo en mucho menos tiempo. ¡Qué terrible golpe habría sido para el Cónclave y el resto de esos ancianos si se hubieran enterado de ello!

Tan pronto como terminaron la conversación llegaron a Canterlot, y Zeratul se aseguró de aterrizar en el jardín del palacio luego de sobrevolar la ciudad. Basta decir que la conmoción que causó ver una nave alienígena en los ciudadanos se hizo evidente, tanto que se escucharon los gritos y correteos de los ponis mientras estaban aterrizando. Y cuando se transportaron fuera de la nave, un círculo de más de cincuenta guardias con armaduras doradas los esperaban cerrando una formación con lanzas levantadas.

Zeratul por un momento pensó en ponerse el mismo en guardia, pero se contuvo porque no podían gastar más tiempo. Por supuesto, la presencia de Twilight y sus amigas causó confusión entre los guardias, y más cuando vieron a esa criatura alta y de aspecto amenazador aparecer de la nada a su lado. Fue una suerte que las puertas del palacio se abrieran en ese momento y la Princesa Celestia junto con la Princesa Luna salieran del palacio a ver por ellas mismas esa extraña nave y sus ocupantes.

\- ¿Princesa Twilight?- Preguntó Luna asombrada- ¿Que significa esto? ¿Quién es esa criatura que os acompaña?

\- ¡Princesas!- Anuncio Twilight adelantándose a los demás, los guardias dudaron un instante pero levantaron sus lanzas al ver acercarse a su princesa- ¡Traemos terribles noticias y también muchas explicaciones! ¡Necesitamos que nos concedan una audiencia inmediata a mí, a mis amigas y a nuestro invitado!

Celestia observó a Twilight, luego a las ponis, y luego clavó la mirada en Zeratul. El templario la miró directamente a los ojos con esa mirada seria y desafiante que hizo que la princesa sintiera un pequeño escalofrío al notar su poder y autoridad, sin embargo, no demostró señales de enojo cuando respondió a la petición.

\- Esperaba que dijeras eso, Twilight... Hay muchas cosas que quisiera que me explicaras. ¿Puede ser que esto tengo algo que ver con tu última carta y el extraño objeto gigante que cayó anoche?

\- Así es. Hemos hecho muchos descubrimientos, algunos buenos y otros malos, desde que enviamos ese informe anoche. Pero el tiempo está en nuestra contra, y tenemos que advertirle acerca de un gran peligro que amenaza a Equestria en este mismo instante.

\- Vamos entonces... sin perder más tiempo.

Saltando protocolos y advertencias de sus guardias, las princesas y las ponis junto con el Templario tétrico entraron al palacio y se dirigieron a la cámara del trono. Respecto a las CMC, Applejack y Rarity dejaron que la guardia se encargara de ellas. Las pequeñas potrillas no tardaron mucho en querer buscar sus uniformes para ganar sus Cutie Marks en guardias reales, lo que las mantuvo ocupadas.

Zeratul no expresó ningún pensamiento ni dijo nada a ningún poni hasta que las princesas se sentaron en los tronos. Twilight se quedó abajo junto a sus amigas, Zeratul se separó de ellas y se colocó entre medio de ambos grupos.

\- Bien, nuestro extraño visitante- Comenzó Celestia observándolo con una sonrisa amigable, que Zeratul no pudo devolver- No creo equivocarme en decir que esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿o sí?

\- No. No se equivoca- Respondió Zeratul- He estado observándolas a ustedes ponis desde hace varios días. No quiero ahondar en demasiados detalles, pero he venido a darles una advertencia y hacer una petición aparte de consejos.

\- Mi nombre es Zeratul, soy un protoss, más precisamente un templario tétrico. Pese a que soy un guerrero y un ermitaño, no represento al resto de mi raza, pero le aseguro que ninguno de mi especie desea causarles ningún daño. Pese a mis esfuerzos por que mi presencia pase inadvertida, no pude evitar relacionarme de manera directa con algunos miembros de su raza. Como Zecora, la cebra sabia del bosque Everfree, o Twilight Sparkle, a quien ayudé a salir de un problema con unos extraños depredadores de madera. El objeto que cayó ayer en la superficie de su mundo era una nave colonial de mi gente. Intentando ocultar la presencia de más protoss en este planeta, me apresuré a llegar al lugar para encontrar algún resto de sobrevivientes de mis hermanos.

\- Continúe... por favor- Pidió Celestia asintiendo y escuchando atentamente- ¿Logró salvar a alguno otro miembro de su raza?

\- No. La nave fue saboteada. Una raza alienígena conocida como los Zerg había ocupado la nave y cambiado su rumbo. Muchos de mis hermanos murieron, la suerte del resto me es desconocida. No queriendo poner en riesgo su mundo por batallas de mi especie, intenté eliminar a todos los Zerg de la nave antes de desintegrarla para no dejar rastros. Pero me superaban ampliamente en número y su Reina escapó dejándome herido de muerte. De no ser por la princesa Twilight y Zecora no estaría aquí para contarles esto. ¡Les pido que por favor se tomen esta amenaza muy en serio! Los Zerg son despiadados y voraces por naturaleza. No dejarán de expandirse, crecer y multiplicarse hasta que hayan consumido o asimilado toda forma de vida ya sea poni o cualquier otra. No quedará nada de este mundo.

Celestia y Luna intercambiaron miradas, preocupadas ante este informe. Luego, la Princesa del Sol fijo su vista en su antigua estudiante.

\- ¿Es cierto esto?

\- Llegamos muy tarde, pero donde había estado la nave encontramos los restos de unas extrañas criaturas muertas, que tenían un aspecto muy... agresivo. Poco después encontramos a Zecora llevando a Zeratul hacia su cabaña para curarlo y nosotras lo ayudamos, aunque él demostró y aclaró varias veces que no quería intervenir en nuestro mundo. Su tecnología es muy avanzada, nos probó que los Zerg están en nuestro mundo y no tengo dudas de sus buenas intenciones Confío en él su Alteza, Zeratul dice la verdad.

\- Hermana...- Dijo Luna con desconfianza. Celestia la miró y asintió, al parecer de acuerdo con sus sospechas.

\- Dijiste que venías a advertirnos, y lo has hecho. También mencionaste consejos... ¿Qué consejos son esos?

\- Primero que nada, y esto sería lo más urgente de todo, que me permita llamar a mis hermanos y su flota para que vengan a pelear contra los Zerg.

\- ¿Quieres que dejemos que vengan otros como tú a nuestro mundo?- Preguntó Luna- ¿Con toda una flota de naves como la que vimos caer ayer?

Celestia levantó su pezuña y su hermana calló.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos dejar que vengan más protoss a luchar contra esta... plaga?- Preguntó Celestia con tranquilidad- Este es nuestro país y nuestro mundo. No sé que tanto nos hayas observado, templario, pero Luna y yo nos hemos enfrentado a enemigos poderosos antes. ¿No podemos arreglar este asunto por nuestra cuenta?

Twilight miró insegura a la princesa y a Zeratul respectivamente. Confiaba plenamente en los poderes de Celestia, y las dos hermanas reales demostraron gran fuerza en el pasado. Pero las palabras de Zeratul también le parecían atemorizantes, no debían subestimar a una raza que podían poner en jaque a una civilización con tanta tecnología como los protoss.

\- Sí, sería posible...- Respondió el templario con voz pasiva- Pero díganme... ¿Acaso ustedes dos, princesas, podrían hacer frente a un ejército de miles de criaturas por su cuenta? Y si incluso lo lograran, ¿cuántos ponis deberían morir para lograr ese objetivo? Los Zerg no distinguen entre soldados y civiles cuando se trata de la guerra, porque eso es a lo que estamos enfrentando ahora: Guerra, como nunca antes la habían visto. Los protoss podemos asegurar la protección de miles de vidas, además de que estamos familiarizados en la lucha contra los Zerg. Solo deje que establezcamos una base en esta montaña y erradiquemos hasta la última criatura de la faz de este mundo. Le prometo que cuando terminemos nuestro trabajo aquí, mi gente se irá y no volverán a vernos en esta zona de la galaxia.

\- Tal vez eso sea cierto... pero tú mismo dijiste que no representas a la mayoría de tu raza. ¿Qué pasaría si tu gente no acude, o si cuando vengan tengan deseos que difieran con los tuyos?

\- Si llegaran a venir aquí, el que más deberá preocuparse seré yo, no ustedes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Luna con tono amenazante.

\- ¡Princesas, por favor!- Suplicó Twilight poniéndose al lado de Zeratul- Sé que es muy repentino y no tienen muchas razones para creerle, pero Zeratul salvó mi vida pese a que no debía involucrarse en nuestros asuntos y demostró que puede entablar amistad con otras ponis. Si no pueden aceptar su palabra de templario, ¿Al menos aceptarían nuestra palabra como la Princesa de la amistad y portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía?

Ambas princesas observaron a Twilight por un momento y luego se miraron mutuamente y susurraron algunas palabras, parecían estar discutiendo. A los pocos minutos, ambas se levantaron y Celestia se adelantó hasta colocarse delante de Zeratul.

\- Muy bien... Como Princesa de Equestria y antigua mentora de Twilight, confiaré en tu palabra y permitiré que llames a tus hermanos. Siempre y cuando, lo hagas en nuestra presencia y compartas toda la información que tengan acerca de estos... Zerg con nuestras propias fuerzas militares.

Zeratul se agachó e hizo una reverencia.

\- Se lo agradezco, Celestia. Cumpliré con sus condiciones, le doy mi palabra.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, Zeratul trajo de su nave un pequeño pedestal que puso en medio de la cámara del trono. El pedestal al instante se transformó en un gran panel de color negro que incluía una enorme pantalla en la cual podía verse el reflejo de todos ellos como un espejo. Zeratul tocó algunos botones para encender los controles y, de inmediato, unas pequeñas pulsaciones parecidas al latido de un corazón comenzaron a sonar en el pedestal, que se iluminaba cada vez que ocurría el sonido. Las ponis observaban todo ello, atónitas ante la extraña tecnología del protoss, y hambrientas por saber lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Con esta pequeña terminal, podré enviar una señal de auxilio a larga distancia- Explicó Zeratul- La señal está encriptada para que solo los miembros de mi raza puedan escucharla. Solo espero que pueda contactar con alguien dispuesto a ayudarnos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos ayudarían?- Preguntó Luna escéptica- ¿Que acaso no dijiste que tus hermanos vendrían a socorrernos?

\- Puede que vengan a defenderlas a ustedes. Pero no guardo muchas esperanzas para mí...

Dejándolas con ese acertijo, Zeratul y las ponis esperaron por unos minutos, que parecieron horas enteras.

En ese período, un extraño pitido se escuchó en las afueras del castillo y luego varios guardias llegaron a informar que el tren que venía de Ponyville había llegado lleno de refugiados que pedían asilo dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Celestia confirmó sin dudar que ayuden a los necesitados y les encuentren habitaciones dignas, incluso si tenían que usar las habitaciones del palacio. Cuando los guardias salieron la espera se hizo cada vez más angustiante hasta que, de pronto, la terminal comenzó a lanzar sus latidos más fuertemente, haciendo que Zeratul se apresurara a abrir un canal para escuchar a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado.

Cuando la pantalla se iluminó, apareció del otro lado la imagen de un protoss muy diferente a Zeratul. Pese a que eran de la misma raza, este protoss poseían una elegante armadura dorada, su tez era marrón y sus ojos completamente azules como dos estrellas. Las miradas de ambos protoss se cruzaron a través del monitor y los ojos de los dos se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocerse el uno al otro.

\- ¡Artanis!- Exclamó Zeratul con profunda alegría- ¡De todos losprotoss de la galaxia, el que pueda contactar directamente contigo... !

\- A mí también me sorprende el ver tu llamado, Zeratul- Dijo Artanis desde el otro lado- De ti sería el último al que esperaría ver pidiendo ayuda- Luego observó a las ponis y alicornios que estaban al lado del templario tétrico- ¿Quienes son esas criaturas que te acompañan?

\- Es una larga historia, y no tengo tiempo para contártela ahora. Necesito un favor, Ejecutor.

\- Ahora soy Patriarca de los Protoss- Aclaró Artanis con evidente orgullo- Han habido cambios en nuestra sociedad desde la última vez que nos vimos, así como extraños rumores que surgieron acerca de ti, viejo amigo.

\- Lo que digan o piensen de mí no puede importarme en lo absoluto ahora, Artanis. Necesito un favor: Junta a todas las fuerzas y naves que puedas prescindir y ven a nuestras coordenadas para ofrecernos tu apoyo. Una colonia Zerg está creciendo en la superficie del planeta, y necesitaré la ayuda de la Armada Dorada para exterminarla de una vez por todas.

Artanis se quedó tieso por un instante y luego pasó sus dedos por su barbilla, pensando en la petición. Zeratul esperó pacientemente, aunque la paciencia de los Protoss hacía que las ponis se exasperaran un poco. Finalmente, Artanis levantó la mirada y observó a Zeratul y a sus acompañantes.

\- Por los viejos tiempos en los que luchamos juntos, mi amigo, enviaría de inmediato a toda una flota a ayudarte. Aunque temo que proporcionarte una ayuda inmediata me será imposible.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntó Zeratul, consternado.

\- Primero, me será imposible enviar a unas coordenadas tan remotas una gran flota por el salto hiperespacial. Lo único que podría proporcionarte como ayuda inmediata sería un Prisma de Distorsión con Sondas y suficientes recursos para que puedas montar tu propia base, y máximo un guerrero de buena clase contigo. Ayuda de mayor calibre deberá esperar más tiempo, hasta que nuestros pilones carguen suficiente energía para el transporte.

\- Mmh... Algo es algo...- Dijo Zeratul con pesar- Por suerte y con suficientes recursos, podré montar una base y defenderla hasta que puedas llegar con el resto de nuestros hermanos.

\- Respecto al resto de tu ayuda... Hay algo que creo que deberías saber. Pese a que no estás interesado en rumores, el consejo de templarios que fue creado para mantener la paz entre Templarios Tétricos y Altos Templarios escucha esos murmullos con mucha atención. Puede que no lo sepas, pero muchos de nuestros hermanos parecen tener ciertas sospechas acerca de tu comportamiento los últimos años. Se te vio visitando el planeta Kaldir poco después de que perdimos contacto con los colonizadores a manos de Kerrigan y sus Zerg. También surgieron rumores acerca de tu presencia en ciertos mundos prohibidos para nuestra raza, y los más extraños apuntan a cierta conexión entre tú y Kerrigan. Si no te conociera, Zeratul, diría que muchos de esos actos incluirían traición. Y sabes bien lo que acarrea ese asunto. Sin ir más lejos, muchos considerarían no acudir en tu ayuda aunque yo mismo se los pidiese.

Zeratul miró a los ojos a su compañero y luego bajó la mirada, sabía que llegarían a ese punto y tendría que responder ante sus hermanos por sus acciones. Pero le ponía furioso la idea de que por sus acciones pasadas se lo condenaría a él y a esa raza inocente a morir.

\- Escúchame bien, Artanis- Le dijo Zeratul con evidente enojo- Si debo responder por mis acciones pasadas ¡que así sea! Pero diles a tus compañeros en ese consejo que deberían dejar de llamarse a sí mismos Templarios si dejan que por su tonta política se nieguen a ayudar a salvar a toda una raza inocente. ¿Quieren que responda por mis crímenes? ¡Ven tú y todos esos acusadores a este mundo a someterme a juicio! ¡No me resistiré! ¡Pero será mejor que vengan todos ellos en persona a decirme traidor a la cara! Diles esto... y de seguro querrán entregarme su respuesta...

Artanis observó a su antiguo compañero de armas, y luego asintió en silencio.

\- Es posible que eso los convenza. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces, Zeratul. Enviaré ese prisma de distorsión tan rápido como sea posible. ¿A quién deseas que envíe como tu guardián? ¿Un fanático? ¿Un templario tétrico?

\- Envía un Alto templario- Decidió Zeratul sin dudarlo- ¡Dos si es posible! Estoy en una posición aislada, y bastante defendible, pero incluso este lugar caerá rápidamente si no dispongo de apoyo. ¡Ven rápido Artanis! Hay mucho que he aprendido estos últimos meses y debo compartirlo contigo antes de que algo suceda que haga que todo lo que he aprendido haya sido en vano.

Artanis asintió una última vez y el canal se cerró. Zeratul se dio vuelta y vio las caras de las Mane Six iluminadas ante la ayuda que vendría. Pero las princesas Twilight, Celestia y Luna observaban a Zeratul con una seriedad digna de un protoss.

\- Creo que no has sido del todo sincero con nosotros, Zeratul- Opinó Twilight acercándose al templario- ¿Por qué es que tus hermanos traerán ayuda pero a cambio te someterán a juicio?

Zeratul cerró los ojos, si quería que confiaran en él, debería contarles la historia completa. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas para estar más cómodo ya que sería una larga explicación.

\- Verán... Hace mucho tiempo, los Zerg estaban gobernados por un ente antiguo similar a un enorme cerebro conocido como la Supermente. Esta en realidad era un esclavo de un ser supremo que nosotros conocemos como Xel'Naga.

\- ¿Los seres que dices que crearon a los protoss?

\- Si. Los Xel'Naga en cierto punto decidieron que nosotros los protoss, pese a que tenemos la pureza de la forma, fallábamos con respecto a la esencia, así que nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte y crearon a los Zerg para dotarlos de la pureza de su esencia.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con tu juicio?- Preguntó Luna.

\- Permitidme contar toda la historia. Pese a que la Supermente exteriormente seguía la voluntad de los Xel'Naga, en su interior deseaba que los Zerg sean libres de su malévola influencia. Es por eso que tomó a una criatura Terran llamada Kerrigan y la alteró genéticamente para convertirla en un Zerg, a este ente superior se la conoce como la Reina de Espadas.

\- ¿Alteró genéricamente?- Preguntó Rainbow sin entender.

\- Genéticamente...- La corrigió Twilight- Significa que la transformó de una especie a otra, como si a ti te transformaran en un grifo o en un dragón.

\- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Rainbow al pensar en las posibilidades.

\- No es esa la palabra que usaría para describir lo que ocurrió a continuación. Kerrigan emprendió campañas enteras para eliminar a mi raza por orden de la Supermente, pero cuando finalmente su maestro fue derrotado, la Reina de Espadas decidió que llegaría el momento de alzarse con el control del Enjambre.

\- ¿Que pasaba con los Protoss en ese entonces?- Preguntó Celestia- ¿Por qué no derrotaron a Kerrigan?

\- Lo intentamos...- Confesó Zeratul- Pero nuestro mundo natal quedó en ruinas para cuando la Supermente fue derrotada, y a nosotros nos interesaba más la supervivencia de nuestra especia más que la eliminación de los Zerg. Abandonamos nuestro mundo y por primera vez en varios siglos, los Khalai, la casta de los Altos Templarios, y los Templarios Tétricos protoss se unieron una vez más como civilización para salir adelante, pero no todo salió como planeamos. Kerrigan regresó alegando que ya no era esclava de la Supermente, que era verdad, y que deseaba enmendar las cosas con nuestra raza si le ayudábamos a acabar con los Zerg renegados.

\- Eso suena como algo bueno... ¿No?- Opinó Fluttershy.

\- Si... de no ser porque Kerrigan solo nos estaba utilizando para recobrar el control del Enjambre. Nos manipulo con sus mentiras, nos hizo pelearnos entre nosotros e incluso asesinó a nuestra Matriarca, o más bien, me obligó a asesinarla...

A este punto, Zeratul hizo una pausa y las ponis se quedaron calladas al imaginarse lo difícil que era para el protoss contarles esto.

\- Aun así, eso no fue todo. Los Terran, la raza original de Kerrigan, atacó su Colmena principal en un mundo lejano llamado Char, y lograron someterla usando un antiguo aparato Xel'Naga. El producto final fue la caída de los Enjambres Zerg y la transformación de Kerrigan en humana otra vez.

\- Bueno... eso suena como un final feliz.- Dijo Twilight.

\- Si, pero no. Saben... Luego de que mi matriarca muriera, yo me alejé del resto de mi gente y encontré restos de una antigua profecía Xel'Naga en que hablaba del regreso de los dioses a la galaxia y que utilizarían a los Zerg para eliminar a todo y todos los que habiten en ella. Pese a que iba en contra de mis principios, supe lo que debía hacerse e hice lo que hice por el bien de mi pueblo. Ayudé a Kerrigan a recobrar su antigua forma y el control del Enjambre una vez más.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- Dijeron todas, sin excepción.

\- ¿Estás loco?- Dijo Rainbow.

\- ¿Acaso sabías lo que pasaría si ese ser recobraba sus fuerzas una vez más? Preguntó Luna.

\- ¿Sabías que eso te haría quedar como un traidor ante tu gente?- Preguntó Celestia, que se oía confundida.

\- Lo sabía muy bien. Sabía bien lo que pasaría si la traía devuelta, sabía lo que todos pensarían. Pero más allá de toda la culpa y crímenes que se me atribuyan por ello, sepan que no me arrepentiré en lo absoluto de lo que hice. Será un mal, pero es un mal necesario. Y no les quepa la menor duda de que lo haría otra vez si con eso garantizaré la seguridad del universo entero.

Las ponis se quedaron atónitas ante esta afirmación. La mayoría, entre ellas Luna y Rainbow Dash, no entendían como era posible que alguien que había sufrido tanto a causa de otro lo ayudara luego a alzarse al poder. Twilight tampoco lo entendía, aunque pensándolo con lógica, lo que Zeratul había hecho era prácticamente lo correcto. Pero la más afectada de todas fue Celestia, que observaba con los ojos entornados a Zeratul, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que había hecho.

Ella también sabía el precio de proteger a los seres que dependían de ella, y sabía lo que costaba hacer lo correcto. Con lo que le dijo el templario, a ella no le quedó la menor duda de que era alguien digno de respeto. Porque muy pocos ponis, o protoss, entendían lo que significaba tragarse el orgullo y los sentimientos que uno tiene para hacer lo que se debía hacer, ya sea ayudar a alguien que odias, o castigar a alguien que amas.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el mismo pitido de antes sonó en las afueras del castillo, pero esta vez sonó dos o tres veces más.

\- Eso es extraño- Señaló Twilight- El silbido del tren solo suena una vez, y fue solo hace unos minutos que llegó el último, no pueden haber llegado o salido más trenes en tan poco tiempo.

\- Esperen...- Dijo Zeratul, levantándose- ¿Quieren decir que hay una entrada a la ciudad directamente conectada a la base de la montaña?

\- No directamente- Respondió Celestia, alarmada- Hay un muro y un largo trecho desde la salida del túnel hasta la verdadera muralla de la ciudad. Y el silbido del tren, como dijo Twilight, solo suena una vez para anunciar la llegada de uno. Tocarlo tres veces es como hacer sonar una... Oh no...

\- ¡Llamen a todos los soldados que puedan al muro cerca de ese túnel y que se alineen tapando la entrada!- Ordenó Zeratul mientras corría hacia la salida- ¡Si llega a aparecer una nave cerca de aquí, denle paso para trabajar e indíquenle a mi camarada templario y a las sondas la entrada a las cuevas interiores de la montaña! ¡Los Zerg vienen, y solo es la primera oleada!


	6. Capitulo 6: Primer Choque

**Bien, he aquí un nuevo episodio. Un poco más corto que el anterior pero con mucha más acción. Espero poder actualizar pronto pero posiblemente complete un nuevo capítulo de algún otro Fic para mantener parejas las cosas. Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 6: Primer choque:**

El Templario Tétrico salió de la habitación a paso veloz y se dirigió a la salida. Twilight y las demás decidieron esperar a las órdenes de Celestia antes de continuar. Esta se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a su hermana.

\- Luna, necesitaré que te ocupes de la defensa ahora. Me reuniré contigo cuando termine de alertar a todo poni.

\- Como digas, hermana- Respondió Luna mientras Salía detrás de Zeratul.

Cuando la Princesa de la Noche desapareció de su vista, Celestia observó a las Mane Six, que la miraban con preocupación.

\- Twilight, esto es un estado de guerra. Es algo que nunca antes han enfrentado, y será una prueba muy difícil. Agradeceré toda ayuda que tú y tus amigas puedan prestarme.

\- Estamos para servirle, Princesa- Respondió Twilight sin titubear- ¡Que necesita?

\- Primero…- Y giró hacia la pegaso azul- Rainbow Dash, tu eres la más veloz de tu grupo por mucho. Necesito que te dirijas a Cloudsdale, alertes a los pegasos y traigas contigo a los Wonderbolts. Sus habilidades aéreas podrían marcar una diferencia en el futuro.

\- ¡Lo tiene, Jefa!- Exclamó Rainbow mientras salía por la ventana.

\- Rarity, Pinkie Pie, ustedes son ambas agradables y logran obtener una buena impresión de quienes las conocen. Vayan a la muralla exterior y dirijan cualquier nave de aspecto extraño hacia el patio del castillo para que aterrice junto a la nave de Zeratul, reciban a cualquier protoss que arribe y muéstrenles el camino a las catacumbas debajo de la montaña.

\- Sera un honor, Princesa- Dijo Rarity mientras trotaba hacia la salida como los demás.

\- Yo no sé si podré ganarme su confianza- Respondió Pinkie, sorprendiendo a todos- Quiero decir… ¡No tienen bocas! ¿Cómo voy a saber si están felices o no sino sonríen? Además de que no se cómo hacer fiestas de extraterrestres… ¡Oh, esperen! Tal vez pueda hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, aunque no sé si servirá servir pastel sino pueden comerlo… ¿Tal vez refrescos? O tal vez se lo tomen a mal si les derramo refresco encima para que lo prueben…

\- ¡PINKIE!- Gritaron todos.

\- Oh… no importa. Ya me las arreglaré- Y salió corriendo atrás de Rarity.

Celestia entonces miró tanto a Applejack como a Fluttershy.

\- En cuanto a ustedes, sé que tienen talento para proteger a sus seres queridos, pero no deseo que luchen a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Applejack, ve a los depósitos y organiza las raciones y comida para todo el pueblo. Debemos prepararnos para aguantar con nuestras reservas el tiempo necesario en que dure el conflicto. Fluttershy, la población civil estará asustada y confundida con todo esto. Explícales lo mejor que puedas la situación y tranquilízalos de ser necesario ¿Creen que puedan hacerlo?

\- Haremos lo mejor que podamos- Aseguraron ambas, pese a que Fluttershy se notaba bastante nerviosa, pero no dudó en salir con Applejack hacia la ciudad a paso veloz.

Por último, Celestia se fijó en su antigua estudiante, que la observaba con impaciencia y expectación.

\- ¿Que desea que haga, Princesa?- Preguntó enérgicamente Twilight, pero Celestia levantó su casco para que le dejara hablar.

\- Dime Twilight… ¿Qué opinas de Zeratul, ahora que nos contó acerca de su pasado?

\- Pues… que es alguien admirable.

\- Si, muy admirable- Coincidió Celestia- Quizá uno de los más grandes seres que llegaremos a conocer. Tal vez no llegues a entenderlo, Twilight, pero el nivel del sacrificio que realizó al ayudar a su mortal enemiga hizo que se gane tanto mi respeto como la necesidad de mantenerlo vivo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- No sé qué clase de política tendrán los protoss, pero yo al menos no permitiré que Zeratul muera sin defenderlo primero. Cuando arriben los aliados, me aseguraré de que Zeratul tenga un juicio justo y hablaré a su favor, hasta entonces, quiero que lo protejas y vigiles. Que no llegue a hacer nada demasiado arriesgado. ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de ello?

\- Lo prometo, Princesa. No sufrirá ningún daño mientras sea nuestro huésped.

\- Te lo agradezco, mi querida ex-estudiante. Ve y ten mucho cuidado, la guerra es terrible y verás muchas cosas que querrás olvidar. Mantente a salvo.

Twilight asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a Celestia sola y escribiendo sus cartas. Avanzó sin detenerse hasta la puerta del castillo y cuando estuvo afuera alzó el vuelo.

Jamás había visto a Canterlot con tanto movimiento. Los residentes de las casas corrían de aquí para allá, sin saber que estaba pasando, y la princesa llegó a ver varios corceles saliendo de sus casas con sus armaduras doradas puestas. De repente, escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la sirena que indicaba la alarma y giró hacia la puerta exterior de Canterlot donde sabía que Zeratul se dirigiría. Mientras volaba hacia allá, llegó a distinguir al templario corriendo entre la multitud. Zeratul avanzaba sin detenerse a una velocidad tremenda, incluso dejaba atrás a grupos enteros de guardias, y de vez en cuando lo perdía de vista puesto que desaparecía de repente y volvía a aparecer más adelante. Esa extraña habilidad era uno de los muchos misterios de esa raza.

El puesto vigía del tren, que era el único obstáculo entre el túnel que iba a la base de la montaña y la muralla exterior de Canterlot, se trataba de un muro alto y blanco con un enorme arco en el medio, lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara un tren, y un amplio pasillo en lo alto de la roca para que la guardia nocturna hiciera sus rondas. Zeratul fue el primero en llegar al lugar, Twilight aterrizó a su lado, segundo después, y ambos observaron el gran agujero del túnel, que parecía boca de lobo, en el que se oían lejanos ecos de extraños gruñidos y chillidos que Twilight jamás había oído, y que le ponían los pelos de punta.

Al minuto siguiente, Luna llegó al muro con toda una escuadrilla de cincuenta ponis con armadura dorada que portaban tanto escudos como largas lanzas, todos con mirada seria aunque se notaban nerviosos frente a la presencia de Zeratul. El templario tétrico no perdió tiempo y le dio instrucciones a la princesa:

\- No queda mucho tiempo. Que las fuerzas de choque se ubiquen dentro del arco y que se aseguren de tapar completamente la entrada. Sus atacantes a distancia nos podrían dar su apoyo desde lo alto de la muralla.

\- Como digas…- Respondió la princesa, y se dirigió a los soldados con autoridad- ¡Ya lo escucharon, quiero que tapen ese hoyo! ¡Lanzas al frente, arqueros a los muros!

Inmediatamente, fila tras fila de ponis se ubicaron lado a lado bajo el enorme arco, tapándolo completamente y haciendo imposible que nadie pase. Los arqueros, más las princesas Luna y Twilight se ubicaron en línea sobre el muro y tensaron sus cuerdas o más bien cargaron sus cuernos, para aquellos que estaban más experimentados en el uso de la magia.

Zeratul se transportó delante del muro y se quedó observando a los ponis, que le devolvían la mirada confundidos. El templario comenzó a pasearse delante de la tropa mientras se oía a los Zerg acercarse por el oscuro agujero, cada vez más excitados por las presas que olían. Zeratul levantó su brazo y su espada Warp esmeralda brilló una vez más, haciendo que varios de los presentes tragaran saliva y no hicieran otra cosa más que prestarle atención.

\- ¡Luchad como uno, soldados ponis!- Ordenó el templario, y señaló con su espada al túnel- ¡Lo que viene por ese túnel pondrá a prueba tanto su coraje como su propia vida! ¡Luchen lado a lado, no les tengan piedad porque ellos no la tendrán con ustedes! ¡Si algunos de esos monstruos atraviesa esta puerta, sus hogares y familias estarán en peligro mortal! ¡Que no pase ninguno! ¡En Taro Tassadar!

Acto seguido, cada uno de los ponis en primera línea sacaron sus escudos y conformaron un muro de placas doradas que cerraban el arco. Tassadar se dio vuelta y encendió su camuflaje. Varios de los soldados se inquietaron al verlo desaparecer de repente, pero volvieron a respirar cuando escucharon la voz de Zeratul en sus cabezas.

\- Tranquilos soldados… estaré aquí delante apoyándolos mientras no dejéis que ninguno atraviese esta puerta.

Twilight y Luna sintieron como sus nervios aumentaban a medida que escuchaban a los salvajes Zerg acercarse.

Finalmente ocurrió: Varias docenas de Zerglings salieron chillando del túnel y se arrojaron contra los primeros seres vivos que vieron en su camino. Los ponis titubearon un poco al ver a esas grotescas criaturas desconocidas acercarse a tan alta velocidad, pero sus escudos se mantuvieron firmes en sus lugares.

Luna se puso frente a la línea de arqueros y observó con desdén a los invasores mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, Twilight junto al resto de los ponis que no llevaban ballestas atadas a sus flancos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Por Equestria!-

-¡Por Equestria!- Respondieron los soldados con ímpetu mientras soltaban su lluvia letal.

Zeratul estuvo en lo correcto al intuir que esa era solo una primera oleada. Siendo una colmena tan joven, le parecía imposible que esos pocos Zerglings fueran las bestias dañinas a los que sus hermanos enfrentaron durante tanto tiempo, sus garras no estaban demasiado afiladas y sus frágiles caparazones no estaban completamente desarrollados, por lo que unas simples flechas y hechizos perforantes de la muralla tuvieron muy buen efecto sobre ellos. Lo que sí le preocupó fueron las extrañas protuberancias parecidas a alas que poseían cerca de la cola, no recordaba haber visto a esos Zerg tan pequeños con esas características. Evidentemente, Niadra ya había empezado a mejorar a sus crías, y esas extrañas alas aportaban más velocidad a esos Zerglings, que ya de por sí eran rápidos.

Luego de la primera lluvia, varios Zerglings cayeron inertes en el acto, aunque no fueron muchos puesto que su agilidad era comparable a la de un pegaso en el aire. Zeratul no perdió tiempo y comenzó a usar su propia agilidad para contrarrestarlos. Dos cuchilladas de su espada Warp, dos Zerg muertos, a los ponis les levantó el ánimo ver caer a esos monstruos frente a su aliado con tanta facilidad.

Los Zerglings atacaban sin contemplación, se abalanzaron contra el muro de escudos que tapaba el muro y los ponis tuvieron que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no quedar aplastados ante ellos. Tan pronto como la vanguardia recuperó el equilibrio, las lanzas de las filas traseras hicieron su trabajo: Cada Zergling que se acercaba al muro saltaba por encima de los escudos hacia su muerte o se quedaban arañando el metal sin poder hacer nada para defenderse de las lanzas de los defensores ponis.

Por un instante, Zeratul creyó que la situación podría resolverse sencillamente si continuaban con ese ritmo inicial, pero una parte de su mente sabía que jamás debía tener esa confianza cuando se trataba de los Zerg. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, mientras cortaba Zerglings por la mitad, que varios de ellos utilizaron sus alas para elevarse unos cuantos metros por el suelo y trepar por la muralla hacia la línea de arqueros. Los gritos de tanto ponis como las princesas fueron su primera pista.

Luna era una guerrera competente, había pasado muchas veces por esas situaciones de vida y muerte, no siempre desde el bando correcto, y sabía mantener la cabeza fría frente a situaciones tan adversas como esa. Por contrario, Twilight no estaba preparada para esa situación tan terrible. El fragor de la batalla, los gritos de furia, miedo y de criaturas hambrientas, el constante movimiento y el ver tanta muerte a su alrededor. Todo eso era tan atemorizante y desconocido para ella que estaba a pocos pasos de perder completamente el control sobre sí misma.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando los Zerglings comenzaron a trepar por el muro. Luna estaba a varios metros separada de ella, disparando rayos desde su cuerno a diestra y siniestra, Twilight tenía a su lado dos ponis con armadura dorada que se sorprendieron tanto como ella que los Zerg pudieran alcanzarlos a esa altura.

El joven unicornio que tenía a su lado, en el poco tiempo en que pudo estar con él, Twilight descubrió que su nombre era Clear Shoot y que sus padres estaban orgullosos de él por unirse al escuadrón de tiro con arco a tan corta edad. Desgraciadamente, eso significaba que estaba muy poco preparado para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un Zergling usó sus alas para trepar por la pared fácilmente y se arrojó sobre él sin darle tiempo a nada más que para gritar. Twilight se quedó paralizada al oír el horrible grito que pegó el joven soldado al ser su garganta destrozada por las mandíbulas del Zerg y sus garras superiores, afiladas como hoces, desgarraban la carne y salpicaban la sangre a su alrededor. Twilight cayó de costado y se quedó horrorizada al ver esa escena y ser salpicada por la sangre del poni que conoció minutos antes. Cuando el Zerg estuvo seguro de haber terminado su trabajo con ese enemigo, giró hacia la princesa con mirada asesina y se preparó para arrojarse sobre su presa.

Twilight quedó con la mente en blanco y no se movió de su lugar, lo único que atinó a hacer fue gritar de horror y miedo al ver acercarse a ese monstruo dispuesto a hacerlo lo mismo a ella. Sintió el grito de Luna gritando su nombre, pero su voz parecía un eco lejano, lo único que podía escuchar claramente una y otra vez, era el aullido desesperado de Clear Shoot y sus compañeros al ver que su distancia del suelo no los alejaba del combate de esas criaturas.

Jamás quito la mirada del Zergling ,que abrió las mandíbulas dispuesto a morderla, Twilight creyó que era su fin cuando de repente el Zergling se quedó duro. Una espada Warp atravesó su cabeza desde atrás y luego salió inmediatamente, dejando que la criatura se derrumbe sin vida. Zeratul apareció delante de Twilight, que seguía observando la escena sin poder creerlo y de inmediato se agachó para examinarla y verla directo a los ojos. Apenas cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y Twilight no pudo contener las lágrimas del horror que sentía, y Zeratul entendió perfectamente lo que le pasaba. Sin dudarlo, el templario se levantó y eliminó a otro Zergling que subía por el muro antes de que pudiera entrar en el corredor, que era un caos puesto que estaba lleno de ponis intentando mantener su posición y luchando por su vida para no terminar como Clear Shoot y otros caídos en desgracia.

\- ¡Princesa Luna!- Gritó mientras tomaba a Twilight, que estaba en shock, y la cargaba en su hombro- ¡Tenemos que alejarlos del muro, o los soldados allá abajo lucharan en dos frentes!

Luna asintió y se colocó al borde del muro, mirando a los monstruos que seguían viniendo e hizo brillar su cuerno mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose. Zeratul no perdió tiempo y se transportó hacia el suelo, donde señaló a dos soldados de la retaguardia de la puerta y les dejó a Twilight.

\- ¡Tómenla con cuidado y llévenla con la Princesa Celestia, no está herida pero no debe estar aquí!

\- ¡Si señor!- Respondieron ambos mientras la tomaban de sus brazos y comenzaron a llevarla entre los dos a la ciudad. No se atrevieron a rechazar la orden del templario.

Cuando Zeratul volvió a subir al muro, esta vez por las escaleras porque su habilidad aun no estaba lista, se encontró con una situación increíble: Luna había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor del muro, de color azul oscuro, que comenzó a empujar a la fuerza a los Zerglings, alejándolos de la tropa. Los Zerglings no parecían entender que era lo que los empujaba, y cuando intentaban atravesarlo o arañarlo tenían tanto éxito como moscas golpeando un vidrio. Luna no les dejó tiempo para hacer nada y continuó expandiendo su campo de fuerza hasta la entrada del túnel, aquellos Zerglings que no pudieron moverse a tiempo fueron aplastados contra las paredes de roca de la montaña. A nadie le pareció una muerta demasiado cruel para ellos.

Cuando el campo de fuerza llegó a la entrada del túnel, los soldados vitorearon por la princesa y regresaron a sus posiciones originales, listos para lo que viniera. Luna comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente pero miró satisfecha a Zeratul mientras este observaba la entrada. Los sonidos de los Zerglings arañando el campo de fuerza se escucharon durante varios minutos pero luego cesaron de repente. Esto llamó la atención del templario.

\- "Algo no está bien..."- Pensó mientras regresaba al suelo de un salto y se acercaba al túnel.

En ese momento estaban cerca del mediodía, por lo que la luz del sol no iluminaba el interior del túnel, dejándolo completamente a oscuras, sin embargo Zeratul podía ver claramente en la oscuridad. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, llegó a ver unas extrañas formaciones rocosas de color verde oscuro, pero no parecían rocas más bien parecían...

Un gruñido grave y quejoso hizo confirmar sus sospechas, al igual que una ola de miedo recorrió su espalda. Inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder y se aseguró de que todos los ponis en la muralla lo oigan.

\- ¡RETROCEDAN! ¡Huyan!- Gritó agitando los brazos- ¡Arqueros, prepárense para disparar! ¡No dejen que nos alcancen!

Luna se extrañó de que ordenara eso luego de ganar una posición tan ventajosa pero asintió. Al mismo tiempo, un extraño sonido surgió del mismo túnel del tren, un sonido de golpe y luego de una explosión. Luna observó sin poder creerlo como su campo de fuerza era cubierta por una extraña sustancia que comenzó a diluirlo como si el agua limpiara la tierra de un vidrio.

Apenas el campo de fuerza quedó abierto, Luna levantó el hechizo y varias criaturas comenzaron a salir del túnel, haciendo que los soldados de tierra se apresuraran a retroceder tal y como lo ordenó Zeratul, este simplemente activó su camuflaje pero continuó su carrera intentando alejarse de estos nuevos oponentes.

Las criaturas que salieron del túnel eran muy diferentes a los Zerglings que enfrentaron antes. Mientras los Zerglings eran criaturas con alta velocidad y aspecto agresivo, estos seres eran lentos en comparación, aunque algunos se hacían un ovillo y rodaban para ganar impulso. Estos seres parecían enormes gusanos con patas parecidas a púas afiladas y un hocico más pequeño que sus predecesores. Lo que más llamaba su atención era que sobre sus caparazones desfigurados había enormes bolsas llenas de un líquido verde que les daba un aspecto grotesco y enfermizo.

Los ponis titubearon un poco al ver acercarse a esas criaturas pero Luna no estaba dispuesta a dejarles acercarse.

\- ¡Disparen!- Ordenó la Princesa, intentando infundirles valor a sus soldados.

Una vez más, la lluvia de flechas y hechizos cayó sobre los Zerg, y esta vez murieron muchos más puesto que estos nuevos monstruos eran más lentos que los anteriores. Sin embargo, Luna se horrorizó al ver que aquellos seres a los que lograban alcanzar sus flechas explotaban en un desparrame del líquido que llevaban, muriendo en el acto, pero haciendo que la extraña sustancia corroyera todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con un espeluznante sonido de aceite hirviendo.

\- "¿Ácido?"- Pensó la Princesa, alarmada al igual que sus soldados- "No veo rastro de los seres anteriores. Y la cantidad que son... ¿Acaso esas alimañas se transformaron en estas cosas? ¡Por todas las estrellas! ¡¿Qué demonios son estas criaturas?!"

Los arqueros siguieron disparando y, por suerte, los Banelings no tenían la habilidad de saltar tan alto como sus antiguas formas. Mientras tanto, Zeratul y los demás ponis terrestres corrieron por el túnel intentando escapar de la horda de bombas vivientes que les pisaban los talones y cascos.

Algunos ponis rezagados intentaron cubrirse con sus escudos, esperando protegerse de aquellas criaturas, pero las explosiones de acido que hacían esas criaturas al morir eran demasiado fuertes. Los dejaban completamente cubiertos y sufriendo durante varios minutos antes de derretirse completamente, ningún poni había visto algo tan horrible jamás.

Mientras corría, Zeratul comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Estaban perdiendo terreno, y esas bestias no se detendrían hasta aniquilar a todo ser vivo que se encuentre en su camino, eliminándose a ellas mismas en el proceso. Cuando se aseguró de que todo poni había cruzado el puente, revisó sus escudos y descubrió que estaban al ochenta por ciento luego de la pelea con los Zerglings. Solo aguantaría un golpe de esos Banelings y podría detener por poco tiempo a otro con su prisión de vacío. Si llegaba a recibir el impacto de más de un Baneling, era poco probable que sobreviviera. Sin encontrar otra opción, se dio vuelta y se enfrentó a la oleada de Zerg que se aproximaba.

\- ¡Zeratul!- Gritó Luna, que lo sentía pese a que era invisible y sabía lo que se proponía. Estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo, y no había nada que sus soldados pudieran hacer, sin embargo...

Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de él, Zeratul sintió una extraña presencia cerca de él, giró la cabeza y sintió una oleada de alivio al ver a quien tenía detrás. A su espalda, flotando a un metro sobre el suelo, se encontraba un alto templario con un traje mecanizado de aleación ligera y capa azul, distintivo de su casta. El alto Templario observaba serio a los Zerg con sus ojos brillantes ojos azules, y realizó una serie de movimientos con sus brazos para juntar una abundante energía azul en sus manos, que le daban un aspecto por demás amenazador.

\- _¡__Khassar de templari! (¡Del Orden viene la Justicia!)_\- Gritó mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el túnel.

De inmediato, una tormenta de relámpagos surgió del mismísimo aire dentro del arco y los Banelings fueron alcanzados por la masiva tormenta psiónica, despedazándolos en el acto. Los pocos Banelings que no fueron alcanzados por la tormenta, dieron media vuelta y retrocedieron intentando retirarse, pero cuando intentaron volver al túnel fueron alcanzados por los hechizos y flechas provenientes de los defensores en lo alto del muro. Los Zerg habían sido derrotados, habían ganado.

Zeratul se permitió enfundar su espada Warp y relajar un poco su mente mientras los ponis vitoreaban a ambos protoss por sus habilidades de combate. Aliviado y pensativo, el templario tétrico se dirigió al lado de su salvador y este le ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Adun Toridas, Zeratul!- Exclamó el Alto templario mientras flotaba cerca de él- Soy Kyros, de la casta de los templarios. Mi señor Artanis me ordenó aterrizar en estas coordenadas en favor de ayudarte en tu lucha contra los Zerg, aunque no esperaba tan cálida bienvenida tanto de los Zerg como de tus nuevos aliados.

\- Bien hallado, hermano ...- Respondió Zeratul con agradecimiento- Tu presencia aquí a salvado muchas vidas hoy. Muchas más de las que yo pude salvar en esta batalla. Solo espero que, con la llegada de Artanis, podemos dar vuelta esta situación y mantener la paz en este mundo.

\- Las criaturas que me recibieron me señalaron a mí y a las sondas que traje conmigo el lugar ideal para construir nuestro Nexo, y nuestros obreros se pusieron a trabajar en la creación de nuestra nueva base. Cuando supe de la batalla transcurriendo aquí, supuse que lo encontraría en la vanguardia. Si me permite decirlo, estas criaturas se ven algo... primitivas.

\- Primitivas y orgullosas, pese a la verdad de sus palabras- Se oyó una voz decirles desde lo alto, ambos protoss miraron al cielo y observaron a Luna bajar del muro- Y supongo que ese "Nexo", es algún tipo de estructura que nos permitirá defender Canterlot. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Kyros, permíteme presentarte a la Princesa Luna, Guardiana de la noche en este mundo y gobernante de Equestria.

\- Un placer, Princesa- Respondió Kyros, dando una pequeña reverencia- Al aterrizar, me he encontrado con su hermana. Celestia, creo que era el nombre... No pudimos hablar demasiado, ella y varias otras criaturas llevaban a una lisiada hacia lo que parecía el palacio real y yo me dirigí hacia aquí cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Twilight Sparkle!- Exclamó Zeratul, recordando la mirada de la joven princesa- ¡Debo asegurarme de que esté bien! Kyros, ¿puedo confiarte la construcción de nuestra base y el organizar nuestras primeras tropas?

\- Me aseguraré de enviar Sondas aquí para cubrir esta zona fuera de la ciudad con nuestros propios edificios- Respondió el Alto Templario- Y dispondré lo más pronto posible de nuestros primeros Zealots. Pero debo advertirte, Zeratul, Artanis y el resto del Consejo llegará en pocas horas. Utilizarán la energía de nuestro Nexo como guía para su teletransporte. No te espera nada bueno cuando lleguen.

\- No importa eso ahora. Asegura esta zona y no dejes que ningún Zerg pase. Ya me encargaré de responder por mis crímenes, frente a toda mi raza.

\- _Und Lara Khar...(Ve en paz)_\- Dijo Kyros colocando su puño sobre su pecho a modo de saludo

\- _En Taro Tassadar...- _Respondió Zeratul, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la Ciudadela, seguido de cerca por Luna.


	7. Capitulo 7: El Juicio de Zeratul

**¡AL FIIIIIINNN! ¡Pude completar este capítulo y marcar mi regreso! Extrañé tanto publicar, pero este capítulo en particular era muy largo. Tal vez sea algo aburrido, pero debo decir que esto es muy importante para la trama puesto que debe hacer un Nexo entre esta historia y lo que sigue en Legacy of The Void. He visto las primeras misiones, y creo que hallé la manera de que Zeratul continúe con su viaje y su raza lo siga despreciando aunque tengan roces en este Fic, y permitirá avanzar la trama de los ponis. Bien... espero que les guste. **

**PD: A la pregunta que muchos me han hecho acerca de los Terran la contestaré al final del episodio, luego del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 7: El Juicio de Zeratul:**

A medida que Zeratul y Luna avanzaban al palacio, Zeratul y Luna aminoraron la marcha para observar con tristeza la escena que los rodeaba. Docenas de ponis, casi todos los que sobrevivieron a la defensa de la puerta, ahora se dirigían como podían hacia el mismo lugar donde ellos iban, algunos para buscar ayuda, otros solo para recibir nuevas órdenes. Sin embargo, Zeratul sabía lo que cada uno de ellos sentía sin necesidad de leer sus mentes, lo veía en sus ojos. Miedo, tristeza, cansancio, horror, y el recuerdo imborrable de la muerte en la batalla. Todo lo que traía la guerra irremediablemente, y lo que el templario vio en cada uno de sus hermanos en batallas pasadas.

-Tanto sufrimiento y destrucción…- Murmuró el templario para su acompañante- Y podría haberlo evitado.

\- Nadie sabe como habrían sucedido las cosas- Respondió Luna- No vale la pena sufrir por lo que no se puede cambiar, créeme, yo lo sé más que nadie. Lo que sí saben todos, es que tú y tus hermanos salvaron muchas vidas hoy.

Zeratul no respondió a eso último y continuaron caminando por la ciudad. Canterlot estaba en estado de alerta máxima, los ciudadanos de tanta alta o baja clase eran atrincherados en sus casas y se pedía a todos los corceles y yeguas dispuestos a tomar las armas que se unan a la milicia para poder defenderse de los siguientes ataques. El templario notó y le llamó la atención no ver a Fluttershy ni a Applejack entre los soldados que recorrían las calles, y se lo comentó a la princesa.

-Deben haber ido al palacio al enterarse de la condición de Twilight Sparkle- Señaló Luna- La unión de esas ponis es mayor que la de cualquier poni en Equestria. Si una se encuentra en problemas, no hay nada que evite a las demás tratar de ayudarla.

El templario pensó que tal unión era extraña entre los de su especie. Aunque los Protoss tenían clara la idea de "amigo", el concepto de amistad que tenían los ponis era completamente distinto al suyo.

Pensando en esto, apresuraron la marcha hasta llegar a los jardines del palacio donde vieron flotando el gran Prisma de Distorsión que trajo a Kyros. La nave era una perfecta mezcla de mecánica con energía psiónica, una pequeña estructura que rodeaba un cristal central sostenía dos grandes alas que giraban sobre su eje. Ni Luna ni ningún poni habían visto una cosa semejante.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a la Princesa fue la enorme estructura debajo del Prisma de Distorsión, similar a una enorme pirámide con un gran cristal flotando en su cima, con las Sondas yendo y viniendo de las cavernas debajo de Canterlot, trayendo minerales con algún tipo de energía similar a un hechizo de levitación.

-¡Eh aquí nuestro Nexo!- Dijo Zeratul- Con esta estructura, comenzaremos a reunir recursos suficientes para crear nuestra propia base en la ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayan construido semejante palacio en tan poco tiempo?- Exclamó la Princesa sin salir de su asombro.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que nuestra raza descubrió el principio de la Transposición- Explicó el templario- Si poseemos los minerales y gas vespeno suficientes, podemos crear un portal de transporte para invocar cualquier estructura o unidad que requiramos. Pero aun así, lleva su tiempo. Un científico Khalai podría explicarlo detalladamente durante horas, pero no tenemos tiempo para ahondar en cada misterio cósmico que nuestra raza descubrió, ni deberían desear ese conocimiento, aún no.

Entraron al palacio, solo para encontrarse los pasillos llenos de soldados heridos, enfermeros y curanderos por doquier. Celestia se encontraba en medio de todos ellos, liderando el escuadrón de sanadores, aunque incluso ella debía esforzarse bastante para sanar las heridas producidas por las potentes armas biológicas de los Zerg.

\- ¡Zeratul, Luna!- Gritó Celestia al verlos acercarse- ¡Cuanto me alegro que estén bien! Cuando me enteré del ataque a la entrada del tren y la gran cantidad de heridos que había, temí lo peor. He enviado mensajes a cada ciudad de Equestria, recomendándoles que organicen expediciones de inmediato hacia el exterior o que cualquier voluntario dispuesto a ayudarnos se dirija aquí por aire. Rainbow Dash llegó con los Wonderbolts hace solo unos segundos, ahora se encuentra con Twilight y nuestros voladores están a la espera de órdenes. El palacio servirá como centro de operaciones y enfermería mientras estemos en estado de sitio. Eso, si la enorme estructura que apareció en un instante en el jardín no es utilizada para ese propósito.

\- No- Respondió el templario tétrico- Los Nexos Protoss sirven generalmente como centros de recolección y direccionamiento de recursos. Su propósito es puramente económico. Pero no debemos hablar de eso ahora... ¿Dónde está Twilight Sparkle? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Celestia bajó la mirada triste por unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Acompáñenme...- Les pidió con gentileza, mientras dejaban los "pasillos-enfermería" y tomaban un camino a través de las diferentes puertas.

Comenzaron a caminar entre pasillos pequeños y escaleras laterales hasta que subieron hacia los pisos superiores del castillo, donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

\- Pese a que no sufrió daño físico, el shock que tuvo es muy grave- Explicó con voz grave- No ha comido ni bebido nada y tampoco dijo nada desde que llegó, ni siquiera a sus amigas. Personalmente, creo que espera hablar contigo, Zeratul.

\- Y yo con ella. Jamás debí dejar que interviniera en la lucha. Una raza tan pacífica como la vuestra, y sobre todo un alma tan inocente. No debí permitir que...

\- Si de alguien es la culpa, es mía- Confesó Celestia.

\- Hermana...

\- Creí que estaría preparada para asumir la responsabilidad de proteger tanto a Zeratul como al reino como tantas veces lo había hecho. Pero jamás me detuve a pensar que ella no es como tú o como yo, Luna. Mi pobre estudiante, en un solo instante vio cosas y sintió sensaciones que nosotras apenas estamos acostumbradas a ver luego de siglos de gobernar. No estaba preparada para formar parte de esto.

\- Quizá ninguno de ustedes lo está- Dijo Zeratul- Ningun poni en lo absoluto. Lo dije desde el comienzo y me arrepiento de no haber permanecido firme, esta no es su guerra. Cuando Artanis y el resto de sus guerreros lleguen a este mundo, erradicaremos a los Zerg por nuestra cuenta y nos encargaremos _nosotros mismos _de proteger su mundo. Cuando terminemos, nos aseguremos de no dejar rastros de nosotros ni de nuestro contacto con ustedes, jamás regresaremos.

\- Zeratul, eso no parece correcto- Opinó Luna- Es nuestro mundo, y si solo dejamos que tus hermanos mueran...

\- Ya han muerto muchos ponis, por mí causa, Princesa Luna- Señaló Zeratul- Así como millones de protoss murieron por mis acciones pasadas. No daré marcha atrás, ahora. Mis hermanos vendrán, y me enfrentaré a mi destino.

Llegaron por fin a la habitación de Twilight, separada del pasillo por una enorme puerta que llegaba al techo, Celestia tocó antes de entrar. Twilight se encontraba recostada en la cama, con la mirada baja y lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas. A su lado se encontraban el resto de las Mane Six, todas preocupadas y con miradas tristes al ver el estado de su amiga. Ninguna dijo nada al ver pasar a las Princesas, ni al ver a Zeratul acercarse a la cama.

El templario observó con tristeza los ojos entrecerrados de Twilight y le habló mentalmente aunque en voz alta para que lo escuchara el resto, su voz grave penetró en la mente de todos transmitiéndoles su pesar de una manera más directa que cualquier tipo de conversación.

\- Lo siento, Twilight Sparkle. Has sido testigo de uno de los mayores horrores que mi raza ha presenciado a lo largo de los siglos. Jamás debí dejar que ustedes, ponis, intervinieran. Pero se acabará. Tengan fe.

Zeratul intentó transmitir su consuelo a través de su mente de la mejor manera que pudo, era algo que los templarios tétricos no estaban acostumbrados a hacer. Twilight levantó la mirada, cosa que impresionó a todas las presentes, y las lágrimas volvieron a surgir en sus ojos.

\- No es correcto que esté tan afectada- Dijo Twilight, intentando calmarse- Se supone que soy una princesa de Equestria. Debería poder...

\- Nadie, sobre todo una gobernante, debería estar acostumbrada a esto. Para que alguien viva con la muerte como amiga debe llevar una vida lamentable o ser una criatura despreciable.

\- Pero...

\- Hice mal en incluir a su especie en esta guerra. Tal vez no tuvieran opción, pero este tipo de lucha no es la suya- Lo siguiente lo dijo solo para Twilight- Khas no hubiera querido esto. Él vio que su especie tendría la clave para la salvación de todo, pero sea cual haya sido su visión de seguro no querría que los ponis cometieran su mismo error. Khas quiso que los Protoss fueran como los ponis y falló, no obtendremos algo diferente si hacemos parecer a los ponis como nosotros- Se relajó y volvió a hablar todos- Tal vez sea cierto que nuestra raza está condenada. Pero si vamos a caer frente a los Dioses en el futuro, me aseguraré de no dejar que los Zerg os aniquilen en el presente.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró corriendo la pequeña criatura de aspecto de reptil que Zeratul vio acompañando a Twilight días antes.

\- ¡Twilight!- Gritó Spike mientras corría hacia la cama ignorando a todos los presentes- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida? Nuestro tren acaba de llegar y trajimos a los últimos residentes de Ponyville que quedaban. La entrada estaba hecha un desastre, había cuerpos de bichos extraños por doquier y una especie de poni metálico hacia aparecer unos extraños vórtices en el aire. No quise esperar cuando oí que te trajeron al palacio y...- Dejó de hablar pero quedó con la boca abierta al ver la enorme figura de Zeratul, mirándolo de manera curiosa- ¡Santa Celestia! ¿Quién demonios es...?

\- Creo... que este es el momento para retirarme- Concluyó Zeratul- El nuevo consejo de los Templarios llegará pronto a este mundo, y seguramente me enjuiciarán antes de prestar atención a otros asuntos. Me aseguraré de explicarles la situación y garantizarles la ayuda de mi gente antes de que aseguren su veredicto.

\- ¡Zeratul, espera...!- Intentó decir Twilight, pero ya era tarde. El templario se desvaneció dejando a todas las presentes confusas a excepción de las princesas, que sintieron su presencia salir de la habitación.

\- Iremos a recibir a ese consejo- Anunció Celestia- Si deseamos contar con la ayuda de los Protoss, debemos causar una buena impresión. Twilight, tú y tus amigas quédense aquí y descansen, se lo ganaron. Ya veremos si podemos precisar su ayuda más adelante.

Y dicho esto, las dos hermanas salieron también de la habitación, dejando a las Mane Six y a un confundido Spike solos y sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Luna y Celestia avanzaron por los pasillos en solitario. Ya no sentían la presencia de Zeratul, estaban solas.

\- ¿Que puedes contarme de nuestros oponentes, Luna?

\- Hermana, hemos enfrentado juntas adversidades y batallas a lo largo de los siglos, pero jamás vi nada como esto: Decenas de criaturas similares a insectos gigantes, que harían asustar a una mantícora, todas atacando con ferocidad y sed de sangre, asesinando a todo lo que encuentran a su paso. Si Zeratul y su compañero templario no nos hubieran ayudado, de seguro estaríamos todos muertos.

\- He visto los heridos del ataque, y debo admitir que ni siquiera en la guerra contra el Imperio del Cristal vi cosa semejante. Muchos de ellos padecían rasguños y cortes profundos, pero había otros que parecían... bueno... parecía que los hubiera atacado un dragón, o que hubieran utilizado magia negra para derretirles sus miembros. Apenas pude salvarlos, pero temo que no volverán a combatir.

\- Lo peor de todo es que no usan magia alguna- Dijo Luna con voz sombría- Es como si esas criaturas hayan sido creadas específicamente para asesinar. Cuando logré crear un campo de fuerza para repelerlos, casi todos ellos se... transformaron, como los huevos de un insecto, en criaturas llenas de ácido que se inmolaron para continuar avanzando a través de mi magia. Ningún animal que conozca hace algo semejante, estos seres no siguen un instinto de supervivencia, todo lo que desean es destruir. ¿Qué ser perverso sería capaz de dar forma a estos... monstruos?

\- Más allá de lo que nos dijo Zeratul, no podemos saberlo, pero ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de otro asunto más urgente.

\- ¿Los protoss que vendrán?- Celestia asintió- ¿Te preocupa que no nos ayuden?

\- Me preocupa más lo que vayan a hacerle a Zeratul. De una manera u otra, no voy a dejar que lo asesinen.

\- Sabes que no conviene involucrarnos en las disputas políticas de otros reinos, y menos de uno tan misterioso como estos Protoss. ¿Qué pasaría, si se niegan a ayudarnos contra los Zerg si intervenimos...?

\- Estaré dispuesta a correr ese riesgo- Aseguró la Princesa del Sol con seriedad.

Luna se detuvo y se quedó mirándola, sorprendida de su decisión. Luego siguió caminando a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Te volviste osada, Celestia. No esperaba que estuvieras dispuesta a pelear contra una raza de tanto poder solo para proteger a un desconocido.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido- Respondió Celestia con orgullo.

* * *

Zeratul recorrió los jardines, donde vio como Kyros supervisaba a las Sondas para crear la base básica de los Protoss. Había varios pilones ya construidos y los vórtices de transposición hacían aparecer lentamente las estructuras de color dorado, que hacían relucir a la ciudad un bello color oro.

Caminó observando a los distintos ponis de la ciudad, intentando pensar en las palabras de Khas, y lo que su profecía significaba. ¿Realmente esos ponis tenían el poder para detener a Amón y a sus híbridos? Los vio luchar en batalla, y sus poderes y tecnología no rivalizaban contra los de su raza. ¿Qué habilidades podrían tener, capaces de generar tanto poder? Había escuchado acerca de la Magia de la Amistad, pero ese nombre no significaba nada para él, o para sus hermanos. ¿Que podría generar la amistad más que una alianza provechosa, o una unión pasajera? De no ser porque sintió ese poder traspasando por su alma hace varios días, no creería que habría esperanza para ellos más que lo que sus propias fuerzas podían ofrecer.

Pensando en sus hermanos, pronto llegarían a ese mundo. ¿Podría hacerles ver lo que él vio antes de que su sentencia sea llevada a cabo? ¿Lo escucharían acaso? Zeratul tenía sus dudas. Entre ellos y los Zerg, no podía estar seguro quien sería más razonable. Sin embargo, más allá de su propia voluntad, no tenía razones para negar su culpabilidad. Sean cuales fueran los cargos que tengan, él tuvo razones para todo lo que hizo. Solo esperaba que pudiera hacerles ver su punto de vista, antes del final.

Continuó caminando por los jardines hasta que se encontró con alguien agradable a la vista, Zecora se dirigía al palacio llevando un gran carro lleno de frascos y efectos personales atado a su espalda.

_-En Taro Adún, Zecora_\- La saludó el templario mientras se quitaba su camuflaje- Me alegra ver que has llegado a este lugar en medio de todo este caos.

-Saludos, mi buen amigo. Esperaba estar en una mejor circunstancia para hablar contigo.

\- Puede que no volvamos a hablar, luego de esta noche- Le anunció con tristeza- Esta puede ser mi hora final.

Zecora se impresionó al escuchar esto, y abrió grande los ojos al ver que hablaba en serio.

-¿Es que acaso te irás? ¿O es que sabes que irremediablemente morirás?

\- Puede que ambas. Mi gente vendrá pronto, y hasta yo sé que he hecho acciones que son imperdonables.

Zecora entornó los ojos hacia el gran Nexo Protoss y los diferentes Accesos que iban apareciendo a su alrededor, así como las pequeñas Sondas que continuaban su labor continua.

-Es una lástima, debo decir, que una raza que construye tantas maravillas a un héroe no puede eximir.

\- ¿Héroe?- Repitió Zeratul con tono amargo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo para quedar a la altura de Zecora- Debido a mis acciones, miles de mis hermanos murieron, y puede que muchos más lo hagan. ¿Quién puede ver algo heroico en ello?

\- Nos salvaste, y salvaste a la princesa. No requerimos más pruebas que esa- Respondió Zecora con seriedad. Zeratul no pareció dudar- Pero si de verdad estas dispuesto a renunciar a esta vida, dime… ¿Tienes la conciencia tranquila?

\- Mi alma está en paz desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque mis memorias aun me traen dolor. Solo espero que el destino de mi raza quede en buen curso una vez me vaya.

Esta vez Zecora lanzó una pequeña risa que sorprendió al templario.

-Mi amigo templario, ¿Qué importa que hagamos para cambiar nuestra suerte? Si no hubieras llegado, ¿Acaso no habrían venido los Zerg y se habría evitado toda esta muerte? Cuando sabemos que hemos hecho el mal, no importa que tan mal nos sintamos. Lo que importa es estar dispuesto a seguir adelante para ver si lo solucionamos.

Zecora aseguró los tirantes de su carro y dio unos pasos hacia el palacio.

-Me iré ahora, las princesa necesitan ayuda. Puede que salve vidas, pero ni mis conocimientos de medicina ni mis ungüentos lo aseguran. Piénsalo, mi amigo, no rindas tu vida sin haber dado todo lo que puedes dar. Pero si realmente es nuestro último encuentro, entonces te digo… ¡En Taro Tassadar!

Zeratul se quedó perplejo al ver que usó un saludo de su raza como rima, pero luego se fijó en la enorme ciudad de Canterlot junto a los edificios Protoss, que pese a los acontecimientos recientes, seguía siendo hermosa bajo la luz de de un atardecer que recién comenzaba.

Se quedó pensando en las palabras de la cebra. Tal vez sea cierto que aún había mucho más de lo que podía dar, sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que merecía el juicio que se aproximaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que tenía deseos de… terminar. Entregarse a sus hermanos y aceptar la muerte como un descanso bien merecido. Pero tal vez esa sea una solución sencilla, ahora lo veía.

Se levantó y miró el Nexo, cuyo cristal en la cima emitía un pequeño zumbido junto con cierto brillo a intervalos regulares. Zeratul se dirigió a las puertas del palacio, donde encontró tanto a la Princesa Luna como a Celestia saliendo junto a una escolta de guardias de armadura dorada. Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron al Nexo, donde Kyros los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

No podía dar marcha atrás ahora, debía afrontar su juicio y sufrir cualquier castigo que sus hermanos creyeran conveniente. Pero si había una posibilidad, una remota chance de que saliera vivo de esa, no descansaría hasta encontrar la solución a todas sus visiones. Y si moría en el intento, daría todo lo que podría dar, tal y como Tassadar lo había hecho...

* * *

Cuando Zeratul, Celestia y Luna, sin mencionar a los guardias, se colocaron junto al Nexo, Kyros se acercó a los tres y les comunicó las noticias.

-El consejo llegará dentro de pocos segundos. El Prisma de Distorsión junto con los cazas Fénix al mando del Comandante Urun saldrán de Warp en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Se atrevieron a venir sin toda la flota respaldándolos?- Preguntó el templario, impresionado- Realmente desean verme muerto, ¿no es verdad?

\- Siendo tú el templario que guió por primera vez a nuestros hermanos a Shakuras, el Consejo no quiso hacerse esperar- Respondió Kyros encogiendo los hombros- Te subestimas se crees que acusarte a ti de traición es un asunto sencillo.

A los cinco segundos, el aire sobre la ciudad pareció alterarse y antes de llegar al sexto aparecieron seis naves parecidas a enormes aves con alas azules volando a una velocidad asombrosa, custodiando otro prisma de distorsión como en el que vino Kyros. Delante de todo el grupo, había un caza Fénix más grande y robusto que el resto, con alas doradas y naranjas en lugar de azules. Sin duda, el Comandante Urun iba en aquella nave.

Los Fénix dieron vueltas sobre la ciudad dos veces antes de quedarse suspendidos sobre los jardines del palacio. El Prisma de Distorsión, en su modo de transporte, se colocó al lado del que estaba anteriormente y abrió sus alas como su predecesor.

Cuando terminó de posicionarse, seis cuadrados de luz parecieron frente a Zeratul y los ponis, haciendo que los guardias se pusieran nerviosos al no saber lo que estaban enfrentando. Los cuadrados de luz comenzaron a moverse arriba y abajo como un escáner, y con cada pase parecía dibujar la figura de diferentes criaturas una capa a la vez. Finalmente, seis protoss se transposicionaron delante de todos los ponis, y Zeratul se inclinó en modo de saludo, Celestia y Luna lo imitaron.

El que estaba frente a todos era Artanis, lo reconocieron de inmediato por su tez marrón y su armadura más robusta que el resto de sus acompañantes. A su derecha se encontraba un templario tétrico femenino con ojos verdes que miró rápidamente a los ponis y luego clavó la mirada en Zeratul, su mirada era de todo menos amigable. A la izquierda de Artanis había un Protoss Khalai con una larga túnica, robusto y cuyo rasgo más distintivo era su largo cabello, que bajaba por su espalda hasta sus tobillos terminando en tres extraños brazos mecánicos, unidos a él por un artilugio mecánico. Detrás del Khalai había una extraña Protoss femenina que flotaba a varios centímetros del suelo, no llevaba prendas que cubrieran la totalidad del cuerpo, sus ojos también eran azules, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme estructura circular que llevaba sobre su nuca y espalda, atada a ella por lo que parecía su mismo cabello. La última miembro del grupo, detrás del templario tétrico mujer, era una Protoss guerrera de alta estatura que llevaba una armadura de batalla, aunque esta tenía rasgos más femeninos, no cubriendo la totalidad del cuerpo y visiblemente más ligera.

\- En taro Tassadar- Saludó el protoss delante del grupo a las presentes y su guardia- Soy el Patriarca Artanis, quien dirige a la nueva unión de Khalai, Templarios y Templarios tétricos en este nuevo Consejo del Crepúsculo. Me acompañan el líder de los Forjadores Khalai, Karax,- Refiriéndose al Protoss con los extraños brazos- La nueva Matriarca de los Templarios Tétricos, Vorazun- Señalando levemente con su mano a la Nerazim- Una de los tres antiguos Conservadores Protoss, Rohana- Hablando de la Protoss que flotaba en el aire- Y la Ejecutora Selendis de los Templarios- Señalando a la Protoss con armadura detrás de Vorazun.

\- Soy la Princesa Celestia, y esta es mi hermana, la Princesa Luna- Respondió la Princesa del Sol, intentando mantener una buena impresión- Somos las gobernantes del reino de Equestria, y les damos formalmente la bienvenida.

Todos los Protoss inclinaron levemente la cabeza, en señal de saludo, y Artanis cambió su voz a una más grave, al mismo tiempo que se dirigió con mirada seria a Zeratul.

\- Templario tétrico Zeratul. Se te acusa por este consejo de traición y conspiración contra tu raza. Los cargos que se te adjudican son: Conspiración y ayuda con la Reina de Espadas, confraternizar con especies alienígenas declaradas enemigas de la nuestra, abandono de tus hermanos en sus tiempos oscuros, entrar a mundos prohibidos por nuestra raza hace varios milenios y por sobre todas las cosas, asesinato de la antigua matriarca de los Templarios Tétricos, Raszagal. ¿Cómo respondes ante estas acusaciones?

\- Admito todos los crímenes que se me adjudican y no reniego de mis acciones, aunque antes debo pedir...

Pero Zeratul no alcanzó a realizar su petición, porque Vorazun comenzó a correr hacia él y lanzó un salto a una velocidad increíble, activando su espada warp verde y reduciendo su distancia con Zeratul en menos de un segundo.

\- ¡Traidor!- Gritó la matriarca mientras su espada se acercaba al cuello del templario, que no se movió ni un centímetro.

Un fogonazo se produjo antes del impacto encegueciendo a todo el mundo. Cuando todos pudieron ver claramente otra vez, tanto ponis como protoss se encontraron con una situación increíble.

Zeratul no se había movido de su lugar, aunque eso no evitó que se quedara sorprendido, delante de él, a pocos centímetros de su cuello, la espada Warp de Vorazun estaba siendo detenida por el cuerno de Celestia, que brillaba con una magia de color dorado deslumbrante, demostrando su gran poder como Princesa de Equestria. Junto a ella, Luna también hacía brillar su cuerno y apuntaba al pecho de Vorazun, lista para atacarla al menor movimiento.

Tanto los Protoss como la matriarca se quedaron sorprendidos no solo de la rápida reacción de la alicornio, sino que su poder bastara para detener una espada Warp de un Nerazim, que eran las más poderosas que los Protoss podían crear. Vorazun intentó hacer fuerza con su brazo para cortar el cuerno, pero la magia de Celestia persistía, esta miraba tanto a la Nerazim como al resto de los Protoss con una mirada entre mezcla de furia y decisión.

\- ¡Sepan esto, Protoss!- Gritó mientras giraba su cabeza para apartar la espada de la Matriarca, que se puso en guardia, Luna se colocó delante de su hermana preparada para hacerle frente- ¡La vida de Zeratul no acabará aquí mientras una alicornio viva y reine en el trono de Equestria! ¡Llama a tu compañera, Artanis! No deseo la guerra con ustedes, pero tampoco permitiré una ejecución sin un juicio previo.

\- ¡Vorazun, retírate!- Ordenó el Alto patriarca- No hay cabida para venganzas personales en nuestra justicia. Zeratul será enjuiciado, y dictaminaremos su sentencia dependiendo de cómo lo hallemos.

\- Ah confesado...- Señaló Vorazun con una voz ligera como el de una serpiente- Confesó ser culpable de todos los crímenes.

\- También confieso tener motivos para todo lo que he hecho- Le dijo Zeratul, haciendo que la Matriarca lo mire con evidente odio- Y responderé a cada uno de ellos, cuando el momento llegue. Pero no deseo clemencia para mí en este juicio. Lo que pido es que, independientemente de su decisión, nuestra raza preste ayuda a Celestia y a su país. Los Zerg los eliminarán sin nuestra protección.

Los protoss se quedaron callados y se miraron entre ellos ante esa petición. Zeratul sabía que discutían acerca de la petición con la velocidad del pensamiento.

\- No somos protectores de las razas del universo- Dijo abiertamente Rohana, la conservadora- No debemos nada a estas... criaturas.

\- Su tecnología de combate es... primitiva, en términos Terran- Señaló Karax- Sin nuestras máquinas, no tendrán posibilidades contra una colonia Zerg en pleno rendimiento.

\- El Gran Templario Tassadar no abandonó a los Terran en el pasado para ser destruidos junto con los Zerg- Opinó Selendis- ¿Por qué habríamos de dejar a esta raza en crecimiento perecer bajo su repugnante corrupción?

\- ¡Basta!- Ordenó Artanis con autoridad- Ninguna raza, por primitiva que sea, merece ser eliminada por los Zerg. Y por las acciones pasadas de Zeratul para derrotar el enjambre, accederé por esta vez a su petición.

Habiendo puesto fin a la discusión Artanis se dirigió a las Princesas, pero solo a ellas.

\- Someteremos a Zeratul a juicio. Agradeceremos si nos brindan un lugar donde celebrarlo, pero este es un asunto Protoss, no puedo colocarlas en una posición de poder sobre las decisiones que tomaremos aquí, sin embargo, pueden interceder por Zeratul en su defensa como testigos.

\- Lo haremos, se lo aseguro- Declaró Celestia en voz baja- Pero… ¿No podríamos posponer este asunto hasta luego de acabar con los Zerg? Cada hora que perdemos cuesta vidas, tanto ponis como de otros seres vivientes.

\- De ser mi decisión, lo haría. Pero soy el Patriarca de los templarios, seré el juez de este juicio, y debo ser imparcial. Los Nerazim no se quedarán de brazos cruzados si le damos a Zeratul la oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¿Acaso no ven más allá de su política? Los Zerg podrían llegar en cualquier momento- Intervino Luna, haciendo que Celestia le lance una mirada de advertencia.

\- Si se tratara del Enjambre, podría ordenarles a mis guerreros que encierren a Zeratul hasta que estemos fuera de peligro, pero…- Y lo siguiente lo dijo acercándose a las Princesas, como si sus pensamientos pudieran ser escuchados- Fuimos compañeros de armas, y realmente no desearía verlo ejecutado. Mi consejo es que nos ayuden a acabar con este juicio lo más pronto posible, si hay una posibilidad de dejarlo vivir, es ahora. Esperar más tiempo solo lo pondrá en peligro.

Artanis hizo una seña con la mano y dos templarios tétricos aparecieron de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos los ponis presentes. Ambos activaron sus lanzas Warp dobles y se colocaron al lado del acusado, mostrando que estaba bajo custodia. Zeratul se quedó mirando al frente y con la frente en alto, sin quejarse ni demostrar la mínima incomodidad.

Tanto Celestia como Luna asintieron y se dirigieron al Palacio con Zeratul detrás de ellas y los Protoss cerrando la comitiva.

La marcha fue en silencio, aunque Celestia y Luna se aseguraron de pasar por los pasillos que conformaban la enfermería, Zeratul no supo decidir si era porque ese era el camino más corto o porque querían mostrarle a sus hermanos el sufrimiento por el que pasaban. Si ese era el caso, dio resultado, porque tanto Artanis como el resto de los Protoss miraron con asombro y pena a los distintos heridos, lisiados o aquellos que no tenían salvación.

\- "Que lista"- Pensó el templario, mientras cruzaban al siguiente corredor- "Mostrando el sufrimiento de su pueblo, da a entender que tiene también derecho a hablar en el juicio debido a que también sufrieron por la llegada del Enjambre. El dolor mutuo hace a diferentes especies entenderse como iguales"

Cuando llegaron a la cámara del trono, Celestia y Luna se sentaron en sus asientos y los Protoss del Consejo del Crepúsculo formaron un semicírculo en torno a Zeratul y el trono de las Hermanas Reales. Los templarios tétricos permanecieron al lado de Zeratul todo el tiempo, sin desactivar en ningún momento sus lanzas.

Artanis se elevó unos centímetros del suelo e hizo brillar sus ojos al punto que parecían dos Zafiros emitiendo luz, los otros miembros del Consejo hicieron lo mismo desde el suelo, y la habitación pareció oscurecerse un poco ante la energía que transmitían esos seres . Luna y Celestia no lo entendían, pero Zeratul sabía que esa era la manera de demostrar que estaban listos y en plano uso de sus facultades para iniciar el juicio, era como una forma de demostrar que todos eran iguales y mostraban el mismo espíritu para hacer justicia.

Artanis regresó al suelo y clavó la mirada en Zeratul.

\- De esta manera, da inicio el juicio que determinará la culpabilidad o inocencia del Prelado Tétrico Zeratul. Los cargos fueron leídos y el acusado admitió culpabilidad de los hechos, pero prometió exponer sus motivos. Daremos paso a la acusación y defensa delante de este consejo por parte de los diferentes miembros presentes en esta sala. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo- Accedió Rohana

\- De acuerdo- Repitió Karax, así como el resto de los Protoss, incluyendo a las dos Princesas.

\- Toma la palabra la Matriarca de los Templarios Tétricos, Vorazun.

La Nerazim dio unos pasos adelante, observando con odio a Zeratul, y luego le dio la espalda para enfrentarse al consejo.

\- Miembros del Consejo- Inició la Ejecutora- Hace ya varios años que nuestra raza perdió nuestro planeta hogar, Aiur, en manos de los Zerg, y si bien es cierto que hemos hallado una nueva esperanza con la alianza entre los Khalai, los Templarios y Tétricos en Shakuras, los recuerdos de la pérdida de nuestro hogar aun pesan en la mente de muchos de nosotros.

Todos los Protoss asintieron ante esta afirmación.

\- Varios meses después de la caída de Aiur y de establecer vuestra colonia en el planeta Shakuras, sufrimos un extraño avistamiento de tropas Zerg en el sector, seguida de la explosión de los sistemas de pilones de la ciudad Telématros. Creímos que se trataba de un ataque a gran escala, pero tan pronto como los Zerg llegaron, se retiraron con la Matriarca Raszagal, mi madre, como rehén.

A este punto, Vorazun se dio media vuelta, para poder mirar nuevamente a Zeratul.

\- Este Templario, pupilo de Raszagal desde hace siglos, juró regresar con mi madre sana y salva y partió con una pequeña flota en busca de los Zerg. Pasaron los días y no recibimos noticias de la flota, por lo que nos tocó a nosotros, los Templarios Tétricos, partir en busca de nuestra Matriarca. Seguimos el rastro de la flota hasta el planeta Char, y cuando llegamos a donde antes estaba el campamento de la flota perdida, encontramos a todos nuestros hermanos muertos, exceptuando a Zeratul que estaba desaparecido, y a la matriarca Raszagal tendida en el suelo, sin vida. Pero sus heridas no eran provocadas por ningún Zerg, ¡No! ¡Sus heridas fueron provocadas por una espada Warp, una espada de nuestros propios hermanos templarios tétricos! Me sentí reticente a creerlo, ¿Como podía ser que uno de nuestros hermanos eliminara a su propia Matriarca? Pero luego nos enteramos de que había sobrevivientes de esa masacre, y uno de ellos era el infame líder de la flota de rescate, Zeratul. Quien desapareció poco después sin dejar rastros y negándose a mostrarse a nuestros hermanos para explicar lo ocurrido. ¡¿Cómo respondes a esta actitud sospechosa, Templario?!

Zeratul no contestó de inmediato, en todo el tiempo en que Vorazun habló se quedó mirando el suelo, meditando, o simplemente no deseaba mirar a los ojos a sus hermanos, pero cuando supo que era el turno de hablar, levantó la mirada y miró con tristeza a sus hermanos. A pesar de que no tenía apéndices psiónicos, Zeratul abrió su mente para compartir imágenes y recuerdos con el resto del consejo de manera que pudiera respaldar su historia. Para las Princesas, Zeratul simplemente relataba su pasado como un bardo componiendo una terrible poema histórico.

\- Para responder a esta acusación, primero debo remontarme a una fecha anterior al secuestro de nuestra Matriarca. Artanis, tú recordarás en su momento que, cuando llegamos a Shakuras con nuestros hermanos templarios, los Zerg nos siguieron a este mundo y la Reina de Espadas llegó con fingido arrepentimiento a advertirnos del peligro de la nueva Supermente.

\- Así es...- Confirmó el Alto Patriarca.

\- Bien. Nosotros, torpemente engañados, colaboramos con Kerrigan, pensando que ella ya no era una amenaza para nuestra especie. E incluso seguimos pensando que era de fiar, cuando nuestro antiguo hermano y Judicator Aldaris nos advirtió que no debíamos unirnos a ella. La Matriarca Raszagal, en su momento, nos ordenó que colaboráramos con ella para poder derrotar a los Zerg en Shakuras e impedir la invasión destruyendo a los antiguos cerebrados de las colonias Zerg.

Todos asintieron en silencio, puesto que nadie podía negar que aquello era cierto.

\- Siguiendo las indicaciones de Kerrigan y Raszagal, eliminamos a los Zerg y evitamos la invasión de los Enjambres en nuestro nuevo hogar, pero antes de ello, Aldaris y los otros templarios se revelaron en armas contra nosotros, alegando que Kerrigan no era de fiar. La Matriarca Raszagal nos ordenó que elimináramos a Aldaris para evitar más conflictos entre nosotros, cuestión que me resultó extraña, la Matriarca fue siempre un alma noble y de corazón bondadosa. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así cambiara tanto al punto de ordenarnos que asesináramos a un hermano de nuestra especie? Bien, casi lo logramos, Aldaris fue acorralado por Artanis y yo y estuvimos a punto de ponerlo bajo custodia, cuando Kerrigan llegó y lo asesinó a sangre fría. Allí fue cuando vimos sus verdaderas intenciones, la Reina de Espadas no deseaba la paz con nosotros, ni le interesaba nuestra supervivencia, lo único que deseaba era utilizarnos para eliminar a los Cerebrados rebeldes y allanarle el camino para que tenga el completo control del Enjambre.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, mientras Zeratul continuaba con su relato.

\- Llegando al punto que quería contar, Raszagal fue capturada por Kerrigan varios meses después, y me ofrecí voluntario a rescatarla. Cuando llegamos a Char, Kerrigan nos estaba esperando con una propuesta por demás extorsionadora: Eliminar a la nueva Supermente a cambió de regresarnos a Raszagal. En un principio me negué, convencido de que Kerrigan no cumpliría su parte del trato, pero mi Matriarca intercedió nuevamente, alegando que la nueva Supermente sería un peligro mayor para todos nosotros. En fin, ayudé a Kerrigan a eliminar a la Supermente, y cuando llegó el momento de que Kerrigan cumpliera su parte del trato, salió a relucir su malévolo plan.

Zeratul tomó una pausa antes de continuar, parecía reticente a compartir los recuerdos que seguían.

\- Kerrigan había corrompido la mente de mi Matriarca y controlaba sus pensamientos como si fuera su marioneta. Aldaris había intentado decírnoslo, pero Kerrigan se había encargado de silenciarlo para no exponer sus planes. Aunque le dejara libre, Raszagal solo cumpliría con la voluntad, sin poder negarse, de la Reina de Espadas.

\- ¡No!- Gritó Vorazun, negándose a pesar de que lo veía- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Arriesgando la vida de mis hermanos, intenté quitarle a la Matriarca de sus garras y regresarla con nosotros- Continuó el templario impasible- Pero Kerrigan nos acorraló antes de que pudiéramos escapar. Con Kerrigan acechándonos y Raszagal a punto de perder su libertad minutos próximos a que la hubiera recuperado, hice lo único que pude hacer para evitar que caiga otra vez bajo su maligno control: Asesiné a mi propia mentora.

\- ¡Eso no es posible!- Exclamó la nueva Matriarca, girando entre Zeratul y el consejo- ¡Mi madre jamás caería bajo el control mental de la Reina de Espadas!

\- ¡Vorazun!- La detuvo Artanis- Los recuerdos que Zeratul comparte con el consejo son innegables, y su relato concuerda con las decisiones que Raszagal tomó durante nuestra estancia en Shakuras. El consejo debatirá si las acciones del templario son justificables a la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- No niego que yo preferiría morir a ser víctima del control mental de los Zerg- Opinó Rohana, que miraba inquisitivamente a Zeratul- Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que luego de aquello siguieras con vida? Estando rodeado de Zergs, me resulta extraño que hayas conseguido escapar cuando muchos de tus hermanos no lo lograron.

\- No escapé...- Confesó Zeratul- Kerrigan me dejó ir.

\- ¿Cómo?- Exclamaron tanto Rohana como Selendis.

\- ¡Ajá!- Dijo Vorazun, triunfante, había perdido la cordura ante la rabia- ¡Entonces eso aclara todo! ¡Trabajabas para los Zerg desde el comienzo! Y el asesinato de mi madre fue el punto final de tu gran plan.

\- ¡Silencio!- Ordenó Artanis- El acusado aun no terminó con su defensa...

\- ¡Jamás trabajaría para alguien tan retorcido y diabólico como Kerrigan!- Gritó Zeratul, al oír esa acusación- Me quitó todo, mi honor, mi hogar, y también a mi propia matriarca. Viendo que no había mucho más de mí que quitarme, me dejó ir para que cargue mi culpa y mis pecados hasta el día en que las estrellas mueran. Ésa es la historia.

Zeratul se quedó callado, y los miembros del consejo se quedaron mirándose entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Tu defensa es sólida, templario- Dijo Rohana- El consejo no dejará de lado tu testimonio a la hora de emitir el veredicto, pero ahora, pasaremos a otro cargo.

Vorazun volvió a su lugar en el semicírculo y esta vez fue Selendis la que pasó al frente, de la misma forma que su predecesora, se colocó de espaldas a Zeratul y se dirigió al consejo.

\- Habiendo expuesto el principal crimen, la Ejecutora Selendis se encargará de exponer los dos siguientes cargos que, pese a no ser tan graves dada su situación, siguen teniendo peso en su acusación. Se acusa a Zeratul de haber visitado el planeta archivo Zhakúl, hogar de los tres preservadores místicos, que fue prohibida su entrada por nuestros antepasados hace miles de años. También se te acusa de no regresar con tu gente, cuando la muerte de la Matriarca dejó a los nuestros en un gran tiempo de necesidad. ¿Cómo respondes ante estas acusaciones?

Zeratul se mostró más dispuesto a hablar de ese tema.

\- No niego haber visitado el planeta Zhakúl. Pero tampoco niego no haber estado en Shakuras, a pesar de los tiempos oscuros. Luego de ser liberado por Kerrigan, decidí comenzar a viajar entre las estrellas, buscando una antigua Profecía que hablaba acerca de nuestros creadores, los Xel'Naga.

\- ¿Profecía?- Repitió Rohana- ¡Explícate!

\- Antes de llegar a Zhakúl, visité un antiguo mundo conocido como Ulaan, allí encontré fragmentos de la profecía que buscaba, una que hablaba del regreso de nuestros Dioses a nuestro universo, pero estaban incompletos, y no había manera de que pudiera descifrarlos.

\- Ulaan...- Dijo Artanis- ¿Por qué me suena familiar ese mundo? ¿No fue enviada una expedición hacia allí?

\- Así es- Respondió Selendis- Una expedición guiada por el Alto Templario Karass, en misión de dar caza a la Reina de Espadas. No tuvimos noticias de su regreso.

\- El Alto Templario Karass se sacrificó a sí mismo para que yo pueda escapar con los fragmentos de la profecía- Dijo Zeratul- Kerrigan me estaba esperando en el planeta cuando yo arribé. No habría sobrevivido a su ataque de no ser por su sacrificio.

\- Es curioso como tienden a morir Protoss cuando tú y la Reina de Espadas se encuentran en lugares extraños, y sin embargo tú sobrevives. ¿Mhh?- Apuntó Vorazun.

\- Esa acusación vendrá más adelante, Matriarca de los Nerazim- Dijo Artanis- Siempre que un Protoss se encuentra con Kerrigan, tienden a morir miembros de nuestra especie. Continúa, Zeratul.

\- Cuando logré escapar del planeta, me dirigí a Zhakúl para buscar el consejo de los tres preservadores. Pero había algo más con ellos, algo perverso.

\- Abre tu mente, Zeratul, déjanos ver lo que has visto...- Ordenó Rohana.

Zeratul comenzó a transmitirles las imágenes del horrible ser que tenía prisioneros a los preservadores, incluso Luna y Celestia pudieron verlo: Una espantosa bestia con el cuerpo y poderes psiónicos de un Protoss, pero también con ferocidad y rasgos distintivos de los Zerg. Adelante de él, una gran colonia Protoss que obedecían ciegamente sus órdenes, incluso si se trataba de eliminar a sus propios hermanos.

\- El híbrido de Protoss y Zerg se alimentaba de los conocimientos y energía vital de los conservadores. Con ayuda de mis propios hermanos, pudimos darle muerte y alcanzar a los conservadores. Ellos tradujeron parte de la profecía que hablaba del rompimiento de un ciclo, y la llegada de un cambio que comenzaba con un Gran Devorador. Intuyendo que la profecía hablaba del destino tanto de los Zerg como de los Protoss, me dirigí al último lugar en donde se encontraban los restos de la antigua Supermente, Aiur.

Los Protoss escuchaban con atención el relato de Zeratul, puesto que era extraño oír de alguien que regresara a su planeta natal, luego de que este fuera infestado por los Zerg.

\- Cuando llegué a Aiur, reuní fuerzas y me abrí paso hasta los distintos zarcillos conectados a la corteza de la criatura, y desentrañé sus secretos. Luego de ello, tuve una visión desde el rincón más profundo del Khala, el mismísimo Tassadar se presentó ante mí.

A este punto tanto Rohana como Vorazun se mostraron escépticos a escuchar el relato del Templario, una cosa era decir que buscaba una antigua profecía referente a su raza, pero otra muy distinta es decir que vio un fantasma del pasado. Más que una confesión, el relato del templario parecía llegar a una fantasía.

\- Tassadar me habló acerca de la Supermente, y cuál era su propósito. Tal y como temíamos, los Zerg fueron creados por los Xel'Naga, pero ignorábamos su propósito. Los Zerg fueron alterados para cumplir con el encargo de eliminar a nuestra especie.

Artanis se miró con sus compañeros, dudoso.

\- ¿Quien podría ser el autor de un complot semejante? ¿Qué clase de poder podría generar un plan así?

\- Tanto Tassadar como yo lo ignorábamos, pero mi antiguo camarada me dio una visión que marcaba el final de nuestra especie, y el fin de todas las cosas. Una que mostraba como los Zerg eran esclavizados por los híbridos, y estos guiaban su última ofensiva contra los últimos vestigios de nuestra civilización.

\- ¡Esto ya es ridículo!- Se escandalizó Vorazun- Es una tremenda historia, pero no más que eso. Una excusa fantasiosa para defenderse de nuestras acusaciones, me niego a continuar escuchando los desvaríos de un loco. Ya saben cuál es mi posición.

\- Yo, por mi parte, no niego que las memorias de Zeratul demuestran al pie de la letra todo lo que nos ha contado- Opinó Rohana- Pero eso no explica cómo es que terminó ayudando a Kerrigan a convertirse nuevamente en la reina de Espadas. Su historia formula más preguntas que respuestas.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo- Admitió Artanis- La defensa es justificable, pero desvía su atención del tema entre manos. Zeratul, se te acusa de un crimen más que yo mismo expondré a continuación. Tu historia ha mostrado el por qué has realizado tus anteriores transgresiones, pero no justifica los actos que tenemos actualmente.

Selendis no dijo palabra y regresó a su puesto en el Consejo, Artanis no se movió de su sitio, pero miró fijamente a Zeratul antes de continuar con el juicio. Tanto Luna como Celestia sabían que no faltaba mucho para que tuvieran que hablar a favor del Templario, pero las posibilidades no estaban a su favor a ese punto.

\- Zeratul, se te acusa de establecer contacto directo con la Reina de Espadas luego de su evidente ataque a la colonia Protoss del planeta Kaldir. No hemos tenido noticias de los supervivientes, pero sabemos que tu Buscador del Vacio estaba presente cuando iniciaron las hostilidades. No ayudaste a nuestros colonos, pero si se te vio dirigiéndote a la nave principal Zerg, solo y sin protección. ¡Explica tus acciones!

\- Para explicar mis actos, debo regresar a mi anterior relato acerca de mi visión de los Xel'Naga- Rohana y Vorazun desviaron las miradas, pero el resto del consejo solo miró más seriamente al templario- Como antes dije, la profecía hablaba del rompimiento de un ciclo, y tenía razón a pesar de que nuestro dolor y sufrimiento no nos dejó ver esto. ¿Quién controla ahora el Enjambre, si no es la Supermente que era dirigida por los antiguos Dioses?

\- La Reina de Espadas...- Respondió Artanis- No entiendo como eso justifica tus acciones.

\- La Supermente era una esclava del Xel'Naga caído conocido como Amón- Explicó Zeratul- Ese ser despreciable pensaba en usar la retorcida mente de la criatura para dirigir sus Enjambres contra nuestra raza, sin embargo, la Supermente encontró un sucesor libre de la influencia del Caído. Kerrigan, la Reina de Espadas, era la única esperanza de los Zerg de ser libres.

\- ¿Acaso osas justificar tu contacto con la Reina de Espadas, con la excusa de ser la esperanza de una raza maldita y repudiada por nuestros antepasados?- Exclamó Rohana- ¡Los miembros del Conclave te asesinarían de solo proponer esa idea!

\- Nuestra raza a sufrido más que nunca desde que Kerrigan asumió el control del Enjambre- Opino Karax, hablando por primera vez desde hacía varios minutos- Perdimos tecnología y secretos ocultos bajo las paredes de los templos derrumbados de Aiur. No puedes pedirnos que tomemos en serio tu deseo de ayudarla.

\- ¡Tú mismo dijiste que odiabas a Kerrigan con todas las fibras de tu cuerpo Zeratul!- Opinó Selendis- ¿Acaso tu búsqueda en estos últimos años te hizo olvidar tan deprisa los crímenes de ella sobre nosotros?

\- Nuestra raza sufrió mucho, sí- Admitió Zeratul- Pero fue la Supermente, no Kerrigan, quien dirigió los Enjambres contra nuestra patria. Así mismo, fueron los Cerebrados restantes de la antigua Cría los que dirigieron el asalto contra Shakuras. Kerrigan mató a muchos de nuestros hermanos, pero jamás marcó como objetivo querer eliminarnos a todos. Los Terran convirtieron a Kerrigan a su forma humana otra vez, antes de ello, Kerrigan se había recluido en el mundo ceniciento de Char y no había salido de allí durante los cuatro años luego de las Brood Wars (Guerra de Crías). Si bien era cierto que odiaba tener que darle el poder sobre el Enjambre una vez más, entendí que era parte de un bien mayor el ayudarle a cumplir su venganza. No justifico la muerte de mis hermanos, los crímenes de Kerrigan recaerán en mí, pero mi conciencia sigue la búsqueda de la salvación de todos.

Celestia y Luna se miraron entre sí preocupadas, ese último discurso era conmovedor, pero desgraciadamente, y a juzgar por las miradas atónitas de los Protoss, no parecía suficiente para convencer a nadie de su inocencia, si se lo podía llamar así. No queriendo esperar, ambas hermanas se levantaron y se colocaron delante de Zeratul, así como los anteriores Protoss habían hecho.

\- El consejo cede la palabra a la Princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria- Anunció Artanis, sacando de su perplejidad a todos.

\- Como gobernante de este país, he de anunciar los acontecimientos relacionados a este templario desde que llegó a nuestro mundo hace ya varios días.

\- Escuchamos...-Respondió Artanis, recomponiéndose y mirando fijo a la Alicornio.

\- Desde que llegó Zeratul, sucedieron varios acontecimientos extraños en relación con mi estudiante y Cuarta Princesa Alicornio, Twilight Sparkle. Zeratul salvó a mi querida estudiante del ataque de unos depredadores, estudió minuciosamente a nuestra raza, manteniéndose oculto lo mejor que pudo en el proceso. Y continuó queriendo mantenernos a salvo cuando una nave colonial de su raza cayó sobre nuestro mundo, en cuyo interior se encontraban distintas criaturas Zerg que ahora son las que conforman el Enjambre por el que estamos siendo atacados. A mi vista, este extraño visitante arriesgó valientemente su vida para salvar a una raza de la que no había aprendido nada más de lo que había visto unos días antes, y luchó con ferocidad para mantener a mi propia especie fuera del conflicto. Cuando supo que el ataque de los Zerg sobre nosotros era inevitable, nos advirtió del peligro y decidió llamar a este consejo con la esperanza de que nos ayuden, pero eliminando cualquier esperanza de salvarse a sí mismo. Ruego a este consejo que tome en cuenta la nobleza de este señor, y hallen clemencia por él, puesto que nosotras creemos en su palabra, y él no ha demostrado ninguna acción hasta ahora que demuestre preferir a los Zerg por sobre ninguna criatura más.

El Consejo del Crepúsculo volvió a quedarse en silencio frente a la declaración de la princesa, fue Rohana la que rompió el silencio.

\- Sus palabras son fuertes y sus espíritus decididos- Las alabó- Sin embargo, los Protoss no tenemos relación directa con esta... raza, por lo que los intereses de nuestra especie no concuerdan con los vuestros. A menos que hallemos pruebas para comprobar que este templario realizó sus crímenes con intenciones nobles, no podemos...

\- El consejo agradece su intervención- Lo interrumpió Artanis, intentando no sonar más irrespetuoso hacia las Princesas- Pero los crímenes fueron expuestos y sus defensas y confesiones fueron escuchadas. Pese a sus justificaciones, el Consejo del Crepúsculo deberá llegar ahora a un veredicto.

Luna estuvo a punto de hablar con mirada enojada contra Artanis, pero Celestia la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Luna miró a Zeratul preocupada y luego al consejo, que intercambiaban pensamientos mirándose unos a otros, y luego ambas regresaron a sus respectivos asientos, frustradas de no poder ayudar más al templario.

Luego de un minuto entero, que se alargó tanto que parecía una hora. Artanis dio un paso al frente, y lo mismo hicieron los demás miembros del consejo.

\- Prelado Tétrico Zeratul- Anunció con voz sombría- Fuiste hallado culpable de confraternizar con la Reina de Espadas y ayudarla a cumplir con sus ambiciones sin obtener un resultado favorable para tu gente. Tus acciones han hecho posible la muerte de cientos y quizás miles de otras especies, y has puesto en peligro a tu propia raza con este acto de rebeldía. Por lo tanto, el consejo encuentra factible por mayoría de votos, a ser sentenciado a muert...

\- ¡ALTO!- Exclamó una voz, llamando la atención de todos, mientras se abría la puerta del salón de un portazo- ¡Deseamos intervenir en este juicio como defensoras de Zeratul en este caso!

Twilight Sparkle más las Mane Six y Spike entraron por la puerta con paso firme, mientras que los Protoss se quedaron atónitos ante la interrupción del veredicto.

\- ¿Quién eres, Poni?- Preguntó Artanis.

\- Soy la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Antigua portadora del Elemento de la Magia y estas son mis amigas, Antiguas portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía.

\- ¿Elementos de la Armonía?- Repitió Artanis, sin entender.

\- ¡Criaturas, el veredicto ya fue establecido!- Bramó Vorazun- Este traidor será ejecutado por...

\- Si tengo entendido algo acerca de juicios...- La interrumpió Twilight- Y es que leído mucho acerca de ellos, es que no se debe establecer un veredicto hasta no oír todos los hechos. ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¡Esto es un ultraje...!- Gritó la Matriarca- No permitiré...

\- Detén tu sed de sangre, Vorazun- Le ordenó Artanis- Quizás sea cierto que el veredicto había sido establecido, pero también es cierto que la defensa debe ser escuchada antes de anunciar la sentencia. Propongo escuchar lo que la Princesa tiene que decir, después de todo, si no nos convence de lo contrario, siempre podemos continuar con el curso actual.

A regañadientes, Vorazun se dirigió a su lugar, y el resto del consejo dio un paso atrás, para poner el semicírculo en orden otra vez. Zeratul se mostró claramente alarmado de la intervención de Twilight y las Mane Six en el juicio. Si bien era cierto que contaba con otra defensora, también eran graves las consecuencias que pudiera producir si hablaba de más. Siendo que el consejo ignoró su profecía, si Twilight hablaba de lo que habían encontrado en el Arbol de la Armonía, podía poner en peligro la decisión del consejo de ayudar a los ponis en la batalla contra los Zerg. Así de tercos recordaba a sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, Twilight mostró una sonrisa confiada a Zeratul antes de que ella y sus amigas se colocaran delante del Consejo.

\- A pesar de que mis palabras no podrían expresar más acerca de los acontecimientos de los últimos días de lo que dijo mi mentora, la Princesa Celestia, quisiera proponer otra solución ante este conflicto.

\- ¿Proponer otra solución?- Repitió Artanis, atónito.

\- Así es. Una que permita una justicia justa para ambas razas.

\- Como habíamos señalado antes, Princesa- Intervino Rohana- Los intereses de su raza no son los nuestros. Su visión de justicia no puede intervenir con...

\- Permítame contradecirla, Protoss Khalai- La interrumpió Twilight- Nuestros intereses pueden llegar a coincidir. Somos más parecidos de lo que creen, sobre todo considerando que solíamos portar los Elementos de la Armonía.

\- Una vez más ese nombre...- Exclamó Artanis- ¿Que son esos... Elementos, y que tienen que ver con nosotros?

\- Los Elementos de la Armonía son piedras místicas de increíble poder, capaces de generar una energía y efectos impresionantes si se llegan a utilizar correctamente- Explicó Twilight con sencillez- Zeratul descubrió que los poderes que utilizamos con esos objetos tiene un efecto similar al que utilizan sus Altos templarios en relación al Khala. ¿No nos convierte eso en seres similares al de la casta de sus Templarios?

\- ¿Es cierto eso?- Preguntó Artanis, interesado en ese dato- ¿Acaso sus habilidades son comparables a las nuestras?

\- Que tontería...-Opinó Vorazun- Por más que lo demuestren, sus habilidades psiónicas no tienen nada que ver con las nuestras. Estas... ponis, no tienen nada que ver con nuestra raza.

\- En eso tiene razón- Admitió Twilight- Nuestras razas no se asemejan en nada, pero sí controlamos una misma fuerza, ¿no es verdad?

\- ¿A que se refieren?- Preguntó Rohana- ¿Acaso ustedes están vinculadas al Khala?

\- No. Somos independientes, pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, tenemos un lazo que nos une tan profundamente como cualquiera de sus templarios. En este mundo, la Amistad tiene un poder tan deslumbrante como el más poderoso de los usuarios del Khala. Si no me creen, pueden comprobarlo por vosotros mismos en la caverna donde se encuentran los Elementos. Encontrarán algo muy interesante grabado allí.

\- ¡Twilight!- Exclamó Zeratul con tono de advertencia. Pero Twilight lo tranquilizó guiándole un ojo mientras continuaba con su defensa.

\- Todo esto es muy interesante- Dijo Selendis- Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver con el asunto entre manos?

Twilight comenzó a pasearse delante de cada miembro mientras continuaba su discurso, pero esta vez yendo al punto.

\- Las investigaciones de Zeratul llevaron a descubrir que nuestras dos razas comparten habilidades y poderes similares aunque nuestras fuentes sean completamente distintas. Dicho de otro modo, este templario llegó a demostrar que somos capaces de aprender mucho de ustedes así como ustedes de nosotros.

\- Siguen sin demostrar su punto- Señaló Selendis.

\- Zeratul los llamó para asegurar el futuro de nuestra raza, arriesgando su propia vida. Así mismo, ustedes lo acusan de poner en peligro a su raza, para obtener una recompensa incierta. A mi punto de vista, es tan culpable para ustedes como es un héroe para nosotros.

\- Pero es un Protoss- Dijo Artanis- Su destino está ligado a nuestras costumbres.

\- Hasta donde sé, el tomó un riego muy grande por nosotros, y también realizó actos que él no quería hacer, pero aun así vio que eran lo correcto. Ustedes creen que traicionó completamente a su raza, pero... ¿Qué tal si al final logra salvarla? ¿Qué pasaría si realmente tiene razón y el destino del universo depende de lo que él tenga que decir?

\- Bueno... pese a ello, sus crímenes son notables. No podemos dejarlo ir así como así para que continúe...

\- ¿Descubriendo nuevos misterios? ¿Desvelando secretos antiguos? ¿Ayudando a otras razas desinteresadamente? Un héroe no pone en peligro su vida sin ninguna razón.

\- ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?!- Gritó Vorazun- ¡Se acabó! Zeratul es culpable de crímenes por aliarse con otras especies que nada tienen que ver con nosotros.

\- ¡Ajá!- Señaló Twilight- Entonces, ¿Tassadar era culpable de unir a los Nerazim con los Khalai?

\- Eso...- Artanis se quedó sin palabras- Esa era una situación...

\- ¿O era culpa de Khas unir a los Protoss en el Khala solo para evitar más conflictos, y hacer que los Nerazim se levantaran en contra de ello?

\- ¡No culpamos a Khas de ello!- Gritó Vorazun, intentando excusarse- ¡Solo que sus métodos no eran los...!

\- Y los métodos de Zeratul no son los vuestros en este caso. Piénselo bien, Protoss. Todos los grandes héroes de su época son conocidos por haber hecho algo atrevido o insurrecto, pero que al final trajo buenos resultados. El camino al buen cambio no es sencillo, pero no le quiten la vida a este Templario solo por hacer lo que creía correcto. ¿Acaso los Zerg habrían desaparecido si él no hubiera contactado con Kerrigan? ¡Hay un Enjambre en nuestro mundo, proveniente de su nave! Dudo que las acciones de Zeratul hayan empeorado las cosas, más bien todo lo contrario, todo fue para mejor.

Mi propuesta es esta. Zeratul es ahora mismo un puente entre la raza de los ponis de Equestria y los Protoss de Aiur. Si lo eliminan ahora, no podremos aprender nada los unos de los otros y no sacaremos provecho más que muerte y desolación para ambos mientras luchamos contra los Zerg. ¡Déjenlo vivir, escuchen todo lo que aprendió y piensa aprender! y luego... decidan si vale la pena dejarlo ir, o castigarlo y detener su cruzada, para bien o para mal.

El consejo se quedó atónito ante este discurso y la propuesta. Si bien a Artanis le agradaba la idea de dejarlo vivir, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba delante de un traidor. Sin embargo, ese traidor también había trabajado en conjunto con Tassadar, y este había sido también tachado de traidor en su época. Todo lo que sufrió, todo de lo que fue acusado, había sido en favor de salvar a su raza. ¿Acaso estaría bien eliminar a ese buen templario, cuando estaban siguiendo los pasos del mismo Conclave, ahora muerto, que trató de enjuiciarlo en el pasado?

Transmitió este pensamiento al resto de los miembros del consejo, y Selendis y Karax se mostraron de acuerdo. Rohana era una conservadora, y estaba apegada a las antiguas tradiciones, aunque no podía dejar de admitir que esas antiguas tradiciones hicieron de los Protoss una raza atrasada política y socialmente. Por su parte, Vorazun seguía enojada con Zeratul por su participación en la muerte de su madre, aunque tampoco podía negar que posiblemente tuviera buenas razones para aquello. Pese a su sed de venganza, no sería mejor que los antiguos Khalai si no mostraba misericordia en ese momento.

\- El Consejo del Crepúsculo a tomado una decisión- Anunció Artanis- Pese a que no podemos ignorar sus crímenes pasados, hemos visto que Zeratul es más valioso ahora vivo que muerto. Este consejo aplazará su juicio hasta que Zeratul regrese con el resto de sus hermanos y demuestre la totalidad de sus crímenes y la totalidad de sus resultados. Aunque, no dejará de ser un criminal ante nosotros. Por sus acciones en batalla, y actos pasados a favor de nuestra raza, podemos aplazar nuestras condenas hasta que Zeratul termine de realizar su búsqueda. Sin embargo, no te servirán estas acciones en el futuro, templario tétrico, si tus actos no demuestran que fueron hechos por el bien común para nuestra especie y otras, serás ejecutado como originalmente pensábamos hacer. ¡Liberen al prisionero! Será libre de marcharse, luego de que nos ocupemos de los Zerg.

Las Mane Six lanzaron un grito de júbilo, mientras los Templarios tétricos guardaban sus lanzas y desaparecían en la oscuridad. Celestia y Luna se permitieron una sonrisa al ver que Zeratul se agachaba y tocaba a Twilight para brindarle todo su agradecimiento por su intervención en el juicio.

* * *

Por su parte, los Protoss no se quedaron por mucho tiempo. Rohana, Vorazun y Selendis comenzaron a brillar y a ser cubiertas por una potente luz azul hasta que desaparecieron completamente de la sala. Artanis, Karax y Zeratul entendieron que regresarían a Shakuras para alejarse del conflicto, el prisma de Distorsión ya debería estar alejándose del planeta en ese momento.

\- Bien, ponis- Dijo Artanis, acercándose a las Mane Six- Debo decir que me alegra que su punto de vista y decisión haya cambiado la marea. No sé si nuestras razas encontrarán ese parecido que mencionó, Princesa, pero tiene la fiereza y la voluntad del mismísimo Adun. _¡En Taro Tassadar!_\- Las saludó mientras se inclinaba.

Twilight y las demás no pudieron responderle, puesto que las puertas de la sala volvieron a abrirse y Kyros, el Alto Templario, entró corriendo anunciando sus noticias con su mente a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Hemos detectado tres formas de vida biológicas voladoras acercándose a esta posición!- Exclamó- ¡Creemos que pueden tratarse de Zergs aéreos!

\- ¿Mutaliscos, tan pronto?- Exclamó Zeratul- No puede ser, hace solo unas horas solo nos atacaron Zerglings. Su colmena no puede haber crecido tan rápido.

Todas las ponis más los templarios salieron corriendo por los pasillos hacia el exterior del castillo. Una vez llegaron a los jardines, pudieron ver claramente a que se refería Kyros.

No se trataba de Mutaliscos, pero sin duda eran criaturas biológicas.

A los ojos de los Protoss, lo que venía eran tres extrañas criaturas parecidas a las ponis, pero con una forma retorcida y macabra. Casi pensaron que se trataban de ponis contaminados por los Zerg. Sin embargo, Twilight, las Mane Six y las Princesas conocían muy bien a esas criaturas. Eran bichos similares a ponis, pero todos eran de color negro y tenían ojos opacos de color turquesa, sus patas poseían agujeros, alas de insecto, y de su boca salían colmillos, haciéndolos ver amenazadores.

Los tres Changelings aterrizaron en el suelo del jardín, encontrándose con ocho ponis y cuatro protoss listos para enfrentarlos. Increíblemente, dos de los Changelings solo sisearon de enojo al sentirse amenazados y uno de ellos, que poseía casco y una pequeña prenda parecida a una armadura, se adelanto e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia Celestia, dejando atónitos a todo el mundo. Los movimientos del Changeling teniente eran casi robóticos, como si le costara demasiado hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando habló, su voz siseó como si escupiera cada palabra.

\- Princesa Celestia... El Enjambre de la Reina Chrysalis solicita la ayuda de Canterlot. Unas extrañas criaturas aparecieron de repente y comenzaron a atacarnos como si fueran un enjambre rival, nuestra reina nos defiende, pero no aguantaremos... En contra de toda nuestra naturaleza, solicitamos la ayuda de los ponis.

* * *

**Bien, me han preguntado muchos, así que voy a responder a esa pregunta. No voy a poner Terran. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es muy sencilla: Pese a que me encantaría agregar a Raynor, a Matt y a algunos de sus compañeros (Tosh sería una cosa increíble), lo veo como agregar demasiados ingredientes a algo que ya está bien cocinado. Si bien me gustaría hacer Protoss, Terran y Ponis contra los Zerg, debo hacer notar que ya estamos poniendo a tres razas contra una sola, y encima una colmena que no está muy avanzada. No, prefiero continuar con Zeratul y algunos aliados más para que ayuden a las ponis a superar esta batalla.**

**Lo que sí les prometo, es un próximo capítulo que dará una vuelta a los puntos de vista de la historia. Solo adelantaré el título: "EVOLUCIÓN".**

**Ahora, debo actualizar mis otros Fics, después de todo, este fue un capítulo de 10000 palabras. No escribo uno tan largo desde My Little Shinobi. Espero poder actualizar devuelta pronto.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Evolución

**¡Muy Bien! A pedido del público, y agradezco a todos por su apoyo y ánimo para continuar escribiendo este Fic, aquí está el octavo capítulo. Perdón por tardar tanto pero han pasado muchas cosas (Viaje a Europa, regreso a la facultad, ponerse al día, etc.) Pero por fin pude completar este episodio y espero que sea de su agrado. **

**A propósito, salió el nuevo tráiler de Legacy of the Void y un especial llamado "Reconquista" (¡SIII! ADAPTÉ BIEN LA HISTORIA Y ENSIMA ME QUEDÓ PARECIDO A LO QUE MOSTRARON) Espero ansioso el juego.**

**En fin, esta vez decidí dar un giro y solo diré que tuve que investigar bastante para que todo esté en orden y que habrá acción. (No me juzguen, después de todo, yo soy un Toss)**

**My Life For Aiur!**

**Capítulo 8: Evolución:**

No podía morir, no en ese lugar, no luchando contra un simple Protoss.

Niadra comenzó a utilizar todo su esfuerzo en orden de alejarse bajo tierra lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Si bien sabía que el templario tétrico moriría en cuestión de horas por el veneno, ella tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

Las heridas que le produjo ese Protoss eran graves, sus órganos no estaban dañados seriamente, pero la herida cauterizada tardaba en sanar y le producía un terrible dolor, más la caída de varios metros de altura que dañó sus patas y le agregó un buen golpe. No estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando.

Continuó excavando hasta que estuvo segura de que no la encentrarían y luego emergió otra vez a la superficie. Había llegado a una especie de bosque. Bien, eso le daría un buen refugio y le permitiría ocultarse hasta planear sus próximos movimientos. Tardaría, pero al menos estaría fuera de peligro.

Pasó una hora, y en ese tiempo sintió como las heridas fueron cerrándose y su organismo se adaptaba mientras el dolor disminuía. Sufrió una derrota, pero de ella surgiría una nueva fortaleza que la haría más fuerte, más peligrosa, tal y como querría su Reina.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió la vida de ese lugar, ese mundo entero estaba rebosante de biomasa lista para poder utilizarse para sus propósitos. Pero debía de concentrarse en su próximo paso si quería tener éxito en su misión.

La última orden que tuvo de su creadora e indiscutible soberana era la siguiente: Evolucionar su prole, y destruir a los Protoss.

Pese a que seguía dispuesta a cumplir con su cometido, debía reconocer que había dado varios pasos atrás. Cuando aún estaba en la nave, tenía varias fuerzas reunidas y una potencial posición para comenzar una base. Ahora, no tenía a ninguna de sus crías consigo y estaba en una terrible posición estratégica. Si quisieran, los Protoss podrían llegar y acabar con ella con facilidad.

Necesitaba una base, una nueva colmena donde poder crear un Enjambre lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se le interponga y tomar ese mundo para la Reina de Espadas. Pero tampoco podía negar que su conocimiento en colmenas y ejércitos era limitado. La crearon para encontrar y destruir, no para planear elaboradas estrategias ni generar su colmena propia.

Debía alterar su manera de pensar. Su misión era no fallar, pero en su posición no podía hacer nada por sí misma. Debía evolucionar, crecer, pasar a una siguiente etapa como la Reina de Espadas le había enseñado. Necesitaba encontrar la mera de forzarse a evolucionar. Tal vez algo o alguien que le ayude a...

De repente, su mente comenzó a recordar su pasado no muy lejano como larva. Recordaba a la Reina de Espadas, brillante, fogosa, cambiante. Siempre en constante movimiento, no siendo la misma cada vez que la veía, siempre con una ardorosa pasión por mejorar. Ese conocimiento, ese deseo, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Pero... si debía recomenzar un enjambre, no tendría tiempo para asegurarse de que sus crías crezcan sanas y fuertes a la par que ella. Necesitaba un agente externo que la ayudara con ello. Poniendo todo su esfuerzo en su ya adolorido cuerpo, puso todo su esfuerzo en recordar esa pasión y necesidad de crecer y volverse cada vez más peligrosa y lo transmitió a un huevo que expulsó de su cola a gran velocidad.

Se giró y observó el huevo por varios minutos, la criatura viviente dentro de este comenzó a crecer, a retorcerse, a cambiar, y a los pocos segundos comenzó a romper su caparazón para que su cuerpo se desarrollara y aumentara su tamaño fuera de este.

Era muy diferente a ella, parecía un enorme Baneling con numerosos brazos que le salían de la espalda. Una boca que más bien era un tajo babeante bajo sus múltiples y pequeños ojos le permitía hablar. Los tentáculos y garras estaban diseñados para tomar a seres vivientes, cambiarlos y moldearlos a voluntad. Un ser que evoluciona o más bien hace a otros evolucionar, era la mejor manera de describirlo.

\- Tu eres Morgoroth- Lo nombró Niadra- Fuiste creado para ayudar a evolucionar a mí y a mi prole.

\- Madre de la Prole, Niadra- Respondió con voz grave y profunda, casi robótica- Líder de Enjambre. Líder de Morgoroth. Obedeceré.

* * *

Satisfecha con su creación, Niadra pensó en su siguiente movimiento. Ahora que tenía la posibilidad de evolucionar, debía crear una colmena y comenzar desde cero. Requeriría un criadero y una reserva de reproducción para comenzar a crear tropas, solo que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Sabía que en si misma estaba la clave para crear una colmena, después de todo, la Reina de espadas la había dotado de la capacidad de generar otras cepas de Zerg.

\- ¿Que puedes decirme de mis heridas y las mejoras que podrías hacer en mí?- Le preguntó a Morgoroth- ¿Puedes hacer algo que nos ayude a construir nuestra propia colmena?

\- Mhh... Difícil- Susurró el extraño Zerg, analizando a Niadra- Madre de la Prole, dotada con la información genética de muchas cepas de Zerg. Capacidad alta de crear Zergs de tamaño pequeño. Cepas sencillas. Zergs sencillos.

\- ¿Puedo crear mi colmena aquí, entonces?

\- No recomendable. Colmena exitosa requiere recursos naturales. Ambiente propicio, colmena saludable. Recursos necesarios no presentes en zona a nuestros alrededores.

Ambas criaturas comenzaron a arrastrarse más profundo en el bosque, en dirección a las montañas, donde el terreno era más irregular y mayor sus posibilidades de hallar recursos. En el camino, Morgoroth revisaba el suelo y plantas, siempre buscando, siempre analizando.

\- Terreno factible para vegetación abundante. Cuantioso en minerales, fértil. Biomateria exuberante, producto de la Biomasa de la zona, ideal para expandir colmena

\- Posiblemente...- Asintió Niadra- Pero si deseo que mis heridas sanen y mi prole crezca fuerte y segura, necesitaré una posición ventajosa. No puedo colocar mis...

La Madre de la Prole se detuvo en medio de la frase puesto que escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas. Ambos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con tres criaturas de madera, con forma de animales feroces enormes que no paraban de gruñirles.

\- Peligro inminente. Información escasa...

\- ¡Bajo tierra!- Ordenó Niadra. Que no poseía fuerza para luchar con esos tres depredadores en ese momento.

Los Zerg eran seres muy complejos. Poseían miles de músculos diminutos que vibraban a alta velocidad, permitiéndoles excavar en la tierra y enterrarse a alta velocidad. Siendo creados así, su propio instinto les permitía utilizar sus herramientas con facilidad. Así que ambas criaturas no les costó mucho hundirse en la tierra justo antes de que los Timberwolfes cayeran sobre ellos. Una vez enterrados, cavaron profundamente en la tierra, poniéndose a gran distancia de sus perseguidores a una velocidad que ellos no podían seguir.

Sin embargo, Niadra no se esperaba encontrarse con un túnel debajo de ellos. Terminaron rodando varios metros dando vueltas, hasta que dieron con el final de una rampa y Morgoroth terminó encima de ella. Cuando ambos se levantaron, descubrieron que estaban en una enorme cueva a varios metros bajo el suelo, detrás de ellos había una rampa que llevaba a la superficie.

La cueva estaba iluminada por una serie de hongos brillantes que crecían en aquel terreno húmedo. Había algo de vegetación, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un lago brillante y cristalino que brillaba bajo la luz del día que llegaba de la superficie. Niadra se complació cuando vio las paredes del lugar: Estaban rebosantes de brillantes cristales que reflejaban la luz de afuera. Morgoroth no tardó en dar una rápida evaluación del lugar.

\- Ambiente húmedo y frío, producto del lago. Recursos ricos, minerales a corto alcance. Entrada oculta, acceso limitado a ejércitos de gran tamaño.

\- Si... es perfecto.

Sin perder tiempo, Niadra realizó un enorme esfuerzo, y pese al dolor logró colocar un huevo para crear un zángano.

Sin embargo, el huevo antes de abrirse comenzó a moverse y rodó por el suelo. El Zángano logró salir pero no antes de caer al lago. Entonces, ante la vista de ambos Zerg, el zángano volvió a salir como si nada y lo acompañaba otro zángano exactamente igual. Sin embargo, el segundo Zángano parecía desconcertado. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que por fin centró su atención en la Madre de la Prole

Niadra no podía creerlo, y Morgoroth no tardó en analizar el agua.

\- Mmhh... Compuestos desconocidos- Dijo mientras metía uno de sus tentáculos en la superficie- Estanque duplica material genético. Copia exacta. Efectos secundarios desconocidos. Debo experimentar. Requiero sujetos de prueba.

\- Los tendrás, te lo aseguro- Dijo Niadra- Este lugar posee recursos en abundancia y este lago me da una idea. Crearemos nuestra base aquí.

Con una orden, el primer Zángano se fue a una parte apartada del lago y de la nada se transformó en un bulbo que comenzó a crecer. El segundo Zángano comenzó a consumir los recursos de las paredes de la cueva, pero no importa cuántas veces se lo ordenara, Niadra no conseguía que se convirtiera en una reserva de reproducción.

\- ¡Morgoroth! ¿Acaso ese extraño lago crea clones obsoletos?

\- Colmena Zerg, parte de un ser viviente. Requiere cuerpo para generar brazos. Reserva de Reproducción requiere Criadero y Biomateria para ser creada.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

\- Esperar. Tiempo, variable siempre cambiante. Poder retrasar progresos, nunca detenerlos.

Y fiel a las sabias palabras de Morgoroth, la espera no tardó mucho.

Pronto, el gran criadero estuvo listo, y las larvas comenzaron a salir de él, así como la biomateria, que comenzó a extenderse hacia todas partes consumiendo la vegetación a su paso. Apenas puso sus patas sobre esta, Niadra comenzó a sentir como sus heridas sanaban más deprisa. Era el éxtasis, la colmena la fortalecía a ella y a sus crías en una relación casi simbiótica.

Apenas tuvo suficientes recursos, más zánganos fueron creados y puestos a recolectar minerales. Llegado el momento, Niadra creó su primer Superamo, y este salió de la cueva a explorar por orden de esta. Con más superamos controlando y vigilando, Niadra pudo poner su colonia a trabajar a un ritmo acelerado.

A pedido de Morgoroth, la reserva de reproducción fue creada lejos del lago y cuando los primeros Zerglings nacieron, el ser tomó a uno y lo hizo sumergirse en este una vez más. El resultado fue extraño: Salieron dos Zerglings pero uno, que era el original, se puso cerca de Niadra enseguida, el otro dio vueltas un rato y luego volvió a ponerse a las órdenes de la Madre de la Prole.

\- Mmhh...- Gruñó Morgoroth mientras observaba al Zergling y lo examinaba.

\- ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Niadra- ¿Que has descubierto?

\- Agua produce sustancias desconocidas. Resultados familiares. Duplica cromosomas, realiza copias perfectas. Poder usar como piscina de reproducción, mismo procedimiento que formación de Zergling. No requiere recursos conocidos. Posibilidad de aumentar números a velocidades mayores.

\- No creo que sea tan sencillo- Dijo la Madre de la Prole con desconfianza.

\- Ritmo de duplicación potencial. Dos Zerg pueden convertirse en cuatro, cuatro en ocho. Posibilidades infinitas. También reduce inteligencia. Cromosomas imperfectos. Pensamiento reducido a instintos más básicos.

\- ¿O sea que no podremos duplicar superamos en esto? ¿Quizá reinas?

\- Duplicación continua genera necesidad de concentración. Gran cantidad de superamos necesarios para mantener disciplina. Seres inteligentes pueden duplicarse, pero no ser perfectos, no ser idénticos. Aun así, no interfiere con conciencia colectiva del Enjambre. Confusión inicial, lealtad irrefutable.

\- No importa eso. Si podemos utilizarlo para quintuplicar nuestros números, este lago nos será muy útil- Concluyó Niadra con malicia- ¡Comienza a evolucionar a nuestra especie! Deseo que mis sirvientes sean tan mortíferos como letales.

* * *

Varias horas después, la base Zerg ya estaba en pleno rendimiento. Niadra había creado una Cámara de Evolución, donde Morgoroth pasó a utilizarlo como centro de operaciones. Los Superamos que salían a la superficie comunicaban telepáticamente todo lo que veían y encontraban sobre sus puestos en el aire.

De esa manera, Niadra se enteró de los asentamientos que había cerca del bosque y las extrañas criaturas que poblaban la mayor parte de esa tierra. Viendo lo frágiles y extrañas que parecían, la Madre de la Prole comenzó a pensar que no sería tan difícil conquistar ese planeta.

Sin embargo, si le alarmó saber que aun había una nave Protoss en la zona, y que esta se dirigía hacia una montaña a lo lejos. Sus superamos le indicaron que había una gran ciudad en lo alto de la montaña, pero que era accesible por tierra. Al enterarse de esto, Niadra no quiso saber nada más.

\- ¡Morgoroth! ¡Debemos atacar esa ciudad sobre la montaña enseguida! Necesito cucarachas, Hidraliscos, Banelings y posiblemente fuerza aérea. ¿Qué tan rápido podremos juntar nuestras fuerzas?

\- Irrealizable. Evolucionar unidades más potentes requiere avances en Colmena. Gas vespeno, necesario. Imposible avanzar sin recursos secundarios.

\- ¿Y adonde están las mejoras de nuestros Zerglings?- Agregó mirando a sus criaturas, que seguían con el mismo aspecto de antes- Al menos podríamos sorprenderlos con un asalto inicial.

\- Encontrado falla en muestras de genes, retraso ineludible.

\- ¿Ahora qué...?

\- Hebras genéticas derivan de Madre de la Prole Niadra. Basado en sus conocimientos. Conocimientos de Enjambre escasos. Posible crear cepas. Imposible perfeccionarlas a su máximo potencial.

\- Bien, ignoraré el hecho de que eso último fue un insulto. ¿Qué podemos hacer para potenciarnos?

\- Superamos exploran áreas circundantes. Amplio radio de exploración. Criaturas salvajes encontradas, posibilidad de utilizar genes de criaturas, complementar los nuestros. Poder mejorar. Requiere esencia. Biomasa.

\- De acuerdo, asegúrate de buscar tanto gas vespeno como criaturas salvajes, y hazme saber de tus experimentos apenas tengas resultados. Crearé todas las tropas que pueda y las enviaré donde las necesitemos.

\- Comenzando búsqueda.

* * *

Niadra vio satisfecha como su pequeña base se iba convirtiendo pronto en una colmena digna para su propia prole.

Con la Reserva de Reproducción más los abundantes minerales sacados de su escondite, Niadra pronto pudo crear su primera Reina propia. Aunque no podía duplicarla en el lago mágico puesto que, según Morgoroth, su inteligencia se vería afectada y rebajada a sus instintos más básicos. Sin embargo, con su nueva Reina, los tumores de Biomateria permitieron a esta extenderse pronto hacia las afueras de la cueva.

Los superamos avanzaban hacia todas direcciones, buscando información y enviándosela directamente a la Madre de la Prole y a Morgoroth, que recopilaba cada dato y pensaba en nuevas maneras de mejorar el Enjambre.

Siendo el único ser verdaderamente inteligente que se movía por cuenta propia, Morgoroth recibía seguidamente visitas de Niadra, algunas veces para discutir acerca de la Evolución de las crías, otras simplemente para charlar acerca de ese mundo.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo acerca de nuestros enemigos, Morgoroth?

\- Ponis son... intrigantes. Forma primitiva, derivada de mamíferos equinos. Diseño débil. Sin embargo, influencia de energía desconocida. Algunos dotados con miembro adicional en sus cabezas, capacidad de telequinesis. Otros dotados con alas, capacidad de vuelo. Ponis terrestres, dotados de mayor musculatura, resistencia superior. Energía común existente dentro de todos. Debo investigar.

\- ¿Así que tienen habilidades únicas?- Preguntó Niadra- Quizás conquistar este mundo represente un reto mayor de lo esperado.

\- Mundo en el que estamos, también extraño. Energía psiónica presente en todas partes, bosques, tierra, seres vivos. Naturaleza, desconocida. Imposible de emplear. Frustrante.

\- No te molestes en investigar eso. Jamás hemos usado poderes psiónicos como esos patéticos protoss, y no veo necesidad de comenzar ahora. Trabaja en mejorar a nuestra prole. Nos haremos con este mundo y lo convertiremos en un paraíso para los Zerg. Luego, iremos a por los protoss.

* * *

\- Detectado grupo de criaturas en Bosque. Extrañas capacidades y biología. Componentes útiles para mejorar Zerglings.

Las mentes de ambos Zerg se llenaron de la información proveniente de los superamos que se dirigían al Sur. Allí en una zona arbolada y densa, los superamos veían desde el cielo un grupo de criaturas similares a los ponis, pero con forma más parecida a un insecto. Realmente parecían Ponis infectados. Un grupo de Zerglings, en mayor número, salieron a su encuentro.

\- Changelings- Anunció Morgoroth mientras observaban a sus crías acercarse a sus presas- Estructura similar a ponis. Mayores rasgos de lucha. Colmillos fuertes, instinto colectivo, capacidad de vuelo. Energía desconocida empleada para metamorfosis instantánea. Capacidad de transformarse en criaturas enemigas. Raza biológicamente superior.

\- ¿Representan un peligro para nosotros?- Preguntó la Madre de la Prole escéptica.

\- Agresividad aumentada. Mayor capacidad de daño. Alas útiles para volar largas distancias. Puede usarse, hebras con capacidad de hacer Zerglings más efectivos.

\- Pues vamos a evolucionar, aunque tengamos que hacerlo por la fuerza. ¡Destrúyanlos a todos!

Ambos grupos se pusieron frente a frente y se entablaron en una lucha violenta. Los Zerglings atacaban de a uno o dos por vez, intentando arañarlos y morderlos a cualquier precio. Los Changelings pronto hicieron uso de su ventaja biológica.

\- Changelings utilizan alas para el combate- Anunció Morgoroth observando la pelea- Toman impulso, embisten oponente, aprovechan caída para atacar.

\- Demostrémosles a estas alimañas que no hay nada que puedan hacer contra el Enjambre.

El combate duró poco, puesto que los Zerglings estaban mayor dotados para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pese a la ventaja aérea de los Changelings, sin embargo, dos de ellos lograron alejarse volando, pero el resto de los Zerg se conformó con los restos de las presas.

\- Analizando hebras genéticas, integrando a genes de Zergling, aplicando metamorfosis...

Las pocas criaturas que quedaron vivas pronto comenzaron a quedarse inmóviles y su caparazón dio forma a un capullo que creció a gran velocidad. La transformación fue rápida, cuando los capullos se rompieron, los nuevos Zerglings salieron portando un par de alas de insecto orientadas hacia atrás, que les deba un aspecto agresivo al moverlas.

\- Cepa de Zergling, modelo Raptor. Mayor agresividad, capacidad de impulsarse hacia enemigo. Mayor velocidad, mayor rendimiento.

\- Bien... bien...- Aprobó la Madre de la Prole, viendo a los Zerglings de su Colmena transformándose también- Estos son los avances que esperaba. ¡Envía un grupo hacia la ciudad sobre la montaña! Mostrémosles a estos ponis de lo que somos capaces los Zerg.

* * *

\- Yacimientos de gas Vespeno encontradas. Zona de pantanos. Lugar ideal para segunda base- Anunció el ente evolutivo mientras observaba la zona desde las imágenes que le enviaban los superamos- Criadero necesario para iniciar recolección.

\- Enviaré algunos Zerglings para proteger a los Zánganos mientras crean una base y algunas defensas.

\- Descubrimiento...- Anunció Morgoroth mientras observaba el pantano- Criatura existente en aguas profundas de pantano, posibilidad de obtener mejora para Enjambre.

Al decir esto, observaron al grupo de media docena Zerglings raptor entrando al pantano, seguidos por el Zángano. Cuando por fin encontraron una zona con los geiseres de vespeno que necesitaban, el Zángano se colocó cerca de ellos y comenzó a transformarse en un nuevo criadero.

La presencia de tantas criaturas vivas cerca de su guarida, más la extraña pupa creciendo, hizo que la bestia dentro del pantano comenzara moverse. Finalmente, cuatro cabezas enormes salieron del agua seguidas por su largo cuello y cuerpo enorme con dos patas. Era completamente dorado. La enorme serpiente salió de su escondite y lanzó un feroz rugido que no intimidó a los Zerg.

\- Hidra. Componente único en su sistema permite multiplicación de cabezas. Mayor capacidad de ataque. Puede utilizarse. Mejora para Reptador de Espinas. Debe obtenerse.

\- Pues acabaremos con esa criatura y obtendremos toda la esencia que necesitamos de su cadáver... ¡Adelante mis crías! ¡Por el Enjambre!

Los Zerg no tardaron en responder. Cada uno de los pequeños corredores salió disparado sobre la criatura, rasguñando cada parte que tenían a su alcance, y recorriendo su enorme cuerpo como un grupo de hormigas furiosas. La criatura sufrió daño ante la sorpresa inicial, pero pronto sus cabezas comenzaron el contra-ataque. Cuatro ataques, cuatro Zerglings muertos, los pequeños Zerg tenían pocas posibilidades contra la velocidad y alcance de esa criatura.

Por orden de Niadra, los pequeños Zerg hicieron uso de su velocidad superior y comenzaron a correr en círculos en torno a la hidra, que daba cabezazos intentado morderlos sin éxito.

\- Zerglings adicionales, en camino...

Una docena de pequeños corredores llegó a escena casi al instante, y atacaron a la criatura, pero esta vez de manera distinta.

Era diferente ver a un grupo de Zergs atacar instintivamente que si una Madre de la Prole los dirigía. En vez de atacar aleatoriamente, como animales salvajes, los Zerglings se arrojaban contra un objetivo en común, en este caso, la base del cuello de la hidra.

El animal era grande y resistente, pero dependía principalmente de la distancia y el impulso que le otorgaba su largo cuello para atacar, cuando los Zerglings saltaron, impulsados por sus nuevas alas, hacia su cuello, no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. El animal lanzó un grito lastimero cuando sintió las garras y hoces de los Zerg penetrando en la carne, y el sangrado le dificultaba respirar. A los pocos segundos de retorcerse, la enorme bestia de desplomó y los Zergling terminaron el trabajo. Niadra y Morgoroth no hicieron más que quedar satisfechos ante los logros de la nueva prole.

Sin embargo, el festejo duró poco.

Mientras el nuevo criadero se alzaba sobre el pantano, los superamos sintieron la presencia de cientos de criaturas aproximándose hacia la base principal. Niadra y Morgoroth no pudieron averiguar demasiado hasta que los superamos cayeron inertes del cielo.

\- Prole enemiga acercándose. Changelings. Asalto inminente.

\- Así que esos insectos quieren enfrentar al Enjambre. Les mostraré personalmente el verdadero terror. Sin embargo, son demasiados para enfrentarlos solo con nuestras crías. ¡Morgoroth! ¿Donde están esas defensas que prometiste? Requerías gas vespeno, ahora lo tienes. ¡Crea mi ejército!

\- Gas vespeno refinándose, Nido de Banelings y Guarida de Cucarachas próximos a ser creados, evolución de arsenal Zerg lista durante la batalla.

\- Trabaja rápido, no podemos dar un paso atrás ahora.

\- Integrando secuencias genéticas de hidra a Enjambre...- Respondió el otro mientras observaba a unos cuantos Zánganos creando una línea de Reptadores de Espinas como defensa- Integración exitosa, resultados a la vista.

Los reptadores de esporas se crearon a gran velocidad, mientras Niadra y un gran número de Zerglings salían a toda velocidad de la cueva. Ayudados por estar sobre Biomateria, lo que aumentaba enormemente su velocidad. Sin embargo, las defensas de los Zerg eran distintas.

\- Reptadores mejorados. Cepas de hidra, múltiples tentáculos por reptador, tres por cepa, mayor defensa, mayor dificultad de transporte al desenterrarse.

Niadra llegó al límite de sus nuevos dominios, acompañada por varias docenas de Zerglings. Por su parte, los Changelings se pusieron frente a ellos y se colocaron ordenadamente en línea, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

Las provocaciones duraron unos cuantos segundos, pero ninguna parte atacaba a la otra. Finalmente, de entre los Zerglings surgió una figura más grande que se puso al frente del Enjambre, Niadra no se hizo esperar y salió a su encuentro. Su rival era una Changeling más grande y más alta que cualquiera de sus súbditos, poseía cabello verde azulado y un par de grandes alas malgastadas, pero que no le impedían volar. Lo que más la diferenciaba del resto de sus Changelings eran sus ojos, que eran de color verde oscuro con pupilas y poseía una pequeña corona sobre su cuerno negro y retorcido.

\- Vaya...vaya... vaya...- Dijo Chrysalis mientras observaba a Niadra y a su prole- ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Una nueva raza de parásitos en Equestria? Me pregunto si tendrán algo que ver con la Gran Estrella que cayó hace poco. ¿Hay alguno de ustedes que tenga la inteligencia suficiente para hablar con la Reina Chrysalis?

\- Cometiste un grave error al venir a nuestra Colmena, alimaña- Respondió Niadra- Yo soy Niadra, la Madre de la Prole. Nosotros, los Zerg, fuimos creados para consumirlos tanto a ustedes, como a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino.

\- Tanta pasión...- Dijo Chrysalis, haciéndose la distraída- Tanta ferocidad. Me habría gustado conocernos antes, pero temo que asesinaste a algunas de mis crías. Y los Changelings no podemos permitirnos un Enjambre rival en nuestro territorio.

\- No te preocupes... Pronto no tendrás territorio. ¡Asesínenlos! ¡Recolecten su esencia para el Enjambre!

La orden fue dada, y los ejércitos estaban listos.

Siendo una colmena tan joven, los Zerg tenían números muy reducidos respecto a los aproximadamente doscientos Changelings que atacaron su territorio, pero Niadra era lista, y si había algo que entendía más que nada era la batalla.

En vez de atacar de frente, la Madre de la Prole replegó a sus reducidas fuerzas formando línea tras línea de defensa delante de sus mejorados Reptadores de Espinas. El ejército Changeling, convencido de que su superioridad numérica era su carta de triunfo, se abalanzaron por tierra y aire contra los Zerg.

El choque fue violento. La primera línea de Zerglings quedó casi completamente destruida por el asalto aéreo de los Changelings, que se lanzaron hacia ellos desde el aire utilizando su magia para estrellarse contra ellos como un bólido suicida. Sin embargo, Niadra sabía de sacrificio. Mientras los Zerglings de la segunda línea arañaban y mordían a cualquier Changeling que se acercara a ellos, los largos tentáculos de los Reptadores de Esporas se ocupaban de asesinar a todos los que tenían a su alcance. Pese a su superioridad numérica, los Changelings eran muy frágiles para el combate directo. Un solo golpe de un tentáculo, un Changeling inerte en el suelo.

Chrysalis, al darse cuenta rápidamente de la estrategia de la Madre de la Prole, ordenó a los Changelings de las alturas que se estrellen contra esas extrañas estructuras con lanzas.

\- ¡Acaben con sus defensas! El resto será sencillo...

\- Buen intento...- Respondió la otra- Pero no lo suficiente.

O casi. Los Changelings se estrellaron contra las cinco estructuras, hiriéndolas gravemente y algunas destruyendo un par de tentáculos. Parecía una victoria sencilla para los Changelings, de no ser porque Niadra los dejó venir, y una vez que sus enemigos se inmolaran, lanzó una extraña sustancia de sus boca hacia los edificios. Como por arte de magia, las estructuras se repusieron de sus heridas y regresaron al ataque.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Exclamó Chrysalis- Se supone que mis Changelings las habían destruido, ¿cómo pueden reponerse de esa manera?

La batalla continuó durante un minuto entero, los Zerglings caían ante la oleada interminable de oponentes, pero también cada vez había menos Changelings en la batalla. Considerando que había cinco Reptadores de Espinas con tres tentáculos cada uno, que los Changelings no podían destruir, cada golpe de ellos derrotaba a quince Changelings instantáneamente. Al final de cuentas, e incluso si los Zerglings eran destruidos, los Changelings sufrirían muchas más pérdidas.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Chrysalis no tuvo otra opción. Salió de la retaguardia y se elevó por el aire hasta tener el ángulo suficiente. De ahí, apuntó y se preparó para arrojarse con toda la fuerza que sus alas pudieran proporcionarle. Haciendo brillar su cuerno con magia verde, creo un pequeño escudo delante de ella que pensaba usar como ariete y se arrojó con toda su fuerza contra su objetivo.

Niadra estaba volviendo a restaurar los Reptadores cuando vio venir el ataque, alcanzó a cubrirse, pero aun así el choque la hizo resbalar hacia atrás con Chrysalis empujándola. El escudo de la Reina de los Changelings aguantaba, mientras mantenía su ataque, se dio el lujo de sonreír.

\- Nunca has enfrentado a un Changeling antes, ¿verdad? No tienes idea de lo que te espera, cada sentimiento de amor que sientas hacia tus súbditos o seres cercanos me alimentará. Decaerás mientras me hago más fuerte.

Niadra entornó los ojos, sin entender del todo lo que quiso decir. Pero cuando comenzó a empujar en su contra, se complació al ver los ojos de su oponente abrirse de sorpresa, y quedarse atónita cuando rompió su escudo y la obligó a saltar hacia atrás. La confusión de Chrysalis no podía ser más grande.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu...?

Niadra por fin recordó la idea de amor. La asociaba a la devoción, o a una especie de alegría extraña. Recordaba a los Protoss dentro de la nave colonial asegurar que daban sus vidas por el Khala, sentían una fuerte atracción a esa extraña religión. Cuando ató los cabos acerca de por qué su oponente estaba confundida, le pareció algo tan divertido, que estuvo a punto de reír.

\- ¿"Amor"? ¿De qué sirve eso? Solo las criaturas estúpidas necesitan esa clase de ideas. Somos Zerg, nuestro único ideal, nuestra única misión fue siempre eliminar a nuestros oponentes, y evolucionar por nuestra Reina.

Chrysalis se puso seria y cargó contra la Madre de la Prole, con intención de derribarla, Niadra respondió disparando sus espinas venenosas contra ella una y otra vez. Los reflejos rápidos de Chrysalis la salvaron cuando saltó hacia un costado, pero se vio obligada a rodearla y correr por su vida cuando una lluvia de espinas comenzó a perseguirla. No dispuesta a rendirse, cargó su cuerno de magia y disparó un rayo que dio justo en el pecho de la Madre de la Prole, pero su caparazón fue lo bastante fuerte para resistir y su regeneración comenzó a hacer efecto, aun así, el disparo la obligó a parar su ataque. Chrysalis aprovechó ese momento para acercarse rápidamente a la Zerg, saliendo del alcance de sus espinas y obligándola a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Niadra admiró a la Changeling por averiguar su debilidad tan rápido, puesto que el cuerpo a cuerpo era donde tenía mayor desventaja.

Ambas comenzaron a intentar atacarse mutuamente como un par de perros rabiosos tratando de morderse. Niadra usaba ambas lanzas que tenía sobre sus hombros como armas, mientras Chrysalis intentaba acercarse lo suficiente para morderla o lanzar un ataque directo con su magia, siempre siseando amenazadoramente como una serpiente. Era un espectáculo de mucha tensión, ambas se atacaban de vez en cuando, no muy lejas de cada una, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca como para darle a otra una chance.

Finalmente, Chrysalis se decidió. Cargó su cuerno de tal manera que creó una brillante luz verde que hizo gruñir a la Zerg mientras se tapaba los ojos. Afiló la vista o suficiente y logró vislumbrar una sombra entre medio de la brillantez que se abalanzaba sobre ella. No logró pararla a tiempo antes de que un golpe de sus cascos delanteros la derribara y la hiciera quedar tendida en el suelo de costado, con tres de sus patas retorciéndose en el aire y una de sus lanzas inutilizada contra el suelo bajo su propio peso.

Chrysalis, creyéndose triunfadora, siseó mientras mostraba amenazadoramente los colmillos con la boca abierta, y su magia tomaba la forma de una enorme hoz esmeralda que arrojó al cuello de la Madre de la prole. Niadra usó su lanza restante para cubrirse pero la hoz la cortó en seco, y por poco le cortó la cara de no ser porque la Zerg usó su propio brazo derecho para detenerla. Chrysalis intentó entonces usar su pezuña izquierda para golpearla y obligarla a perder fuerza, pero se encontró con el brazo izquierdo de Niadra sosteniéndola. Así se quedaron atoradas, esforzándose una por cortar al oponente mientras la otra intentaba sacársela de encima y volver a levantarse.

Mientras tanto, la falta de Niadra tuvo el efecto buscado por Chrysalis. Sin poder regenerarse, los Reptadores de Espinas cayeron ante una nueva oleada de Changelings que comenzaron a rebasar a los Zerglings, y a derrotarlos con la fuerza de los números.

Chrysalis sonrió al ver que su plan había tenido éxito.

\- ¡Estas perdida, Niadra! ¡Tus defensas están destruidas y tu ejército se derrumba! Es una lástima que no haya nada que pueda drenar de ti, y solo por eso, me aseguraré de que tus súbditos no sufran cuando mis Changelings los eliminen a todos.

Niadra hubiera sonreído también de haber tenido boca.

\- Jamás has peleado con los Zerg antes, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que arriesgaría la totalidad de mi Colmena en una pequeña escaramuza contigo. No... Solo estábamos ganando tiempo.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Chrysalis escuchó un extraño sonido a sus espaldas. Miró de reojo y observó a un montón de extraños gusanos de aspecto grotesco con bulbos verdes sobre su cuerpo acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Acompañándolos había una multitud de Zerglings acompañando a unas extrañas criaturas que ella jamás había visto. Eran unos grandes monstruos con un caparazón negro y acorazado que cubrían su gran cuerpo y su cabeza, que sobresalía por debajo como una horrible tortuga, sus seis patas y aspecto grotesco hacían que le quedaran muy bien su nombre: Cucarachas.

\- Y también...- Agregó la Madre de la Prole mientras Chrysalis volvía la mirada hacia ella, por primera vez, había miedo en sus ojos- Los Zerg no tememos caer en combate o sufrir heridas profundas. Cada vez que somos cortados, nuestros caparazones rejuvenecen fuertes, cada vez que nuestras garras se rompen...- Y fijó la vista en la lanza cortada que, para el terror de Chrysalis, comenzó a crecer desde la base cortada y a quedar como nueva- Vuelven a crecer más afiladas y peligrosas que antes.

Chrysalis saltó hacia afuera intentando ponerse fuera de su alcance, pero la lanza cumplió su objetivo y le hizo un rasguño profundo en su hombro izquierdo, que comenzó a sangrar con una sangre espesa y negra. Los restos de su ejército, que se componía de unas cuantas docenas luego de la lucha, salió a su encuentro y la rodearon mientras otro grupo se arrojaba contra los Zerg.

Los Banelings se adelantaron al grupo y cumplieron su trabajo. Sin saber lo que les esperaba, los Changelings corrieron directo hacia ellos y los horribles Zerg se inmolaron en una explosión de ácido que mataron a docenas de Changelings de una manera dolorosa y horrible. Chrysalis no pudo hacer más que gruñir y lamentarse ante la pérdida de sus fuerzas, y aterrorizarse al encontrarse frente a una hueste ahora más grande que la que enfrentaron en un principio.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Que son ustedes?!- Exclamó con desesperación.

\- Nosotros... somos el Enjambre- Afirmó Niadra con orgullo- ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Chrysalis salió volando acompañada por los Changelings que la pudieron seguir, mientras los Zerg atacaban y destrozaban a cualquiera que se quedara detrás para ganarles tiempo. La Reina de los Changelings jamás había sufrido una derrota tan desastrosa, y no le quedaba duda de que esas criaturas eran algo que jamás podrían vencer. No por si solos.

\- ¡Persíganlos y denles caza!- Ordenó la Madre de la Prole- ¡Persíganlos a su guarida y que no puedan salir de allí!

* * *

Chrysalis y sus Changelings, los que quedaron, llegaron a su colmena, donde los demás cientos de crías los esperaban ansiosos y nerviosos ante el regreso lastimero de su Reina.

Al posarse en tierra, Chrysalis se desplomó mientras varios de sus súbditos volcaban saliva y una extraña sustancia mucosa sobre su herida para sanarla. De entre los que la rodeaban, sobresalió un Changeling con un casco color violeta y una armadura que solo le cubría el cuello del mismo color. Chrysalis abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia.

\- Mantis...- Musitó Chrysalis.

\- Mi Reina... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Me recuperaré...- Respondió la Reina, levantando el brazo sano y poniéndolo sobre el hombro de su teniente- Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- A sus órdenes, haré lo que me pida.

\- Bien... porque temo que no te va a gustar, ni a ti ni a mí.

* * *

Niadra regresó a su base con evidente satisfacción, y se dirigió directamente a la Cámara de Evolución para gozar de su éxito.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Morgoroth! ¡Lo has hecho bien! Estas cucarachas y los Banelings nos serán de gran ayuda. ¿Has podido hacer progresos con nuestro Enjambre?

\- Secuencias listas e integradas- Respondió Morgoroth, con su tranquilidad eterna- Lago permite duplicación instantánea. Amasar ejército muy rápido. Posibilidad de evolucionar criadero a Guarida. Nuevas cepas pronto listas para integrar.

\- Bien... ¿Y cómo fue al grupo de ataque hacia la montaña? ¿Hay noticias?

\- Grupo de ataque rápido alcanzar montaña. Sin embargo, fallo en ataque. Defensores organizados, defensa sólida. Protoss defendieron a ponis. Ahora, Protoss montando defensas en ciudad, asedio acomplejado. Cooperación en equipo, posibilidad alta de fracaso.

\- ¡Así que los Protoss saben de nosotros y quieren mantener su patética resistencia!- Exclamó Niadra, con enojo- ¡Pues que lo intenten! ¡Enviaremos un mensaje más contundente a esos ponis! ¿Donde están los asentamientos más cercanos?

\- Ponis alertados de nuestra presencia... Actividad en pueblos y ciudades cercanas. Huidas en masa durante ataque de Changelings, fuera de alcance.

\- Bah... No importa eso ahora. Tendremos que centrarnos en la ciudad por ahora. ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar otro contingente a la montaña?

\- Montaña y base Protoss bastante alejados... Enviar ataque, retraso en llegada. Pero... avistado nuevo descubrimiento en tierra lejana. Posibilidad de alcanzar nueva cepa para restituir criatura de Enjambre, a un día de viaje.

\- Muéstrame...

El ser evolutivo transmitió las imágenes de un Superamo que viajó muy lejos, desde que los Zerg comenzaron a montar su base. En aquel páramo lleno de acantilados y cuevas, Niadra observó una gran criatura parecida a un gusano gigante, con el cuerpo morado, cabeza rosada, mandíbula tripartita y ojos pequeños, adaptados para la vida subterranea.

\- Tatzlwurm...- Informó Morgoroth- Capacidad de excavación alta. Posibilidad de adaptar a Enjambre. Debe recolectarse esencia.

\- De acuerdo- Asintió Niadra- Envía un grupo variado a conseguirlo. Tomará su tiempo, pero creo que valdrá la pena. Mientras tanto...- Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el criadero, que comenzaba a transformarse- Me aseguraré que ni esos ponis ni los protoss se sientan muy cómodos sabiendo que estamos aquí. Se los recordaré seguidamente...


	9. Capítulo 9: Honor y Sacrificio

**He vuelto! Si, se que tardé muchos meses en subir este capítulo, pero los exámenes, trabajo y problemas técnicos me dejaron fuera de circulación por varias semanas. Además, los capítulos comienzan a extenderse más y más a medida que avanza la historia. Confío en que la espera valga la pena. Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten el nuevo episodio!**

**Capítulo 9: Honor y Sacrificio:**

\- No pueden hablar en serio...- Dijo Twilight luego de la pausa que produjo la petición de los Changelings- ¿Realmente creen que seremos tan estúpidas?

\- Si. Si los Changelings no pueden defenderse a sí mismos contra los Zerg, mejor comiencen a huir y dejen a los ponis pelear como se debe- Agregó Rainbow.

\- Twilight...- Dijo Zeratul- ¿Quienes son estas criaturas?

\- Son Changelings- Respondió la princesa- Parásitos repugnantes que se alimentan del amor y buenos sentimientos de otras criaturas para hacerse más fuertes. Aquí son solo tres, pero hay toda una plaga de ellos en alguna parte.

\- ¿Se alimentan de sentimientos y amor?- Preguntó Karax, divertido- No me sorprende que no hayan tenido buenos resultados con los Zerg.

\- ¿Acaso Chrysalis está luchando con los Zerg en este instante?- Preguntó Celestia, sorprendiendo a os demás acerca de su interés.

\- Nuestra Reina fue a luchar junto con un ejército de doscientos de los nuestros a una especie de nido que estaba surgiendo en el bosque. No participé en la batalla, pero mi Reina me contó que las criaturas a las que atacaron eran seres indomables, monstruos salidos de una pesadilla, y que asesinaban sin piedad a sus oponentes.

\- Suena como los Zerg...- Señaló Artanis.

\- Nuestra reina peleó con su reina, y la tuvo contra las cuerdas hasta que el ejército enemigo trajo refuerzos y los aplastó. Esos insectos tenían bestias escalofriantes con ellas. Los acabaron enseguida- Esto último lo decía con amargura evidente, como si le costara decirles eso.

\- ¿Y que desean que hagamos?- Preguntó Celestia- ¿Quieren que los ayudemos a derrotarlas?

\- ¡No pensará en serio aliarse con ellos!- Exclamó Applejack, pero la Princesa la ignoró.

\- Mi Reina pide a los ponis que nos ayuden a derrotar a ese Enjambre rival. Esas criaturas están atacando nuestra colonia, y no aguantaremos mucho ni con la presencia de nuestra Reina allí. Pedimos hacer una tregua para eliminar a nuestro enemigo mutuamente.

\- ¡No necesitamos su ayuda!- Aseguró Twilight.

\- Entonces dejen que los sobrevivientes de nuestra colonia se refugien aquí.

\- ¡COMO SI FUERAMOS A DEJAR QUE HAGAN ESO!- Gritó Rainbow- ¡En el momento en el que los dejemos entrar aquí, nos intentarán meter en capullos y chuparnos como sanguijuelas!

\- Si puedo opinar en el asunto...- Intervino Artanis- Contar con algún aliado ahora podría ser determinante. Los Protoss prometimos erradicar a los Zerg, pero ahora solo somos dos aquí, unas cuantas sondas, dos templarios tétricos en la entrada más un Alto templario, y no tenemos más que unos cuantos cañones de fotones como defensa. No estamos expuestos, pero no significa que no seamos vulnerables. Si contamos con algunos guerreros extra, podríamos resistir el tiempo suficiente para crear un ejército lo bastante fuerte para limpiar a los Zerg de la superficie.

\- ¡Pero cuando terminemos con los Zerg, ellos aprovecharan nuestra debilidad para tomar Equestria!- Objetó Twilight- No lo podemos permitir.

\- ¡POR FAVOR!- Gritó el general, inclinándose ante Celestia. Nadie, ni siquiera Rainbow, pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse ante eso. ¿Un changeling inclinándose ante un poni?- ¡Se los ruego! Si no es toda nuestra colonia, que al menos nuestra Reina venga y encuentre refugio aquí. Somos lo que somos, no podemos cambiarlo, pero les ruego: No dejen que todos los nuestros mueran si hay una chance de sobrevivir.

Todos quedaron callados ante esta súplica. Mantis levantó la mirada y buscó los ojos de la Princesa Celestia, que los había cerrado, meditando la situación. Finalmente, Celestia dio unos pasos hacia adelante y abrió sus alas antes de dar su veredicto. Luna se mantenía impasible ante todo esto, aunque miraba seriamente a los Changelings.

\- Dile a Chrysalis que puede venir, y traer con ella a todos los suyos. Podrán quedarse en las catacumbas debajo de Canterlot mientras no interrumpan el trabajo de los Protoss y nos ayuden con esta invasión.

\- Pero... princesa...- Intentó decir Twilight.

\- Las cosas ya no son como antes, Twilight. Nunca enfrentamos algo como esto. Si queremos superar esta crisis y regresar las cosas a cómo eran, debemos hacer todo lo posible para detener a los Zerg. Incluso si significa aliarnos con los Changelings.

\- Gracias...- Respondió Mantis, abriendo sus alas- Regresaremos con lo que queda de nuestra colonia y ayudaremos en todo lo necesario.

Sin decir más, el general Mantis partió con su escolta hasta perderse en el horizonte. Celestia miró impasible a las ponis, que le devolvieron la mirada seriamente. A ninguna le agradaba la idea de aliarse con los Changelings.

\- Bueno...- Dijo Luna, intentando romper el hielo- Hay mucho que hacer.

\- Es verdad- Agregó Karax- Me dirigiré al nexo y supervisaré la construcción de la base y el Núcleo Cibernético. No ganaremos contra los Zerg si no contamos con nuestra mejor tecnología.

\- Lo acompañaré, protoss...- Dijo Luna mientras se alejaba con el Ingeniero Khalai- Siento curiosidad por estos... artefactos.

Rainbow Dash y las demás se retiraron cada uno por su lado, buscando en que podían ayudar. Celestia regresó al palacio, luego de intercambiar reverencias con el Patriarca de los Protoss. Twilight por otra parte, se quedó en el jardín junto con Zeratul y Artanis, que estaban oteando el horizonte ante un atardecer que caía rápido. Zeratul miró a la pequeña princesa, y se agachó para observarla a los ojos; en ella no había otra cosa más que decisión y confianza.

\- Gracias... Twilight Sparkle, por apoyarme en el juicio. Sin tu ayuda, seguramente no podríamos estar teniendo esta conversación.

\- Cuando supe que los demás protoss habían llegado para someterlo a juicio...- Respondió la Princesa- No podía quedarme sentada lamentándome mientras un amigo estaba pasando un mal momento. Lo que vi aun está retumbando en mi mente, no quiero volver a ver algo como eso- Esto último lo dijo con la voz algo temblorosa y el cuerpo entumecido- Pero no puedo dejar que mis amigos mueran por algo así

Miró a Artanis, que tenía la vista clavada en ella.

\- Veo que deben hablar, así que los dejaré solos. Volveré con la Princesa. Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, Zeratul.

Mientras se iba, ambos Protoss se quedaron observándola mientras entraba nuevamente al castillo. En esos segundos Zeratul observó a la pequeña poni y pensó que, posiblemente, el lazo que había creado con ella era más fuerte que una simple alianza. Se preocupaba por él incondicionalmente si podía ayudarla o no, tal fidelidad, tal compromiso tanto a los que eran sus semejantes como los que no. Eso, sin duda, era a lo que se refería Khas.

\- "Magia de la Amistad"- Pensó para sus adentros- "Que cosa misteriosa me he encontrado en este remoto planeta"

\- Bien, Zeratul...- Dijo Artanis- Tus nuevas compañeras te han ayudado a salir de este embrollo.

\- Apenas...- Señaló el Templario Tétrico- La próxima vez que me encuentre con tu gente. Probablemente me aniquilen.

\- Dales tiempo...- Respondió Artanis- Lo que esa poni dijo es cierto: Tu intervención ha traído tanto desgracias como victorias en Aiur. Incluso aunque tengan motivos fuertes para estar resentidos, no pueden dejar que su orgullo nuble su juicio. Pero no importa eso ahora, lo que quiero saber es... ¿Cuál es tu motivo aquí?

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Entiendo que los Zerg hayan atacado este mundo, entiendo que quieras defender a estos ponis, como Tassadar defendió a los Terran en su momento. Pero aun así... aterrizas en un planeta remoto, te quedas varios días aquí, nos llamas para proteger el lugar de una pequeña colonia Zerg aunque signifique poner tu vida en riesgo. ¿Qué es tan importante de este lugar?

Zeratul se tomó su tiempo para responder, puesto que hacerlo significaba revelarle secretos que puede que su raza no debiera conocer.

\- ¿Que me dirías, Artanis, si he descubierto que la historia de nuestra raza estuvo ligada indirectamente a estas criaturas? ¿Qué me dirías si hubiera descubierto que el Khala, el regalo que nos dio el gran Khas, fue en realidad un intento de ofrecernos algo más? ¿Si el Khala fuera algo incompleto, que podría llevarnos a nuestra propia destrucción, y que estos ponis descubrieron una alternativa? LA alternativa, el verdadero poder de cambiar las cosas.

\- Lo que dices es alarmante, así como increíble. Sinceramente preferiría no creerlo.

\- Es por eso que no puedo decírtelo todo, joven templario, aunque sea algo de gran importancia. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que estas criaturas DEBEN sobrevivir, y que todo lo que te he dicho lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo.

\- Mmh...- Gruñó Artanis mientras se acariciaba el mentón, pensativo- Confío en tu juicio, Zeratul. Veré que puedo hacer para, ayudar a tus aliados lo mejor que pueda. _¡Arun Toridas, Zeratul!_

_\- En taro Adun._

Artanis se dio vuelta y se dirigió al palacio. Zeratul desapareció con las sombras y fue a revisar el estado de la base y de los ponis. Los primeros pasos para la unión que Khas deseaba que vieran ya se estaban llevando a cabo.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Artanis se dirigió directamente al palacio, donde se encontró nuevamente con Celestia en su sala del trono. En medio de la sala, Karax se había encargado anteriormente de transposicionar una mesa de comando. Sobre ella se elevaban una serie de hologramas de color azul brillante que fascinaban a Celestia. Los hologramas mostraban varias visiones del planeta: una general, donde se veía el planeta entero girando sobre su eje, y otra más específica, que mostraba Canterlot, Ponyville y los pueblos vecinos en un amplia área con todo detalle.

\- Espero que no le moleste nuestra intromisión, Princesa- Dijo el Patriarca.

\- En lo absoluto... Me siento honrada de ser anfitriona de una raza tan antigua y honorable. No sabes cuánto significa para mí que no brinden su ayuda en este momento de necesidad.

\- No lo mencione. De hecho, siento curiosidad por su especie.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Normalmente, nosotros los protoss no nos fijamos en la suerte de especies más primitivas; Pero, sin embargo, hay algo en ustedes que llamó la atención de Zeratul. El, al igual que nuestro gran héroe Tassadar, ve más allá de lo que muestra la vista. Y siento curiosidad por saber que ha visto en ustedes que defiende con tanto entusiasmo.

\- Puede que nuestra unión nos beneficie a ambos. ¿Sabe? Desde el momento en que supe con quienes estábamos tratando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí curiosidad por el afuera. ¿Qué maravillas hay allá arriba, ocultas entre las estrellas? ¿Cuántos mundos maravillosos hay por descubrir? ¿Y que se oculta detrás de toda esa oscuridad inalcanzable que hay en el cosmos?

\- El progreso de nuestra raza nos abrió las puertas a muchas experiencias. Pero aun así, seguimos teniendo mucho que aprender- Miró a la Princesa a los ojos- Si desea... puedo enseñarle algo. Podré trasmitirle algunos recuerdos de Aiur, nuestro hogar arrebatado.

\- Sería un placer...

Rápidamente, el Patriarca transmitió con su mente las imágenes de su mundo natal antes de que fuera invadido por los Zerg. La Princesa quedó anonadada ante tal visión: Las imágenes que veía mostraban un mundo verde y fértil, repleto de bosques, lagos y naturaleza. Entre medio de la vegetación y grandes paisajes, se alzaban grandes ciudades doradas y blancas, cuya hermosura parecían opacar a la misma Canterlot. Tanto en el suelo como en el cielo había estructuras futuristas que se elevaban majestuosas hacia el cielo, grandes monumentos a los héroes protoss, y templos dedicados a los antiguos dioses, pero aun así, cada lugar de allí demostraba una tecnología y progreso que no cabía en su imaginación. Realmente era la envidia de las estrellas.

Sin embargo, las últimas imágenes se volvieron difusas y difíciles de percibir. Llegó a ver el cielo pasar de un claro día a un atardecer rojo y con grandes nubes negras, los monumentos caían y los edificios estallaban en llamas. En el cielo donde antes había grandes portales, ahora había criaturas enormes similares a enormes garrapatas que volaban dejando colgando sus horribles tentáculos junto con miles de serpientes con alas de murciélago, en el suelo, miles de criaturas Zerg invadían las calles. Luego de eso, las imágenes se desvanecieron, y Celestia miró con pesar a Artanis, que había bajado la mirada.

\- Lo siento Artanis, yo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar. Zeratul y Karax entraron por las grandes puertas del salón, acompañados de la Princesa Luna. Todos con miradas preocupadas.

\- Patriarca...- Anunció Karax- Tenemos problemas...

\- ¿Zerg?- Preguntó Artanis, con evidente angustia.

\- No...- Respondió Zeratul- Temo que nuestros problemas provienen de nuestra economía. No disponemos de Gas Vespeno.

\- ¿Qué?

Artanis quedó bastante alarmado por esta noticia. Sin Vespeno, no podrían crear ninguna resistencia efectiva.

\- Disculpa...- Preguntó Luna- ¿Que es este... Gas Vespeno del que hablan?

\- Es un recurso gaseoso de gran potencial energético- Explicó Karax- Mientras que los minerales que hay en abundancia en la montaña nos proveen de recursos cristalinos para crear armaduras y blindaje acorazado, el Gas Vespeno es utilizado como material de propulsión y reactores de energía. Es prácticamente necesario para cualquier unidad avanzada protoss, y sin él, temo que no podamos crear una fuerza lo suficientemente variada y grande para luchar contra los Zerg.

\- ¿No hay Gas Vespeno en este mundo?- Dijo Artanis mientras todos fijaban su vista en el mapa.

\- Si lo hay...- Replicó Zeratul, mientras el holograma literalmente se movía hacia el costado mostrando una zona de pantanos en el Bosque cerca de Ponyville, y un par de señaladores rojos marcaban una posición- Pero, desgraciadamente, los únicos geiseres disponibles están muy alejados de nuestra posición, y los Zerg parecen haber expandido su Colmena para tomarlos primero.

\- ¿Y no hay forma de recuperarlos?

\- No sin arriesgar nuestra posición, y sufrir severas bajas. Hay una alternativa... mi Buscador de Vacio puede recolectar Gas Vespeno desde la órbita, obteniendo recursos gratis sin arriesgarnos. Pero temo que este método no nos permitirá reunir una gran cantidad en poco tiempo.

\- Vale la pena intentarlo- Respondió Artanis- Zeratul... programa tu nave para recolectar el Gas Vespeno. Una vez hecho eso, asegúrate de que nuestro perímetro es seguro. No deseo sufrir un ataque sorpresa.

\- Así se hará...

El Templario tétrico salió de la habitación, dejando a las Princesas y a los Protoss con sus pensamientos.

\- Aun así... no conseguiremos crear una fuerza significativa si no contamos con grandes cantidades, Patriarca- Señaló Karax.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿Qué recurso podríamos usar?

\- Temo que no tenemos muchas opciones. El Gas vespeno es necesario para generar grandes cantidades de energía así como sistemas de propulsión avanzado, a menos que encontremos una fuente de energía similar...

El Herrero-forjador no tenía respuesta, por su parte, las Princesas se miraron entre ellas y Celestia tomó la palabra.

\- Creo... que Luna y yo podemos ayudarlos con ello.

\- Hermana... ¿No pensarás en darles...?- Se cayó al ver que Celestia asentía con seriedad.

\- Síganme- Les pidió gentilmente mientras se dirigía a una de los corredores.

Los Protoss siguieron a las Princesas por los corredores blancos del complejo, cada vez bajando más hacia el interior de la montaña. Llegando a preguntarse si realmente estaban debajo de la ciudad. Cuando por fin llegaron a un corredor bien enterrado dentro de la roca, alcanzaron una puerta con varios sellos mágicos puestos en ella. Luna y Celestia hicieron brillar sus cuernos y los símbolos brillaron levemente para luego desaparecer y dejar entrar a los visitantes. Del otro lado de la puerta, se hallaron en una enorme habitación cerrada que bien podía ser una de las muchas cavernas debajo de Canterlot, pero esta estaba debajo del castillo.

Lo que sorprendió a los Protoss no fue la habitación, sino lo que había dentro de ella: Pilas y pilas de grandes cristales dorados que brillaban levemente como si tuvieran energía propia, que en realidad era así.

\- ¡Solarite!- Exclamó Karax analizando de cerca los cristales- ¡En grandes cantidades! ¿De dónde lo consiguieron?

\- Luna y yo encontramos estos cristales hace milenios- Se explicó Celestia- Una vez cada varios siglos, cuando subía y bajaba el sol, una serie de meteoritos se desprendía de la corteza solar y llegaban a impactar en nuestro mundo, muchas veces en el territorio de Equestria.

\- De esos meteoritos- Continuó Luna- Cuya aparición data de mucho antes de nuestra era, muchas veces encontrábamos estos cristales y descubrimos hace bastante sus propiedades. De ellos se libera una gran cantidad de energía, así como una pequeña estrella. pero también eran altamente volátiles, por lo que los dejamos ocultos aquí a salvo, para asegurarnos de que ningún poni salga herido por hacerlos explotar accidentalmente o querer potenciar hechizos que no podrían controlar. Los llamamos Piedras Solares, aunque no esperábamos encontrar alguna utilidad para ellos en esta situación.

\- ¡Esto es increíble!- Dijo Karax, maravillado ante la cantidad de cristales que había- ¡Esto podría servirnos! ¡De hecho, es doblemente efectivo!

\- Los Templarios y Khalai no hemos utilizado Solarite o Solario desde hace milenios- Aclaró Artanis- También lo considerábamos volátil y peligroso pese a ser altamente efectivo. Pero con el descubrimiento del Gas Vespeno y su utilización más segura, nuestras reservas de Solarite quedaron cerradas y no las hemos vuelto a utilizar. Tal parece que no tendremos opción. ¿Hay suficiente para nuestro cometido, Karax?

\- Tendré que ajustar nuestras refinerías, además de programar a nuestras sondas para que lo recojan con el doble de cuidado, pero sí, aquí hay suficiente Solarite como para crear un ejército en condiciones.

\- Entonces... continúa- Ordenó Artanis mientras él y las Princesas salían nuevamente de la habitación. Durante el camino, se dirigió nuevamente a Celestia- Muchas gracias, Princesa. Ahora tendremos los medios para destruir a los Zerg sin sufrir bajas ponis.

\- Ya hemos sufrido bajas ponis, Patriarca- Respondió Celestia- El primer ataque de los Zerg sucedió poco antes de su llegada. Docenas de ponis murieron, y muchos más quedaron lisiados o agonizantes. Temo que es muy tarde, Equestria perdió a valiosos hijos.

\- ¿Los ponis que vimos en los corredores del palacio?- Preguntó Artanis, siendo respondido por un asentimiento con la cabeza de Celestia. De repente, el templario se paró en seco y miró hacia la habitación de Solarite- Con su permiso, y el permiso de los ponis que puedan darlo, creo tener una alternativa para ellos. Pueden volver a luchar por su patria.

\- ¿Volver a luchar?- Repitió Celestia, desconcertada- ¿Cómo?

\- Podemos darles un cuerpo nuevo, incluso a aquellos que estén inconscientes o moribundos pueden ser salvados. Podemos darles piernas nuevas para caminar, fuerza para levantarse, y armas para luchar nuevamente. Los Protoss hemos perfeccionado esta técnica durante siglos.

\- No. -Se decidió rápidamente la Princesa- No puedo permitir eso. Esos soldados ya dieron sus miembros, y otros mucho más para defender Canterlot. No puedo ordenarles que vuelvan a levantarse para enfrentarse a ese infierno una vez más.

-¿Ordenarles? - Dijo Artanis- ¿Cree que ellos no tuvieron otra opción; Que lucharon solo por su obligación? - Negó con la cabeza- Dejando eso de lado, piénselo un momento: Aquellos que están siendo atendidos, y los que cayeron en combate, sus cuerpos fueron destrozados, ¡pero apuesto a que los espíritus de muchos de ellos siguen deseando defender a su hogar! ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría un guerrero, si de tener oportunidad no los dejaran volver a levantarse?

\- Los Protoss son diferentes a los ponis- Objetó Luna- Su raza es una raza guerrera y tecnológicamente avanzada. Es fácil decir que lucharían hasta la muerte las veces que hagan falta, porque están dispuestos desde que nacen para ello. Nosotros...

\- Mi planeta fue invadido...- La interrumpió Artanis, las princesas se quedaron atónitas ante esta revelación- Millones de vidas, destruidas. No quedan demasiados protoss como antes, y cada vida que perdemos es vital para nuestra especie. Aquellos de los nuestros que caen en combate pero aun tienen espíritu en sus cuerpos, se ofrecen voluntariamente a obtener otra oportunidad de luchar. Vuelven a levantarse para evitar... que más de sus hermanos caigan o sufran el mismo destino que ellos. Para que no más de nuestros hermanos deban morir o sufrir por su causa, y aun así seguimos luchando - Miró hacia la salida al castillo nuevamente- Puede que nuestras razas no compartan muchas similitudes. Pero, si lo desean, pregúntenles a sus guerreros caídos si desean otra oportunidad. Estamos dispuestos a dársela.

Artanis se retiró hacia la salida mientras las princesas intercambiaban miradas, preocupadas. Había madres, padres e incluso hijos que no podrían ver a sus parientes nuevamente por causa de los Zerg. Si los Protoss les ofrecían otra alternativa... tal vez...

* * *

La ciudad misma estaba cambiando, o más bien, los edificios protoss que aparecían le daban otro aspecto. Tan pronto como hubo suficientes minerales y pilones, las Sondas comenzaron a transposicionar accesos cerca del muro exterior de la ciudad. La forja había sido invocada previamente, y al tener abundancia en minerales y poca información acerca de cuándo vendría el segundo ataque, los cañones de fotones se crearon casi al instante. A las pocas horas de que el Nexo fuera creado, y que el Consejo arribara para el juicio, los primeros Zealots o Fanáticos ya estaban pisando por primera vez el mundo de Equestria, colocándose en fila para tapar la entrada, mientras su retaguardia era resguardada por la defensa de las estructuras protoss, o recorriendo la ciudad con ojo avizor a cualquier amenaza Zerg tanto aérea como infiltrada.

Zeratul terminó de ajustar los comandos del Buscador de Vacio y apenas salió de la nave este se elevó por si solo por sobre el Nexo hasta el espacio. Como le ordenaron, comenzó a caminar por las murallas antes de emprender su caminata por la ciudad y de regreso a las puertas.

En el camino llegó a notar que la actitud de los ponis con respecto a la presencia de los Protoss era variada. Mientras que algunos sentían miedo y preferían alejarse de esos seres bípedos y enormes, que poseían armaduras doradas y de aspecto poderoso, así como también prendas comunes y oscuras (De los Templarios Tétricos) otros, en su mayoría soldados, sentían que la presencia de estos era una buena noticia, ya que sabían, o estaban convencidos que eran poderosos guerreros capaces de ayudarlos en ese momento de crisis.

En lo personal, a Zeratul le preocupaba que su presencia allí marcara una diferencia en los seres que estaban defendiendo. No lo había visto personalmente, pero estaba consciente del poder que había en ese mundo, esa... Magia de la Amistad. Y pese a que no tuvo otra opción, habría deseado que los Protoss no hubieran tocada ese planeta, ya que su especie tendía a cambiar los seres vivos a su alrededor sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué pasaría si los ponis se volvieran más como ellos? ¿Acaso seguirían siendo ellos mismos, acaso seguirían confiando en la Magia de la Amistad o preferirían volcarse a un mundo de Tradición y Tecnología como sus hermanos habían hecho?

Ese pensamiento tuvo preocupado al Prelado Tétrico durante varios minutos hasta que se encontró con una situación que lo obligó a camuflarse, para no intervenir. Pinkie Pie, la alocada poni rosada, se encontraba delante de dos fanáticos, que la miraban de manera extrañada y algo agobiados.

\- Ya te lo dijimos, criatura- Le dijo uno con voz gruesa y tono agresivo- No hacemos esas cosas... fiestas, o lo que sea.

\- ¡Oh, por favor!- Exclamó Pinkie, molesta- ¡Al menos deben de celebrar algo alguna vez!

\- La victoria en una batalla, seguro- Respondió el otro Zealot, alzando su brazo en alto y activando su cuchilla psi, que brillaban con un tono azulado, agitándola un poco como enseñándole el movimiento- Lanzamos gritos al aire, nos alegramos por la gloria obtenida, y transmitimos esa alegría a los heridos.

Pinkie lanzó un gruñido y pasó su casco por su cara de tal manera que parecía que iba a quitársela, ante esa imagen, incluso los Zealots se sintieron incómodos puesto que no estaban seguros con lo que estaban tratando.

\- Muy bien... muy bien...- Dijo con cansancio- ¿Al menos celebran sus cumpleaños?

\- ¿Cumpleaños?- Repitieron ambos.

\- Si, ustedes saben... ¿El día especial... donde se alegra uno que pasó un año más desde su nacimiento? ¿Se come pastel? ¿O no...?

\- ¿Eso se celebra?- Le preguntó uno de los fanáticos al otro, que se limitó a encoger los hombros- ¿Y que es pastel?

Zeratul no quiso seguir viendo como continuaría eso, pero escuchó a Pinkie inhalar de una manera escandalosamente exagerada y luego un sonido como un líquido en ebullición a mucha presión. Pero al conocer la naturaleza de esa poni, no se sorprendió.

Continuó su viaje hasta que pasó junto a un pilón en una de las calles de la ciudad. El cristal a medida que se hacía de noche comenzaba a despedir un brillo azul que lo hacía lucir más, así como a la base giratoria dorada que lo rodeaba. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue Rarity, que estaba completamente tiesa, casi hipnotizada, observando con ojos brillosos al cristal con forma de diamante girar lentamente.

\- Oh... lo que haría contigo- Dijo estirando su casco.

Zeratul quiso avisarle, pero fue muy tarde, la pata de Rarity chocó con el escudo de energía que rodea todas las estructuras protoss, y apenas la tocó una pequeña descarga de energía hizo que su cabello se elevara y quedara en un estado... electrizante. En si la poni blanca no sufrió ningún daño, pero Zeratul se alejó rápidamente cuando esta arrojó un alarido al ver el estado en el que estaba su cabello. De hecho, aquella situación le causó hasta gracia.

A medida que avanzaba, llegó a sentir dos presencias cerca de él, hasta que por fin los vio: Los dos templarios tétricos que lo habían escoltado durante su juicio, y que ahora permanecían en guardia y se le acercaron con rapidez. Entre su especie era descortés no mostrarse ante alguien al hablar, por lo que quitó su camuflaje al mismo tiempo que ellos lo hacían.

_\- Adun Toridas, Zeratul_\- Lo saludó uno- _Soy Raz'ul, y esta es mi hermana Vora'zh. Nas beru uhn'adarr? (¿Buscas nuestro servicio?)_

\- Bien hallado, hermanos- Les respondió el prelado- Debo confesar que me sorprende que me saluden tan lealmente después de mi juicio.

\- Vorazun es nuestra Matriarca- Respondió Vora'zh- Pero somos leales a la unión de los Daelaam, y a Artanis; Y Artanis confía en ti. Una vez fuiste nuestro guía, Zeratul. Te seguiremos hasta la muerte si es necesario.

\- En ese caso, venid conmigo a la entrada y explorad la zona dentro de las zonas del túnel. Su invisibilidad les permitirá avisarnos si se aproximan los Zerg. Si es posible, eviten ser vistos tanto por los Zerg como los ponis por igual.

\- _Ka'thum.(Se hará)_

Ambos templarios volvieron a desaparecer así como Zeratul, que continuó su camino, algo más tranquilo al ver que el espíritu de los ponis no parecería romperse muy pronto.

* * *

"No podemos creer esto... es imposible..."

Luna se había maravillado con la velocidad y tecnología con la que los Protoss creaban sus edificios, pero lo que presenció era inaudito:

Había hablado seriamente con Celestia acerca de la oportunidad que les ofrecían los Protoss a sus soldados, y pese a que tuvo sus dudas, Celestia accedió con la condición de que lo probaran con alguien antes de ofrecer a más ponis esa alternativa.

Luego de terminar de construir el Núcleo Cibernético, el Herrero-Forjador había puesto a funcionar sus mecanismos, alegando que estaban investigando sus coordenadas y ubicación exactos para poder transformar sus Accesos en Portales de Distorsión. Obviamente, esos conceptos le fueron desconocidos a la Princesa al punto de que sospechó que su anfitrión se divertía a su costa.

De todas formas, Karax no se había quedado esperando, utilizó un poco Solarite para que sus Sondas invocaran rápidamente una Instalación Robótica, y una vez terminada, pidió a Luna que le trajeran un poni gravemente herido para intentar probar su experimento. Lo que recibió no era lo que esperaba...

\- ¿Realmente no hay más voluntarios?- Preguntó el Forjador con desánimo.

\- Nuestros corceles conocen la valentía de vuestra raza...- Replicó Luna mientras, a su lado, un par de Sondas sostenían cuidadosamente el cuerpo con sus campos anti-gravitacionales- Pero temo que su fascinación no excede el temor que les generan. La cebra Zecora les ha estado brindando medicamentos con sus habilidades Herbolarias, ha salvado muchas vidas. Pero temo que aunque pueda rescatarlos de hemorragias y quemaduras profundas, muchos de nuestros guerreros perdieron su espíritu de lucha.- Bajó una mirada triste al "voluntario"- ¿Le puede servir este... soldado?

\- Mmhh...- Dijo analizando lo que podía- Dudo que funcione si no tiene vida. Sería más fácil crear un robot, aunque tal vez podría...

Karax, tocó con la mano la cabeza del poni e involuntariamente conectó a sus pensamientos al Khala. En ese instante, sintió un pequeño, casi imperceptible, latido y una muestra mínima de energía al sentir el toque del Khala sobre esa mente pequeña. Supo de inmediato lo que significaba.

\- ¡Colóquenlo sobre la mesa, traigan algunos minerales y usted Princesa, con mucho cuidado, un poco de Solarite!

\- Pero... dijiste que estaba...

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos una oportunidad! Solo espero poder adaptar el apoyo vital a la estructura de los ponis...

El trabajo duró varios minutos, y Luna observaba cada detalle. El soldado caído fue colocado en un tanque parecido a un gran tubo de cristal, aunque era más resistente que simple vidrio. Karax no se detuvo ahí, conectó la nuca del soldado aparentemente muerto con un cable a una enorme estructura con cuatro patas que la Princesa creyó que se trataba de una especie de silla para lisiados. Una vez hecho esto, el tanque fue llenado con un líquido transparente y este fue reforzado con aleaciones de un material dorado que Luna no sabía si siquiera existía.

Por último, Karax habló con la Princesa antes de completar el paso final.

\- Con lo que he recibido, este poni tiene una oportunidad. Pero... para que esta criatura pueda volver a moverse, debo conectar su mente con la conexión psiónica que nos conecta a la mayoría de los Protoss.

\- ¿Es eso siquiera posible?- Preguntó Luna- ¿Nuestras mentes podrían soportarlo?

\- Ni siquiera yo puedo asegurarlo, es por eso que diría que este es un caso único. Si conecto su mente al Khala su fuerza podría traer de regreso la mente, el líquido regenerador en el que está podría ayudar a su mente a soportar la unión, y yo he reconstruido su cuerpo. Pero lo que debo advertirle es que una conexión de esa magnitud de seguro lo alterará de alguna forma, no será el mismo que fue antes, no por completo.

\- Estaba muerto, o casi muerto, antes de meterlo allí- Señaló Luna- No será como Nigromancia, pero al menos le daremos otra oportunidad. Haga lo que deba hacer.

\- Entonces que así sea...- Replicó Karax mientras tomaba un cristal de una mesa y se colocaba delante del exoesqueleto- Si hay una chance de que este guerrero levante sus armas una vez más por su hogar, que la fuerza del Khala lo ayude a hacerlo. Levántate, que tus aliados vean tu espíritu, y tus enemigos tiemblen al verte cobrar tu venganza... porque hoy regresas una vez más- Colocó el cristal en una pequeña hendidura cerca del pecho- A partir de hoy... ¡Eres parte de los Protoss, eres un Inmortal!

El producto final estaba por completarse, y Luna se asustó al pensar en lo que estaban realmente haciendo. Solo esperaba no cometer una equivocación, y que quien fuera ese soldado vea la nueva oportunidad que le daban, así como otros también.

* * *

Luego de separarse de Artanis y Zeratul, Twilight Sparkle supo exactamente a quien quería ver. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento por la ciudad, observando los múltiples pilones y edificios protoss que aparecieron en el poco tiempo en que las Sondas habían trabajado. De todas formas, con quien le interesaba hablar estaba en las afueras de la Ciudad, un lugar al que no creyó que le costaría tanto regresar. Los recuerdos y sensaciones de la batalla reciente regresaban a medida que avanzaba y se alejaba de los edificios. ¿Cómo era posible que los Protoss pasaran toda una vida así?

Por fin llegó, el muro exterior. Lucía bastante diferente a como lo visitó por primera vez. Ahora, donde antes había ponis con armaduras doradas, había Fanáticos protoss con brillantes trajes mecánicos tapando la entrada, firmes y sin moverse, como gárgolas vigilantes. En lo alto del muro, y también en la base cerca del arco de la entrada, había unas estructuras circulares con varios picos que poseían una compuerta horizontal, pero esta compuerta estaba abierta y sobre ellas se elevaban a poca altura unas esferas de varias caras que giraban instintivamente hacia cualquier ser vivo que se acercaba, se quedaban observándolo unos instantes y luego pasaban de él. Twilight se sintió un poco alarmada ante esto, era como si la estuvieran amenazando.

\- Descuida...- Le dijo una voz en su mente, aunque curiosamente, la oyó como si proviniera de detrás suyo- Los Cañones de Fotones solo hacen un rápido análisis para asegurarse de que no seas un enemigo. No atacan a menos que esté confirmado que su objetivo es hostil.

Twilight se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un Alto Templario, el mismo que apareció la primera vez para salvar a Zeratul en el primer embate de los Zerg. Aunque Twilight no lo conoció personalmente, supo de de él por sus amigas. Fue él quien salvó a todos aquella vez, y era a él con quien quería hablar.

\- Buenas tardes...- Lo saludó con una reverencia- Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad en Equestria. ¿Señor...?

\- Soy Kyros, de las Casta de los Templarios- Respondió el protoss, mirándola con benevolencia- No debería estar aquí. Esta zona no es segura, sobre todo para alguien como usted... Princesa.

\- Lo sé, es que... Quería agradecerle y... ¿Quizás hacerle unas preguntas?

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Solo cumplía con mi deber, así como todo Protoss. En cuanto a las preguntas... ¿De verdad es un buen momento?

\- Puede que no haya un mañana... ¿O no?- Contestó Twilight con algo de humor en su voz.

\- Buen punto...- Dijo Kyros, mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas para quedar a la altura de la Alicornio- ¿Que desea saber?

Por fin se sentía ella misma. Twilight se sintió aliviada de poder sacar su verdadero ser, incluso en una situación como esa: Investigar, satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de los misterios que se le ponían enfrente, esa era su verdadera naturaleza. Y por fin podría saciarla.

\- Primero... mis amigas y las otras Princesas me contaron de que usted pudo, crear rayos del mismísimo aire, ¿Es verdad?

\- Si... es cierto.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo es que pueden crear... rayos, de la nada misma?

\- La raza de los Protoss ha estado enfocando sus habilidades marciales desde hace milenios. La Casta de los Templarios, encargada del entrenamiento de nuestros guerreros, ha entrenados sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales hasta un punto donde la mente se vuelve más poderosa que la tecnología. Mira esos guerreros...- Dijo mirando a los Zealots que montaban guardia- Las capacidades psiónicas de los Templarios les permiten crear sus cuchillas psi en el momento apropiado, y utilizarlas para despedazar a sus oponentes en un arrebato de furia. Sin embargo, aquellos que alcanzamos un plano superior en nuestro entrenamiento y conexión al Khala, logramos alterar el mundo físico solo con nuestra presencia psíquica. Los Altos Templarios, como yo, podemos concentrar el poder de nuestras mentes para crear masivas tormentas de energía, o utilizar la energía del oponente en su contra.

\- Increíble...- Expresó Twilight, sorprendida de esta información- Tanto poder, ¿solo con su mente? ¿Tiene límites?

\- Todo ser vivo tiene límites. Nuestro poder es grande, pero crear una tormenta psiónica nos consume enormemente. Llegado un caso, debemos descansar para recuperarnos, o convertirnos en...- Y luego se quedó callado, no quiso decir lo siguiente.

\- ¿En...?

\- Tu curiosidad es admirable. Pero hay cosas que una raza joven e inmadura como la suya no debería saber y...

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Solo deseo entender! Zeratul habló tanto de sus hermanos protoss y el poder que comparten, pero también dijo que él y los Templarios Tétricos habían elegido no ser parte de él. Eso es algo que no comprendo... ¿Cómo es que les da tanto poder? ¿Y por qué muchos de ustedes no lo poseen?

Kyros miró a la pequeña poni y se sorprendió por un momento de la decisión y deseo de aprender que tenía en su mirada. Esos ojos, tan diferentes a los suyos, y sin embargo mostraban una fuerza digna de un templario.

\- Si desea saber con tanto entusiasmo... Cuando Khas nos brindó la gloria del Camino de la Ascensión, los protoss por fin dejamos nuestras diferencias de un lado y comenzamos a construir un futuro. Donde antes hubo guerra y muerte, pronto hubo progreso y mejora. La meta de uno, se convirtió en la meta de todos; cuando luchamos, lo hacemos en beneficio de nuestros vivos, y en la memoria de nuestros muertos. La muerte solo se convirtió en otra manera de ser recordado, porque todos permanecemos siempre vivos en la memoria de todos- Bajó un poco la voz y la cambió por una más amarga al continuar- Pero los Nerazim, los Templarios Oscuros, decidieron rechazar lo que nosotros éramos. No deseaban unir sus mentes en un todo, sino conservar sus habilidades mente propias, y para eso cortaron sus Apéndices Psiónicos para no conectarse jamás al Khala.

Esto último lo dijo tomando la larga cola de pelo que conectaba a su nuca y mostrando su punta a Twilight para mostrarle de lo que hablaba. Esta de repente tuvo una revelación: Todos los Protoss Khalai o Templarios tenían largas colas de pelo parecidas, pero ningún Templario Tétrico las tenía. Pronto sospechó que esas no eran colas de pelo comunes.

\- Un Nerazim podría explicártelo mejor, pero ellos no obtienen sus habilidades psiónicas de la Unión del Khala, como nosotros, sino del Vacio. Aun así, la fuerza psiónica de todos los templarios protoss vive latente dentro nuestro, y dos Altos Templarios, dos Nerazim o uno de cada, pueden unir sus cuerpos y almas en un máximo sacrificio para dejarlos salir con toda su fuerza. Lo que surge de esa unión, lo llamamos Arconte.

\- Suena impresionante...

\- Lo es... en mi vida solo he visto unos cuantos. Pero la creación de un guerrero psiónico tan poderoso lleva un costo. Los Templarios pueden unirse para formarlo, pero nunca más volverán a ser dos individuos. Jamás olvidamos sus sacrificios.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Twilight, angustiada de escuchar eso- ¿Por qué son tan propensos a sacrificar sus vidas? Zeratul casi muere intentando protegernos, casi se impuso a sí mismo una sentencia de muerte al llamarlos, y ahora cada Protoss que nos encontramos parecen deseoso de morir luchando. ¿Acaso no quedan muy pocos Protoss? ¿Por qué están tan ansiosos por morir cuando podrían lograr mucho vos si siguen viviendo?

\- Porque sabemos que nuestro futuro no está escrito...- Respondió Kyros, levantándose- Es verdad... no quedan tantos de los nuestros y nuestros números menguan cada día que entramos en la lucha. Pero una vez fuimos lo suficientemente orgullosos para no actuar, cuando pudimos haber salvado millones de vidas; Creíamos que el Khala nos daba el derecho a ser victoriosos. Khas unió nuestras mentes para acabar con un conflicto que habría dejado a Aiur ahogada en nuestra propia sangre, y aun así la perdimos ante los Zerg. Pero ahora...- Miró a los Zealots montando guardia- Luchamos por un futuro, luchamos por nuestro hogar perdido, luchamos por las vidas perdidas, y las vidas ganadas. Damos nuestra vida...- Levantó un brazo y se dirigió a los Zealots, que lo miraron de reojo seriamente- ¡Mi vida por Aiur!

\- ¡Mi vida por Aiur!- Respondieron todos los demás, levantando sus cuchillas psi.

Twilight se quedó pasmada ante tanta determinación. Esa raza estaba dispuesta a todo para cumplir sus objetivos. Hasta el momento, Zeratul le pareció un ser admirable, pero ahora entendió que todos ellos eran guerreros honorables. Ellos venían a protegerlos, pero ahora Twilight veía las cosas claras: Esta no será su guerra, pero si los Protoss luchaban por su cuenta sin la intervención de ella y sus amigas, el futuro del que les advirtió Khas podría llegar a cumplirse. No había otra alternativa, debía reunir a sus amigas y apoyarlos en todo lo que podían, tal vez no podrían luchar contra los Zerg, pero sin duda los Protoss serían amigos de los ponis.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando notó algo de inquietud en las fuerzas de la puerta, cosa llamativa puesto que hasta ahora se mantuvieron perfectamente quietas. Kyros también lo notó y se dirigió rápidamente al arco con la Princesa detrás. De entre los Zealots, dos templarios tétricos se abrieron paso y se colocaron frente al Alto Templario.

\- ¡Hay una gran fuerza Zerg marchando por los túneles! No pudimos determinar su cantidad, pero son muchos.

\- ¿De nuevo tan pronto?- Preguntó Twilight con miedo en su voz.

\- ¡Raz'ul, Vora'zh, manténganse fuera de las murallas y eliminen todo lo que se acerque al muro!- Ordenó Zeratul apareciendo de repente a su lado, sobresaltando a la Princesa- Si no tienen observadores, podrán asestar un duro golpe a nuestros oponentes.

\- ¡Zeratul!- Exclamó Twilight- ¿Estabas aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Kyros, reúne a los templarios- Continuó el Prelado Tétrico, ignorando a la poni- Que defiendan su posición a toda costa.

\- Se hará...- Respondió el otro mientras flotaba hacia lo alto del muro.

\- En cuanto a ti, Twilight. Aléjate de este lugar y que ningún poni se acerque.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

\- Te lo dije antes... esta no es su batalla- Dijo Zeratul con seriedad- No lucharás en esta pelea, no puedo permitirlo. Si mueres... ¿Cómo se lo diré a tus amigas, a Celestia?

\- Y si dejo que ustedes mueran por nosotros... ¿Cómo lo soportaremos? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

\- Amigos...- Repitió Zeratul dándose vuelta- Si. Supongo que somos amigos, y como amigo, lamento esto...

Se dio vuelta y estiró su mano abierta hacia Twilight, que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. De repente, una esfera transparente con rayos se formó alrededor de la Alicornio, dejándola completamente paralizada.

\- Esta Prisión de Vacio te mantendrá fuera del conflicto por unos minutos. Espero que sea tiempo suficiente para que recapacites al ver lo que enfrentaremos...- Dijo el Templario oscuro mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia el muro.

\- "¡Zeratul!"- Pensó Twilight sin poder mover su boca, haciéndola sentir completamente impotente.

* * *

Los Protoss se alinearon y se prepararon para la batalla. Zeratul observó desde lo alto del muro la formación: Por un lado, los dos templarios tétricos se encontraban en medio del espacio entre el túnel del tren y el muro, ocultos en las sombras y esperando su oportunidad. En lo alto de la pared de piedra, varios cañones de fotones estaban alineados, listos para disparar a quien se les acerque, y Kyros se encontraba también allí, listo para ofrecer su apoyo a las tropas terrestres. Dentro del arco, una docena de Fanáticos Protoss tapaban a entrada en dos hileras que no dejaban pasar nada más grande que un Parasprite.

Zeratul sintió un poco de alivio y hasta alegría de que no habría ponis combatiendo los Zerg esta vez, sino él y sus hermanos protoss manteniendo la línea como lo hicieron en tiempos pasados. La noche caía, y los ojos de los protoss brillaban más intensamente en la oscuridad, que sumado a las luces de los cañones más las espadas que portaban los fanáticos hacían que el muro brillara aun más durante la noche. Esto, sumada a la brillante luz de la luna que la Princesa había elevado minutos antes, daban una buena iluminación del panorama.

Los gruñidos y chillidos de los Zerg comenzaron a escucharse dentro del túnel, como la última vez, y los templarios activaron sus cuchillas psi, arrojando gritos de guerra al sentir la lucha que se acercaba. Zeratul se preparó para saltar del muro, pero Kyros lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Espera, Zeratul- Le dijo el Alto Templario- No te apresures a la batalla. Deja que nuestros hermanos den lo mejor de sí.

\- Solo espero que los Zerg no nos obliguen a dar más que eso.

\- En ese caso, les enseñaremos nuestros corazones, y luego les mostraremos los suyos- Respondió Kyros mientras observaba el campo de batalla.

Pese a que los cuerpos de Zerg y ponis, productos de la batalla anterior, fueron retirados del lugar (Los segundos para atenderlos o intentar darles un entierro adecuado), aun quedaban varios Zerg muertos entre medio del túnel y el arco, inmóviles y pudriéndose. Pese a eso, Zeratul y el resto de los protoss sabían que los Zerg nunca se desanimaron por ver eso, ellos solo existían para asesinar a los vivos, no para preocuparse por los muertos.

Los chillidos y gruñidos se detuvieron por un momento y todo se volvió silencio por cinco segundos, después comenzó; Se oyeron sonidos de pisadas a alta velocidad, como si una estampida se acercara, los protoss se mantuvieron firmes y serios hasta que aparecieron los Zerg.

Lo primero que salió del túnel fueron Zerglings, que encabezaban el grupo de choque. Aproximadamente se tratarían de unas cincuenta, superando ampliamente en número a los Protoss. Los Protoss se prepararon para el choque, pero se quedaron atónitos al ver que los bichos se paraban en seco, lejos del alcance de los cañones de fotones, aunque no sin gruñirles amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Por qué no vienen?- Se preguntó Kyros.

\- "¿Podrá ser qué...?"- Pensó Zeratul, y observó el cielo, hacia el horizonte y el enorme paisaje de Equestria. Pese a que la noche era oscura, los Templarios oscuros vivían en un planeta de tinieblas, por lo que sus ojos veían claro como el día aquella oscuridad, y fue así como las descubrió lo descubrió: Varias criaturas parecidas a enormes garrapatas voladoras con grandes tentáculos sostenidos por sus rechonchos cuerpos estaban a cierta distancia en el cielo, inmóviles, pero visibles- "Ya veo... ¿Estás aprendiendo a investigar a tu oponente, Niadra?"

* * *

En su Guarida, Niadra observaba las imágenes que le enviaban sus Superamos apreciando cada detalle. Mientras tanto, Morgoroth se ocupaba de pasar el Criadero a la nueva etapa de evolución para fortalecer el Enjambre.

\- ¿¡Ese templario tétrico sigue con vida?!- Exclamó con enojo- ¡Me encargaré de que muera junto con el resto de su condenada raza esta vez! ¡Ataquen, mis crías! ¡Muéstrenles a esos protoss la ira del Enjambre!

* * *

Zeratul terminó de observar a los superamos cuando escuchó un sonido desagradable que le hizo poner atención otra vez en el campo de batalla. Un grupo de Banelings, cerca de veinte, se aproximaba a gran velocidad al muro, algunos corriendo con sus delgadas patas y otros rodando sobre sus cuerpos rellenos de acido.

El templario tétrico comprendió que Niadra empezaba a analizar sus ataques; Simplemente arrojando un ataque frontal como la última vez no le permitiría a los Zerg ganar.

Los Banelings recortaron camino hacia sus presas, mientras los Zerglings se quedaban en su sitio esperando su turno. Los Cañones de Fotones comenzaron a disparar sobre ellos, arrojando una lluvia de antimateria encapsulada en esferas a los Zerg, que explotaban sin poder defenderse, y aun así sin detenerse. Los Zealots mantuvieron su posición, sabiendo que salir a enfrentarlos en ese momento sería un suicidio innecesario. Los dos templarios tétricos mantuvieron sus distancias, pero aprovechándose de que los Zerg no podían detectarlos, también acabaron con varios Banelings atacándoles de costado, pero sin meterse en su camino.

Pese a la lluvia de ataques, los Banelings se movían en masa, haciendo que los esfuerzos de los Nerazim así como de los cañones sean en vano para detener su avance. Kyros dio una rápida mirada a Zeratul y este asintió, dándole el permiso para comenzar. Se colocó sobre el arco en lo alto del muro y estiró sus manos hacia donde los Changelings se dirigían.

\- ¡_En Taro Tassadar!_

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y en sus manos se acumuló la energía psiónica que luego dirigió hacia donde se dirigía. Los Banelings pronto se vieron corriendo hacia una tormenta de rayos psiónicos que terminó por eliminar a la mayoría uno tras otro. Los que no murieron, fueron destruidos por los cañones de fotones o por Raz'ul y Vora'zh.

Fue allí cuando, según Zeratul, Niadra perdió un poco la compostura, dando a conocer su inmadurez a la hora de comandar. Los Zerglings que esperaban saltaron al combate todos juntos, intentando abrumar las defensas protoss. Los Zealots, al no ser amenazados por los Banelings, salieron a su encuentro formando un semicírculo cerrado a la entrada exterior del arco. Kyros ordenó que solo la mitad de los Zealots salieran al combate abierto, los otros seis se quedaron dentro del arco, tapándolo para asegurar que ningún Zergling entrara aprovechando una distracción.

* * *

Twilight intentaba mover sus alas o hacer funcionar su magia, pero esa prisión era como un hechizo inmovilizador realizado por un experto. Apenas podía mover los ojos, y llegaba a percibir que la batalla había comenzado y al parecer el combate era intenso.

\- ¡Hola Twilight!- Saludó Pinkie saltando frente ella. De haberse podido mover, Twilight se habría espantado. ¿De dónde había salido?- ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Jugando congelados? - La miró seria- No es momento para estar relajándose. ¡Hay una batalla en las puertas!

De haber podido en ese momento, Twilight habría lanzado un gruñido seguido de un largo suspiro.

\- ¡Hey!- Agregó la poni rosada mientras tocaba la burbuja en la que estaba encerrada Twilight- Esto parece cosa de magia... ¿Acaso intentaste probar un hechizo y te salió mal?

\- "Pinkie... ¡Eso no es ni de lejos lo que pasó!"- Pensó la poni exasperada.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a salir de ahí?

\- "¡Por fin! ¡Rápido, intenta sacarme!"

\- Veamos...

Pinkie intentó tomar a Twilight y sacarla fuera de la burbuja transparente solo para descubrir que esta se movía con ella. Pinkie se rascó la barbilla y comenzó a intentar hacer explotar la burbuja, con poco éxito puesto que estaba hecha de pura energía del vacío. Aun pensando, Pinkie comenzó a rodear la burbuja, dando pequeños trotes sin aparente idea de que hacer.

\- "¡Ahg! ¡Olvídalo Pinkie!"- Dijo mentalmente Twilight con desánimo- "Esta prisión fue creada por un ser de una raza superior a la nuestra en poderes psíquicos. Es imposible para simples ponis como nosotras..."

\- ¡Liiisto!

\- ...poder competir con los poderes de los Protoss- Terminó de decir Twilight en voz alta, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de su libertad- ¡Un minuto! ¿Cómo lo...?

Twilight miró a su amiga y descubrió que le apuntaba con su cañón festivo que siempre llevaba, pero había algo raro en este: Ahora tenía detalles en metal dorado, y en los costados del cañón sobresalían algunos cristales brillantes de color verde brillante, como las gemas de los Templarios tétricos.

\- En el nombre de Celestia...¿Qué fue lo que...? ¿Cómo lo...?- Comenzó a decir Twilight, sin saber por dónde empezar a preguntar-¿Sabes qué...? ¡Olvídalo, luego me contarás que fue lo que le hiciste a tu cañón y como me liberaste de esa Prisión de Vacío!

\- ¡Oki Doki Loki!- Respondió Pinkie alegremente.

Twilight pasó su atención al muro y a la batalla que estaba transcurriendo del otro lado. Esta vez no dejaría que otros luchen por ella. Esta vez... haría una diferencia.

* * *

Zeratul seguía observando la situación desde su puesto cuasi seguro en lo alto del muro, con Kyros a su lado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Kyros tuvo razón en no dejarle participar en la batalla de abajo, los Zergling que se aproximaban habían demostrado la capacidad de escalar y elevarse por el aire para saltar grandes distancias, por lo que allí arriba podría ayudar de mejor manera defendiendo los cañones.

Para colmo, de un estallido rosado la Princesa Twilight apareció de la nada a su lado y observó a los atacantes con seriedad.

\- ¡Twilight Sparkle! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamó el Templario tétrico con sorpresa, pero la Princesa lo ignoró.

Fue allí cuando la princesa pudo ver de primera mano la verdadera destreza de los protoss en combate. Los fanáticos se ubicaban en una formación cerrada, asegurándose de que ningún Zergling pase, pero al mismo tiempo protegiéndose a sí mismos, asegurando la defensa del protoss que tenían a su lado. Cuando los tropas chocaron, los guerreros protoss acuchillaron con furia al primer Zerg que tuvieran enfrente y luego daban un paso hacia atrás. Al darlo, uno de los Zerglings que venían se arrojaba para derribarlo pero el guerrero protoss lo esquivaba y acuchillaba a su segundo atacante para luego volver a la posición inicial. De vez en cuando, más de dos Zerglings atacaban al mismo objetivo intentando derribarlo desde su punto ciego, era allí cuando el Fanático que tuvieran a su lado intervenía y abatía al atacante antes de que asestara un golpe mortal. Pero lo que más maravilló a la alicornio fue la perfecta sincronía que tenían todos los protoss al luchar a la vez: Todos ellos parecían estar conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso si estaban centrados en un combate directo con otro oponente. Más de una vez vio a un Protoss agacharse instintivamente para evitar un ataque por detrás mientras otro protoss se aseguraba de eliminar la amenaza y continuar con la lucha.

Por supuesto, ni toda la sincronización del mundo podía evitar que los Zerg los alcance, pero Twilight notó varias veces que los fanáticos salían ilesos de algunos golpes, y agudizando la vista descubrió que ellos estaban protegidos con alguna clase de escudo invisible, como un hechizo de protección. La conexión psíquica que tenían entre ellos les permitía saber que sucedía con todos sus hermanos y que pensaban en ese mismo instante, haciendo que todos ellos pelearan a un nivel mayor que ningún otro ejército. Si bien no era perfecta, definitivamente la capacidad de combate y defensa de los protoss era... excelente.

Sin embargo, ni Twilight ni Zeratul estuvieron tranquilos durante esa etapa del combate. Al ser tantos Zerglings, muchos de ellos fueron atraídos por los Cañones de Fotones en lo alto de la pared, que seguían disparando sin cesar contra las amenazas Zerg hasta que no quedara ninguna en su radio de alcance. Los Zerg saltaron utilizando sus habilidades biológicas mejoradas y se elevaron hasta lo alto del muro, intentando alcanzar y destruir esas molestas torretas doradas. Zeratul pronto se oculto en las sombras y recorrió rápidamente el muro a velocidad de vértigo, acuchillando y partiendo al medio a todos los Zerg que arañaban furiosos los escudos de plasma de los cañones. Kyros hizo su parte desde su lugar, concentrando su energía psiónica en sus manos y lanzando rayos a cualquier Zerg que tuviera cerca.

Para sorpresa de ambos Protoss, Twilight comenzó a atacar también con un vigor renovado y una voluntad ahora irreconocible, arrojando desde lo alto del muro a los Zergling con su magia y simplemente derribándolos con mortales disparos de energía desde su cuerno.

La batalla duró poco, apenas unos minutos, pero para cada combatiente el encuentro parecía durar horas con cada instante de fuerte tensión. Los Zergling caían de a montones, víctimas de los disparos de cañones, cuchillas psi o magia. Los pocos que quedaron en la retaguardia pronto retrocedieron, intentando alejarse del peligro, aunque seguían lanzando horribles alaridos y gruñidos amenazadores a los combatientes que les presentaban batalla. Por un instante, los Protoss lanzaron un grito de victoria al aire al ver a sus enemigos retroceder. Pero se callaron y volvieron a sus posiciones al ver salir al grueso de la fuerza de ataque del túnel.

Twilight sintió una gran decaída en su moral al ver aquello. Más de un centenar de Zerg se colocaron en posiciones delante del muro al salir del túnel, y no todos ellos eran Zerglings. La mayor parte de la fuerza de ataque se componía de Cucarachas, los Protoss no se desanimaron al verlas, pero Twilight tragó saliva al ver a esos bichos de dos veces el tamaño de un poni alinearse en esa cantidad frente al muro. A pear a que los Fanáticos estaban ansiosos por alcanzar la gloria del Khala, sabían que esos monstruos en esa cantidad eran altamente superiores a sus habilidades de combate.

Aunque había cientos de Zerg, solo unas cuantas docenas cabían al mismo tiempo entre las paredes del muro y el túnel, por lo que no podían atacar todos al mismo tiempo, pero aun así su cantidad era abrumadora. Las Cucarachas cargaron sin dudar contra las defensas protoss, mientras los fanáticos se refugiaban debajo del arco puesto que no había nada que pudieran hacer frente una fuerza tan inmensa.

Pese a ese terrible giro de eventos, Twilight se mantuvo firme e intentó calmar su mente ante la segunda oleada entrante. Zeratul, por su parte, estaba más preocupado por Raz'ul y Vora'zh, que seguían siendo invisibles frente a los Zerg y causándoles grandes daños en el medio del camino al muro, pero no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más podrían continuar con ese ritmo antes de que los Zerg se den cuenta de su presencia.

Los cañones comenzaron a disparar otra vez, pero los caparazones duros de las cucarachas resistían los fuertes disparos de las defensas del muro; como si fueran tanques vivientes, las cucarachas aguantaban cinco a seis disparos de un cañón antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Sin embargo, las cucarachas no podían atacar las defensas altas del muro, sino centrarse en las fuerzas terrestres, así que su objetivo fueron los fanáticos, que salieron al combate apenas pusieron una de sus seis patas dentro del arco.

Cuerpo a cuerpo, los fanáticos eran superiores a las cucarachas puesto que estas se defendían torpemente con un par de hoces ubicadas sobre su cabeza. Pero Twilight vio con terror que el arma principal de esas criaturas no eran sus cuchillas sino su saliva, que escupían grotescamente a alta velocidad, y era peligrosamente corrosiva. La primera línea de fanáticos cayó rápidamente, imposible de soportar el combate al mismo tiempo que recibía descargas de terrible ácido.

Twilight, Zeratul y Kyros tampoco estaban en una buena situación, junto a las cucarachas vino otra oleada de Zerglings, que aprovecharon que los cañones estaban centrados en derribar las cucarachas para atacarlos en masa directamente, y los destruían más rápido de lo que Zeratul, Twilight y Kyros podían detenerlos.

\- ¡Kyros, debemos retroceder!- Exclamó Zeratul- ¡No podremos aguantar de ninguna forma contra esta fuerza tan inmensa!

\- ¡Si nos retiramos, los Zerg podrán acceder a la ciudad! ¡Y mis Tormentas no dañaran de gravedad a estas cucarachas, menos en esta cantidad!

\- ¡Pues vale la pena intentarlo ¿o no?!- Gritó Twilight mientras lanzaba a dos Zerglings que tenía cerca de regreso a la marea de Zerg del otro lado del muro.

\- ¡AAAAHH!

El grito desgarrador de uno de los templarios fuera del muro llamó la atención de los tres por un instante. Raz'ul, estaba herido en medio de un grupo de Zerglings, y Vora'zh intentaba ayudarlo aunque ella también estaba en problemas.

\- No... no puedo aguantar...- Fueron las últimas palabras de Raz'ul, antes de que uno de los Zerglings lo derribara por detrás y otros dos le clavaran sus hoces y lo mordieran hasta acabar con su vida.

\- ¡No!- Gritó Vora'zh, furiosa, acuchillando de un tajo a todos los que tenía a su alrededor y saltando rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Incluso Twilight se refugió detrás de Kyros y observó la escena; Vora'zh eliminó con furia los tres Zerglings que tenía el templario oscuro encima y se agachó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano para levantarlo. Mientras estaba en sus brazos, el cuerpo de Raz'ul se desvaneció en pleno aire, como si siempre hubiera sido un montón de cenizas que ahora volaban con el viento.

* * *

Zeratul también observó la escena rápidamente y luego se alarmó ante un detalle, ¿Cómo fue que los vieron? Levantó la mirada y descubrió con angustia la respuesta: Donde estaba el Superamo ahora había una criatura parecida aunque con rasgos muy distintos. Ahora su caparazón era negro y mucho más duro, las patas pequeñas que colgaban desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por tentáculos sensoriales en la parte superior, y diseminados sobre la coraza superior había seis ojos de diferente tamaño, diseñados para detectar el más leve movimiento y capacidades de camuflaje. En definitiva, el Superamo había mutado en un Supervisor.

\- "Oh, no..."- Pensó el Templario Oscuro- "Si esas bestias pueden evolucionar a esa etapa significa que su Criadero a evolucionado a una Guarida. Niadra está evolucionando demasiado rápido a su Enjambre, y además..."- Agregó echando un rápido vistazo a la marea de Zerg que tenía debajo- "¿Como pueden ser tantos? Jamás vi que una colmena pudiera crear un ejército en estos números y también evolucionarlo. ¿Qué recursos podría usar para lograr esta monstruosidad?"

Zeratul no se quedó pensando en ello por mucho tiempo, en ese momento su mayor preocupación era que Twilight saliera ilesa de ese desastre y que no más ponis fueran sacrificados. Desgraciadamente, Twilight no se adaptaría a su plan.

* * *

Adolorida, pero no ciega por ello, Vora'zh se levantó y activó una vez más su guadaña de vacio para enfrentarse a un grupo de Cucarachas que habían quedado en la retaguardia, y estaban sedientas por una nueva presa. La templario oscura no tuvo más remedio que retroceder y escapar hasta que quedó acorralada entre la pared del flanco de la montaña y sus atacantes.

\- ¡Noo!- Gritó Twilight al ver esto, y comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno.

\- ¡Twilight, no lo hagas!- Le gritó Zeratul, adivinando su intención, pero ya era tarde.

La Princesa Alicornio desapareció en una explosión de magia rosada y apareció de la misma forma junto a Vora'zh, que se quedó atónita al verla. Twilight por dos segundos pudo ver de cerca la cara de las Cucarachas, esa pequeña boca con la mandíbula inferior más grande y con dos colmillos sobresaliéndole, y esos tres ojos brillantes con párpados verticales que miraban a su presa con una mezcla de furia y ferocidad.

Pese a esa espantosa visión, Twilight pudo mantener la cabeza fría y tomó a Vora'zh con sus dos patas delanteras, abrazándola y haciéndolas desaparecer a ambas antes de que los monstruos les disparen su saliva ácida.

Por la velocidad en la que tuvo que lanzar el hechizo, Twilight no se transportó de regreso a lo alto del muro, sino verde suelo del otro lado de este, donde era seguro por el momento. Sin embargo, Vora'zh se liberó de su abrazo, se levantó y la miró con fiereza.

\- ¿Por qué me sacaste de allí?- Le pregunto enojada- ¡Pensaba morir como una guerrera, al igual que mi hermano!

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó Twilight, sin comprender.

\- ¡Ey! ¡No trates a mi amiga así!- Dijo Pinkie acercándose al trote- ¡Al menos agradécele que te salvó la vida!

\- Mi vida está destinada a terminar como una guerrera Nerazim- Repitió la Templaría oscura- Si mi destino es la muerte en esta batalla, la aceptaré gustosa.

\- Pues quizás no debas esperar demasiado para tenerla...- Señaló Kyros mientras descendía del muro levitando y se fijaba en la línea dentro del arco.

Los guerreros protoss estaban siendo destrozados. Lenta pero segura, la fuerza Zerg avanzaba a través del arco eliminando por cansancio a los fanáticos uno por uno. Pese a que el mismo arco permitía a los guerreros protoss ganar una ventaja en el terreno, y hacer perder a los Zerg su superioridad numérica, una fuerza inagotable hacía que cada guerrero protoss cayera tarde o temprano sin importar que buenos sean.

Kyros se puso detrás de ellos y lanzó otra tormenta psiónica a los Zerg que se encontraban al inicio del túnel. Debido a heridas previas muchas cucarachas murieron, pero otras simplemente resistieron el impacto de los potentes rayos y siguieron avanzando; aunque quedaron tan maltrechas que los Zealots pudieron empujar hacia adelante nuevamente antes de que los Zerg volvieran a tomar la ofensiva. Luego de ese ataque, la energía de Kyros se agotó completamente, aunque solo Zeratul y Vora'zh podían saberlo.

\- Tenemos que retroceder... ¡Ahora!- Dijo Kyros.

\- Si, incluso con los cañones de este lado, esa cantidad de Zerg nos invadirá pronto- Afirmó Zeratul, que apareció de repente junto a Twilight- Debemos volver a la ciudad y plantear resistencia desde otra posición.

\- Pero...¿Qué pasará con los soldados aquí?- Preguntó Pinkie, preocupada por sus anteriores compañeros de charla.

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer...- Insistió el Prelado tétrico- Incluso si nos quedáramos a luchar con ellos para proteger el arco, ninguno de nosotros podrá aguantar lo suficiente para que lleguen refuerzos a tiempo. Hay que irnos.

\- ¡Pero si abandonamos el muro, los Zerg podrían hacer daño a los ciudadanos!- Dijo Twilight- ¡No podemos simplemente dejar que los Zerg paseen a sus anchas por Canterlot!

Zeratul no tuvo respuesta para eso pero siguió empujando a las ponis hacia atrás, con Kyros siguiéndoles. Sin embargo, la Nerazim simplemente se paró firme y activó su cuchillas Warp, que brillaban con un color esmeralda brillante.

\- Vora'zh...- Pidió Zeratul, pero esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Si voy a morir, al menos lo haré ganando tiempo para ustedes. Mantendré esta posición el mayor tiempo posible.

Zeratul continuó su camino hasta que notó que Kyros también se había detenido, así como Twilight y Pinkie, que lo miraban extrañadas.

\- ¿Kyros?- Preguntó la alicornio al Alto Templario, que observaba a los Zerg del túnel con seriedad.

\- Si vas a morir, Templario Oscura...-Dijo con voz grave- ¿No te molestaría si lo hicieras junto a un miembro de la casta de los templarios?

Vora'zh se sorprendió y abrió grande su mirada ante esta proposición, pero asintió por fin. Twilight y Zeratul se alarmaron al ver a ambos caminar lentamente hacia al arco, donde la resistencia estaba a punto de ser destruida. Pronto entendieron lo que iban a hacer.

\- ¡Kyros, no!- Exclamó Twilight- ¡No lo hagas!

El alto templario miró una última vez a los ojos de la Alicornio, antes de hablarle mentalmente.

\- Fue interesante hablar con usted, princesa... me da gusto dar mi vida por ustedes. ¡Y no se entristezcan, el Khala me espera!

\- ¡Kyros!

\- _¡En Aiur!(¡Por Aiur)!_\- Gritó el Alto Templario estirando su mano hacia Vora'zh y acumulando una gran cantidad de energía brillante en su otra mano.

\- _¡Zerashk gulidas! (¡El olvido me espera!)_\- Dijo la Nerazim mientras también concentraba energía psiónica en una mano y con la otra tomaba la mano de Kyros.

Zeratul se arrojó tanto a él como a las potrillas al suelo al ver lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ambos Templarios unieron sus energías entre ellos y pronto un campo de energía enorme los rodeo a ambos; dentro de ese campo, los cuerpos de los dos comenzaron a desmaterializarse y a unirse hasta que solo quedó energía moviéndose dentro de una esfera que comenzó a liberar rayos y a alterar el mismísimo entorno a medida que se hacía más grande y brillante.

Twilight y Pinkie se sintieron completamente aterradas y al parecer los Zerg también fueron afectados, puesto que a medida que la esfera aumentaba de tamaño, irradiaba poder psiónico y una furia incontrolable que todas las criaturas cercanas sintieron y sufrieron como el grito ensordecedor de una bestia hambrienta.

Pronto, la esfera alcanzó el tamaño de la mitad del arco, y de entre la furiosa energía azul que se movía dentro de ella surgió una figura parecida a un enorme protoss con armadura cuyos manos y cuerpo parecían estar hechos de puros rayos. El recién formado Arconte levantó la cabeza y observó con enojo a los Zerg, que pese a no haberse acobardado estaban quietos en su lugar. La criatura psiónica rugió con la furia de una tormenta y habló con voz de trueno a medida que levantaba ambos brazos.

\- ¡THE MERGING IS COMPLETE!

Una vez se estabilizó, todos pudieron ver la verdadera forma del Arconte. Su armadura era de color dorado aunque parecía oscura ya que el mismo ser producía una luz muy luminosa, no tenía piernas pero se elevaba a sí mismo con su propia mente. Físicamente lo único que parecía ser realmente corpóreo era su cabeza, que era grande y con ojos blancos que lanzaban chispas, el resto de su cuerpo, tanto manos como brazos y lo que mantenía unida la armadura eran pura energía que flotaba a su alrededor y que se concentraba en cierta forma, manteniendo la vorágine unida.

Las cucarachas lanzaron sus espantosos chillidos agudos y comenzaron a disparar su ácido contra el nuevo protoss, pero un escudo de energía enorme lo protegió del ácido y el Arconte estiró sus brazos hacia atrás mientras acumulaba energía psiónica en estos.

\- ¡POWER OVERWHELMING!- Gritó antes de estirar ambos brazos hacia adelante.

La Onda de Impacto Psiónica, como se le llamaba comúnmente a esas terribles descargas de energía, atravesaron los caparazones de las cucarachas de a varias a la vez, fundiéndolas en su propio caparazón. Los Zerg intentaron empujar hacia adelante, pero ese reducido espacio en el que estaban no les permitían rodear al Arconte, teniendo que luchar en pocos números contra esa monstruosidad enorme. En tanto, el gran guerrero psiónico mantenía su posición destruyendo todos los Zerg que se ponían a su alcance usando su fuerza de voluntad y furia como arma, y causando a esos seres biológicos y de mente inferior un daño catastrófico.

\- Celestia, ten piedad...- Musitó Twilight al ver el poder de esa criatura. Jamás había visto tal despliegue de poder y furia desde que había enfrentado a Tirek.

\- No se sientan a salvo- Dijo Zeratul, que observaba serio la situación- Incluso con sus poderes, un Arconte por sí solo no detendrá para siempre a esa fuerza tan inmensa. Pero si ganará tiempo...

Tan pronto como lo dijo, notó que un par de Sondas se habían acercado al lugar y habían activado sus portales de transposición detrás de ellos. No había nada que generara la Matriz Psiónica cerca, por lo que esas estructuras solo podían ser pilones. Pero... ¿Para qué les ordenarían crear más pilones en un momento como ese? Sin cuestionar las estrategias de Artanis, se puso en guardia mientras rogaba por lo bajo que ese Arconte resistiera un poco más.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Twilight decidió que ya no podía quedarse sentada y dejar que otros la protegieran. Se levantó una vez más y se dirigió corriendo hacia el Arconte mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

\- ¡Twilight Sparkle!- Volvió a llamarla Zeratul, harto de la imprudencia de la Alicornio- ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora!

\- ¡No podré pelear como los protoss, pero puedo apoyarlos como una alicornio que practica la magia!- Aseguró Twilight, poniéndose detrás del Arconte.

Al instante, la nueva oleada de Cucarachas y Zerglings que se abría paso a través del arco quedaron cubiertas de un campo de color rosado y sin poder moverse. Zeratul quedó impactado de que pudiera realizar una técnica similar a su Prisión de Vacio y mantenerla activa sobre tantos objetivos a la vez. El Arconte se dió vuelta y observó a la Alicornio, que comenzó a sudar debido al esfuerzo.

\- ¡Nnh... Deprisa!- Gritó Twilight- ¡No podré mantener el hechizo por demasiado tiempo! ¡Son... demasiados!

El guerrero psiónico asintió y cargó una vez más sus manos con energía.

\- ¡OBLITERATE!

Esta vez la descarga de energía limpió el arco de Zerg, sin que estos siquiera pudiera responder. Sin embargo, del otro lado del muro aun estaba aproximadamente la mitad restante de la fuerzas Zerg, esperando su turno para atacar. Twilight cayó a un costado, cansada del esfuerzo hecho. Zeratul se aproximó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola.

\- Bien hecho...- La felicitó- Tus acciones pueden haber salvado muchas vidas.

\- Aun no se acaba...

Y la Princesa tenía razón, tan pronto como se alejaron un poco de la puerta, una nueva oleada de cucarachas se acercó por el túnel, deseando atravesarlo a como dé lugar. El Arconte continuó atacando, pero los Zerg parecían haberse dado cuenta de que si querían pasar debían abrumar a su oponente.

Las cucarachas se acercaron sin importarle las bajas y dispararon todas juntas contra el pesado escudo del Arconte, que esta vez sintió fuertemente el impacto y comenzó a debilitarse pese a que continuaba luchando.

\- ¡DISPERSING...!- Anunció el Arconte, al ver que pronto no podría proteger por mucho más tiempo la entrada.

\- ¡Aguanta Kyros, aguanta...!- Le ordenó Twilight, que intentó ponerse de pie por su cuenta y regresar hacia él para darle ánimos. Zeratul simplemente no podía creer la perseverancia de las ponis.

El Arconte giró la cabeza y observó a Twilight al oír pronunciar su nombre, o al menos el nombre de una de sus vidas pasadas. Sin decir una palabra más, miró hacia el frente y cargó otra vez sus manos de energía, solo que en esta ocasión salió despedido hacia adelante, dispuesto a empujar a los Zerg al otro lado del muro. Twilight quería creerlo, pero lo último que escuchó fue el sonido del Arconte desvaneciéndose, como un largo suspiro que luego terminó en silencio. O eso creyó al principio... Tan pronto como se hizo silencio, el interior del arco explotó en una explosión de energía azul, los Zerg desaparecieron, pero el gran guerrero psiónico también desapareció.

Los Zerg no tardaron. Todas las cucarachas y Zerglings comenzaron a cruzar el arco en busca de nuevas presas. Se encontraron con un grupo de cuatro cañones, dos ponis, de las cuales una casi completamente cansada y sin fuerzas, y un templario oscuro que no podía esconder su presencia. Por órdenes de Niadra, los Zerglings y parte de las cucarachas fueron a enfrentar a los cañones, que seguían disparándoles y reduciendo sus números, mientras que parte de las cucarachas salieron al encuentro del Templario y las ponis.

Zeratul activó su espada Warp, aunque sabía que poco y nada podría hacer. Al menos podría darle tiempo a Pinkie para escapar. Se puso frente a Twilight, que lo miraba desesperanzada, y se preparó para la lucha. A pesar de todo, Pinkie había sacado su cañón fiestero "mejorado" y apuntaba a los Zergling con una mezcla de seriedad y diversión en la cara.

\- Si quiere seguir haciendo daño a mis amigos... ¡Vengan! ¡Les daré la fiesta de su vida!- Aseguró con una ferocidad que asustó hasta a Twilight, nunca la había visto así.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de ellos, un disparo de sonido grave sonó en el aire y derribó a la cucaracha que estaba más adelantada, haciendo que el resto se detenga.

Todos se dieron vuelta y contuvieron la respiración. Detrás de ellos había una especie de robot enorme de cuatro patas, pero no era del todo una máquina. Sobre las cuatro patas había un gran tanque acorazado con una gran armadura, dos brazos con cañones brillantes que humeaban del reciente disparo. En medio de estos, un casco con la cabeza de un poni asomándole de este observaba a los Zerg con frialdad y cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz robótica pero que no evitó que Twilight reconociera la reconociera, y se asustara de ello.

\- _¡Regreso para servir!- _Anunció el Inmortal mientras disparaba sus Disruptores de fase Gemelos contra otra Cucaracha.

\- ¿C... Clear Shoot?- Dijo Twilight, sin entender nada.

\- Perdón por la espera, Zeratul- Anunció Artanis, apareciendo junto al Inmortal- Pero debíamos asegurarnos de tener lista la fuerza de contra-ataque.

\- ¡Ahora nosotros desataremos el tormento sobre estas criaturas!- Anunció Luna con su voz Real de Canterlot mientras aterrizaba al otro lado de Clear Shoot.

En ese instante, los pilones que las sondas habían creado terminaron de transposicionar, y alrededor de ellos cayeron del cielo varias luces que al tocar el suelo comenzaron a formar desde abajo hacia arriba a unas criaturas altas como Zeratul, pero eran de cuatro largas patas, completamente mecánicas, y con la cara de un templario oscuro encapuchado y un par de garras pequeñas debajo de su rostro. Twilight se asustó un poco al verlas, pero se alegró de ver que estaban de su lado.

\- Estoy aquí... en las Sombras- Anunciaron los Acechadores al terminar de posicionarse.

Los Zerg gruñeron al ver que la cantidad de oponentes y resistencia se multiplicaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, comenzaron a avanzar hacia adelante, saliendo del arco para intentar pasar por encima de ellos.

La Batalla en el campo interior dio comienzo. Zeratul tomó a Twilight y comenzó a correr hacia la línea de defensa mientras los Acechadores disparaban sus Disruptores de Partículas contra las cucarachas, que les contestaban el fuego con la misma intensidad. Mientras tanto, Pinkie seguía a Zeratul corriendo hacia atrás y apuntando su cañón contra las Cucarachas y Zerg que los seguían.

\- Digan "hola" a mi amigo Cannon...- Les dijo mientras los cristales alrededor del arma comenzaban a brillar- ¡Fiesta Cannon!

Con un gran estruendo, el cañón disparó un enorme proyectil de Antimateria, como los cañones de fotones, pero que en el aire se fraccionó en varios proyectiles que dañaron a varias cucarachas a la vez pese a su blindaje. El impacto fue tal que Pinkie salió disparada hacia atrás con su cañón incluido, adelantándose a Zeratul, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni el resto de los Protoss tampoco. Tan pronto estuvieron a salvo, Zeratul dejó en el suelo a Twilight, que le aseguró que estaba bien y que necesitaba un respiro, y se unió a la batalla, atacando de frente junto a sus hermanos templarios.

El Inmortal Clear Shoot se adelantó para servir de blanco a las Cucarachas mientras los Stalkers continuaban disparando una y otra vez. Por su parte, Clear Shoot destruía con cada disparo de sus Cañones Gemelos a una cucaracha, y su escudo reforzado le hacía hacer caso omiso de los disparos de ácido corrosivo.

Pero el Inmortal no fue el único que realizó una gran cantidad daño; Artanis saltó a la batalla acumulando energía en la estructura circular que tenía sobre su espalda y liberó una onda de energía psiónica apenas tocó el suelo junto a sus oponente, mandando a volar a tres cucarachas al mismo tiempo y atacando con sus dobles cuchillas Psi a todo enemigo que tenía cerca, con una destreza en combate que hacía ver a los Zealots como principiantes. Zeratul se unió a él utilizando su habilidad de Parpadeo para colocarse a su lado y comenzaron a limpiar el lugar de Zerg con cada movimiento de sus espadas. Pese a no estar unidos por el Khala, ambos hacían un gran equipo al defenderse y atacar en conjunto como tantas veces en el pasado lo habían hecho. Luna se elevó nuevamente por al aire nocturno y cargando su cuerno de energía azul también disparó contra las cucarachas, provocando una línea de fuego que devastó a una docena de ellas de un solo disparo y desmoralizando a los Zerg considerablemente.

Los Zerg habían destruido tanto los cañones de Fotones internos y Externos, pero en una batalla frente a frente contra una tropa protoss, las condiciones eran desfavorables para ellos. Pese a que los superaban en número, el Arco de la entrada no les permitió posicionarse en una posición que abrumara las defensas protoss como lo hicieron del otro lado, y ni los Protoss ni ponis iban a permitir que obtuvieran esa ventaja. Tan pronto como continuó la batalla, con bajas considerables para ellos y algunos Stalkers protoss, los Zerg comenzaron a retirarse al interior del Arco y de regreso afuera, no había nada que pudieran hacer contra una fuerza en igualdad de condiciones numéricas.

Cuando los protoss realizaron un primer avance, los Portales de Distorsión Protoss lanzaron transposicionaron una nueva tropa de Zealots en el frente, lo que definió la batalla. Entre la fuerza de la Princesa de la noche y el Patriarca de los Protoss, sumado al esfuerzo de los ocho restantes Acechadores y ahora los Fanáticos que volverían a aprovechar la ventaja del Arco para su defensa, los Zerg ya no tenían nada que hacer en esa situación que les permitiera avanzar.

\- ¡La batalla es nuestra!- Gritó Clear Shoot, colocándose detrás de los fanáticos dentro del arco.

\- ¡_Dôm A'du Nahla! (¡La muerte les llega a todos!)_\- Gritaron los Stalkers, que se apresuraban a escalar las escaleras del muro para continuar la persecución desde lo alto.

Del centenar de Zergs que arrojaron el segundo asalto, solo un cuarto de ellos emprendió la huida de regreso al túnel del tren en la montaña, pero ni ahí se terminaron los problemas. Mientras huían, y los protoss y ponis retomaban posiciones en los alto del muro, un zumbido se hizo más y más fuerte en el aire, llamando la atención de tanto defensores como atacantes.

\- ¡En el cielo!- Anunció Artanis, observando las nubes, que apenas se veían en esa oscuridad.

Pese a que Luna y Twilight tuvieron dificultades para ver en la noche, la luz de la luna les permitió ver a lo que se referían los Protoss: En medio de la noche, un enjambre de criaturas voladoras se acercaba a toda velocidad al lugar. Twilight temió por un instante que se tratare de un ataque aéreo de los Zerg, pero tan pronto como vio que atacaban al Supervisor y Superamos Zerg y se aproximaban a ellos de manera conjunta, sus miedos se desvanecieron, aunque le reemplazó una sensación desagradable de desprecio.

Los Zerg intentaron huir al darse cuenta de que los nuevos visitantes no eran aliados suyos, pero un enjambre de Changelings les bloqueó el paso hacia la salida y se abalanzaron sobre ellos con colmillos y pezuñas, con la Reina Chrysalis liderándolos con furiosos disparos de energía esmeralda.

\- ¡Adelante, por nuestra Colonia!- Ordenó Chrysalis con enojo- ¡Acaben con todos ellos por lo que nos hicieron pasar!

El encuentro duró poco. Los pocos Zerg que quedaron apenas lograron defenderse de la enorme cantidad de Changelings que los pisotearon y golpearon hasta que no quedó ninguno con vida. Fue allí cuando los Acechadores apuntaron sus Disruptores de Partículas a esa nueva fuerza numérica, pero Artanis les indicó que se detuvieran. Fueron Luna, Twilight y Zeratul quienes salieron al encuentro con la Reina de los Changelings, que se adelantó por su cuenta hasta un punto medio entre el muro y el túnel para parlamentar.

\- Veo que los Changelings no perdieron su ferocidad al luchar, Chrysalis. Siguen siendo monstruos que asaltan en la noche, llegando a último momento cuando pudieron ayudarnos a salvar vidas antes...- Dijo Twilight con frialdad.

\- También me da gusto verte otra vez, mi querida Twilight Sparkle.- Le respondió Chrysalis con una sonrisa que hizo a la Princesa ponerse seria.

\- Suficiente...- Ordenó Luna- Sabemos por qué estamos aquí. A cambio de la promesa de que no atacarán a los ponis y nos brindarán su apoyo, estamos dispuestos a ofrecerles refugio en Canterlot, así como protección contra el Enjambre.

\- Eso son sus términos...- Respondió Chrysalis- Les doy mi palabra siempre y cuando me ayuden a mantener a salvo mi colonia, tanto de esos bichos como... de ustedes mismos.-Miró también al templario Oscuro- O sus nuevos y extraños amigos.

\- Como si tu palabra sirviera de algo...

\- Twilight...- Dijo Zeratul- Debes aceptar esta alianza, incluso aunque no te agrade, por el bien de toda tu raza. Incluso yo me vi forzado a realizar Alianzas que no me convenían antes. Quizás esta vez podamos marcar una diferencia.

\- ¿Entramos entonces...?- Pregunto Chrysalis, sin dejar de sonreír con malicia.

Luna asintió y se dirigió a la entrada, donde los fanáticos dejaron abierto un camino para que pasen, al igual que los cientos de Changelings, que marcharon lentamente durante la noche como un ejército oscuro que miraba con desconfianza a ponis y Protoss por igual, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Tan pronto como terminaron de pasar, algunas sondas y fanáticos se dedicaron a buscar entre los caídos a supervivientes que pudieran salvar con la maquinaria protoss. Pese a que fue una victoria, quedaba mucho que hacer para que ese planeta estuviera a salvo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. Para aclarar algunos puntos, decidí dejar las frases del Arconte en su idioma original porque realmente me parecen más épicas que sus contrapartes en español, aunque lo mismo se puede decir de algunas frases en español.**

**Solarite es un combustible que los Protoss usan en la nueva campaña de Legacy of the Void, debido a su historia y falta de uso, creí que sería un buen reemplazo para el Gas Vespeno. (Seamos sinceros, ¿Quien encuentra minerales y un raro Gas en plena montaña?)**

**Esta semana daré mis últimos 3 finales, por lo que estaré estudiando a Full, y luego quedaré libre. Confío en que podré escribir mucho más cuando todo acabe y esté libre de responsabilidades. Como ven, los capítulos se vuelven muy largos debido a la cantidad de detalles y cosas que debía aclarar para que la historia no se vuelva simplemente un relato de una partida de Startcraft, y pueda agregar el Elemento poni a la cuestión. El siguiente será un capítulo que por fin hará a los protoss pasar a la ofensiva, o eso creo. Por el momento, espero que les haya gustado y posiblemente no actualice hasta el próximo año. Así que... ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Mid-Game

**¡I'm Back! Si, después de varios meses, por fin un episodio. Perdón por tardar tanto, pero las ideas se hacían más y más extensas que incluso no pude plasmar todo en este episodio. Bueno, no habrá demasiada acción en este capítulo, pero les aseguro que les dejará una buena probada de lo que viene a continuación. Como siempre, combinación de ponis y protoss y un poco de avance de los Zerg, y a pedido del público, dos apariciones especiales para los fanáticos de SC2 y MLP. ¡Espero que les guste! **

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Mid-Game:**

Los Changelings se dirigían a las cuevas de cristales bajo Canterlot en fila india y con fuerte desconfianza a cualquier poni con el que se cruzaran. A su alrededor, los soldados de armadura dorada los cercaban en un pasillo que los miraba con gran odio y temor. Ni Zeratul ni Artanis tuvieron dudas de que muchos de ellos estaban en completo desacuerdo de tener a esas criaturas con apariencia de insecto dentro de la ciudad; sentimiento que Twilight no se molestaba en ocultar en lo más mínimo. En cuanto a los Protoss, a todos les parecía indiferente la presencia de los Changelings en la ciudad, estos no podían dañarlos y, para los primogénitos, todos tanto ponis como changelings eran solo víctimas de los Zerg.

Celestia y Luna recibieron a Chrysalis como una invitada en el palacio, aunque en el fondo se gestaba una palpable tensión entre las tres. Por suerte, no hubo conflicto puesto que todas ellas entendían la necesidad de luchar ante un enemigo común.

Zeratul se tomó un tiempo esa noche junto a sus compatriotas Acechadores para recuperar las armas de sus hermanos Templarios Tétricos aunque solo pudieron encontrar la de Raz'ul, ya que la de Vora'zh desapareció cuando realizó la fusión con Kyros. Twilight no pudo evitar asistir al final del rito funerario en la que los Templarios oscuros colocaron sobre una roca tallada con un símbolo de la casta Nerazim las armas de sus caídos y mantenían un minuto de silencio con sus rostros inclinados en señal de respeto.

\- Volvieron al Vacío, hermanos- Dijo Zeratul cuando se levantaron tras terminar el minuto- Que nuestros ancestros los acompañen en ese viaje ancestral, y en cuya compañía no sientan vergüenza. Porque han muerto con el manto de los Dark Templar. _¡Ehn Arudin Raszagal!_ (¡En memoria de Raszagal!)

\- _¡Ehn Arudin Shakuras!(¡En memoria de Shakuras!)- _Respondieron los Acechadores, que rompieron filas para regresar a sus puestos en el muro o patrullando el perímetro para vigilar los cielos y el tunel.

Cuando terminaron, Zeratul se dio vuelta y se encontró con Twilight, que lo acompañó en su camino de regreso al castillo. La Princesa no habló en un principio, solo marcharon en silencio hasta que atravesaron el muro exterior donde las Sondas ya estaban ocupándose de transposicionar nuevos Cañones de Fotones.

\- Siento lo de tus hermanos, y Kyros, Zeratul.

\- No lo excluyas, Twilight. Kyros también fue uno de nuestros hermanos templarios- Le respondió Zeratul- Pese a nuestras costumbres distintas y diferentes facciones, todos somos protoss y nuestros destinos están entrelazados.

\- Hablando de eso…- Dijo Twilight bajando la mirada, pensativa- Noté que muchos protoss de los Templarios están heridos pero aun tienen un cuerpo físico que pueden reconstruir, pero ustedes… los Templarios Tétricos, desaparecen tras la muerte. ¿Por qué?

\- Los Khalai y la casta de los Altos templarios obtienen su poder de sus facultades psiónicas y su unión al Khala- Explicó el Prelado Tétrico- Debido a que el mayor poder que poseen habita en su mente, sus cuerpos pueden sufrir daños y ser reconstruidos para que puedan volver a servir como Inmortales, lo mismo que le sucedió a tu amigo. Sin embargo, los Nerazim obtenemos todas nuestras facultades de nuestra unión con las energías del Vacio, y es por eso que al morir nuestros cuerpos se convierten en ceniza y polvo al regresar nuevamente a él. Incluso yo algún día regresaré al vacío y solo mis armas quedaran en el mundo físico.

\- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que pueden crear esos… esos…?- Musitó Twilight intentando referirse a las unidades mecánicas Nerazim.

\- ¿Los Acechadores?- Respondió el Prelado con tranquilidad- A diferencia de los Inmortales, los Acechadores no son Protoss caídos en combate. Son Templarios Tétricos que se ofrecieron voluntarios para transmitir toda su esencia a esos cuerpos mecanizados, y es por eso que suelen confundirse con los antiguos Dragones Protoss.

\- ¿Se ofrecen voluntariamente a ser… máquinas?- Dijo Twilight atónita.

\- Por el bien de todos nosotros, nuestra raza ha aprendido por las malas que es necesario realizar sacrificios- La voz de Zeratul sonó más ronca y amargada en ese punto- Y es por eso que no considero correcto lo que le hicieron a ese… Clear Shoot.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- De esto solo podemos hablar nosotros hasta que considere oportuno divulgarlo, pero ya has oído la profecía de Khas. Lo que salvará a este mundo y tal vez al universo no somos los Protoss, sino el poder que emana de este mundo. Confío en que ustedes poseen ese poder, pero mira como están resultando las cosas... Ahora solo es uno. ¿Qué pasará si los ponis deciden seguirnos a nosotros y a nuestra tecnología en vez de usar su poder interior? ¿Qué pasaría si la… magia que sentí la primera vez que llegué aquí no vuelve a ser utilizada por querer emular nuestros poderes?

\- Ustedes solo nos están ayudando en todo lo que pueden- Replicó Twilight- Te aseguro que no olvidaremos nuestros métodos y nuestras costumbres solo porque ustedes nos ofrecen su tecnología. Equestria es más que solo unicornios, pegasos y ponis, te aseguro que aún no han visto nada de nosotros. ¡No voy a dejar que todos mis amigos mueran solo para cumplir una tonta profecía! Lucharé y protegeré tanto a ponis como a protoss por igual, y te prometo que veremos juntos el poder y la unión que Khas deseaba para todos nosotros.

\- Espero que sea cierto, por el bien de todos.

Continuaron su camino hasta que se toparon con la gran base protoss. Ahora la combinación entre edificaciones de ponis y protoss daba el aspecto de que una ciudad tecnológicamente avanzada y moderna estaba surgiendo en medio de una ciudad humilde y antigua. El contraste era cada vez más marcado, el gran Núcleo Cibernético y la Forja trabajaban sin parar para mejorar las armas protoss. Los múltiples Portales de Distorsión traían al campo de batalla continuamente unidades nuevas protoss que se formaban en batallones, superando con creces las pocas tropas que tenían antes.

La Instalación Robótica también trabajaba sin descanso, Karax había hecho llamar a ingenieros Khalai que tomaron su lugar en el edificio y se encargaban de restaurar a todos los guerreros heridos protoss que aun tenían esperanzas para convertirlos en Inmortales. Junto a todos ellos estaba Clear Shoot, a quien observaban con una mezcla de extrañeza y admiración al poder adaptar a un miembro de esa raza equina en un caminante protoss.

Las sondas, que eran cerca de dos docenas, continuaban yendo y viniendo continuamente de dentro de la montaña portando minerales en cantidad que ponían en resguardo en el nexo. Los Changelings estaban en parte fascinados y en parte aterrorizados al encontrar seres que se movían y trabajaban como ponis pero sin sentimientos ni consciencia al ser solo robots. Pocas veces se encontraban con algo de lo que no podían alimentarse.

De todas formas, Zeratul y Twilight no se quedaron observando la base protoss por mucho tiempo. Twilight estaba completamente agotada por la batalla anterior, así que entró al castillo y se reunió con sus amigas para dormir. Zeratul y el resto de sus no durmieron aquella noche, luego de dos ataques Zerg y acostumbrados a un mundo en tinieblas, los Templarios tétricos no precisaban de descanso alguno. Los Khalai y la Casta de los Templarios por otro lado, recuperaban fuerzas en cámaras de estasis, listos para combatir en cualquier momento. Era lo más cercano que tenían los protoss a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los ponis recibieron la mañana con nuevas energías y el ánimo mejorado. Twilight a su modo de verlo ya habían obtenido dos victorias y ahora podrían comenzar a devolver el favor. Se reunió con Zeratul, al que encontró escudriñando el horizonte desde el jardín la noche anterior y ambos fueron convocados al salón del trono que utilizaban en su momento como cuartel general. Allí estaban presentes tanto Celestia como Luna y Chrysalis, que mantenían una seriedad de hierro, Artanis y Karax, quienes miraban analíticamente el mapa, y el resto de las Mane Six, que tenían todas miradas preocupadas a excepción de Pinkie, que continuaba con su optimismo inagotable. Todos alrededor del mapa holográfico que Karax había instalado en la mitad del salón.

\- Me alegre de que llegaran, Twilight, Zeratul- Los recibió Celestia- Es hora de discutir nuestros siguientes pasos y movimientos.

\- Antes de empezar…- Dijo Twilight con mirada acusatoria a la Changeling- Me gustaría saber que hace ella aquí.

\- Como parte de nuestra alianza…- Explicó Celestia- Es necesario que Chrysalis conozca también nuestros próximos movimientos.

\- No es de fiar –Insistió Twilight sin dudarlo, y el resto de sus amigas asintieron con aprobación.

\- Vaya… me sorprendes, Twilight Sparkle- Respondió Chrysalis con una sonrisa malévola que dejó serio al resto de las Mane Six- ¿Te haces llamar "La Princesa de la Amistad" y le niegas refugio a un grupo de desamparados, por no ser de tu misma especie? Que bajo que ha caído tu mascota, Celestia.

Twilight se adelantó para responderle a Chrysalis a su manera, y la Reina parecía interesada en el desafío, pero Zeratul la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino y tanto Celestia como Luna lanzaron miradas de advertencia a Chrysalis que no le pasaron desapercibidas.

\- Muy bien…- Dijo Artanis, tomando la palabra al ver que Twilight y el templario tomaban sus lugares- Sufrimos dos ataques y en ambos sufrimos pérdidas considerables pero creo que ya es el momento de planear el contra-ataque, antes de que los Zerg puedan reorganizarse para atacar Canterlot con fuerzas aun mayores.

\- Antes que nada… Rainbow Dash. ¿Cómo fue la misión de reconocimiento a la que envié a ti y a los Wonderbolts durante el segundo ataque?- Preguntó Celestia- ¿Cuál es el estado de las ciudades y posición del enemigo?

\- Bien… volando por los alrededores logramos tener un panorama general de todo- Respondió la pegaso azul con seriedad- Manehattan, Fillydelphia y Appleloosa, todas organizaron sus equipajes y se marcharon. Vimos todos los medios de transporte y grupos de refugiados que se dirigían al norte, hacia el Imperio.

Cloudsdale decidió que no podían escapar de este conflicto, así que la ciudad entera se dirige hacia aquí. Tardarán al menos un día en llegar, pero cuando lo hagan, tendremos al menos doscientos pegasos más listos para luchar.

Estas noticias fueron recibidas con murmullos de aprobación entre las ponis y un bufido despectivo de parte de Chrysalis.

\- Con respecto a los Zerg, no estamos seguros. Vimos grupos de esas langostas corredoras aquí y allá, y algunos incluso los atacamos desde el aire y los eliminamos, pero hasta ahora no vimos ningún movimiento en las ciudades o caminos, solo vimos esas pulgas enormes voladoras en todas partes, pero no parecen estar haciendo nada. Incluso Ponyville está intacta. Lo que si vimos es una especie de… infestación que comenzó a expandirse por todos lados. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero parece que la tierra estuviera cubriéndose de una… cosa viva y viscosa que parece provenir de alguna parte del bosque Everfree.

\- Biomateria…- Concluyó rápidamente Karax.

\- Por último, vimos algo que sí nos pareció alarmante. En los pantanos dentro del bosque llegamos a ver algo parecido a unas enormes… ¿Criaturas? ¿Edificios? No sé cuál de las dos, pero se movían y había muchos Zerg alrededor. Había un montón de cosas parecidas a cucarachas yendo y viniendo entre ellas y llevaban sacos verdes de aspecto asqueroso. No supimos que son.

\- Esa debe ser la colonia de recolección de gas Vespeno de los Zerg- Opinó Artanis colocando la zona en el mapa- Si los Zerg recolectan gas, y cuentan con minerales suficientes, podrían enviar a nuestras puertas un ejército tras otro hasta destruirnos a todos. Acabar con esas instalaciones podría darnos la ventaja que necesitamos para expulsar a los Zerg de este mundo.

\- Ustedes conocen mejor a esas criaturas que nosotros- Dijo Luna- Si creen que destruir ese lugar es lo que necesitamos para poner a nuestra gente a salvo, entonces será destruido.

\- ¿Tenemos suficientes fuerzas como organizar un ataque?- Preguntó Twilight con emoción.

\- Siempre conviene tener el mayor número de templarios posibles- Dijo Karax- La base crea unidades a todo rendimiento, y estamos transposicionando en este momento nuestras Bahía Robóticas y Puertos Estelares, pero incluso así, dudo que podamos crear a tiempo una fuerza lo suficientemente grande para destruir a una fuerza tan numerosa de Zerg.

\- Cierto…- Agregó Zeratul- En el primer y el segundo ataque vi que los Zerg atacaban en masa, pero también presentaban mejoras biológicas que solo una colmena avanzada podían proporcionar. Incluso si hubiera una fuente de minerales igual de abundante como la que tenemos aquí, no entiendo cómo podrían alcanzar esos números y poder al mismo tiempo.

\- Mmhh… Hace unos días creí que jamás tendríamos suficientes reservas de Solarite como para que lo volvamos a utilizar, y aquí las tenemos. Quizás los Zerg se estén beneficiando de algún recurso local- Concluyó Artanis- ¿Conocen alguna fuente de recursos o de alguna posible fuente de energía de la cual los Zerg se puedan estar beneficiando?

Artanis hizo la pregunta con la idea de que probablemente no sepan de que estaba hablando, siendo los ponis una raza que no conocían el uso de Minerales o Gas Vespeno. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando las ponis lo miraron con cara de horror y mayor preocupación.

\- ¡El Árbol de la Armonía!- Gritó Twilight- ¡El Árbol estaba indefenso en las profundidades del Bosque Everfree! ¿Creen que hayan conseguido alguna forma de… utilizar sus poderes?

\- ¿Árbol de la Armonía?- Preguntó Artanis

\- No lo creo- Intervino Zeratul. Luego giró a Artanis- Ese árbol es una fuente de energía psiónica que posee una serie de cristales parecidos a los cristales Khaydarin. Sería como un lugar donde se ubica un poder igual al del Uraj y el Khalys- Agregó para darle un panorama a sus compañeros- He visto a los Zerg amasarse en fuentes de poder similares antes, pero pese a que son atraídos por estos jamás usan ni buscan usar utilizar esas fuerzas. El Árbol no representa una amenaza para nosotros.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué más podría hacer que…?

Artanis se interrumpió a mitad de la frase porque Pinkie dio un golpe en el mapa al dar en el clavo. Miró a sus amigas inquisitivamente, como si quisiera transmitirles la respuesta con su mente. Obviamente al no lograrlo, puso una mueca de exasperación y dejó salir por su boca sus ideas.

\- Oh… ¡Duh…! ¡Podrían estar usando el lago-espejo!- Puso una mueca al ver que sus amigas no comprendieron lo que quería decir- ¿No recuerdan? ¿Espejo mágico, agua que duplica, las docenas de Pinkies?

Cuando por fin recordaron, las Mane Six quedaron aterradas al descubrir que esa podía ser una razón válida. Les explicaron rápidamente a los demás presentes la presencia de esa fuente mágica en el bosque y todo quedó aclarado para todos.

\- ¿Así que los Zerg utilizaban este… espejo, para multiplicar sus números de manera infinita?

\- Artanis… esta información encaja con lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, y también hace nuestra situación mucho más crítica- Exclamó Karax- Sin importar cuánto aumentemos nuestro ritmo de producción y mejoras a nuestras armas, si los Zerg pueden dominan una fuente capaz de duplicar sus números de forma instantánea, eso hace esta misión imposible con nuestro curso actual. Aunque confiemos todos nuestros recursos en una fuerza terrestre y nos centremos en presionar desde tierra, no tenemos las fuerzas protoss para lanzar un ataque instantáneo, nuestros números no alcanzan.

\- ¡Pues dennos armas y permítannos ayudar!- Exclamó Rainbow volando sobre ellos y sobre el mapa.

\- ¡Rainbow!- La retó Twilight por su insolencia, pero a la pegaso no le importó.

\- ¡Tienen todas las armas y tecnología que necesitan y nosotros tenemos los números y las alas!- Continuó Dash- ¡Denles a nuestros ponis espadas y láseres como los suyos y podremos aplastar a estas langostas antes de que lleguen a ser un problema serio!

Los Protoss se miraron entre sí y también las Princesas parecieron inquietas ante esa propuesta. Pese a que por lógica tenía sentido, la idea de que los ponis utilizaran tecnología protoss a algunos les parecía…

\- ¡Imposible!- Objetó Zeratul- Artanis, prometí a estos ponis que nos ocuparíamos de que no hubiera más bajas. Si los obligáramos a pelear nuestras batallas, y peor, nosotros darles las armas para hacerlo…

\- Si no lo hacemos, podemos dar esta guerra por perdida de antemano- Concluyó Luna- Yo por mi parte no veo que sea un problema armar a nuestros guerreros con armas y tecnología que les sirvan para defender su hogar y su país.

\- ¡Podríamos usar sus armaduras para levantar a nuestros heridos!- Agregó Twilight- ¡Y su disciplina de combate podría darnos una oportunidad de defendernos por nuestra cuenta!

\- Gastamos muchos recursos en transportar guerreros aquí- Dijo Karax- Si nos ocupáramos solo de mejorar nuestras armas y armaduras más transposicionar solo maquinaria, espadas y escudos…

\- ¡Esto es justamente lo que debemos evitar si nos encontramos con una raza no tan tecnológicamente avanzada!- Insistió Zeratul- ¡Si alteramos la conducta y modo de lucha de estos ponis, estaremos alterando el destino mismo de…!

\- Zeratul, tranquilo…- Le susurró Twilight- No hablo de convertir a nuestra raza en protoss, ni que nos unamos al Khala, solo de que nos dejen usar sus armas. Nos dan la tecnología, la utilizamos, salvamos nuestro mundo y la devolvemos. No veo que alteremos nuestra forma de vida para siempre de esa forma.

Zeratul se quedó callado al no encontrar argumentos en contra de esa idea. Realmente parecía ser la única opción en ese momento, y si había algo que debía hacer era garantizar la salvación de ese mundo. Sin decir una palabra, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y todo quedó arreglado.

\- Muy bien- Concluyó Artanis- ¡Karax! Ordena a las Sondas que se encarguen de llevar los recursos a las áreas siguientes en el próximo lote: Priorizaremos la transportación de armas y armaduras más caminantes y maquinaria pesada. Todo poni dispuesto a luchar por su nación será testeado en materia de robustez, agilidad y capacidades de disparo. Esto no significa dejar de transposicionar tropas nuevas, cada recurso que no se emplee en armar ponis se invertirá en conseguir Acechadores, Inmortales y sobre todo Colosos. Los ponis heridos y que requieran prótesis artificiales NO serán enviados al frente, se quedaran como línea de defensa.

\- Entendido. Ehm… Si no es mucho pedir, quisiera pedir permiso para crear tan pronto como sea posible la Baliza de la Flota y mejorar nuestras armas aéreas en el Núcleo Cibernético. Tengo una idea en mente que podríamos utilizar cuando lleguen los pegasos adicionales.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, Karax- Lo felicitó el Jerarca- Una vez la partida de ataque se despliegue, te pediré que inviertas cada recurso que nos quede en preparar una flota. De no ganar, preferiría que domináramos el aire al menos; y quiero que hagas contacto con la Armada Dorada, me gustaría saber donde están nuestros refuerzos.

\- ¡Un minuto!- Exclamó Twilight- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los Changelings?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto- Confesó la Reina mirando despectivamente a Twilight- ¿Qué pasará con mis crías? No las incluyeron en sus preciosos planes.

\- Los Changelings se quedarán aquí, con Luna y yo vigilándolos- Aseguró Celestia- Pero tú, Chrysalis, iras con el grupo de ataque.

\- ¿¡QUE!?- Exclamaron todas, incluida la Changeling, con total desaprobación.

\- ¡Preferiría que me cubriera la espalda un Timberwolfe!- Aseguró Twilight

\- ¡Preferiría custodiar a esas tres potrillas insoportables otra vez!-Respondió Chrysalis, que considerando lo que sufrió aquella vez era un insulto muy fuerte.

\- ¡Podría traicionarnos en medio del ataque para buscar su tonta venganza!

\- ¿Qué pasaría con mis Changelings si no estoy? ¿Puedes asegurar que ninguno de tus ponis querrá buscar represalias?

\- ¡Ambas van a ir juntas a ese ataque quieran o no!- Ordenó Celestia con autoridad, cansada de los rencores entre ambas. Luego lanzó un suspiro y explicó su punto más tranquilamente- No dejaré que nadie moleste a los Changelings, y honestamente preferiría que haya más cooperación entre ambas razas. Si tus crías no van a usar armas, es mejor que se queden aquí junto a nuestros heridos para defendernos en caso de un ataque sorpresa, pero tú tienes magia y eres antigua, tan antigua como yo.

\- ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?- Dijo con sarcasmo la Changeling ante las risas ahogadas de las ponis.

\- Sí, porque tu magia es poderosa. Si esta es una alianza genuina, será mejor que todos pongan su parte- Esto lo dijo mirando a Twilight y Chrysalis respectivamente- Todos nosotros.

Ni Chrysalis ni Twilight pusieron objeciones al respecto, aunque ambas se miraron ceñudas antes de continuar. Tanto Zeratul como el resto de los protoss se miraron y supieron que pensaban lo mismo: Celestia era una lider astuta y afilada en la política. Pese a sus razones, que no eran malas, sabían muy bien cuál era el plan de Celestia: Ella tampoco confiaba en los Changelings y no iba a dejar que toda una colonia y su reina se quedaran en Canterlot mientras ellos peleaban. Pero de esa forma, aseguraba un rehén potencial de la colonia y también garantizaba cooperación entre ambas razas para reducir tensiones.

Poco a poco, los presentes en el Salón comenzaron a retirarse empezando por la Reina de los Changelings, seguida por Karax, Artanis y Zeratul, Luna, Twilight y cada una de las Mane Six comenzaron a salir pensando seriamente en que podrían hacer para ayudar en la lucha a excepción de una.

Fluttershy se quedó en el salón mirando el piso hasta que su negativa a moverse llamó la atención de Celestia.

\- ¿Sucede algo Fluttershy?

\- Um… no. Solo me preguntaba… si puedo saber, claro… ¿Dónde está Discord?

\- ¿Discord?- Repitió Celestia, desconcertada.

\- Si, sé que es algo escandaloso a veces, pero creí que nos ayudaría en una situación así.

\- Lo llamé varias veces, pero no responde- Dijo Celestia con preocupación- No creo que le haya pasado nada, pero si no viene debe de estar ocupado con algo. Dependerá de nosotros.

\- Oh… ok- Respondió apenada la pegaso mientras salía a paso apresurado por donde vinieron sus amigas.

Celestia la siguió con la mirada triste y miró por la ventana antes de continuar hacia la salida. Pese a que tuvieron sus diferencias, ahora Discord era su amigo, ¿Dónde podría estar?

* * *

En el espacio, el sistema solar del planeta de los ponis se movía lentamente y el silencio era tal que realmente parecía que no había vida alguna.

Sin embargo, una flota de naves protoss de color rojo y negro, a diferencia del dorado y azul de las naves Daelaam, saltó del hiperespacio y flotó lentamente entre los mundos. En total, la flota contaba de tres Carriers, siete Mantarrayas del Vacio, cuatro Tempestades y una docena de cazas Fenix.

En la nave insignia, un protoss de armadura negra de aspecto amenazador con detalles en rojo brillante, al igual que sus ojos, observaba los planetas con malicia. Delante de él, varios fanáticos también de armadura negra observaban los paneles de control mientras los presionaban suavemente, observando cada detalle de los planetas a su alrededor.

\- ¡Primer ascendiente!-Anunció uno de los fanáticos- Encontramos un planeta sustentable para una colonia.

\- ¿Posee recursos en cantidades aceptables?

\- Hay abundantes cantidades de Gas vespeno según los escáneres, pero la imagen superficial no muestra ninguna veta de minerales. Aun así, hay muchas formas de vida presentes en la superficie, incluyendo Zerg y Protoss, no son de los nuestros.

\- No me interesan especies inferiores ni necios- Replicó el Comandante- Que la flota se despliegue para un ataque. Quiero limpiar todo lo que respire en la superficie antes de tocar esa piedra.

\- Entendido…- De repente, aparecieron varios alertas en rojo en las pantallas- ¡Ascendiente, se detectaron naves saliendo de…!

\- ¿De dónde? ¿Quiénes son?

\- Hm… no puedo confirmarlo. No hay señales de salto por el hiperespacio. Esos tipos de naves… no corresponden a ningún modelo Protoss o Terran que hemos visto antes. Parece como simplemente… aparecieron de la nada.

\- Que inútil. Es obvio que nos engañaron con algún dispositivo de ocultación.

El Comandante se adelantó para observar por los ventanales las naves enemigas. La sorpresa que tuvo fue grande: Las naves tenían diferentes formas: Una era un cubo gris y de aspecto inofensivo que giraba lentamente en el espacio, otra era una simple nave de aspecto Terran, que consistía en un disco enorme conectado a un enorme tubo, que a su vez estaba conectado a dos propulsores. La última, y esta era la más llamativa, era una con forma de un dragón de ojos extraños, barba de chivo y con el cuerpo de un… robot lleno de luces y un cartel de neón en su pecho que decía "Señor del Caos Nº1". Increíblemente esa era la nave que estaba en medio de ambas y la que parecía liderar el grupo.

\- Nos saludan, señor. Es la…nave del centro.

\- En la pantalla- Respondió el Ascendente, sin inmutarse ante la ridiculez de la flota enemiga. De hecho, estaba ansioso por destruirlos.

En la pantalla apareció una criatura cuya cabeza era igual al de su nave, solo que su cuerpo era el de una serpiente y poseía dos alas y brazos distintos. Realmente parecía una criatura mal formada.

\- ¡Atención! ¡Soy Alarak, Primer Ascendiente de los Tal'Darim, los Elegidos del Dios Oscuro! ¡Será mejor que se mantengan fuera de nuestro camino, naves desconocidas! ¡Este planeta es nuestro!

\- ¡Aaahg!- Suspiró Discord con fastidio, cosa que dejó al Tal'Darim entre la sorpresa y la indignación- ¡Por favor! ¿Otra invasión alienígena? ¡Ya tengo bastante con problemas de amistad y galas que asistir como para tener que ocuparme de ustedes cada dos por tres!

\- ¡¿Cómo osas…?!

\- ¡Bah! ¡Está bien! Seguiré el juego de defensor galáctico…- Discord chasqueó sus dedos y una máscara negra con respirador apareció en su cabeza más un traje con apariencia de samurái mecánico completamente negro con capa. Cuando habló, su voz ahora parecía más grave y robótica- ¡Atención, naves Tulín Durín!

\- ¡TAL'DARIM!

\- Como sea… (¡Guau! ¿Por qué este tipo suena como yo? ¡Tiene hasta mi acento sarcástico y todo!) Les habla Discord, Señor del Caos y protector de Equestria… bla… bla… bla. Les aconsejo que se marchen antes de que provoquen acciones drásticas de la Federación, la ira de los Borg, y la molestía de los Draconequus, ¡Y será mejor que no me hagan llamar a los Klingon! ¡Esta es una única advertencia, resistencia es fútil y todo eso…!

\- ¡Guerreros Tal'Darim, acaben con este necio y su patética flota en nombre de Amon!

Los cazas Fenix comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad contra las tres naves de Discord. Este solo las miró con pereza y luego chasqueó los dedos. De inmediato, un hoyo negro se formó delante de su pequeña flota, chupando a la docena de naves ante la mirada atónita de los Tal'Darim.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Alarak, ya era bastante que su oponente no se tomara la batalla en serio, pero que estuviera perdiendo contra un mísero escuadrón de tres naves…

Por pura cortesía, que era influencia de Fluttershy, Discord anunció por comunicador su ataque antes de empezar. Cosa que dejó también sorprendidos a los Protoss puesto que habían cerrado todos los canales.

\- ¡Atención, ignoraron las advertencias para su propio riesgo! ¡Prepárense para ser abordados y tener un tiempo de caos y locura! Muchas gracias.

En un principio, pareció que el Señor del Caos no estaba haciendo nada. Pero tan pronto como se permitieron pensarlo, la nave de Alarak fue bombardeada con mensajes y reportes desesperados de sus subordinados en las otras naves.

\- ¡Primer Ascendiente, nos están atacando!

\- ¡Llueve un líquido extraño dentro de la cabina!

\- ¡Los controles no responden, perdimos el control de la nave!

\- ¡Abran fuego, abran fuego!

\- ¡Ineptos, contrólense!- Ordenó Alarak- ¡Que los Carriers liberen los interceptores!

\- ¡Señor…!- Exclamó el capitán de uno de los Carriers- ¡Los interceptores no responden, de hecho, toda la nave parece…! ¡AAhh!

Alarak era de la casta más alta de los Tal'Darim, por lo que no se alarmó ni preocupó por allegados tan débiles como para no defenderse por sí mismos. Pero si se sorprendió, y enfureció aun más cuando vio al Carrier que tenía a su lado comenzar a dar vueltas y vueltas como un balón de Rugby. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Era como si estuvieran simplemente jugando con su flota en una especie de sádico juego.

El punto culminante fue cuando vio a sus Mantarrayas del Vacío abrir fuego sobre el Carrier que estaba intacto, aunque no estaban apuntando a él. Simplemente los núcleos prismáticos de las naves se activaron y por una razón que nadie comprendía los rayos se desviaron en una curva directa contra su propia nave. Los Interceptores robóticos, programados para defender a la nave, atacaron por lógica a la amenaza más cercana, en ese caso sus propios aliados.

En cuanto a las Tempestades, a esa distancia tenían un tiro directo contra las naves enemigas, pero mientras sobrecargaban la Matriz Cinética de sus naves algo extraño ocurrió. En vez de cargar energía, las esferas sobrecargadas se convirtieron en grandes globos de goma de mascar que cuando explotaron cubrieron el resto de la nave con una capa de goma rosada que las dejaron inutilizables.

Fue un golpe tras otro al orgullo de Alarak. Una a una, sus naves quedaban destruidas o inhabilitadas mientras las naves enemigas no parecían hacer nada para defenderse, de hecho no tenían que hacerlo. Peor aún, su furia se vio reforzada cuando vio aparecer a Discord justo delante de él haciendo que salte hacia atrás y active sus espadas psi.

A diferencia de los demás protoss, los Tal'Darim no usaban el Khala, sino ira pura para alimentar sus poderes psiónicos, por lo que sus espadas en vez de azules o esmeraldas eran de un color escarlata que les daba un aspecto más maligno con sus armaduras oscuras.

Pero Alarak no fue el único que reaccionó ante la aparición de Discord. Los Fanáticos Tal'Darim que estaban en el puente hicieron sonar la alarma y media docena más de Zealots entraron por una puerta y se colocaron al lado del primer ascendiente con sus espadas psi activadas. Por su parte Discord estaba interesado más en el sonido de la alarma, un sonido agudo y ascendente, que en sus contrincantes. Alarak estaba empezando a pensar que estaba enfrentando al enemigo más peligroso o más estúpido que se hubiera encontrado, o tal vez ambos.

\- Que pésima música ponen para un recibimiento, es decir... ¡Vamos, el Señor del Caos acaba de llegar!

\- ¡Acábenlo! ¡Su superior lo manda!- Ordenó Alarak señalándolo con su espada al indiferente Draqonequus.

\- ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- Gritó Discord mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Mientras los fanáticos acortaban distancia hacia su presa, hubo un flash delante de ellos y un equipo de música con dos enormes parlantes y una poni blanca de cabello azul eléctrico con anteojos violetas y Cutie Mark de nota musical aparecieron de la nada. Los guerreros protoss se detuvieron en seco y tanto ellos como la poni se miraron confundidos. Discord chasqueó los dedos nuevamente mientras se acercaba caminando con tranquilidad a la poni y un vinilo apareció en su garra, el cual le entregó rápidamente y le guiñó el ojo.

Vinyl Scratch no necesitó otra cosa, pese a que no entendía nada de la situación. Le guiñó devuelta a Discord y giró un poco el vinilo en su casco antes de colocarlo en el reproductor. Los fanáticos reanudaron su ataque, cuando estuvieron a muy pocos metros de su objetivo, la fiesta empezó. Los guerreros salieron despedidos hacia atrás o quedaron aturdidos y tomándose la cabeza con dolor ante la onda sónica destructiva que salió de los parlantes. La música sonaba a todo volumen, incluso Alarak se sintió aturdido por las ondas, y para empeorar las cosas, la canción era sobre el mismo Señor del caos, que bailaba al ritmo como si estuviera en una pista de baile.

_(La Canción es "Discord" de The Living Thompstone")_

_**Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
Of a summer afternoon!  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone,  
Or are we just a stepping stone  
For taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it any more,  
So take your tyranny away!**_

\- ¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Alarak juntando energía en sus manos y luego arrojándola en una onda expansiva color carmesí para contrarrestar el ataque de Discord. Este simplemente por precaución desapareció a Vinyl y su equipo y se quedó observando al Primer Ascendiente con una ceja levantada.

\- Muy bien, "Señor del Caos". Ya te has divertido lo suficiente a costa de mis subordinados. Pero esta vez te enfrentarás a mí, y te aseguro que no seré tan…- No pudo terminar la frase porque un chorro de un líquido extraño y cremoso le dio en la cara, mientras Discord apretaba un pequeño cilindro de plástico que hizo aparecer para que el disparo fuera lo más efectivo posible. Alarak ya no daba más de sí.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!

\- Head and Shoulders…- Dijo Discord con extrañeza- Curiosamente los últimos extraterrestres que amenazaron Equestria los derroté con este shampoo. Fue un glorioso desastre. Pero parece que tu especie no tiene esta debilidad, no debería sorprenderme, ni pelo tienen.

\- ¡Se acabó!

Alarak usó sus poderes psiónicos para impulsarse en una explosión escarlata contra su contrincante. Discord lo esperó quieto, y cuando ambos chocaron hubo un fogonazo que iluminó la habitación. Cuando se disipó la luz, Alarak y Discord estaban trabados, uno con ambas espadas psí en una cruz, el otro sostenía firmemente un sable laser color violeta.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Vas a dignarte a pelear en serio?- Se burló Alarak como si todo aquello fuera un juego.

\- ¡Deja de imitar mi voz, solo yo uso ese tono!- Lo retó Discord- Y me hiciste sacar un sable de luz… ¡Poca cosa! ¿Quieres ver mi nuevo modelo?- De la nada, de la base su sable laser surgieron dos haces de luz horizontales formando la empuñadura de la espada- Prefiero el clásico, pero admito que así luce genial.

\- ¡No importa cuántos trucos hagas! ¡No podrás detenerme! ¡Yo soy…!

\- ¿No irás a decir "Yo soy tu padre", verdad?

\- ¡Realmente… te odio!

Con otra explosión escarlata, ambos contrincantes se separaron y se arrastraron un poco hacia atrás ante la fuerza del empuje. Con la mirada fija en su oponente, ambos regresaron a la carga y volvieron a chocar sus armas. Desde el espacio, la flota Protoss estaba casi destruida o ridículamente inutilizada y la flota de Discord desapareció. El Carrier principal era el único que quedaba intacto, pero se distinguieron pequeñas explosiones de luz en el interior a medida que la batalla avanzaba.

* * *

Niadra y Morgoroth no tardaron en planear su siguiente ataque antes incluso de que supieran de la derrota del segundo. El Criadero había sido transformado en Guarida y los primeros Hidraliscos surgieron poco después para sumergirse en el lago y multiplicarse.

Pese a que la fuente les daba una ventaja numérica enorme, Niadra cometía el error garrafal de abusar de ella. Más de una vez sus superamos no alcanzaban para extender su alcance a la totalidad de sus crías y muchas de ellas desobedecieron sus órdenes o salían del lago convertidas en criaturas salvajes que atacaban a todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

Morgoroth, alertado por esta situación, aconsejó a Niadra en no seguir utilizando el lago a menos que sea absolutamente necesario ya que, si seguían en ese ritmo, no tendrían la capacidad de obtener nuevas unidades en cantidad cuando llegue el momento antes de alcanzar el límite que podrían controlar. Toda colmena, no importa que tan grande, poseía un límite en la cantidad de individuos que la conformaba, y alcanzar ese límite con unidades sencillas terrestres era una decisión muy inmadura por parte de la Madre de la Prole.

Por su parte, Niadra había perdido en parte sus objetivos, estaba más interesada en amasar un Enjambre poderoso que en evolucionar ella misma. Embriagada en la idea de que su fuente la hacía invencible debido a su superioridad numérica, la Madre de la Prole ordenó a Morgoroth centrarse en mejorar las armas naturales del Enjambre, es decir sus garras, espinas, proyectiles y caparazones. Estaba convencida de que con suficientes fuerzas en un ataque sólido y con sus mejoras al máximo ninguna defensa podría detenerla.

En realidad esta ignorancia de su parte no era del todo su culpa. Hasta el momento, Niadra solo había enfrentado protoss en una nave Colonial. Se trataban principalmente de fanáticos, inmortales y acechadores, sin ningún tipo de maquinaria pesada o fuerza aérea, a los que derrotó con simple fuera de los números. Esa era toda su experiencia, nada de la cual le servía si se trataba de enfrentar a una base protoss en pleno rendimiento.

A pesar de todo, Morgoroth no solo hizo que sus Cámaras de Evolución investigaran los distintos niveles de mejora de las armas y armadura biológica, también se encargó personalmente del rastreo y caza del Tatzlwurm, tarea de la cual Niadra también participó. Pese a que su lealtad estaba con su creadora, el ser evolutivo llegó a pensar que había hecho más avances en evolución propia que en la de Niadra. La investigación, experiencia e información crecían día a día en la mente de Morgoroth, mientras que Niadra se centraba en su única misión de destruir a los protoss, dejando la evolución como un objetivo secundario al que solo debía prestar atención en caso de necesidad.

De cualquier forma, la cacería fue dirigida por ambos desde su colmena mientras sus Zerg seguían sus órdenes a la distancia.

\- Tatzlwurm escondido bajo tierra.- Anunció Morgoroth al ver que el grupo de caza ya había llegado al lugar donde lo habían visto por última vez- Requiere atraer su atención...

El grupo de caza se componía de dos docenas de Zerglings, diez cucarachas y varios Banelings puesto que los Hidraliscos no pudieron ser creados antes de enviarlos a la persecución. Una vez llegaron al lugar, un paraje inhóspito lleno de acantilados y pequeñas montañas por donde crecía poca vegetación más allá de unos cuantos árboles, los Zerg se quedaron en su lugar, gruñendo y chillando sin ninguna presa visible.

Pasaron varios minutos y tanto los Zerg en el lugar como Niadra comenzaron a perder la paciencia.

\- Y bien… ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó la Madre de la Prole- ¿Cómo llamamos su atención?

Apenas dijo esto, los Zerg se inquietaron al sentir el suelo temblando bajo sus pies. Cuando el piso se resquebrajó, instintivamente los Zerg intentaron salir del lugar pero ya era tarde. Los Zergling y Banelings salieron bien parados de la situación, solo rodaron unos metros desperdigándose, pero las Cucarachas salieron literalmente volando en todas direcciones al abrirse el piso violentamente, y dos de ellas quedaron atrapadas entre las fauces de la mandíbula tripartita que surgió de abajo.

\- Tatzlwurm atraído por señales de vida en la superficie- Explicó Morgoroth sin inmutarse- Ataca desde abajo. Toma por sorpresa a oponentes. Vulnerable en la superficie.

\- ¡Pues que ataquen y recolecten su esencia!

Las Cucarachas al aterrizar hicieron lo posible para volverse a poner de pie (Muy difícil en el caso de las que estaban vuelta porque se quedaban agitando sus patas hacia arriba de una forma desagradable), y se arrojaron al ataque contra el gusano disparando su ácido contra él. Los Zerglings gruñeron con sus chillidos ensordecedores y se subieron al Tatzlwurm atacándolo y mordiéndolo como un batallón de hormigas enfurecidas.

El gusano en sí no sufrió daños, su caparazón era lo bastante duro como para resistir los ataques de los pequeños Zerg. Sin embargo, si sintió y le molestó los ataques de ácido de las Cucarachas, a lo que respondió gritando horriblemente y sacudiéndose para quitarse a los Zerg de encima. Una vez se liberó de sus atacantes, el Tatzlwurm giró hacia las cucarachas y les escupió una saliva verde y de aspecto mucoso. Las cucarachas que fueron alcanzadas por esto sufrieron una serie de espasmos que terminaron haciéndolas más lentas y dándoles un aspecto enfermizo. Antes de enterrarse nuevamente, el Tatzlwurm abrió su boca y una serie de tentáculos atraparon a una de ellas para atraerlas a su boca mientras la criatura regresaba a su guarida subterránea.

\- Descubrimiento…- Anunció Morgoroth- Saliva de Tatzlwurm posee propiedades adherentes y enfermizas. Vuelve lento a oponentes. Cucarachas inutilizadas momentáneamente. Objetivo sencillo. Debe integrarse para mejorar Enjambre.

\- ¿Debemos enviar a otra fuerza de ataque para cazar a ese gusano?- Preguntó Niadra con fastidio

\- Zerglings y cucarachas poco efectivas. Banelings capaces. Tatzlwurm débil a ácido. Destrucción inminente.

\- Que nuestros Zerglings se transformen en Banelings lo más pronto posible. Si queremos destruirla, es preferible tener todas las cartas a nuestro favor,

\- Mutando Zerglings…

Los pequeños Zerg pronto se envolvieron en capullos creados por su propio caparazón y comenzaron a surgir como una nueva criatura. Las cucarachas, por su parte, comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones esperando el siguiente ataque de su presa. Lo malo es que dos de las que quedaban seguían con un movimiento reducido.

\- ¡Usen a los afectados como carnada!- Ordenó Niadra- Ataquen apenas salga a la superficie.

Y así pasó. El Tatzlwurm surgió nuevamente de otro agujero para atacar a una de las Cucarachas alentadas. El resto aprovechó el momento para atacar todas juntas el cuello del gusano, pero los Banelings fueron más atrevidos. Cuando el Tatzlwurm abrió la boca para atrapar a su próxima víctima, los Banelings saltaron, entrando en esta y explotando su mortal carga en el interior del gusano. Al sufrir la descarga de esos bocados asesinos y el constante ataque ácido de las Cucarachas restantes, el Tatzlwurm lanzó un último y agonizante grito antes de desplomarse sin vida sobre la roca. Apenas cayó, tanto cucarachas como Banelings devoraron parte de su presa como premio y también mandato de sus amos.

\- Tatzlwurm exterminado. Secuencias de ADN abundantes. Posible integrar al Enjambre. Regresando a la cámara de Evolución.

* * *

Twilight deseaba servir en la batalla, al igual que casi todas sus amigas, y ya había pensado en el lugar en donde podría ser de más utilidad, pero antes decidió visitar a alguien. Se dirigió a la Bahía Robótica y buscó en sus alrededores hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

Clear Shoot se encontraba junto a otros dos Inmortales, pese a ser un poni, su caminante y cañones gemelos lo hacían tan alto como cualquiera de los otros protoss. Cuando se acercó, los Inmortales Protoss la vieron con indiferencia, pero Clear Shoot mostró su sorpresa al estar frente a ella.

\- ¡Princesa!- Exclamó Clear Shoot mientras hacía una serie de movimientos extraños con sus piernas, cosa que hizo a los otros dos mirarlo extrañados- Lo siento… Esta… armadura no me deja inclinarme.

\- No hace falta- Le respondió rápidamente la Alicornio- Solo deseo hablar contigo… a solas.

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos se apartaron un poco y caminaron en silencio mientras los ponis y protoss alrededor se dirigían en todas direcciones para equiparse para la batalla venidera. Twilight en parte se sentía incómoda, sabía que estaba hablando con un poni, pero en comparación con ella estaba hablando con un gigante amarillo que intimidaba el solo verlo, y que tenía una voz deformada para que suene mucho más grave y con eco, prácticamente robótica. Se dirigieron al Nexo, donde nadie los escucharía más allá de las Sondas, que no estaban interesadas en nada más que en su misión de recolectar recursos y engrandecer la base.

\- Veo que te estás llevando bien con el resto de los protoss- Dijo Twilight intentando romper el hielo.

\- Si, aunque me miran con extrañeza, princesa…

\- Llámame Twilight, por favor.

\- Si Prince… ehm, Twilight. Los demás Protoss me tratan como a uno de los suyos la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero aun así… siento una cierta distancia entre ellos y yo, por mi origen como un poni.

\- Pero te ves prácticamente igual a ellos.

Clear Shoot no respondió a ese comentario con palabras sino que decidió demostrarle su error. Primero, se oyó un sonido parecido al aire a presión saliendo a gran velocidad, lo que alertó a la princesa. Tan pronto como el sonido terminó, lentamente toda la coraza delantera arriba de las patas del inmortal se levantó revelando lo que había dentro de la máquina. Twilight abrió los ojos como platos. Dentro, o más bien debajo de la coraza había un tanque enorme lleno de un líquido transparente en donde el cuerpo lacerado de Clear Shoot se encontraba flotando, de pie.

A simple vista estaba vivo, pero Twilight vio que su cuello, destrozado por las mandíbulas de un Zergling, estaba cubierto con una especie de prótesis electrónica y su boca tenía una máscara con un respirador para regular la entrada y salida de oxígeno. En sus piernas y nuca había cintas y cables luminosos que lo conectaban al sistema de armas y movimiento. Sus ojos la miraban expresivos, pero al estar su cuello destrozado hablaba a través de su respirador, o al menos los impulsos eléctricos de su cerebro eran captados por los tubos conectados a su nuca y transmitidos a la salida de su máscara. Realmente no parecía que esa cosa hubiera sido alguna vez un poni.

Más allá de la reacción inicial de miedo de Twilight, Clear Shoot no se alteró ni inmutó, sino que continuó con su conversación como si no hubiera hecho nada.

\- He oído, que no se harán más Inmortales como yo.

\- Ehm… no… -Negó Twilight- Artanis ordenó que a todo poni que lo desee se le darían piernas y cascos nuevos para que vuelvan a caminar y luchar. Pero tú, tú fuiste desde el principio el único de tu clase.

\- Y ahora estaré solo para siempre- Respondió Clear Shoot con amargura- Aunque quizás sea lo mejor: Para mis compañeros ponis, los que saben de mi condición, ahora soy un protoss, un muerto que por acción de magia extraterrestre volvió a la vida, y para los protoss soy un poni beneficiado por su tecnología. Ya no se a cuál de las dos razas pertenezco, quizá a ambas, pero no querría que ningún otro poni pase por lo mismo. Al menos el Khala me hace sentir que tengo un propósito.

\- ¿Cómo se siente?- Preguntó Twilight de repente, ya que ahora que era una de las cosas que tenía más ganas de saber- ¿Qué se siente tener esa… conexión?

Clear Shoot no respondió de inmediato. Pese a que estaba flotando dentro de un tanque, cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza poniéndose en una posición pensante, como si meditara su respuesta. Finalmente abrió los ojos y comenzó a describirlo del mejor modo que pudo.

\- Es muy difícil de explicar. Es como si el antiguo yo ahora pareciera algo muy… insignificante y pequeño con respecto a lo que soy y siento ahora. Antes mi mente se limitaba a mis ideas, a mis pensamientos individuales y a los objetivos que planeaba para mi vida, mis metas eran solo para conmigo o para con Equestria; ahora mi mente está abierta a un universo mucho más grande. Puedo sentir la mente de cada protoss que hay a mí alrededor, su mente, sus ideas y su voluntad. Pero eso no es todo; también siento la presencia de protoss que jamás he visto, los escucho lejanamente, como un eco, hablándonos cada vez que cerramos los ojos o nos quedamos escuchando. Los demás protoss me dijeron que todos los caídos en batalla regresan al Khala y que aquellas voces son los que nos hablan desde este.

\- Eso es...- Comenzó a decir Twilight, maravillada ante lo que escuchaba- Es increíble. Tienes mucha suerte, Clear Shoot, no creo que ningún poni llegue a sentir nunca algo como lo que tú describes.

\- Pero…- Continuó Clear Shoot con un tono más sombrío- Al mismo tiempo que parece algo maravilloso también es una maldición. Ya no soy alguien con pensamientos propios, ni puedo oponerme a la voluntad combinada de todos los demás protoss. Ya no soy… individual, o único. No soy más… solo Clear Shoot. Ahora soy un Inmortal, uno de muchos, y es también por la confusión que esto me genera que los demás parecen extrañados conmigo. El tener lazos con otros ponis antes les confunde ahora que estoy unido al Khala.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de sus propios lazos los unos con los otros? ¿No sienten algo como amistad entre ellos?

\- ¿Amistad?- Repitió Clear Shoot, entendiendo a lo que se refería pero al mismo tiempo extrañándose- No, Twilight, no creo que haya algo ni remotamente parecido. Sí, hay una conexión emocional entre todos nosotros, pero más allá de la confianza de saber que podemos luchar codo con codo, no hay un vínculo tan fuerte como para dejar que los sentimientos intervengan. No ven los lazos afectivos como algo necesario para cumplir con sus objetivos, de hecho, todos los protoss son sacrificables. El sentir… amistad solo interferiría con sus pensamientos y generaría… desarmonía.

Twilight se quedó callada ante esa información y bajó la cabeza preocupada al confirmar sus sospechas. Khas tenía razón, al final, los protoss no conocían lo que era la Amistad, y los únicos que estaban remotamente cerca de experimentarla no estaban unidos al Khala. Incluso el Clear Shoot de ahora le parecía frío y distinto con respecto al poni que conoció antes, aunque también le dio la impresión que hablaba de una manera más sabia y experimentada. Zeratul tenía razón: La intervención de los protoss podía beneficiarlos al mismo tiempo que quitarles sus ideales.

Fascinada al mismo tiempo que apenada por el soldado, Twilight recordó un detalle de su vida pasada y le preguntó solo para saber qué efecto tendría.

\- Clear Shoot…- Dijo lentamente- ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Tus padres…?

\- Ellos creen que estoy muerto, y prefiero que así sea.- Twilight se quedó atónita y estuvo a punto de responder de no ser porque Clear Shoot levantó su casco dentro del tanque para que le deje continuar- Solo un puñado de ponis, que la incluyen a usted, las princesas, y a un par de miembros de mi escuadrón saben lo que me pasó. El resto de los ponis creen que estoy muerto, incluyendo a mi familia. Prefiero que crean eso a que me vean… así. Los destrozará creer que su hijo está vivo y encontrarse que en realidad estoy suspendido en una especie de… vida regalada. Incapaz de volver a abrazarlos, o de siquiera pasar un momento a solas con ellos sin sentir todas estas presencias alrededor...

El Inmortal se agitó un poco, y Twilight llegó a ver frustración en la mirada de Clear Shoot antes de que este cerrara devuelta su armadura. La cabeza del poni, tallada con todo detalle en la armadura más los ojos azules que la decoraban le daban ahora un tono inexpresivo.

\- Pese a que estoy conectado al Khala y sigo la voluntad de todos los protoss, parte de mi se siente en deuda con ellos por permitirme servir a Equestria otra vez. Aunque no deseo que otro poni sufra lo que yo, estoy orgulloso de lo que soy. No lo dude, Princesa.

Dando la conversación por terminada, el Inmortal se dirigió junto al resto de su escuadrón a esperar nuevas órdenes. Twilight comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia algunas de las nuevas estructuras protoss mientras pensaba detenidamente en todo lo que había aprendido.

* * *

A punto de llegar a su destino, Twilight se topó con Chrysalis, que hablaba en susurros con su general Mantis mientras este la miraba con gesto preocupado. Cuando Twilight pasó delante de ellos, ambos dejaron de hablar y la observaron por un momento, Twilight frunció el entrecejo pero no se detuvo a hablar con los Changelings puesto que o tenía mucho tiempo y tenía prisa. Por otra parte, Chrysalis sonrió un poco con la comisura de su labio al verla y luego continuó con su charla al verla alejarse.

En cierto punto, Twilight dudaba seriamente de las decisiones de su mentora. ¿Cómo era posible que confiara en esos insectos? No habían pasado más de dos años antes de que esa misma villano quisiera apoderarse de Canterlot y obligar a todos los ponis a ser sus esclavos y su fuente de alimento. Era obvio que no podían confiar en ellos, habría querido seguir discutiéndolo con Celestia, pero debía confiar en ella. Muchas veces los instintos de su mentora hicieron que las cosas salieran bien para Equestria y esta vez no debería oponerse a su elección, aunque no le guste para nada.

Finalmente llegó, el edificio al que necesitaba entrar se componía de una gran estructura ovalada con un gran cristal en el centro y dos pequeños obeliscos a sus costados, desde el aire parecía la punta de una lanza decorada en gran medida. En la entrada, en uno de los costados de la construcción, se hallaban tres altos templarios que se miraban mutuamente con sus brillantes ojos azules, todos vestidos con armaduras ligeras con adornos de tela. El que parecía ser el líder de ellos poseía un amuleto colgado en su cuello que brillaba con una potente luz azul similar a la de sus ojos.

Al acercarse al lugar, los tres protoss miraron con curiosidad a su visitante y el que poseía el amuleto dio un paso al frente para recibirla.

\- Bienvenida al Archivo Templario, Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Sabían que vendría?- Preguntó la alicornio, confundida.

\- Tus hazañas en la última batalla no pasaron desapercibidas, Kyros vio antes de su muerte el enorme potencial que poseías, y a través del Khala supimos de tu gran interés en nosotros. Soy Farandor, líder de los Altos Templarios, o lo soy ahora tras la muerte de Kyros.

\- ¿Kyros...? Oh no...- Se lamentó Twilight al enterarse de ello- ¿Kyros era su líder?

\- Nuestro líder y un gran maestro en el Camino de la Ascensión- Respondió Farandor con orgullo- Enterarnos de su caída fue un gran golpe para nosotros, ¡Pero no debemos lamentarnos, pues ahora él es uno con el Khala, y su memoria permanecerá con nosotros hasta que las estrellas desaparezcan! Incluso en este momento sentimos los remanentes de su furia y poder al arremeter contra los Zerg y sacrificar su vida en defensa de este mundo. Incluso... sentimos la gran admiración que él y el Jerarca sintieron y sienten por ti, Princesa. Las historias que circulan entre nuestros guerreros acerca de como detuvo por su cuenta a toda una oleada de Zerg nos sorprenden y nos hace alabar el valor de su raza. Pero eso me lleva a preguntar... ¿Que desea de nosotros, Twilight Sparkle?

Esa era la parte difícil para Twilight. El saber que los protoss sentían admiración por sus habilidades la hacía sonrojarse, ella pensó todo ese tiempo que ellos poseían poderes con las que ella no podría ni soñar. Pero tal vez... el que le admiren podría hacer que su petición resulte más sencilla.

\- Deseo... que me entrenen para fortalecer mis habilidades, como una Alto Templario.

La petición resonó en el aire y la confusión inicial de los templarios fue tal que hizo que el mundo pareciera detenerse por un momento y todo lo que había a su alrededor dejara un lapso de profundo de silencio; tremenda reacción drenó casi por completo la voluntad de Twilight. Fue una alivio para ella que todo volviera a la normalidad cuando Farandor intercambió miradas con sus hermanos y luego mirara fijamente a los ojos de la Princesa.

\- ¿Para qué deseas convertirte en una Alto Templario?- Preguntó- Si lo que dicen los guerreros es cierto... ¿Acaso tus habilidades no están a la par con los mejores de nosotros?

\- Ni de cerca...- Confesó Twilight con tristeza- Es cierto, pude detener una gran cantidad de Zerg con mi magia, pero fue una decisión muy apresurada y me agoté muy rápidamente. He visto a Kyros destruir a la misma cantidad de Zerg que yo detuve... dos veces, y deseo aprender a poder hacer lo mismo. Pero no deseo convertirme en un Alto templario.

\- ¿Qué, no es eso lo que solicitaste?

\- Deseo aprender los métodos de los Altos Templarios- Se explicó la Princesa con una sonrisa- Quiero aprender sus formas de controlar y utilizar sus poderes psiónicos, pero no deseo conectarme al Khala. Tanto Artanis como las Princesas estuvimos de acuerdo en que hacer algo así nuevamente sería... poco recomendable.

Twilight no dijo nada, pero se sintió algo hipócrita al decir eso. De no ser por la reciente conversación con Clear Shoot hace unos minutos, se habría sentido tentada a unirse al Khala para sentir ese poder por su propia cuenta. Farandor no intercambió miradas esta vez con sus compañeros pero sí bajó la mirada y rascó su barbilla, pensando. Twilight se esperaba esto, lo que pedía no era sencillo, pero aun así esperó pacientemente hasta que el Alto Templario dio su respuesta.

\- Técnicamente lo que me pides no es imposible, aunque sí muy difícil. Los Protoss hemos utilizado nuestros poderes psiónicos desde antes de que fuéramos enlazados en el Khala, pero fue con este que logramos ascender al nivel que estamos ahora. Si tu voluntad de aprender es fuerte, y tus habilidades tan grandes como hemos visto, será un honor enseñarte nuestros métodos. Sin embargo... no prometo que puedas lanzar una Tormenta Psiónica de la noche a la mañana, pero sí podrías detener a nuestros oponentes cuantas veces sean necesarias sin consumirte en el proceso.

\- ¡Excelente!- Exclamó Twilight- ¿Cuando empezamos?

\- Nos llamaron al combate en cuanto todas las legiones de maquinaria y guerreros estén listos. No contamos con mucho tiempo, pero el suficiente para enseñarle lo básico... ¡Nuestro entrenamiento empieza en este mismo instante!

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que los protoss y los ponis se dispusieron a prepararse para el combate.

Karax, Forjador de Fase de los Khalai, trabajaba en los últimos de ajustes de lo que él ya juzgaba, un arma de destrucción masiva. El "Fiesta Cannon" ya poseía suficiente poder de fuego para su gusto pero aun así decidió corregir unos últimos detalles antes de devolverlo con su dueña. La Princesa Luna estaba a su lado, observando cada detalle de esa maravillosa labor, y al otro lado estaba Pinkie, dando saltitos alegremente mientras esperaba a que terminaran su pedido.

Para el Khalai le resultaba fascinante tanto el control que tenía Pinkie sobre su tecnología como el interés de Luna por conocer más de esta. En buena fe, Karax le regaló a la Princesa de la Noche una espada psi de color azul la cual colocó en su pata delantera derecha. No le resultó muy difícil a la Princesa de la Noche aprender como activarla, y sin duda a ella le encantó el regalo, lo consideró "a su medida".

De todas formas, cuando terminó su trabajo el Forjador de Fase lo devolvió a la poni rosada el arma. El cañón en sí ya no se parecía en nada a la pieza de ingeniería cuasi prehistórica, a los ojos del Khalai, que Pinkie le dio en un principio; Ahora la base del cañón era una plataforma de color dorado con un sistema anti-gravedad para darle más movilidad en la parte inferior en vez de ruedas, y el tubo ahora estaba chapado con un par de placas a los costados que poseían cristales.

\- Muy bien, creo que he terminado- Anunció Karax empujando el cañón hacia Pinkie- Como comprobaste en combate, los cristales permitirán que descargues un proyectil de antimateria directo sobre el objetivo, pero al contrario de los Dragoon o los Inmortales el proyectil no está envuelto en energía pura, así que este se partirá y dividirá en el aire afectando a varios objetivos a la vez. He oído que los Tal'Darim utilizan este mismo sistema en unas variantes de Inmortales llamados Vanguardias, pero jamás vi uno de cerca. Aun así, esta arma es un prototipo pesado, y si no hubiera visto tu habilidad en manejar armas pesadas hace un momento me hubiera negado rotundamente a que una poni utilice esto.

\- Wow...- Respondió Pinkie con los ojos como platos tanto por el cañón por la explicación del Khalai- Esto realmente es un Súper Duper Fiesta Ultra Cannon. Solo tengo una pregunta, tal vez dos y media: ¿Saldré volando hacia atrás cada vez que lo dispare? ¿Tendré geniales escudos invisibles? ¿Puedo volar en él? ¡Oh, esas son tres preguntas! No, espere, pregunte dos veces si volaría en él. Aunque... la primera no sería la misma ya que volaría hacia atrás de todas formas tanto si pudiera volar como si no. Aunque tampoco querría volar hacia atrás si pudiera hacerlo. ¿Pero qué pasaría si volara, me diera vuelta y dispara el cañón? Eso me impulsaría hacia adelante, aunque... ¿para qué querría disparar hacia atrás?

\- Ehm...- Respondió Karax, algo nervioso de la hiperactividad y rapidez de la poni al hablar, sin mencionar el sinsentido de cosas que decía- No... no vas a volar en eso, ya le coloqué un generador de escudos reforzados, por lo que podrás unirte a los escuadrones de Inmortales sin ningún problema, y el campo anti-gravedad evitará que la inercia te arroje hacia atrás al disparar.

\- ¡Oki Doki Loki!- Asintió Pinkie mientras tomaba su nuevo cañón y lo empujaba hacia afuera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Artanis entró en ese momento a la Instalación Robótica y observó con extrañeza como Pinkie empujaba su nuevo cañón hacia afuera. Intentando no buscar una explicación lógica para que una poni lleve un arma digna de un Crucero de Batalla Terran, se acercó a Karax y a Luna mientras estos continuaban con su trabajo.

\- Adun Toridas, Forjador de Fase- Lo saludó nuevamente- ¿Como van los progresos?

\- ¡Ah, Jerarca!- Exclamó el Khalai- ¡Qué bueno que nos visita! He hecho muchos avances en base a la Solarite y los recursos abundantes que obtenemos en la montaña. Gracias a las princesas Luna y Celestia obtuve una gran cantidad de voluntarios para reforzar nuestros números, y entre Pinkie Pie, Clear Shoot y un par de Inmortales más que he podido crear de nuestros guerreros caídos, ya tenemos un sólido escuadrón de combate pesado.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, ¿Pero qué hay de nuestros guerreros ligeros, nuestros colosos? Un grupo de Inmortales no detendría una oleada de Zerglings como la que enfrentamos antes.

\- Venga conmigo, permítannos mostrarle...- Intervino Luna, caminando hacia la salida.

Salieron afuera y se dirigieron a los Accesos (O más bien Portales de Distorsión) donde se establecieron los campamentos para los reclutas. En esas zonas de entrenamiento fila tras fila de ponis, tanto ponis con armaduras doradas como civiles, llevaban puestos extraños mecanismos similares a armaduras en piernas y pecho que les daban un aspecto mucho más robótico de lo que eran. Se trataban de brazaletes y piernas como la de los fanáticos protoss, y los adornos en sus brazos les permitían utilizar espadas Psi que brillaban todas juntas como un gran espectáculo de luces azules que se movían en un mismo ritmo.

Frente a cada grupo de ponis había uno de fanáticos o ponis de alto rango dirigiendo los movimientos de los demás para que actúen como uno solo. A diferencia de los que realizaban los movimientos, estos tenientes poseían dos espadas Psi en vez de una. En total, Artanis calculó que se tratarían de tres batallones de treinta ponis con veinte fanáticos dirigiéndolos. No pudo hacer más que sorprenderse y alegrarse al ver aquello, eran muchos más de los que esperaba.

\- Como ve, Jerarca, las dos recientes victorias contra los Zerg con los esfuerzos combinados entre ponis y protoss nos abrieron las puertas a contar con un gran número de voluntarios a enlistarse para la siguiente batalla.

\- Más un gran incremento en la moral de nuestras propias fuerzas- Anuncio Celestia, que planeaba hacia ellos desde el palacio y al tocar tierra se acercó con paso solemne- Acabo de ver a los heridos de la primera batalla, están más que satisfechos y renovados con las avanzadas prótesis que los Khalai les otorgaron, y viendo a todos estos guerreros no puedo más que sentirme impresionada por sus técnicas de entrenamiento.

\- Sin embargo, estos no son verdaderos guerreros, ¿verdad Karax?- Observó Artanis.

-Es cierto...- Confirmó el Forjador con tono más grave- Pocos de estos reclutas fueron bautizados por el fuego del combate, e incluso tuvimos problemas con los que sí.

La mayoría de los soldados lograron adaptarse rápidamente a la utilización de espadas psi, sobre todo los unicornios, pero no se los puede considerar guerreros protoss. Los ponis terrestres y pegasos que se quisieron unir a la milicia tuvieron problemas en un principio para activar los concentradores de cuchillas psi, sobre todo los civiles y ponis sin entrenamiento; Y resultaron muy difíciles de adaptar a nuestras armas y armaduras pero, como ve, hemos hecho progresos.

El principal problema de muchos fue están acostumbrados a utilizar sus bocas para sostener las armas en vez de tenerlas acopladas al brazo, pero al menos no les resulta un cambio demasiado drástico y probablemente les parezca más práctico utilizar sus armas así. Pero en mi opinión, como Khalai, la mejor ventaja de todas con los nuevos reclutas es que la fisiología de los ponis los convierte en criaturas veloces y de gran movilidad de manera natural, por lo que no fue necesario mejorar sus trajes de piernas para que tengan una potente habilidad de carga, de hecho, como los Fanáticos protoss, sus habilidades físicas están a un nivel satisfactorio para nuestros estándares.

\- Pese a todo, todo eso no quitaba el hecho de que muchos no estuvieran entrenados para la lucha- Continuó Luna- Por lo que diseñamos un sistema de tres niveles para perfeccionar las habilidades de cada poni: El primer nivel se encarga de los civiles sin ningún entrenamiento ni habilidad más allá de su voluntad, les enseñan básicamente la ignición de las espadas psi, movimientos básicos de lucha y pruebas de disciplina para mantener la mente concentrada; El segundo nivel se centra en perfeccionar las habilidades de combate, les otorgamos sus armaduras para aumentar sus talentos naturales y los sometemos a cierto grado de presión para que aprendan a mantener la concentración en la batalla ; Y en el tercer nivel se pule el aprendizaje de las dos primeras fases y se les otorga dos espadas psí para que cuenten con mayor versatilidad y perfeccionen lo aprendido con dos armas en vez de una.

\- Muy efectivo...- Dijo Celestia, satisfecha- Nuestra raza está acostumbrada principalmente al uso de armas como espadas y lanzas. El hecho de que utilicen armas avanzadas pero que, en esencia, sean iguales a las nuestras resultará muy conveniente para todo poni. ¿Pero...- Agregó mirando a los ponis de lado a lado- qué pasó con los Wonderbolts? Son una fuerza considerable especialmente entre nuestros voladores, ¿Por qué no los veo aquí? También me gustaría saber donde están Twilight y sus amigas, sé que ellas más que nadie estarían comprometidas a luchar por Equestria.

\- Twilight Sparkle está entrenando con los Altos Templarios- Informó Artanis- Farandor, el dirigente de esta campaña, me informó que la joven decidió aprender nuestras maneras en el uso de las habilidades psiónicas. De las otras ponis que la acompañaban me temo que no estoy seguro.

\- ¿Habilidades Psiónicas?- Repitió Celestia, preocupada pese a todo- Confío en tu raza Artanis, pero no esperaba que Twilight decidiera volcarse a aprender la senda de los Templarios.

\- Ten confianza, hermana- La consoló Luna- Tu aprendiz es muy capaz. De seguro se volverá más poderosa de lo que nosotros podamos imaginarnos. Pero con respecto a Rainbow Dash, y los Wonderbolts...

\- Quizás pueda responder a esa pregunta de forma práctica si me acompaña a los Puertos Estelares, Princesa- Intervino Karax.

Sin necesitar más explicaciones, los cuatro se dirigieron al Núcleo Cibernético, donde, flotando sobre este, se encontraban los Puertos Estelares. A simple vista, los Puertos eran estructuras parecidas a enormes anillos o brazaletes que flotaban a varios metros sobre la ciudad.

Pero lo que llamó la atención la atención de la Princesa del Sol en ese momento no eran los edificios protoss sino el gran escuadrón de pegasos uniformados que se encontraban en tierra en ese momento, portando sobre sus alas, o más bien pegadas a ellas, un sistema de alas secundario con forma de una fina tela color azul eléctrico que se extendía de la base hasta la punta, que combinaba muy bien con el uniforme azul y amarillo del equipo. Además, los Wonderbolts poseían todos un casco dorado con detalles en azul que era replegable hacia arriba, pero que no dejaba ver sus rostros al estar abajo. Al ver a las Princesas y sus acompañantes, todos los ponis se inclinaron y replegaron sus cascos para mostrar sus caras. Celestia sonrió al ver a Rainbow Dash en primera fila junto con Soarin y Spitfire.

\- ¡Hola, Princesas!- Saludó Rainbow Dash con energía- Les gustará saber que ya tenemos la mejor potencia aérea de la zona. Estos protoss necesitaban algo para mantener el cielo limpio, y les ofrecimos nada más y nada menos que la genialidad y excelencia de los Wonderbolts.

\- Veo que no tardaste en comenzar a adaptar a los ponis a tus ideas para la nueva flota, Karax- Opinó Artanis.

\- En efecto. Este grupo en particular de pegasos, o Wonderbolts, resultaron excelentes para las pruebas que deseaba hacer en busca de ahorrar recursos para la futura flota- Explicó Karax con evidente orgullo- Debido a su experiencia y perfecta maniobrabilidad en el aire en comparación con el resto de los pegasos, los Wonderbolts son los únicos capaces de utilizar y hacer buen uso de los Cañones de Iones gemelos de los cazas fénix. Logran moverse en el aire con una técnica similar a nuestros mejores pilotos, así que los equipé con entramados de energía sobre sus alas y cascos de seguimiento de objetivos para que sean más versátiles en las batallas aéreas. No pude aplicar armamento para que utilicen el Rayo de Gravitón, pero aun así no dejaron de sorprenderme en la cacería de Superamos. De seguro con estos ponis podremos mantener a raya a cualquier Mutalisco que se presente en el aire.

Los Wonderbolts, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash, se pusieron firmes y saludaron colocando sus cascos sobre sus frentes, Artanis se alegró al reconocer el gesto de los Terran para mostrar respeto a sus superiores. En respuesta, el Jerarca puso su puño sobre su pecho y realizó una pequeña inclinación. Las cosas iban mejorando mucho, no tardarían en responder a los Zerg.

* * *

Zeratul recorría nuevamente los muros de la ciudad, intentando pensar en las palabras de Khas. Ciertamente no pensaba que las cosas resultarían así, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para remediarlo, los Zerg en ese momento los amenazaban a todos tanto protoss como ponis por igual, y la unión de ambas razas contra ellos parecía la única alternativa para vencerlos.

¿Pero realmente ese era el correcto camino a la victoria? Quizás ni Twilight ni Artanis creían que el poder que había sentido al llegar a ese mundo era el que iba a salvarlos, pero al repasar una y otra vez las palabras de Khas y al haber visto el potencial de Twilight como alicornio, no tenía duda alguna. Aun así, no podía convencer a sus hermanos y a los ponis de que intenten usar un poder desconocido para la mayoría solo por una corazonada. De hecho, él ni siquiera conocía bien ese poder, pero seguía estando allí.

Continuando con su caminata solitaria se sorprendió de encontrarse a una de las amigas de Twilight sentada, o más bien recostada sobre sus cuatro patas, mirando el horizonte. La pegaso amarilla tenía una mirada triste y no notó al Templario acercarse; para no incomodarla, Zeratul hizo notar su presencia con su mente, cosa que hizo a la poni girar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

\- ¡Oh... lo siento, Zeratul!- Se disculpó la pegaso levantándose- No quería interponerme en tu camino... me iré a otra parte.

\- Por favor...- Respondió el Tétrico- No te vayas, de hecho, ¿me darías permiso para quedarme aquí a tu lado?

\- ¿Yo? Quiero decir... no debería... es decir... sería un placer...- Dijo rápidamente la nerviosa Fluttershy mientras volvía a sentarse y miraba de reojo a Zeratul mientras este se cruzaba de piernas para sentarse a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron durante unos incómodos minutos en silencio, mirando al horizonte. Para romper la tensión de una vez, Zeratul le preguntó a la pegaso peli rosada la duda más lógica que le surgió al verla allí.

\- Dime... ¿Fluttershy?- Preguntó, recordando el extraño nombre de la pegaso, cosa que a ella le hizo avergonzarse- ¿Por qué no estás entrenando para el combate como el resto de tus compañeras?

Pese a que el protoss le resultaba intimidante, Fluttershy no dudo en responder a esa pregunta.

\- ¡No sirvo para luchar!- Respondió con sinceridad- Es decir... podría hacerlo, pero realmente no es lo mío.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- Insistió el Prelado Tétrico- He oído de tus hazañas con tus amigas en el pasado. Ustedes seis lograron cosas que... decenas, y a cientos de protoss les habría costado la vida.

\- Supongo que eso es cierto...- Contestó apenada la pegaso, bajando la vista al suelo- Pero yo no soy ni fui una combatiente en todo ese tiempo. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, incluso Rarity y Pinkie tienen formas de pelear a su manera. Pero yo... no me gusta pelear, incluso aunque la causa fuera noble. Y mucho menos podría matar a otro ser vivo, ni aunque fuera algo tan malvado como un Zerg.

Zeratul pensó que estaba al lado de una criatura extraordinaria. Pese a que él era un guerrero, reconocía sin dudar la humildad y la inocencia de esa pegaso. Los templarios tétricos experimentaban sentimientos y emociones más allá del Khala al ser independientes uno del otro, y aunque creía firmemente que luchar por una causa era un acto noble, más noble era negarse a matar, e incluso perdonar la vida a cualquier ser vivo. Observó detenidamente a Fluttershy por unos instantes, sin atreverse a hablarle nuevamente de lucha.

La pegaso no se quedó callada en todo ese tiempo, devolvió la mirada a Zeratul y este apartó la vista.

\- ¿Que sucede, Zeratul?- Preguntó con amabilidad- Pareces preocupado.

\- Ah... no es nada en realidad. Solo estoy pensando en la batalla por venir.

\- ¿No crees que podamos ganar?- Propuso la pegaso con evidente miedo.

\- No es eso. Con la ayuda de los ponis y la guía de Artanis estoy seguro que ambos pueblos saldremos adelante. Lo que me preocupa es que no estemos enfrentando este problema de la manera correcta- Al ver la confusión reflejada en la cara de Fluttershy, decidió explicarse mejor- He visto en la mente de Twilight y Celestia el poder que poseen ustedes con los llamados "Elementos de la Armonía". No tenía dudas en su momento de que ese poder era capaz de enfrentarse incluso a los Zerg y a los Híbridos de Amón. Pero ahora viendo como los ponis, incluyendo a tus amigas, decidieron usar nuestros métodos para luchar contra la creciente amenaza, temo porque olviden su verdadera fuerza al cegarse por nuestra tecnología.

Fluttershy entendió lo que Zeratul trataba de decirle, de hecho tenía sentido puesto que, según lo veía ella, todas sus amigas tenían sus propios métodos para luchar a su manera. Aun así, ante la mirada atónita del templario, lanzó una pequeña risa antes de levantarse.

\- ¡Oh, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso!- Le aseguró sonriente- Si, es verdad, todas nosotras somos distintas y de seguro adoptaremos diferentes formas de superar esta situación. Pero lo cierto es que nuestras mismas diferencias son lo que nos hace tan especiales, y lo que nos obliga a permanecer juntas. No tengas miedo, Zeratul. Podrán darnos armas nuevas y mostrarnos toda su fuerza, pero ninguna de nosotros olvidará jamás como usar la Magia de la Amistad porque siempre permaneceremos juntas. Yo confío en mis amigas.

El templario miró a los ojos nuevamente a la pegaso y una oleada de alivio y extraña tranquilidad invadió su mente. ¿Qué era eso? Jamás pensó que esa raza pudiera hacerle sentir bien con solo meras palabras, sin embargo no vio rastro de duda ni falsa modestia en la cara de la pegaso amarilla. Una prueba más de la fascinante capacidad de esos ponis.

De repente, Fluttershy miró hacia un costado y retrocedió un poco con cara de sorpresa al ver algo detrás del templario. Zeratul se dio vuelta pero no se alarmó ni se sorprendió al observar lo que llamó la atención de Fluttershy.

Delante de ellos había una extraña criatura robótica que los observaba detenidamente. Se trataba de un robot que consistía un una esfera de brillante de datos y energía psiónica rodeada por una pequeña plataforma circular con un único ojo brillante más cuatro pequeños visores al frente, a sus costados se encontraban unas pequeñas alas replegables conectadas a la plataforma principal. En muchos aspectos, era una máquina de apariencia inofensiva y hasta tierna a los ojos de algunos.

\- Veo que Karax ha desplegado ya a sus Centinelas para ayudarnos en la batalla- Opinó Zeratul mientras se levantaba- No hay nada que temer, estos robots nos serán muy útiles en la siguiente...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque pronto la pegaso se le adelantó y estiró su casco para pasarlo sobre la liza superficie sobre la cabeza del centinela mientras le sonreía de forma amable.

\- ¡Oh, qué lindo robot que eres, sí que lo eres, eh!- Le dijo la pegaso con voz pomposa al centinela y para nerviosismo del templario- Eres un buen chico, ¿no? Nos ayudarás a mí y a mis amigas en las siguientes horas ¿verdad? ¡Sí que lo harás!

\- ¡Fluttershy, ese es un robot de combate, no es para que...!

Pero una vez más se vio interrumpido al ver la inexplicable respuesta del centinela. En vez de ponerse en guardia, alejarse, o simplemente atacar a la pegaso, el pequeño robot tembló ligeramente en su lugar y profirió un sonido grave y repetitivo que sonaba, ¿complacido? De hecho, fácilmente parecía que la pegaso había hecho reír al robot con su actitud gentil y palabras afectivas. Si Karax hubiera estado allí de seguro se habría vuelto loco al ver aquello: Esa pequeña poni pegaso con unas simples palabras de ternura y unos gestos gentiles habían hecho sacar una respuesta positiva de un robot que no estaba programado para tener sentimientos. ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? ¿Realmente no era una poni, o no se había dado cuenta de que esos seres tenían cierta afinación con las máquinas?

De una cosa estaba seguro, eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar, y si esa pegaso obtenía esa clase de respuestas de simples máquinas, a lo mejor podría...

\- Ehm... ¿Fluttershy?- Preguntó el prelado, con un respeto casi monárquico hacia la pegaso ante lo que acababa de ver- ¿Me acompañarías a los Puertos Estelares? Creo que encontré un sitio en el que podrías encajar para las siguientes batallas.

\- ¿Oh?- Respondió Fluttershy con mirada preocupada- Pero ya te dije que no soy buena ni estoy dispuesta a luchar.

\- Hay muchas formas de luchar, jovencita- Respondió el Prelado mientras caminaba por el muro con Fluttershy siguiéndolo y dejando al Centinela atrás- Un gran soldado puede no levantar sus armas ni una sola vez y aun así ser el que incline la balanza de una batalla, y creo que, cuando le enseñemos a los Khalai lo que me acabas de enseñar, podré darte un sitio en el que estarás a gusto y supondrás una gran ventaja para nosotros.

* * *

Cuando Artanis y Celestia terminaron de maravillarse ante el nuevo escuadrón de cazas "Wonderbolt", como lo llamaba el Forjador de Fase, Luna los acompañó puesto que quería dejar tranquilo al Khalai mientras este continuaba con su labor.

Karax regresó a la Instalación Robótica para seguir trabajando en las armas más poderosas que los Primogénitos pudieran utilizar. Comenzó a transportar, con los pocos recursos que le quedaban a mano luego de armar a los ponis, materiales de blindaje pesado y armas de plasma para comenzar con su siguiente proyecto. Por supuesto, la estructura en sí era sencilla porque en Shakuras ya habían comenzado a producir estos modelos en masa, pero el verdadero reto que tenía el Khalai en ese momento era la difícil tarea de diseñar un sistema de asignación de objetivos que permitiera a sus creaciones disparar precisa como letalmente contra objetivos a corta y larga distancia.

Los primeros tres intentos fallaron y llegó a la conclusión de que crear y duplicar ese sistema le sería imposible antes de que las tropas iniciaran su marcha, o eso creyó hasta que recibió la visita de alguien...

\- ¡Hola, compañero!- Le dijo una poni naranja con un sombrero marrón mientras entraba a su lugar de trabajo- Espero no molestar...

\- ¡Ah, una de las ponis que estaba con Twilight Sparkle durante las reuniones generales!- Exclamó el Forjador, contento de distraerse- ¿RumpleJack? ¿O Rarujack era tu nombre? Lo siento, pero estos extraños nombres de ponis me confunden.

\- Soy Applejack- Se presentó la poni terrestre sin inmutarse- Escucha, sé que estás muy ocupado y demás con todas estas extrañas máquinas y demás cosas raras que haces aquí dentro, pero necesito ayuda, y me dijeron que tu eres el mejor para ello.

\- Haré... lo mejor que pueda para ayudarte...- Respondió Karax sin dudarlo- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- Verás, he estado hasta ahora ayudando a organizar a los civiles y repartiendo las raciones para todos, pero yo deseo ayudar a luchar porque no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los demás entran al campo de batalla.

\- Me parece razonable, aunque no sé porqué acudiste a mí para ello. Fácilmente podrían armarte en los accesos para unirte a los escuadrones de fanáticos.

\- Ese es el problema, simplemente no puedo usar esas cosas. Sé que la mayoría de los ponis terrestres entraron allí, pero yo no puedo manejar esas estrafalarias espadas ni armaduras, simplemente no me siento a gusto con ellas.

\- Muy bien...- Dijo Karax lentamente- Podría crear un arma a medida para ti, quizás un cañón como la de esa otra poni, Pinkie Pie.

\- Sé que ella está muy a gusto con esas armas grandes, pero al verla codearse con esos tipos enormes con cañones en los brazos me di cuenta de que no sería la mío. No estoy acostumbrada a luchar con armas enormes o a las espadas, simplemente no funcionaría.

\- De acuerdo...- Insistió Karax, algo afligido pero ansioso por el reto- A la hora de mejorar a una máquina o un guerrero, lo que siempre hago es buscar sus puntos fuertes y optimizarlos para que puedan ejercer su función a la máxima eficiencia. ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer, en qué sobresales?

\- Soy una poni de granja...- Respondió la poni, honesta y orgullosa- Soy experta en arar el campo, deshacerme de plagas, y cultivar manzanas. Sé que no sirve de mucho eso, aunque... ¡Oh, espera, si hay algo! Soy una tiradora muy precisa... Puedo patear dos manzanas a los ojos de un Timberwolfe a veinte metros de distancia.

Applejack bajó la mirada con tristeza al terminar de enumerar sus atributos, ciertamente no esperaba que Karax pudiera hacer mucho para ayudarla con ese perfil tan básico. Por otra parte, el Forjador de fase puso su mano en el mentón y se lo rascó suavemente. La idea que tenía era una locura, jamás se habría pensado, de hecho, no sabía si eso iba en contra de todas las leyes de los Templarios. Pero si cabía una posibilidad...

\- Ehm... Applejack- Le dijo, intentando sonar respetuoso, y alcanzándole un pequeño dispositivo ovalado- ¿Te importaría hacer una demostración?

Salieron afuera y Applejack se puso el aparato en la boca. Karax tomo algunas cuantas piezas de repuesto que le sobraban de su taller y las arrojó al cielo de una por vez. Applejack pronto entendió lo que quería hacer, el dispositivo generaba una pequeña luz que era un laser bastante potente aunque inofensivo en esa situación. Karax lanzó tres veces algunos engranajes hacia el cielo. Primero uno, luego dos y finalmente tres al mismo tiempo. No cabio en su asombro cuando observó que Applejack no solo le dio a todos los objetivos con una precisión excelente, sino que no dejó que ninguno tocara el suelo incluso si eran varios a la vez, apuntándole uno y a otro sistemáticamente. No recordaba a ningún protoss o maquinaria protoss con esa precisión. No había duda alguna, esa oportunidad única no podía escapársele de sus manos.

Una vez terminara la prueba, Applejack le devolvió el pequeño laser con un ánimo renovado al ver que evidentemente había superado la prueba.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes ayudarme?

\- Ehm... ¿Applejack? -Repitió con cierta inseguridad en lo que iba a hacer- ¿Te importaría acompañarme a la Instalación Robótica y ayudarme a crear una invención que creo que nos beneficiará a ambos? Dijiste que eras experta en el arado, ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo colocarte un una máquina que te permitirá arar a los Zerg de la misma forma que hiciste con esos repuestos, pero con plasma candente?

\- ¡Yeehaa!- Gritó Applejack con entusiasmo- Creo que por fin nos estamos entendiendo, señor- Pero luego cambió la mirada- Aunque... espera un minuto. ¿Dijiste que iba a estar adentro de una máquina?

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes!- La tranquilizó mientras ambos se dirigían adentro- Estarás dentro de una, pero te sentirás como si fueras tú misma caminando con un cuerpo de diez metros de alto. Incluso es cuadrúpedo...

\- ¿Y cómo lo controlaré? No soy experta en tirar palancas ni nada por el estilo.

\- Eso no será problema...-Respondió el Forjador de Fase, mientras repasaba sus planos en su mente- Simplemente necesitaré crear unos nervo-sensores, una plataforma de manejo tridimensional, quizás unas modificaciones en las patas para que se sientan más como tus... cascos. ¡Oh, esto es inspirador! ¡Vamos, vamos, hagamos Colosos!

* * *

**Bien, fin del capítulo. Espero les haya gustado.**

**La idea de que Discord y Alarak tuvieran la misma voz está basado en que literalmente la tienen. John De Lancie, voz de Discord, también es la voz de Lord Alarak en el juego en inglés, y no pude dejar de juntarlos puesto que quería hacer un homenaje al gran hombre.**

**Como ven, ya pueden imaginarse que será de nuestras ponis y que aun falta una para que se una a la vanguardia protoss. Tengo un sitio para ella. El siguiente capítulo marcará el principio del fin, puesto que el Mid-Game es, para mí, la parte de mayor tención de la partida al preparar las estrategias de parte de ambos contendientes. Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y actualizaré un nuevo capítulo de My Little Shinobi antes de continuar con este, hay que hacer las cosas por orden.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	11. Capitulo 11: ¿A llamado alguien a un?

**¡PUF! ¡Increíble! No puedo creer que hayan pasado... ¡¿Tres meses?! desde mi última actualización, pero al menos espero que el largo del capítulo compense la espera. Hoy traigo un capítulo con un poco de actualización de todo. Las facciones, los avances en la historia, acción, y también a pedido de todos la inclusión de la tercera raza del juego, y ya se imaginaran a que me refiero por el título.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y aquí les dejo el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¿A llamado alguien a un exterminador?**

Con la ayuda de los ponis, la creación del ejército protoss para el ataque progresó de manera sistemática.

Fieles al plan, Celestia y Luna acompañaron a Chrysalis a informarles de la situación a la colonia Changeling en las cuevas de cristal. No les agradó mucho la idea de que su reina se fuera sin ellos, pero desde el incidente de Canterlot sabían que Chrysalis era capaz de realizar misiones peligrosas. A regañadientes, el General Mantis accedió a obedecer las órdenes de Celestia y Luna sin dudarlo y ayudarles a mantener en línea a sus Changeling. Un pequeño golpe a la naturaleza de las criaturas insectiles pero un seguro medio para garantizar la cooperación entre ambas razas.

Con respecto a las Mane Six, Rainbow Dash junto con las Wonderbolts ya estaban listos y preparados para unirse a los escuadrones de Fénix protoss en el cielo. Pinkie Pie se encontraba en los equipos de blindados pesados junto a Clear Shoot y el resto de los inmortales. En cuanto al resto, Applejack y Fluttershy estaban en manos de Karax y Zeratul respectivamente y los protoss ya tenían un plan para posicionar a las ponis en el ejército. Twilight pasaba por un riguroso entrenamiento del cual surgieron vestigios de su inconmensurable poder como Alicornio, y Rarity... bueno, se podría decir que encontró su lugar entre los templarios también.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Twilight, pese a que fue corto, fue increíblemente efectivo y tuvo su punto culminante a la hora de probar su mente con la fuerza de los cristales Khaydarin. La Princesa de la Amistad se encontraba en un círculo rodeada por tres pequeños cristales mientras ella con su magia los hacía girar alrededor de ella lentamente mientras los demás templarios la observaban o meditaban por su cuenta.

Las primeras lecciones constaban de relajación y concentración, debido a que Twilight no estaba conectada al Khala le resultó algo difícil experimentar las sensaciones que los templarios describían, pero logró arreglárselas para superar cada paso hasta la parte donde debía enfrentar su propia emoción.

Si bien los Templarios como los Fanáticos obtenían su poder del Khala mostrando su furia en combate, los Altos Templarios para ascender a un nivel más alto debían dominar sus emociones armados solo con su voluntad. Generalmente les era más sencillo hacerlo al estar conectados con sus hermanos quien les ayudaban a controlarse, pero para Twilight resultó ser una prueba mucho más difícil al no contar con esta ventaja.

Allí estaba, tratando de serenar su mente y concentrándose en su misión y en lo que debía hacer. Si superaba esa prueba, estaría a su alcance él utilizar su poder para generar tormentas psiónicas o incluso inmovilizar fuerzas enteras. Sin embargo, los pensamientos que surcaban en su mente la traicionaban. Al pensar en luchar junto a sus compañeras, le venía a la mente el horrible recuerdo de Clear Shoot siendo atacado por ese Zergling; al concentrarse en proteger a sus amigas, la imagen de cientos de Changelings detrás de ellas no paraba de confundirla. ¿Cómo era posible que Celestia le diera cabida a esos monstruos en esa alianza?

Tan pronto los sentimientos afloraron en su mente, Twilight perdió la concentración y los cristales cayeron al suelo, sin romperse pero haciendo un fuerte sonido agudo. Los otros Altos Templarios se miraron entre ellos y Twilight supo que estaban compartiendo sus opiniones acerca de ello, eso lo hizo sentirse bastante rebajada. Ignorando a todos, Farandor se aproximó caminando lentamente y puso una rodilla en tierra para ponerse a la altura e Twilight, quien se cayó por el esfuerzo. Los ojos de la alicornio miraban hacia abajo entristecidos.

\- Haces progresos a pasos agigantados, Princesa.- Le dijo el nuevo líder de los Altos Templarios- No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma.

\- No lo entiendo. Hasta ahora he podido controlar mis emociones, ¿por qué no puedo concentrarme?

\- Cuanto más cercana es la meta, más difícil se vuelve el camino. Abre tu mente, criatura, déjame experimentar lo que tú sientes y encontraré cual es el problema- Ofreció Farandor estirando su mano arrugada y con largos dedos hacia la cabeza de la Alicornio. Twilight asintió y cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

\- Siento...- Comenzó a decir Farandor al ser inundado por las emociones de Twilight- Ah, si... veo que tienes miedo por tus compañeras, has visto cosas horribles que jamás en tu vida has enfrentado y ahora que sabes que deben enfrentar esos horrores la duda y el terror te inundan. Pero hay algo más... siento enojo, e ira... te sientes confundida por las acciones de aquellos a tu alrededor y dudas de ellos y de ti misma por tus emociones hacia aquellos a quienes te hicieron daño.

Farandor se apartó y Twilight abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Has elegido un camino difícil, Princesa Twilight- Continuó Farandor- Tienes potencial y tu poder está a tu alcance, pero hasta que no enfrentes y resuelvas estas cuestiones, pondrás en peligro a aquellos que te rodean si sigues intentando hacer esto.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo haré?- Preguntó Twilight, desesperada- No queda mucho tiempo, ¿cómo puedo enfrentarme a lo que siento? No puedo negar que tengo miedo o enojo.

\- Nadie puede negarlo, pero los protoss aprendemos a través del Khala a mirar más allá de esos sentimientos. No puedo ayudarte a enfrentar tus propios problemas, todos los Altos Templarios meditan durante años acerca de esto, pero... quizás la respuesta la encuentres dentro tuyo. Has enfrentado miedos y problemas antes, piensa como has logrado superar aquellos, y tal vez te den la respuesta para tus dudas ahora.

Eso fue todo lo que el Alto Templario le dijo, acto seguido siguió meditando junto con los otros Templaros mientras dejaban sola a Twilight con sus tribulaciones.

Pese a que el tiempo estaba en su contra, Twilight cerró los ojos e intentó aclarar su mente como antes. Si quería obtener los poderes de un alto templario, debería superar esa prueba tal y como superó todas las que Celestia le puso en el pasado. Pensó en Celestia, en Cadence y en sus amigas, pensó en todas ellas y descubrió para su sorpresa que el solo imaginárselas la tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir que las cosas no eran tan malas. Tal y como Cadence le enseñó, respiró hondo y luego lanzó una larga bocanada de aire, si iba a lograr eso debía estar preparada. Sin dejar de cerrar los ojos se sentó y lanzó otro suspiro mientras hacía fluir su magia nuevamente, enfrentar los problemas tranquilamente era la mejor manera de resolverlos.

Farandor se alegró al ver de reojo como la Princesa se ponía en una pose meditativa y respiraba regularmente con los ojos cerrados, los cristales volvieron a elevarse. Estaba a punto de resolverlo.

La mente de Twilight se remontó a cada prueba y desafía que tuvo que superar en el pasado. Pensó en Nightmare Moon, en Sombra, Chrysalis, Discord y recientemente en Tirek, y en todas había un común denominador: Sus amigas. Ellas le ayudaron siempre y siempre estuvieron para ella, no hubo nada que no pudieran derrotar cuando estaban juntas y esa situación de seguro no iba a ser distinta. ¿Pero que podían hacer ellas ahora? Esto era algo que debía superar sola, ¿o realmente era así?

Pensó en Clear Shoot, en el miedo que tenía de que alguno de sus seres queridos sufriera el mismo destino, pero eso le hizo recordar a Pinkie y a Rainbow Dash, quienes le enseñaron que el miedo era algo de lo que podía reírse o superar con valentía si llegaba el momento, y junto a sus compañeras sonaba realmente sencillo. Pensó en Celestia y en sus decisiones y recordó entonces a Applejack en quien confiaba ciegamente, y llego a pensar que, si confiaba en sus amigas de esa manera ¿por qué no podía confiar en su antigua mentora de esa manera? En cierto punto hasta le pareció ridículo el que no confiara en su juicio; pero entonces pensó en Chrysalis y los changelings. No tenía ninguna buena experiencia con ellos y tampoco sus amigas, pero sin embargo recordó a Fluttershy y a Rarity, quienes siempre trataban amable y generosamente a todos, Celestia incluso les ofreció un casco para ayudarlos ¿no sería correcto hacer lo mismo?

En conjunto, los miedos y problemas que circulaban en su mente fueron solucionados por sus amigas, cada una de ellas le ayudaba a ganar fuerzas, las cosas que aprendió de cada una aclaraban sus dudas, y fue la imagen de todas juntas lo que provocó lo que pasó a continuación.

La energía de la alicornio que emanaba de su cuerno se conectó a los tres cristales que flotaban alrededor suyo, al entrar en contacto con los cristales Khaydarin, la energía de la princesa emanó en su más pura forma. Para los protoss pareció que la alicornio súbitamente se había transformado en un arconte, la energía mágica emanaba en enormes cantidades de ella pero gracias a los cristales lograba controlarla. Twilight no lo recordaba, pero la última vez que hizo una transformación así fue durante su examen para entrar a la Escuela de Magia en Canterlot, donde perdió el control y manifestó magia hacia todas partes, con efectos devastadores, sin embargo aquí sentía una sensación cálida y conocida, como si estuviera con sus amigas utilizando nuevamente los Elementos de la Armonía. Sus ojos, ahora opacos ante tanta luz que desprendían, se entornaban en una mirada amable mientras observaba con alegría como hacía surgir el poder que necesitaba para proteger a todos.

La transformación no pasó desapercibida para nadie en la montaña, todos los protoss sintieron una súbita explosión psiónica que llevó su atención a los Archivos Templarios. Las princesas sintieron la explosión mágica y Celestia llegó a preocuparse de que su estudiante estuviera en peligro, todas las miembros de las Mane Six sintieron de repente una ola de calma y seguridad que las consoló de cualquier preocupación que tuvieran en aquel momento. Zeratul fue el único quien reconoció el poder que emanaba de los Archivos, todos los demás, Artanis, Karax y muchos de los guerreros protoss que se encontraban cerca, se acercaron al edificio con cautela.

Fue Farandor quien tranquilizó a todos compartiendo con su mente lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, los protoss no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al ver el poder que poseían esas criaturas tan sencillas, algunos incluso levantaron sus espadas y lanzaron gritos de aliento a la gran alicornio. Twilight pronto se calmó y dejó de hacer fluir su magia, pero aun así los cristales siguieron girando alrededor suyo y ahora ella en vez de caminar flotaba levemente impulsada por su propia magia, era un pequeño entrenamiento para manejar pequeñas cantidades de energía a la vez.

\- Te subestimamos, pequeña poni- Dijo el Alto Templario- Tienes más poder del que podríamos haber imaginado, puede que incluso llegues al nivel de Artanis.

\- Lo dudo mucho...-Respondió Twilight, incluso su voz sonaba un poco más profunda- Pero al menos logré mi objetivo, podré proteger a mis amigas.

\- Eso lo veremos- Respondió Farandor- ¡Veamos que tan poderosa es tu tormenta psiónica!

* * *

\- "¡Vaya!"- Pensó Karax mientras regresaba a la Instalación Robótica- "Estas criaturas son sorprendentes. ¿Me pregunto qué tan lejos podrá llegar su potencial?"

El Forjador de fase entró en el gran edificio donde en una plataforma se veía como una cadena de rayos formaban la forma de un enorme robot de cuatro muy largas patas con una enorme cabeza, el robot aun estaba en pleno proceso de transposición por lo que no sería operativo hasta dentro de un tiempo. Por otra parte, un robot completamente transposicionado y listo para la acción se encontraba a pocos metros de la plataforma solo que este se comportaba extrañamente: Parecía a punto de perder el equilibrio constantemente y su cabeza no paraba de girar hacia un lado y al otro.

\- ¿Cómo va, Applejack?- Preguntó Karax observando el Coloso que se movía de manera extraña- ¿Has hecho algún progreso?

\- Bueno...- Respondió la voz de Applejack amplificada- Digamos que no empeoré.

La poni naranja se encontraba dentro de la cabeza de la gigantesca máquina haciendo un esfuerzo para no caerse, llevaba atadas a sus cuatro patas y cabeza una serie de anillos conectados a cables que a su vez se conectaban a todos los sistemas de movimiento y armas del Coloso.

Los primeros intentos fueron desastrosos, la poni apenas movió una pata sintió como toda la máquina alrededor de ella se movía, estuvo a punto de destruir toda la Instalación Robótica por casi perder el equilibrio. Pese a que no le molestaban los anillos en lo absoluto, Applejack tuvo dificultades para adaptarse a la extraña máquina, por decirlo suavemente. No es que no supiera manejarlo, Karax se lo explicó detalladamente antes de conectarla al robot, pero era una poni acostumbrada a que los objetos se muevan cuando ella los empujaba o movía, y el coloso reaccionaba a cada movimiento que ella hacía, como una especie de títere gigante. A falta de una computadora, el Coloso ahora obedecía completamente los movimientos de Applejack, cosa que para ella era bastante confuso puesto que entendía la mecánica pero no se acostumbraba a que el robot se moviera.

Estuvo a punto de renunciar cuando sintió la explosión mágica de Twilight, en ese momento un montón de recuerdos y emociones le hicieron recordar a sus amigas y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Con una confianza renovada, y recordándose a sí misma que ella no abandonaba las cosas tan sencillamente, Applejack observó la pequeña plataforma en la que estaba intentando recordar las instrucciones de Karax.

\- "Recuerda"- Le dijo el Forjador de Fase media hora antes- "Las patas del Coloso realizarán los mismos movimientos que tú hagas con las tuyas, pero la cabeza estará coordinada para girar a 360 grados en la dirección en la que tu cabeza real desee, tendrás un amplio rango de visión en todas direcciones pero solo podrás disparar donde la cabeza del Coloso apunte."

En teoría era completamente sencillo, pero en la práctica se sentía extraño caminar hacia adelante sobre una plataforma que simulaba el terreno real pero no moverte sino que todo el lugar donde se encontraba se movía. Pese a todo, pronto ganó confianza y dio sus primeros cuatro pasos. Las patas del Coloso eran extra largas, pero Karax las modificó para que la proporción sea igual a la que los ponis tenían con respecto a sus cascos. Al dar los primeros pasos, la sonrisa de Applejack se ensanchó cada vez más.

\- ¡Creo que ya lo estoy dominando!- Anunció con alegría.

\- "¿Tan rápido?"- Pensó Karax- "El potencial de estos ponis no solo habita en los Alicornios, y yo que creí que deberíamos atrasar la expedición"- Observó los monitores de un par de computadoras que tenía enfrente y luego se dirigió a la cabeza del coloso- ¡Estas son muy buenas noticias! ¡Cuando te sientas lista, trabajaremos en los sistemas de selección de objetivos y alcance de las Lanzas Térmicas!

\- ¿Las qué...? ¿Qué cosa?

Karax sintió un dejo de frustración.

\- Aprenderemos a disparar...

* * *

Rarity en un principio no supo qué hacer, después del incidente con el Pilón realmente no deseaba involucrarse más con la tecnología protoss. Pero al poco tiempo decidió buscar una forma en la que pudiera ayudar, quedarse sentada cuando sus amigas hacían algo no era su estilo.

Caminó por la base protoss buscando algo a lo que pudiera dedicarse pero encontró poco y nada. Observó las legiones de fanáticos protoss y ponis, y aunque le encantaron sus diseños de armaduras doradas y sus espadas psi de inmediato concluyó que pelear de esa manera era...tosco para su estilo, ni hablar de las legiones de inmortales o la sola idea de conectarse a un Coloso como Applejack. Pensó por un momento en unirse a los Altos Templarios junto a Twilight, pero enseguida lo descartó porque sabía que no era tan dotada en usar magia como ella.

Finalmente dio un suspiro y caminó cabizbaja pensando que tal vez no estaba hecha para la lucha, pensamiento que en muchos sentidos era cierto, pero tan pronto como sintió el progreso y la explosión mágica de Twilight, salió de su ensimismamiento y concluyó de inmediato que estaba pensando contrariamente a lo que hacía. Siempre había una forma de ayudar, y no hacerlo era contrario a ser generoso.

Continuó su camino solo para descubrir que ya había recorrido toda la base protoss y no había dado con nada que le satisfaga. Exasperada, lanzó un gruñido al aire y eso fue todo lo necesitó para encontrar algo que le llamó su atención: Una serie de anillos de enorme diámetro flotaban a varios metros de altura sobre el castillo, pero no eran anillos comunes. La enormidad que tenían, los detalles de su construcción, la luz de los rayos que lanzaban al activarse y tomando la forma de un extraño vehículo, todo eso hizo que sus ojos quedaran como platos y sonriera maravillada como si hubiera encontrado una mina de diamantes.

Se dirigió hacia esos anillos con un trote alegre lo que la llevó a la parte de atrás del Castillo, en los jardines, donde había un enorme edificio que parecía construido en torno a una gran esfera que dentro tenía un único cristal brillante. Cerca de ese edificio había varios protoss Khalai junto a muchas naves entre los que se destacaban Fenixes y otras, pero particularmente se sorprendió de encontrarse a Zeratul y Fluttershy recorriendo las instalaciones.

\- ¡Fluttershy, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! ¿También quieres unirte al escuadrón de Rainbow Dash?

\- ¡Oh, hola Rarity! Ehm... no. Solo estaba visitando el lugar con Zeratul, me estaba mostrando sus naves.

\- Bien hallado, unicornio- Le saludó el Prelado tétrico- Descubrí que tu amiga aquí tiene una extraña afinidad con nuestras máquinas, quizás podamos explotar eso.

\- ¿Fluttershy?- Se extrañó Rarity- ¿Con máquinas? Bueno... siempre fuiste bondadosa con todos- Ante ese comentario la pegaso amarilla se apenó.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer por ti... Rarity?- Preguntó Zeratul- No pensé que un poni sin alas estaría interesado en nuestros Puertos Estelares.

\- Oh, querido... ¡Me encantan!- Respondió la unicornio observando los puertos estelares y recorriendo las naves con la vista- La verdad es que buscaba algo en lo que pudiera ayudar, he visto que sus soldados y aparatos tienen unos exquisitos diseños, pero realmente creo que donde más brilla su estética es en sus aeronaves. Si no es mucha molestia quisiera ver si hay algo que pudiera... que pudiera...

Rarity no pudo terminar la frase porque uno de los puertos estelares terminó de transposicionar una nave al planeta: Era una hermosa pieza de ingeniería protoss con mezcla de estilo Khalai y Nerazim. Una pequeña cabina que prácticamente no se veía daba paso a un cristal alargado ubicado en el centro de la nave, el núcleo primatico. Frente a él, tres proyectores de campo de flujo giraban en torno a un cristal de fase ubicado en la punta de la nave dentro de un pequeño círculo de blindaje aéreo.

La Mantarraya del Vacio o Void Ray como lo llamaban algunos protoss descendió lentamente hasta la superficie y Rarity se quedó con los ojos abiertos y brillando levemente ante esa hermosa arma de destrucción. Cuando la nave quedó flotando levemente sobre la superficie del jardín, una sombra del tamaño de un alicornio se formó delante de este que se transformó en una luz brillante. Acto seguido esa luz tomó forma y dió lugar a un protoss que a comparación de todos los que vieron hasta ahora este se vestía completamente distinto.

El piloto del Void Ray poseía un casco que cubría completamente su alargada cabeza y rostro a excepción de los ojos donde se observaban sus profundas iris de un color azul brillante. Estaba vestido con un traje azul de un material parecido al cuero que le daban aspecto de un aventurero o guerrero respetable, algunos detalles con cristales de azul claro y resplandeciente se notaban en su hombro.

\- _¡Adun Toridas, Zeratul!- _Exclamó el Nerazim, su voz era tan grave y robótica que por un momento las ponis creyeron que no estaban hablando con algo vivo- ¡Soy Mal'coth, primer piloto de la flota a las órdenes del Prelado Mohandar! El Núcleo Prismático está en línea y los proyectores de campo de flujo funcionan correctamente, pero me temo que los cristales de fase se dañaron durante la transposición, sería peligroso utilizar esta nave sin encontrar antes un...

El piloto se fijó en las ponis.

\- Que curiosas criaturas...

\- ¡Esto es una genialidad!- Gritó Rarity sobresaltando al piloto y sorprendiendo un poco al prelado tétrico- ¡El estilo de esta nave, el diseño de los ropajes, ese casco, hasta tu voz, querido... eres una inspiración! ¡Tienes que dejarme copiar tu estilo, está decidido, deseo más que nada en el mundo usar una de esas maravillosas... ehm... cosas! Uh... ¿Cómo se llamaban?

\- ¿La... Mantarraya del Vacío?- Preguntó confundido Mal'coth mirando a Zeratul, que simplemente encogió los hombros.

\- ¿Mantarraya de Vacio?- Repitió la unicornio con ojos brillosos- ¡Hasta el nombre tiene cierto encanto!- Se tiró a los pies de Zeratul- ¡Por favor, tienes que dejarme utilizar una de esas naves!

\- Rarity... no creo que sea lo más conveniente- Respondió Zeratul, poco convencido- El núcleo prismático es un arma muy poderosa, pero altamente volátil si no se saben utilizar correctamente los proyectores de campo de flujo. Además, el cristal de fase está dañado, no es conveniente que nadie utilice esta nave.

Rarity trotó con paso ligero hacia la nave y observó los cristales de cerca, Fluttershy y los Protoss la siguieron. La unicornio blanca observó cada detalle de la nave deteniéndose en ciertos puntos, según parecía para admirar el estilo, hasta que se topó con el cristal que coronaba el frente de la nave. Dio una rápida mirada a los protoss y señaló el cristal, tanto Fluttershy como Zeratul notaron una pequeña rajadura en la superficie de este que hacía que chispas color azul brillante salieran de él.

\- ¿Es este, no?

\- Eso es correcto- Respondió Mal'coth- El Cristal de fase enfoca la energía del núcleo prismático y lo convierte en un rayo cohesivo, y los proyectores de campo de flujo amplifican su potencia- Agregó señalando las tres estructuras en forma de garras que giraban continuamente en torno a la cabina y al Núcleo- Pero si el cristal está dañado, no hay manera de saber adónde se dirigirá la energía, podría poner en peligro a mí mismo y a todos a mi alrededor.

Rarity puso su casco en su mentón por unos momentos y luego abrió los ojos grandes al ocurrírsele algo.

\- ¡Idea!- Exclamó con entusiasmo- Espérenme aquí, en seguida vuelvo...

Los tres se quedaron mirándose unos a los otros mientras Rarity salía galopando hacia el palacio y a los diez minutos regresaba con un collar que tenía un rubí enorme y brillante con forma de corazón.

\- Rarity...- Observó Fluttershy- ¿Ése no es...?

\- Si, este es el rubí de fuego que Spikie-Wikie me regaló, es algo pequeño, pero creo que bastará.

\- ¿Ese es un... cristal de sangre?- Opinó Mal'coth del Void Ray tomando la piedra- Oí que los Void Ray de los Tal'Darim utilizan estos cristales para sus propias naves en vez de Cristales de Fase o núcleos prismáticos. Aunque siendo tan pequeño no sé si funcionará.

\- ¿Vale la pena intentarlo, o no?- Insistió Rarity.

Zeratul asintió y Mal'coth se dirigió a la nave. Con mucho cuidado retiró el cristal de Fase dañado y colocó el rubí de fuego en su lugar. El efecto fue casi instantáneo, el contacto de la gema con las energías del Núcleo Prismático hicieron que pasaran de ser un azul eléctrico a un rojo sangre que le daban al Void Ray un aspecto mucho más agresivo. Sin embargo más allá de la coloración no pareció cambiar nada más.

\- ¡Impresionante!- Dijo Mal'coth observando la nave- El navío lo aceptó perfectamente, no parece haber efectos secundarios- Se giró a Rarity- Tienes mi agradecimiento, criatura. No sé en qué te basaste, pero no creo que sea mera coincidencia que desearas ayudar a nuestra flota. Con su permiso Zeratul, quisiera enseñarle a esta...- Se pausó un momento para no querer llamarle "criatura", Rarity lo observó de reojo con el ceño fruncido- potencial piloto, el manejo de la Mantarraya del Vacio.

\- ¿Esta no es tu nave?- Preguntó el Prelado Tétrico.

\- Si lo es, pero es un arma, y un arma no vale nada si no es por el que la utiliza. Podremos transposicionar muy pronto otras naves de las cuales yo mismo me ocuparé, además, nunca sobran los pilotos en nuestra flota, ¿verdad?

\- En efecto, nunca faltan- Repitió Zeratul mirando a Fluttershy- De hecho, todo lo contrario. Enséñale todo lo que sabes a esta poni, sé que nos será de buena ayuda.

Rarity tuvo que suprimir un grito de emoción mientras se dirigía con Mal'coth hacia la cabina del Void Ray. Zeratul se quedó con Fluttershy y caminaron hacia la Baliza de la Flota mientras observaban a los protoss Khalai trabajar para transposicionar las mejores naves de la Armada Dorada.

\- Ehm... ¿Zeratul?- Preguntó Fluttershy- No quisiera sonar desagradecida pero... ¿para qué me trajiste? Sé que me dijiste que alguien puede ayudar fuera del frente pero, yo no soy ninguna luchadora ni se manejar naves. Honestamente no se en que puedo ser útil.

\- Todo a su tiempo, pequeña- Respondió el Prelado Tétrico mientras observaba el cristal central de la Baliza- Tu apego hacia ese Centinela me dio una idea que podría beneficiar a todos si funciona bien. Puede que tarde mucho, pero deseo que te quedes aquí y dejaré instrucciones para que te permitan entrar en cierta nave una vez que llegue a este mundo.

\- ¿Una nave?

\- Sí, una nave llena de protoss y robots que estarán dispuestos a luchar por defenderte a ti y a este mundo. Si puedes hacer que de un robot obtengas una respuesta favorable, quisiera ver si tienes lo necesario para dirigir a varias docenas de ellos.

\- ¿Y no voy a luchar?- Repitió Fluttershy.

\- No, no lo harás, solo ayudarás y cuidarás de los que luchen en el frente.

\- Eso me parece bien- Asintió la poni amarilla sonriendo alegremente- ¿Como sabré cual es la nave indicada?

\- Oh, lo sabrás, solo mantente atenta a los Puertos Estelares- Dijo señalando los enormes anillos que flotaban en el suelo- Me aseguraré de que seas transportada a bordo apenas llegue.

\- Uhm... ¿gracias?

\- No pierdas de vista el cielo, pronto ayudarás a dominarlo.

* * *

En la colmena principal Morgoroth y Niadra organizaban sus fuerzas para el asalto final, o más bien, el primero hacía lo que podía. El intenso uso de Niadra del Lago hizo que las tropas Zerg llegaran rápidamente a su límite con unidades no muy avanzadas: Las fuerzas Zerg se componían principalmente de Zerglings, Cucarachas e Hidraliscos. Pese a que era un ejército considerable, Morgoroth sabía que esas fuerzas podían ser superadas. Si se contaba con las estrategias adecuadas, ninguna fuerza era invencible.

De hecho, el ente evolutivo comenzaba a dudar seriamente de la capacidad de su creadora para dirigir el Enjambre. Niadra era su líder y mientras estuviera a cargo de esa prole seguiría ayudándola a mejorarla, pero sus intereses y objetivos parecían estar en contraposición con su propia razón de ser. Si bien era cierto que ella había evolucionado bastante desde que creó su Colmena, su capacidad de cambio y adaptación se redujo drásticamente a medida que utilizaba más y más el Lago. Ya no parecía interesada en evolucionar ni a ella ni al Enjambre, estaba centrada en su objetivo primario el cual era destruir a los protoss.

A ojos de Morgoroth, Niadra parecía volverse... inadecuada para controlar el Enjambre, o al menos para llevarlo a buen rumbo. Su propia razón de ser era evolucionar, y una Madre de la Prole que dejaba esto de lado era una criatura destinada al fracaso.

A medida que más se dedicaba a evolucionar al Enjambre y a dotar a sus fuerzas de mejores garras, colmillos y veneno, más comenzaba a sentir que la intervención de Niadra en su mente menguaba; era como si su voz, poderosa y segura del momento en que lo creó, se hubiera vuelto un eco lejano de alguien que se embriagaba de poder. Morgoroth temía lo que significaba esto: El control de Niadra sobre él desaparecía y si esto continuaba, pronto quedaría más allá de su voluntad y quedaría solo, sin un Enjambre, un ente sin propósito, una bestia.

Fue una suerte para él que, en ese momento, Niadra entró en la Cámara de Evolución. Sintió toda la atención de la Madre de la Prole sobre él y llegó a pensar que finalmente su ama había decidido continuar con su evolución.

\- ¡Morgoroth! He oído que has hecho que varios Zerglings e Hidraliscos se mataran entre ellos y a otros los tomaste para reducirlos a biomasa. ¿Qué significa esto?

El ente evolutivo se sintió algo decepcionado de que la Madre de la Prole no parecía tener interés en evolucionar pero al menos se alegró de continuar teniendo un propósito dentro del Enjambre.

\- Foso de Infestación terminado- Explicó rápidamente haciendo que sus manos se froten continuamente- Posibilidad de crear Infestadores para el Enjambre. Enjambre en sus límites de población, necesidad de crear espacio para nuevas tropas. Necesario para continuar evolución.

\- ¿Para qué necesitamos Infestadores?- Exclamó Niadra, protestante- ¡Lo que necesito ahora son tropas invencibles y guerreros imparables! ¡Necesito saber más acerca de nuestro enemigo! ¿Qué has averiguado acerca de esas criaturas que acompañan a los protoss, los ponis?

Morgoroth no dijo nada pero se sintió levemente traicionado por ese comentario. Crear tropas más fuertes era su labor pero despreciar nuevas fuerzas por no atacar directamente era abominable a sus ojos. Aun así, precedió a explicar.

\- Ponis, criaturas extrañas. Distintas capacidades por especie, aun así, menor influencia psiónica presente en todos los miembros, imposible de clasificar.

\- ¿Es posible adoptarlos para el Enjambre, tornar a los aliados de los protoss contra ellos?

\- Difícil, imposible. Secuencia equina sencilla acompañada de secuencias de naturaleza desconocida, imposible duplicar, adaptabilidad reducida. Menor influencia psiónica imposible de integrar a secuencias del Enjambre, capacidad de adaptación exitosa al Enjambre muy limitada.

\- Entonces tendremos que asesinarlos a todos- Concluyó Niadra, sin darle mucha más importancia al asunto.

\- Aun así... posibilidad de usar ponis para nuestros propósitos- Continuó el ente evolutivo, llamando la atención de la Madre de la Prole- Secuencias genéticas imposibles de adaptar, pero posible infestar y mutar. Infestadores pueden lanzar plaga sobre ponis, volver criaturas una contra otras. Asentamiento poni al sur de aquí, Dodge Junction, mantienen defensas en nuestra contra. Poder utilizar...

\- Bien... hazlo- Respondió Niadra con cansancio- Pero cuando termines con ello, asegúrate de evolucionar nuestra Colmena y mejorar nuestros guerreros. La próxima batalla será el final de estos protoss y sus aliados.

Comenzando experimentos...

Niadra se retiró de la Cámara de Evolución y Morgoroth se quedó trabajando en sus nuevos infestadores.

Con el Foso de Infestación terminado y sus criaderos repletos de abundantes recursos, el cual el uso del lago hizo más fácil ahorrar, la Guarida pronto comenzó su última transformación en Colmena, la Espiral comenzó a gestarse en el interior de la cueva, y las mejoras de sus Zerg habían alcanzado el segundo nivel de efectividad.

Morgoroth dudó acerca de sus temores: Su futuro se veía incierto, pero al menos quedaba trabajo que hacer en el Enjambre.

* * *

Artanis, Jerarca de los Daelaam, llamó a todas sus tropas disponibles a reunirse en la entrada de la ciudad en cuando tuvo confirmación de que todos sus guerreros estaban listos. Pocas veces el Jerarca se sentía sorprendido de ver el poderío de sus fuerzas pero ahora, considerando que muchas de esas fuerzas incluían ponis luchando junto a sus hermanos, no pudo ocultar su asombro.

Todos los batallones y escuadrones se formaron en líneas uno detrás de otro, de lo más ligero a lo más pesado, con la excepción de las Mane Six, quienes se reunieron al costado de la formación antes de volver a sus lugares. En ese momento solo había cinco de seis, porque Fluttershy se quedó en la ciudad en la Baliza de la Flota para esperar por su nave.

Artanis recorrió una sola vez cada batallón antes de dirigirse a todos desde el frente. La fuerza unida entre protoss y ponis constaba de las siguientes tropas: Dos batallones de veinte fanáticos al mando de veinte ponis (los que lograron completar el entrenamiento), lo que daba un total de dos tropas de cuarenta guerreros cuerpo a cuerpo listos para el combate; un pequeño grupo de cinco Altos Templarios, que hacían seis incluyendo a Twilight; una docena de Acechadores; cinco Centinelas completamente cargados de energía, Cinco inmortales (incluída a Pinkie y Clear Shoot) con tres Colosos (incluido el de Applejack) cerrando la comitiva. Sobre ellos, un escuadrón de diez Fénix que incluían a los Wonderbolts (Que eran siete incluyendo a Rainbow Dash) más tres cazas Fenix reales y, por último, cinco Void Rays al mando del comandante Mal'coth con Rarity en uno de ellos. En resumen... una fuerza que parecía en principio aplastante y que cubría todas las necesidades aéreas y terrestres pero que Artanis sabía que en combate constante podía romperse a menos que se la dirigiera correctamente.

Para las Mane Six el reunirse nuevamente después de su integración a las fuerzas protoss fue... impactante. Todas se miraron y se asombraron de sus nuevas armas y habilidades. Twilight flotaba levemente con un campo de energía púrpura rodeándola, lo que le daba un aspecto poderoso y místico, con una ropa que se componía de varios brazaletes dorados, un traje amarillo de hombros gruesos y con la punta hacia arriba, un casco que más bien parecía una corona dorada y la capa azul oscuro típico de los Templarios. Applejack y Pinkie no tenían muchos cambios en su ropaje excepto por algunos detalles como brazaletes y, en el caso de Applejack, una tiara dorada sobre su cabeza que brillaba con luces azules titilantes. Rainbow poseía el uniforme de los Wonderbolts pero sus alas estaban unidas a una serie de dispositivos dorados sobre las uniones, y sobre sus largas plumas poseía una malla delgada que parecía hecha de circuitos pero que era de un azul eléctrico brillante, a sus ojos se veía 20% más genial. Rarity era la que más cambios en su ropaje tuvo, Applejack tuvo la impresión de que ya tenía ese traje preparado de algún lado; la unicornio blanca contaba con un uniforme grueso de cuero azul con detalles en azul brillante, tal como los uniformes de los pilotos de Void Ray, incluso sobre su cabeza tenía un casco que cubría completamente su rostro a excepción de sus ojos y cabello, que seguía ondulado y le caía hacia atrás sobre el cuello.

\- Bueno chicas- Dijo Twilight mirando a cada una, hasta su voz parecía haber adoptado un pequeño eco- Parece que logramos adaptarnos a nuestra manera.

\- Es difícil creer que solo ayer estábamos en un día normal en Ponyville- Dijo Applejack- Y ahora mírennos, a punto de luchar en una guerra para salvar a nuestro mundo.

\- ¡Yo por mi parte creo que es asombroso!- Opinó Rainbow dando una vuelta hacia atrás a mayor velocidad que nunca antes- ¿Nos dejará quedarnos con estas cosas?

Todas rieron y Twilight negó levemente mientras sonreía.

\- Nunca hemos enfrentado algo como esto- Les dijo a todas con un tono serio que se transmitió a sus caras- No sé que irá a pasar, ni siquiera sé si realmente ganaremos. Pero algo es seguro... seremos siempre amigas ¿Verdad?

Todas sintieron y se dieron un abrazo corto de grupo.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Dijo con nuevas energías- ¡Vamos a patear a algunos Zerg y recuperar nuestro mundo!

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron todas mientras regresaban cada una a sus posiciones y máquinas.

Twilight flotó lentamente hacia su lugar entre los Templarios en donde Faran'dor la esperaba con la mirada fija en ella.

\- Su vínculo es fuerte.- Dijo pasando la mirada a cada una a lo lejos- Puede que nunca haya visto un vínculo tan fuerte sin estar unidas al Khala.

\- Lo sé- Respondió la Princesa a secas, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pronto algo hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro: Chrysalis llegó al lugar y se colocó detrás de las líneas de fanáticos junto a ella, venía acompañada de cinco Changelings que llevaban puesto cascos y armadura, al contrario de la mayoría, estos eran grandes y robustos, y su mirada era muy poco amigable.

\- ¡Chrysalis, se supone que deberías venir sin tu Enjambre!- Le recordó Twilight mirando despectivamente a los Changelings.

\- Y mi Enjambre se encuentra en Canterlot- Respondió la Reina de los Changelings con una sonrisa- Esta es mi Guarida Real. Generalmente se encargan de protegerme cuando nuestro nido está bajo ataque, pero desde que fuimos derrotados por esos insectos, decidieron no apartarse de mi lado. No veo porque no deba traerlos, tú no escatimaste en conseguirte tus propios guardaespaldas "Princesa".

Twilight bien pudo haberle contestado y no le faltaban ganas, pero decidió ignorarla. Puede que no le agraden los Changelings, pero no iba a iniciar un nuevo pleito cuando debía pelear junto a ellos en las siguientes batallas.

Artanis terminó su recorrido y se puso al frente de todas las tropas protoss, una sola mirada del Jerarca hizo que todos le prestaran su atención. El ejército entero quedó sumido en un profundo silencio en tan solo un instante.

\- ¡Templarios, ponis, compañeros!- Comenzó a decir con una voz atronadora que todos escucharon en sus mentes- ¡Ha llegado el momento, los Zerg han puesto sus ojos en este pacífico mundo y muchos jóvenes guerreros han muerto por protegerlo! ¡Demostrad que su sacrificio no fue en vano, luchad como uno solo, confiad el uno al otro y expulsaremos este mal de aquí! ¡Marchad a la batalla!

\- ¡Por Aiur!- Gritaron en respuesta los protoss.

Twilight sintió, sin estar segura de ello, que no podía quedarse callada al ser una Princesa de Equestria. Se adelantó y pese a que seguía flotando estiró sus alas hacia arriba y levantó uno de sus cascos.

\- ¡Por Equestria!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Unos segundos de silencio la hicieron sentirse la yegua más incómoda del mundo hasta que Clear Shoot, con su cuerpo de Inmortal, también levantó sus cañones hacia arriba.

\- ¡Por Equestria!- Gritó el Inmortal, respondiéndole a Twilight.

\- ¡Equestria!- Gritaron a coro todos los ponis dentro del ejército.

Los protoss se miraron unos a otros pero también levantaron sus espadas y lanzaron gritos al aire para que todo aquel con una mente abierta pueda escuchar. Los ponis de Canterlot contaron que ese grito se oyó como el rugir de un dragón, tan fuerte como una tormenta. Ciertamente los protoss no conocían a los ponis pero respetaban completamente a una raza que luchaba por recuperar su hogar, era un sentimiento que compartían muy bien.

Con Artanis a la cabeza, la marcha comenzó. Más de cien pies de ponis, templarios y maquinaria protoss sonaron al unísono mientras caminaban hacia el túnel que bajaba la ladera de la montaña de Canterlot hacia las praderas que la rodeaban, era un ruido rítmico que ayudaba a mantener el paso constante.

Twilight aprendió a nunca dejar la guardia baja y por eso no se sorprendió de sentir la presencia de Zeratul a su lado mientras marchaban, al mirarlo directamente el Templario Oscuro dejó de lado su camuflaje.

\- Haz progresado mucho, princesa- Le dijo mientras la acompañaba- Como tus semejantes, ahora puedes sentirme aunque no me veas.

\- ¿Sabes? Decías antes que no era bueno que aprendiéramos sus modos y costumbres, pero creo que al final nos ha ayudado a crecer, ¿No crees?

\- Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, solo el tiempo y nuestras siguientes acciones responderán esa pregunta.

* * *

Discord se encontraba sentado sobre un extraño trono negro con detalles en rojo brillante en medio del Portanaves Tal'Darim, ningún fanático o ascendiente se encontraba a la vista. A su alrededor, las naves de la "flota" de Discord comenzaron a disparar fasers y rayos de energía a las desorganizadas naves Tal'Darim, lo que se traducía en una victoria aplastante sin posibilidad de los protoss de responder.

Presenciar la vista de eso aburría al Señor del Caos que invocó a la mascota de Pinkie Pie, Gummy, y comenzó a limarse las uñas con sus escamas sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

\- De acuerdo...- Habló el trono con tono molesto, Discord ni siquiera lo miró- Admito que tienes unos extraños y eficaces poderes, quizás tan fuertes como un Híbrido. ¿Por qué no hacemos una alianza? ¿Quién podría oponerse a nosotros si me ayudaras a ascender a Gran Señor de los Tal'Darim?

\- Ah, no sigas- Le respondió Discord admirando las uñas de su garra- La última vez que alguien me propuso una alianza no terminó bien para ninguno de los dos. Ahora que lo pienso... el otro terminó en una situación muy parecida a la tuya, que curioso- Hizo desaparecer a Gummy y se recostó en su "trono" con su garra y palma en su nuca- Además... ¡Resulta que eres muy cómodo y me gusta escuchar una voz parecida a la mía hablándome! Solo quisiera que hablaras de más cosas que solo de...

\- ¡Maldito Híbrido de criaturas inferiores!- Le gritó Alarak brillando levemente pero sin poder hacer nada- ¡Cuando recupere mi forma llamaré a todos mis súbditos y con su fuerza combinada te eliminaré de una vez por todas y arrasaré con fuego tu pequeño...!

\- ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo!- Exclamó el Señor del Caos mirando de reojo su silla- Realmente... no eres divertido.

Alarak se calló sin siquiera responder a eso, de hecho, decidió quedarse callado durante varios minutos. El Primer Ascendiente era astuto y para nada tonto, si debía salir de ese aprieto debía intentar ganarse a su oponente desde otro ángulo, y quizás un buen inicio sería seguirle el juego.

\- Mis ideas de "diversión" van por otras áreas, soy un guerrero, disfruto de oponentes que presenten un desafío.

\- Si, yo también quisiera tener uno a mi altura - Respondió Discord con una sonrisa, Alarak reprimió un gruñido- Aunque, hablando en serio, extraño la época en que podía divertirme a costa de sembrar el caos, eran tiempos más sencillos.

\- ¡Ja! Quien habría imaginado que alguien que se hace llamar "Señor del Caos" terminaría siendo reducido a un simple perro guardián. Si te unieras a mí, podrías sembrar el caos a incontables mundos.

\- ¿Renunciando a mi preciada silla?

Esta vez Alarak no se reprimió y lanzó un gruñido quejoso, era imposible razonar con ese ser. Todavía no podía decidirse si era realmente un ser increíblemente astuto o extraordinariamente astuto, o probablemente ambos.

\- Muy bien... muy bien...- Dijo lentamente Alarak, diciendo las cosas lentamente y cargadas con tanto odio que creyó que podría volar un planeta entero- Acepto que eres más fuerte que yo. Así que... ¿hay una posibilidad de que me dejes ir junto a mis naves? (Las que quedan)

\- ¡Oh, esto es precioso!- Dijo Discord riéndose y haciendo que Alarak lo escuche con un profundo resentimiento- De acuerdo... te dejaré ir junto a tus soldados, los dejaré en un planeta lejano. Para serte sincero jamás planeé en dejarlos así. Si, lo admito, eres una silla muy cómoda pero últimamente me siento más... bondadoso que de costumbre. Solo quise divertirme con ustedes un rato ya que mi trabajo últimamente es ocuparme de amenazas que vengan a atacar este mundo, ya sean alienígenas, pestes o asteroides.

\- ¿¡Y qué me dices de los protoss que están ahí abajo!?

\- Era una sola nave... con un tripulante, y luego una nave más grande que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, no creí que fuera una amenaza. De todas formas decidí dejárselo a Celestia, supongo que tendré que pensarlo mejor para la próxima vez que una nave en mal estado dirigiéndose a nuestro mundo.

Apenas dijo esto, Discord estaba a punto de tronar los dedos y hacer todo desaparecer cuando vio una pequeña nave en mal estado a lo lejos que se dirigía a su mundo. No parecía ser de la misma especie que estuvo visitando el planeta últimamente, parecía mucho más rudimentaria.

Siguiéndola con la mirada, la dejó pasar mientras veía como se encendía fuego al entrar en la atmósfera. El draconequus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Meh... se la dejaré a Celestia también. ¿Qué mal podría hacer?

* * *

La marcha de protoss y ponis duró varias horas.

El ejército salió de la montaña de Canterlot limpiamente y cruzó los campos verdes y llanos hasta llegar al rio que provenía de las cataratas de la montaña. Cruzándolo y siguiendo su paso llegarían a Ponyville y al bosque Everfree, pero Twilight, llegado el momento, propuso seguir directamente la corriente del rio por el estrecho paso que había entre este y Rambling Rock Bridge. Habría más árboles pero menor posibilidad de ser rodeados por Zergs, cosa que a los protoss les pareció excelente.

Por encima de ellos, el escuadrón de Fenix circulaba la zona detectando y eliminando cualquier Superamo que se encontraran en el camino. Artanis sabía que si querían que su ataque tuviera éxito debían asegurarse de que los Zerg supieran lo menos posible acerca de la composición de su ejército.

Cabe decir que los protoss que solo conocieron el interior de la ciudad y jamás vieron fuera de sus murallas encontraron Equestria increíblemente hermosa. Una tierra verde, fértil, llena de paisajes y buenas sensaciones, donde un pueblo podía florecer con esfuerzo y dignidad, les recordó dolorosamente a Aiur. Fue una suerte que Twilight ni ningún poni, más allá de Clear Shoot, estuvieran conectados al Khala, o habrían sentido el arrebato de nostalgia y tristeza que recorrió el ejército a medida que avanzaban. Por otra parte, ese recuerdo hizo que los protoss tuvieran aun más decisión de proteger ese mundo de los Zerg.

Zeratul en todo momento acompañaba a Twilight Sparkle y esta ocasionalmente le hacía alguna pregunta acerca de su raza, pero lo cierto es que en el poco tiempo que compartió con los guerreros protoss y los Altos Templarios aprendió mucho más de lo que lograría con simples charlas. La pregunta que le surgió en ese momento tenía más que ver con una extraña nave que estuvo siguiendo al ejército en un vuelo lento y constante. Se trataba de una enorme esfera de energía psiónica que poseía dentro un cristal Khaydarin de un tamaño considerable, la esfera estaba rodeada de varias capas de chapado protoss con algunas fragmentos de energía azul en forma de puntas de flecha en el exterior, todo girando rítmicamente en torno al cristal central. A simple vista parecía una nave normal, pero la energía azul exterior le hacía parecer como si fuera una nave a medio transporte.

\- ¡Ah, ese es nuestro Nucleo de una Nave Nodriza!- Explicó Zeratul- Una parte vital de nuestro ejército que debe ser protegida de todo daño si queremos seguir vivos en una situación desfavorable.

\- ¿Es tan importante...?- Respondió Twilight sorprendida y echando un vistazo a las Mantarrayas de Vacio y a los Wonderbolts junto a los Fénix- ¿Acaso es más poderosa que todas las demás?

\- ¿Más poderosa? No. El Núcleo solo posee un Cañón Repulsor cuyo haz de energía psiónica es muy denso como para atacar objetos aéreos, no es tan resistente como un Void Ray y mucho más lento que un Fenix. Sin embargo, complemente todas sus necesidades con habilidades específicas que beneficiaran a nuestro ejército. No lo subestimes, es absolutamente necesario.

La conversación terminó allí, pero Twilight siguió admirando las maravillas de la raza protoss. Era tan increíble y al mismo tiempo le llenaba de impotencia el ver lo que las capacidades tecnológicas y poder psiónico habían hecho con esa raza. Pronto comprendió el porqué Zeratul quiso llamar a sus hermanos tan pronto se dio cuenta de que los Zerg anidaron en su mundo; sin su ayuda, no había duda de que habrían sido aniquilados. Pero al pensar esto también recordó sus batallas con los Changelings y otros potentes enemigos, la Magia de la Amistad jamás les había fallado, ¿porqué sería diferente en esa situación?

La mente de la Princesa comenzó a debatirse ese dilema cuando, de repente, todas las fuerzas protoss se detuvieron de repente. Zeratul se adelantó hasta donde estaba Artanis y este miraba hacía el frente a los bosques más espesos. Habían llegado al límite, más adelante el bosque Everfree se volvía tan denso que no podrían mantener una formación.

\- No me gusta esto- Dijo abiertamente Artanis al Prelado Tétrico- Ese lugar es el sitio perfecto para una emboscada.

\- Tal vez... pero de seguro los Zerg tendrían tantas dificultades para moverse en grandes números como nosotros ahí dentro.

\- Cierto, pero al contrario de nosotros, ellos no necesitan formarse ni prevenir muertes. A menos que usemos los Colosos para abrir un camino a través del bosque, no veo otra opción más que entrar sabiendo que estaremos en desventaja.

Los protoss no tuvieron tiempo de decidir porque los árboles al frente comenzaron a moverse. Con un solo pensamiento, Artanis dio la orden y las líneas de fanáticos se colocaron en filas cerradas al frente de todo el ejército con los Centinelas y Acechadores detrás de ellos. Twilight y Applejack junto con sus fuerzas de Inmortales, Colosos y Altos Templarios se quedaron en la retaguardia, donde recibirían órdenes específicas si su ayuda era requerida.

Por fin aparecieron; una enorme ola de Zerg, más grande que todas las que atacaron Canterlot, salieron del bosque y se posicionaron delante del ejército protoss. La fuerza masiva Zerg se conformaba mayormente de Zerglings, Cucarachas y Banelings, pero Artanis identificó a varios Hidraliscos entre los cientos de criaturas.

Para los ponis la vista era atemorizante. No solo veían a los monstruos que los atacaron en su ciudad en mayores números, sino que también se les sumaron varias criaturas aterradoras con forma de una enorme serpiente con una gran mandíbula doble delante de sus afilados dientes, y dos brazos flacuchos pero poderosos que terminaban en tres grandes hoces en cada brazo. Sin duda, unas criaturas salidas de pesadillas.

Twilight no tenía miedo pero notó que algunos de sus compañeros ponis comenzaban a mirar dubitativos a la fuerza Zerg. Incluso Chrysalis, quien se especializaba en no demostrar ninguna emoción, comenzó a sudar ligeramente ante la vista de esos bichos y sin su propio enjambre a su alrededor para protegerla.

Los Zerg parecían oler el miedo porque comenzaron a chillar y avanzaron al galope contra las filas protoss que las esperaban firmes uno al lado del otro. Artanis, acostumbrado a las situaciones que requerían reacción rápida, se puso al frente de sus fuerzas y levantó nuevamente su espada psi.

\- ¡Como uno solo!- Ordenó a sus fuerzas- ¡Como uno! ¡Mantengan sus posiciones, que no pase nadie! ¡Caminantes, abran fuego!

Fue la señal que esperaban. Applejack junto con el resto de los colosos y acechadores se adelantaron un poco y descargaron toda la furia de sus Lanzas térmicas y Disruptores de Partículas sobre las líneas zerg. Docenas de ellos cayeron al suelo, algunos inertes y sin vida, otros incinerados por el plasma candente. Pinkie Pie y Clear Shoot junto a los otros inmortales centraron sus disparos sobre las Cucarachas, cuyos Disruptores de Fase gemelos lograban derribarlas más rápido que cualquier otra arma protoss. Rarity, siguiendo las instrucciones de Mal'coth, centraron él ataque un objetivo por vez o dividiendo el trabajo en dos grupos, cosa que siempre terminaba en centrar los flujos de energía de los Núcleos prismáticos en los objetivos blindados tales como las Cucarachas. El efecto en sí al centrar los rayos de luz en una fuerza de destrucción tenía cierto encanto que a Rarity le parecía divino, y más aún considerando que el haz que ella descargaba con su Rubí de Fuego lanzaba un rayo de color sangre que se centraba en un objetivo y de este se dividía a varios objetivos a la vez. . Sin embargo, los Zerg no detuvieron su marcha.

Cuando las dos fuerzas chocaron fue donde se desató la verdadera batalla, las líneas de fanáticos protoss y ponis alzaron sus espadas para recibir a los Zerglings pero muchos de estos, ayudados por la evolución otorgada de las secuencias de Changelings, se arrojaron contra ellos en un gran salto que sorprendió a muchos. Los Changelings, por su parte, junto con Chrysalis se colocaron al lado de los Fanáticos y comenzaron a chillar y disparar rayos de energía así como golpear y aplastar a toda criatura que se pusiera en su camino con una ferocidad que los protoss reconocieron en las mismas criaturas que estaban enfrentando. Era una suerte que todos tenían generadores de escudos o muchos habrían muerto ante el primer embate, algunos sí lo hicieron...

Fue en ese momento que Twilight sintió el verdadero horror de una batalla. Las situaciones de luchar no eran ajenas a ella, pero la idea de tener que matar para sobrevivir...

Se quedó paralizada unos segundos al ver tanto a protoss como a ponis luchar sanguinariamente contra las hordas de Zerglings mientras Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie descargaban toda la furia de sus máquinas contra la segunda línea. La revelación llegó a Twilight con la velocidad de un pensamiento, pero ese instante le pareció una eternidad en la cual su mente pensó en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: Muchos de esos ponis eran hace solo unos días padres de familia, hijos y hijas amados que ahora luchaban en una guerra como ninguna otra que se presenció en Equestria, algunos en el fragor de la batalla podían luchar durante horas y otros no duraban ni 2 minutos. ¿Ese era el verdadero horror de la guerra? ¿No saber si tus compañeros a los que llamaste amigos que estaban a tu lado podían morir en cualquier momento? ¿Cómo podía proteger a alguien de algo así?

\- Twilight... ¡Twilight!- Gritó Zeratul a su lado, lo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¡Atenta, joven poni, la batalla apenas comienza!

Twilight entonces dejó de lado esas preocupaciones y estableció su prioridad ahora. Era cierto, no podía dudar en ese momento, dudar significaba que más de sus compañeros podían morir, y ella no solo era una amiga, era la Princesa de la Amistad. No iba a permitir que ni sus amigas ni sus súbditos cayeran si estaba en su poder evitarlo.

Adelantándose a los otros templarios, Twilight flotó un poco más arriba y nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron opacos mientras la magia se manifestaba a su alrededor de forma brillante. Canalizando la energía en su cuerno y patas delanteras, fijó la vista sobre la primera línea de Zerg, ponis y Protoss, donde se llevaba a cabo la matanza.

\- _¡__Khassar de templari!- _Dijo la poni imitando perfectamente el acento Khalani. Los protoss se quedaron sorprendidos de esto.

Una tormenta de rayos surgió de la nada sobre los protoss y Zerg y algunos se paralizaron al ver aquello, algunos incluso se apartaron y los Altos Templarios que acompañaban a Faran'dor estuvieron a punto de detener a Twilight por lanzar un ataque psiónico sobre aliados y enemigos por igual, pero el jefe de los Templarios los detuvo pues sabía que la Princesa sabía lo que hacía.

La tormenta psiónica cayó sobre tierra y los zerg alcanzados por ella quedaron fritos al ser alcanzados por los rayos, pero en los protoss y ponis tuvo un efecto distinto: En vez de dañarlos, observaron maravillados como sus escudos se recargaban rápidamente y los dejaban listos para las filas maltrechas de los siguientes Zerg.

\- "¿Ha avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo?"- Pensó Artanis mientras acuchillaba una cucaracha en primera línea- "Solo los grandes usuarios del Khala lograron alterar de esa manera la Tormenta Psiónica para dañar enemigos y recargar escudos al mismo tiempo. No hay duda que estos ponis son fieros rivales dignos de reconocimiento"

De repente, en la mente de Artanis se escuchó la voz de Karax, lo que obligó al Jerarca a trasladarse a la segunda línea para prestarle atención.

\- ¡Jerarca!- Le dijo la voz del Forjador de Fase tan clara como si lo tuviera a su lado- Nuestros sensores detectaron un gran objeto que entró a la atmósfera hace unos pocos minutos y se precipita a la superficie cerca de su posición. No es un meteorito y estamos seguros de que hay señales de vida en él.

\- ¡No podía pasar en peor momento!- Exclamó Artanis- Podrían ser más Zerg que fueron atraídos por nuestra actividad en el planeta. No puedo desviar nuestras fuerzas de su objetivo o les daremos a los Zerg la oportunidad de reagruparse- Se dirigió a Zeratul, transmitiéndole la información- ¡Zeratul, necesitaré que investigues este asunto personalmente! Nos reuniremos devuelta en la colmena Zerg una vez la hayamos destruido.

\- Como ordenes, Artanis. Sin embargo, ¿podría llevar a Twilight Sparkle conmigo? Si en verdad son Zerg, necesitaré ayuda para no verme abrumado.

\- Tienes mi permiso para llevar a los guerreros que necesites, además, te servirá contar con una guía del terreno.

Zeratul simplemente asintió y llamó con su mente la atención de Twilight para luego indicarle que le siguiera, esta dejó de concentrarse y colocó sus cascos en tierra mientras seguía rápidamente a Zeratul fuera de la fuerza principal. Mientras tanto, las líneas protoss avanzaban mientras eliminaban Zerg con mayor rapidez de lo que podían frenarlos, el avanzar así aumentó la moral de los fanáticos, que comenzaron a luchar más fervientemente para empujar las líneas restantes de criaturas al bosque. Las cosas parecían ir bien, demasiado bien.

* * *

Zeratul y Twilight salieron de la refriega simplemente alejándose del frente y avanzando por donde habían venido, que era territorio seguro. Karax le había mandado mentalmente la ubicación del objeto que cayó a Artanis, y este se la envió a Zeratul que la compartió con Twilight. La Princesa reconoció el lugar de inmediato: era Rambling Rock Bridge, un paisaje rocoso y sin mucha vida en donde Rarity solía ir a buscar sus gemas. Twilight recordó la pequeña aventura que tuvieron con unos Perros Diamante en ese lugar y ocmo Rarity logró salir de esa situación perfectamente a salvo, sonrió un poco al recordar con nostalgia aquel día.

Sin embargo, cuando redujeron la marcha y comenzaron a caminar ligeramente hacia el lugar, Twilight sintió que Zeratul la miraba de reojo. La Princesa de la Amistad bajó un poco la cabeza y no dijo nada, algo intimidada por su compañero.

\- Twilight...- Dijo Zeratul con voz grave, haciendo que la alicornio se inquietara.

\- ¿S... si?

\- Dudaste en aquel momento...

\- ¡No lo hice!

\- ¿Crees poder engañarme y a ti misma?

Twilight se quedó callada, cabizbaja y con mirada culpable.

\- Está bien dudar...- Continuó Zeratul con tono amable- De hecho, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, no son criaturas habituadas a hacer esto, matar y luchar tal y como los protoss llevamos haciendo durante siglos.

\- Mis amigos pueden morir si dudo ahora- Señaló Twilight- Las reglas cambiaron, no podemos pensar en... cómo hacíamos las cosas antes.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Twilight se detuvo de repente y miró a Zeratul anonadada, este simplemente se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos con total sinceridad como si no hubiera hecho una pregunta demasiado obvia, ¿acaso estaba bromeando?

\- ¿¡Por qué no...!? ¡Pues...! Por que... ¡¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a los Zerg de la manera en que derrotábamos a nuestros oponentes antes?! ¡Tu viste lo que pasó cuando los Zerg nos atacaron por primera vez, fue un desastre! ¡Mira lo que le pasó a Clear Shoot!

\- Sin embargo, jamás planteamos la posibilidad de usar sus métodos como una forma de derrotar a los Zerg- Observó Zeratul- Tu misma me dijiste que de sus lazos generan poder, esta... Magia de la Amistad, y que derrotaron a muchos enemigos con ella. ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo ahora?

Twilight pensó en un momento su respuesta, ya que era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué decidieron aceptar tan rápidamente la ayuda de los protoss si ellas también tenían sus métodos?

\- Bueno...- Comenzó a decir Twilight mientras le indicaba que siguieran por un sendero que llevaba a un camino rocoso- Porque la Magia de la Amistad no es una fuerza que sirve para destruir, más bien para... cambiar las cosas.

\- ¿Cambiar las cosas?

\- Si. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que la utilizamos con Elementos la usamos para expulsar a Nightmare Moon de la Princesa Luna; luego para encerrar a Discord en una prisión de piedra y luego para liberarlo, y finalmente usamos la propia Magia de la Amistad para derrotar a Tirek quitándole su magia. No podríamos usarlo contra un enemigo como los Zerg porque los Elementos no podrían destruirlos incluso aunque quisiéramos, y además, los Zerg no tienen nada que ver con la magia.

\- A mi parecer...- Respondió Zertaul- Su Magia les da la capacidad de hacer lo que sea necesario para su mundo, no por nada se llaman los Elementos de la Armonía. Pese a que los Zerg no son... "mágicos" no significa que no fueron cambiados de manera sombría, el Enjambre no nació en un principio igual a lo que es ahora, pequeña alicornio.

\- ¿Quieres decir que antes eran algo distinto?- Dijo Twilight con mucho interés- ¿Como si alguien o algo los hubiera transformado en estos monstruos?

\- He visitado el planeta natal de los Zerg. He visto los Zerg primigenios y descubrí la historia de su raza. No cabe duda que fueron alterados, y no creas que su "Magia de la Amistad" no podría afectarles igual que a cualquier otro. Cuando yo llegué aquí sentí en mi mente la gran fuerza que expulsaron al final de su batalla con Tirek, créanme cuando les digo que me afectó a mí tanto como a cualquier otra criatura de su mundo. No descartes tus métodos tan deprisa, Twilight, después de todo, Khas nos advirtió que este mundo se salvaría por ellos.

Zeratul dejó a Twilight pensando en estas palabras mientras continuaban a paso veloz por el paisaje rocoso de Rambling Rock Bridge. Pronto descubrieron lo que estaban buscando, o al menos donde lo encontrarían: Una pequeña columna de humo negro se levantaba detrás de una colina de piedra. El Templario y la Alicornio se apresuraron a escalar la montaña a su manera, Twilight usó sus alas por primera vez en bastante rato y Zeratul usó su habilidad de parpadeo para subir rápidamente. No se esperaban encontrar lo que verían al llegar a la cima.

Debajo de ellos se extendía un largo cañón rocoso y en el medio de este se encontraba aquello que desprendía la columna de humo. El objeto extraño resultó ser una pequeña nave Terran cuyos propulsores dañados humeaban al estar encendidos luego del choque, cerca, o más bien en torno a la nave se encontraban un grupo de Marines con una mujer dirigiéndolos mientras mantenían una improvisada barricada de placas de metal contra una oleada de Zergling y Cucarachas.

Twilight abrió los ojos bien grandes al ver aquello, ya había visto humanos antes pero ninguno como aquellos: Las armaduras CMC rojas de los marines les hacían parecer como gigantes bípedos de metal a los ojos de la poni, y era aun más llamativo las dos turbinas en la espalda de todos ellos que parecían darles un aspecto mecánico; de hecho, Twilight tardó un poco en darse cuenta que esas criaturas eran realmente seres vivos y no máquinas. Luego fijó su atención en la que parecía ser la líder del grupo, no poseía un traje enorme como los otros pero aun así llevaba una armadura ligera de color gris sobre un ropaje de un extraño material color blanco, unas finas líneas de color azul eléctrico parecían viajar en todas direcciones sobre su traje blanco y armadura, en su rostro poseía un extraño visor gris con distintas miras color celeste y su cabello era rubio, largo y atado con una cola.

Zeratul también se sorprendió pero no del aspecto de esos humanos sino del cómo y porqué estaban allí. El Prelado tétrico comenzó a alarmarse, si los Terran traían refuerzos a ese mundo podrían intentar establecer una colonia y eso traería problemas futuros a los ponis. Se agachó y le indicó a Twilight que hiciera lo mismo, aunque los Terran estaban demasiado ocupados con los Zerg como para fijarse en ellos. No cabía duda que la línea de marines era dirigida por esa Fantasma, y estos disparaban furiosamente contra los Zerg que se aproximaban con sus rifles automáticos mientras la Fantasma derribaba un Zerg tras otro con su rifle de precisión.

La mirada de Zeratul se puso cada vez más seria. ¿Que deberían hacer? Si los ayudaban, les daba la oportunidad a esos humanos de establecer contacto con alguna nave Terran que estuviera en el sector, pero si los dejaba por su cuenta, tal vez los Zerg los aniquilen a todos. ¿Estaría bien dejarlos morir?

\- Zeratul...- Susurró Twilight, haciendo que el Templario se fijara en ella- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Son amigos tuyos o también son enemigos?

\- No estoy seguro- Respondió Zeratul con franqueza- Esas criaturas allí abajo son Terran del Dominio, un imperio de gran tecnología que ocupa una gran cantidad de mundos en el sector de donde yo provengo. Más de una vez hice alianzas con ellos, pero no estoy seguro si estos serán tan amigables como...

\- ¿Esos son Terran? ¿Deberíamos ayudarlos?- Se apresuró a decir Twilight al ver la lucha encarnizada que había debajo.

Zeratul no dijo nada y observó la situación. Los Marines y la Fantasma Terran que habían debajo descargaban sus armas contra las furiosa líneas Zerg, eliminándolos con versatilidad, pero al ser tantos la primera línea de Zerglings se acercaba cada vez más y más rápido. Pronto la posición Terran se vería rebasada, era el momento de tomar una decisión. Cruzó miradas con Twilight por un momento y supo de inmediato lo que ella tenía en mente. Dio una rápida orden mental a su compañera y Zeratul desapareció en una explosión de humo y sombras como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

El Prelado tétrico apareció entre medio de la segunda línea Zerg mirando a la oleada que venía, su repentina aparición sorprendió tanto a los Zerg como a los Terran. Tan pronto emergió de las sombras, Zeratul trazó un gran arco con su espada Warp activada, a tal velocidad que las criaturas alrededor suyo no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar. Seis Zerg a la vez cayeron partidos a la mitad solo por ese ataque, aquellos frente a él tardaron casi dos segundos en adaptarse a la idea de que había un nuevo enemigo frente a él y se abalanzaron sobre el protoss.

Mientras tanto, los Terran eliminaron a los poco Zerg que quedaban frente a ellos y luego fijaron su atención sobre el templario.

\- ¡Teniente!- Exclamó el Marine al lado de ella- ¡Eso es un...!

\- ¡Alto al fuego!- Ordenó la Terran levantando el puño y mirando seriamente al templario tétrico- No desperdicien munición, parece que tendremos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos.

A medida que luchaba, Zeratul parecía aumentar cada vez más su velocidad de movimiento. Cada Zerg que se acercaba a él terminaba inerte en el suelo, e incluso las Cucarachas no podían derribarlo ya que el Prelado Tétrico se aseguraba de acortar distancias con su habilidad de parpadeo, no dejándolas en rango para que puedan utilizar su ácido. Los Zerg pronto intentaron cercar al Templario, rodeándolo, pero eso era justo lo que Zeratul buscaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la mayoría de los Zerg estaban alrededor suyo, desapareció nuevamente y Twilight desde lo alto de la colina hizo su movimiento.

Una nueva explosión de energía surgió de la alicornio, llamando la atención de Zerg y Terran por igual, y justo cuando Zeratul apareció junto a ella la Tormenta Psiónica cayó sobre los desprevenidos Zerg. No quedó ninguno con vida y los pocos rezagados que quedaron se retiraron sin atreverse a pelear.

Zeratul y Twilight descendieron de la colina hasta donde quedaron los restos de los Zerg y luego giraron hacia los Terran. La Fantasma y el resto de los Marines levantaron las armas nuevamente, apuntándoles.

\- ¡No te acerques más, protoss!- Le advirtió la chica- ¡Nos habrás salvado el pellejo pero no es novedad que los tuyos peleen contra los Zerg! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí un Templario Tétrico y un...?- Miró a Twilight con extrañeza- ¿qué demonios es esa cosa?

\- No deseamos hacerles daño- Respondió Zeratul mientras apagaba su espada, cauteloso al estar también Twilight bajo amenaza- Mi nombre es Zeratul. Mis hermanos y yo estamos manteniendo una dura lucha contra los Zerg en este mundo, tratamos de defender a esta raza de ponis. Si no representan una amenaza para ellos no lucharemos contra ustedes, Terrans.

\- Protoss razonables y además defendiendo ponis coloridos, ¿eh?- Dijo Nova bajando ligeramente el arma con una sonrisa sarcástica, los Marines hicieron lo mismo- Bueno, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

\- Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad en Equestria. ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en este mundo?- Preguntó Twilight intentando sonar más autoritaria de lo que se sentía.

\- ¿Y también puedes hablar?- Respondió la Fantasma- Hoy no paran de pasar cosas extrañas. Mi nombre es Nova, y soy una Fantasma de elite del Dominio Terran, suponiendo... claro, que tú seas alguien con autoridad en este planeta, "Princesa". - Agregó con cierto desprecio, lo que hizo que Twilight frunciera el ceño- Nuestra nave se descompuso luego de que escapáramos de una pequeña batalla contra algunos Animas renegados, saltamos a la velocidad Warp pero al estar tan dañada terminamos aquí...

Una extraña máquina salió de la nave, interrumpiendo a la fantasma. Twilight se fascinó al ver que era en realidad una pequeña plataforma mecánica con una persona dentro igual que el Marine pero de aspecto mucho mas inofensivo, poseía dos piernas mecánicas pero se trasladaba con dos propulsores en su espalda que le permitía flotar, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un taladro y en el derecho una tenaza que utilizaba para manipular objetos. El VCE se acercó a Nova y dijo algo que solo la Fantasma del Dominio pudo oír. Nova maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a dirigirse al protoss y poni.

\- Y al parecer estamos varados aquí- Continuó diciendo- No poseemos los recursos para reparar la nave y nuestro transmisor no funciona. Incluso si por un milagro alguien comienza a buscarnos, no sobreviviremos con municiones limitadas y en campo abierto contra esos Zerg. Supongo que no tiene sentido quedarnos aquí.

\- Podríamos ofrecerles santuario en nuestra base en la montaña- Sugirió Zeratul, señalando hacia la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos en esta- Podríamos ofrecerles recursos suficientes para reparar su nave y alejarlos de este conflicto.

La oferta parecía tentadora, pero Twilight intuyó la respuesta que venía al ver el escepticismo en los ojos de Nova.

\- ¿Escondernos en una base Protoss, eh? Gracias, pero no gracias. No sobreviví tanto tiempo en el espacio dándole mi confianza a cualquiera que me ofrezca una mano, sobre todo a un protoss.

\- En ese caso...- Intervino Twilight, sospechando que la desconfianza entre humanos y protoss era más antigua de lo que creía- ¿Quizás acepten refugiarse en un pueblo desierto al otro lado del río? Ponyville en estos momentos está desierto y quizás lo encuentren más defendible en el palacio del lugar.

Nova miró a los ojos a la poni, analizándola. Zeratul frunció el ceño, pensando que posiblemente la fantasma estuviera intentando leer su mente. En esos segundos, Twilight mantuvo la mirada fija y segura, intentando demostrar por todos los medios posibles que decía la verdad. Nova seguía mirando seriamente a la poni, pero al final levantó la mirada y observó la dirección adonde le indicaba.

\- Un pueblo desierto, ¿eh? Suena más razonable que una base protoss. Está bien, mis hombres y yo tomaremos posiciones en ese lugar y veremos qué podemos hacer para salir de este mundo. Si no encontramos nada extraño, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo acerca de esos recursos y de no disparar si los tenemos a tiro. ¿Trato hecho?

Twilight miró a Zeratul y supo de inmediato lo que estaba pensando: eso más que un trato parecía una ocupación y una amenaza, pero Twilight había aprendido de Fluttershy a ofrecer el casco antes de exigir, así que asintió a Nova y ambos grupos se separaron en silencio. O al menos eso parecía.

* * *

La Fantasma del Dominio no se fue demasiado lejos del lugar, al asegurarse de que ya no los tenía a la vista, ordenó a sus VCE que regresaran a la nave y sacaran de allí la carga que transportaban dentro. Incluso si estaban varados, no iba a dejar el cargamento a manos de los protoss o los Zerg.

Nova y sus Marines esperaron a que los VCE regresaran, con dos de grandes cajas y algunas bombonas que tenían dentro un gas de color violeta, los acompañó por el único camino que tenían a través de las rocas hasta salir de ese lugar y cruzaron el rio que dividía Ponyville del Bosque Everfree. Una vez avistaron el pueblo le hizo una seña al segundo al mando.

\- Asegúrense de que ese lugar está en verdad desierto y establezcan posiciones defensivas- Le ordenó- Si ese castillo que mencionó esa poni es en verdad una buena posición, conviene mantenerlo fortificado, protejan el Terrazine y las Bombas e intenten encontrar algunos minerales o alguna forma de hacer contacto con el Dominio.

\- Entendido. ¿Qué haremos con los protoss y los... locales?- Preguntó el Marine a través de su casco, que no dejaba ver su rostro.

\- Por ahora no hagan nada- Respondió la Fantasma mirando el camino por donde vinieron- Iré a averiguar de qué van estos protoss. Si realmente solo están aquí para proteger a esas criaturas, no tiene sentido empezar una pelea con ellos que no podamos ganar. Aun así, no me creo que vayan a dejarnos quedarnos tan tranquilamente, y mucho menos darnos recursos solo por buena voluntad. Estén alerta, y si alguno de ellos viene con malas intenciones, protejan la zona hasta que yo vuelva.

\- Si señor.

Nova se colocó su visor y desapareció mientras corría por el camino de regreso, activando su camuflaje.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron seguros que perdieron de vista a los Terran, Zeratul observó a la Alicornio con una mezcla de pena y asombro.

\- Una vez más me sorprendes. Mi gente jamás habría aceptado extranjeros en sus tierras sin pruebas de sus intenciones antes, ni mucho menos que ocupen un lugar defendible con solo su palabra de estar de su lado.

\- Era lo correcto- Respondió Twilight seriamente- Cualquier extranjero que venga a Equestria sin malas intenciones debe ser tratado como un huésped. Además... ¿No es bueno establecer buenas relaciones con los Terran?

\- Con algunos, sí- Admitió Zeratul- Pero estos son Terran del Dominio, pocas cosas superan el poder de la avaricia humana. Y esa Fantasma...

\- Quiso leer mi mente- Completó Twilight- La sentí...

\- ¿Y aun así la dejaste...?

\- La dejé leer mi mente por voluntad propia- Se explicó con una sonrisa- No es algo que hago muy a menudo, pero mira su situación, Zeratul. Están varados en este planeta, dijeron que no tenían manera de contactar a otros Terran y no tienen armas ni forma de defenderse. ¿Qué ten diferente es a cuando tu llegaste a nuestro mundo?

Zeratul se quedó callado ante eso. ¿Qué tan sabia o incrédula era esa raza para poder confiar de esa manera? Aun así, era una cualidad que más que nada le convenía respetar, porque era cierto que a ojos de otra especie el conflicto entre Terran y protoss podría parecer ridícula al ver que tenían un enemigo común.

Continuaron caminando hasta el lugar donde dejaron al ejército. No había perdida al seguirles el rastro pues adónde iban dejaban restos de Zerg cortados o quemados, y al adentrarse al bosque se hizo más notorio los arboles que se tuvieron que derribar para que sus zancudos pudieran pasar y las huellas que dejaban los cientos de pasos de protoss y ponis. Siendo ellos dos solos no tardaron en acortar distancias con el lento ejército, pero Zeratul notó en todo ese tiempo una presencia extraña que los seguía a una distancia prudente, tenía una idea bastante aproximada de quien se trataba pero no le prestó tanta atención, si Nova quería averiguar de qué se trataba su lucha, era bienvenida a averiguarlo de primera mano.

Las fuerzas protoss y ponis mantenía su posición, no parecían haber tenido muchasbajas lo cual era todo un logro de sincronización y buen manejo de unidades considerando con quien peleaban. Sin embargo, aun no habían dado el empujón final.

Al verlos acercarse, Artanis salió a recibir a ambos.

\- ¡En Tara Tassadar, Zeratul, Twilight Sparkle!- Los saludó- ¿Descubrieron de que se trataba ese objeto?

\- Lo hicimos, Jerarca...- Respondió Zeratul- Y la respuesta es alarmante.

Rápidamente, Zeratul le explicó a Artanis acerca de Nova y de como Twilight les permitió quedarse en Ponyville.

\- Ciertamente es preocupante- Concluyó Artanis- Los Terran son una raza con muy variados recursos. Aunque es poco probable que representen una amenaza siendo tan pocos y con pocas armas sería bueno mantenerlos vigilados.

El Jerarca se giró a mirar al ejército delante suyo, ocasionalmente se veía el destello de un disparo o el grito de guerra de un fanático cargando contra un Zerg.

\- Hemos llegado al bosque sin percances- Continuó con tono serio- Nuestros Colosos y Fénixes determinaron que no estamos lejos del Criadero de recolección de gas Zerg, pero aun así... hay algo que no está bien.

\- ¿Hubo algún problema, Artanis?- Preguntó Twilight.

\- Ninguno, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Hemos enfrentado varias oleadas de Zerglings y Cucarachas con algunos Hidraliscos, pero realmente esperaba encontrar la mayor resistencia cuando entramos en el bosque: Nuestras fuerzas tendrían menos movilidad y tendríamos dificultades para saber que tan lejos o cerca estarían. Pero estamos muy cerca del criadero y hasta ahora solo hemos encontrado algún que otro Zerg, es como si nos invitaran a atacarlos.

Zeratul y Twilight se miraron inseguros y luego regresaron a sus posiciones en la tropa. Increíblemente, los Altos Templarios aun tenían toda su energía, puesto que solo tuvieron que utilizar una sola Tormenta cada uno en toda la batalla y el resto se lo dejaron a sus compañeros.

Pronto alcanzaron los Criaderos. A ese punto el posicionarse resultó mucho más sencillo porque la zona de pantanos en la que estaban los Geiser de vespeno dejaban un espacio mucho más abierto. Sin embargo, la Biomateria Zerg había cubierto incluso el suelo del pantano, y el agua en su mayoría se había secado, aunque seguía siendo un terreno resbaladizo y asqueroso para aquellos que no pisaban con firmeza.

Al acercarse la gran fuerza combinada de protoss y ponis, de alrededor de las estructuras se desenterraron a la velocidad del rayo más de cien criaturas Zerg furiosas por defender su Colmena, una fuerza considerable, pero nuevamente, mucho menos de lo que Artanis se esperaba.

La batalla fue breve pero encarnizada, las fuerzas Zerg esperaron demasiado para enfrentarse a las ya numerosas y organizadas tropas protoss que descargaron sin piedad todo su arsenal y habilidades psiónicas sobre la pobremente defendida base Zerg. No quedaron rastros de ella.

Fue una experiencia bastante espantosa para las Mane Six y varios de los ponis. Cuando Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity dispararon sus armas sobre la extraña estructura cónica Zerg, el edificio se retorció y comenzó a sangrar como si realmente estuviera sufriendo dolor. Cuando ya no pudieron aguantarlo mas, el Criadero y los Extractores simplemente explotaron en un estallido de carne y restos de Biomateria. De los restos salieron unas criaturas parecidas a unos pequeños zánganos que se desplazaban clavando rápidamente sus dos garras delanteras en el suelo y arrastrando su cuerpo furiosamente a los invasores, pronto no quedaron ni rastro de ellas. Para las Mane Six, esa clase de batalla era barbárica y absolutamente espantosa, lo que les hizo entender en parte el porqué Zeratul no quería que los ponis formaran parte de ella. Al menos eso pensaban ellas, Twilight notó que Chrysalis y sus Changelings sonreían con deleite al ver a los Zerg y sus estructuras morir de esa manera.

Lo que tranquilizó un poco a las ponis luego de esa horrible batalla era el hecho de que, apenas destruyeron todas las estructuras Zerg, la Biomateria comenzó a desaparecer, así como los restos de los edificios y criaturas, y el terreno empezó a recuperar su estado anterior. Los Protoss arrojaron gritos de júbilo y levantaron sus espadas al aire ante esa victoria. Artanis y Zeratul, al igual que Twilight, no sonrieron ni se alegraron tanto incluso si la situación parecía favorable.

El festejo no duró mucho, un sonido dejó en silencio a protoss y ponis por igual. Ese ruido era un chillido agudo y profundo que se escuchaba como un eco a la distancia, tan lastimero y terrible sonaba que dejó a todos los ponis en el ejército con la piel de gallina. Artanis y Zeratul y varios de los veteranos protoss sabían muy bien de que se trataba ese sonido y se miraron aterrados y confundidos.

\- ¡Zerg, aproximándose desde el bosque!- Exclamó un Zealot desde la primera línea, lo que hizo que todas las tropas se movilizaran.

Pronto los protoss y ponis adoptaron una formación defensiva que se adaptaba a las necesidades de la batalla: Los Zealots en primera línea, escoltados por los Centinelas, Acechadores e Inmortales detrás de ellos. Los Colosos, Altos Templarios y el Núcleo de la Madre Nodriza detrás de ellos y preparados para ofrecer apoyo a quien los necesitara, sin embargo, nadie abrió fuego hasta que vieron salir al enemigo de su escondite.

El contra-ataque vino de todos lados, el pantano pronto se vio rodeado de Zerg que se acercaban lentamente a los atacantes protoss, pero no eran los Zerg que esperaban.

Los Zealots y ponis vieron horrorizados como unas terroríficas criaturas se arrastraban lentamente desde los árboles y los miraban con sus ojos brillantes y amarillos. Sin duda en algún momento esas cosas fueron ponis, aun caminaban en cuatro patas y muchos de ellos poseían la cara equina y partes de la piel que conservaba su antiguo pelaje, pero el resto de ellos era solo una monstruosidad; tenían tentáculos saliéndoles de la boca o espaldas con miembros que terminaban en garras y el resto de la piel que no quedó como antes de que se convirtieran en eso parecía cubierta de una sustancia parecida a Biomateria. Al verlos, los ponis gritaron de horror y muchos retrocedieron intentando alejarse de lo que sea que esos bichos eran, sin saber si eran ponis enfermos o Zerg disfrazados.

\- ¡Mátenme...!- Gritaban varios de ellos mientras se acercaban arrastrando los miembros como si fueran muy pesados para la mente que los controlaba.

Ninguna de las Mane Six se atrevió a hacer nada, ¿Qué demonios eran esas criaturas? ¿Acaso esos ponis se convirtieron en Zerg de alguna forma? No supieron que hacer cuando los protoss pronto levantaron las armas y apuntaron a la primera línea de esos monstruos.

\- ¡No! ¡No pueden!- Les gritó Twilight al resto cuando vio a los Altos Templarios preparándose para descargar su poder- ¡Son compatriotas nuestros!

\- ¡Twilight, estos son ponis infestados!- Exclamó Zeratul- ¡Fueron corrompidos por los Zerg, no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ellos!

\- ¡Pero... pero...!- Musitó Applejack, que no se atrevía a apuntar sus armas contra los que antes podían ser su especie.

\- ¡No hay otra forma!- Dijo Artanis a todos los protoss y ponis, que no hicieron ningún movimiento- ¡Estos ya no son los ponis que eran antes, lo único que se puede hacer por ellos es sacarlos de su miseria! ¡Prepárense...!

Fue como si alguien esperara a que dijera eso, el suelo comenzó a temblar y todo volvió a callarse excepto por los gemidos y gritos de los ponis infestados. El bosque comenzó a moverse, o más bien, algo parecía estar abriéndose paso a través de los árboles. Artanis y Zeratul no tuvieron tiempo de adivinar de lo que se trataba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Saliendo de entre los árboles aparecieron varias criaturas gigantescas de aspecto feroz. Ningún poni jamás había visto unas bestias tan amenazadoras: Se trataba de unos enormes mastodontes con gruesos caparazones y enormes cuchillas, sobre sus cuatro patas gordas se levantaba una gran coraza que se alzaba sobre una cabeza grande con mandíbulas un cuerno entre medio de los ojos. Frente a esta, dos cuchillas enormes seguidas de dos más pequeñas se agitaban de manera amenazadora mientras de su boca llena de colmillos y babeante saliva entre ellos salían rugidos graves y estridentes.

Fue un caos desatado sobre la antes victoriosa fuerza de ataque. Mientras los Ultraliscos Zerg cargaban sobre los débiles Fanáticos protoss, los ponis infestados se abalanzaron sobre aquellos que intentaban alejarse de las cuchillas Kaiser de los mastodontes. Los Inmortales y Acechadores intentaron concentrar el fuego sobre las grandes bestias, pero siendo tantas y atacando desde diferentes ángulos no pudieron causarles daños significativos como para diezmarlos. Los Colosos no podían disparar sobre los Ultraliscos sin arriesgarse a dañar a sus propias fuerzas, y aquellos que lograba dar en el blanco tampoco lograban atravesar el gran caparazón acorazado de las criaturas, cosa que descubriría Applejack con horror al intentar atacar a uno de los monstruos y descubrir que sus esfuerzos obtenían mínimos resultados.

Para empeorar las cosas, una gran fuerza de Mutaliscos surgió de la nada junto a los refuerzos Zerg y obligó a los Fenix y Wonderbolts a luchar en una verdadera batalla aérea con el objetivo de defender a las Mantarrayas del Vacio. Rainbow Dash pronto entendió lo difícil y aterrador que era enfrentarse a esas criaturas en su ambiente, que les disparaban furiosas agujas Dragón a gran velocidad mientras sus oponentes esquivaban y trataban de regresarles el fuego valiéndose de su maniobrabilidad en el aire.

Zeratul y Artanis fueron los primeros en tratar de dar vuelta la situación. En un esfuerzo conjunto heroico, ambos templarios se arrojaron contra uno de los grandes monstruos y mientras el Templario tétrico clavaba su espada sobre el cuerno de la cabeza de la criatura, parado sobre la coraza encima de esta, Artanis avanzaba a la velocidad del rayo con sus dos espadas encendidas cortando los ligamentos de sus patas a gran velocidad. La criatura lanzó gritos agonizantes y finalmente se desplomó retorciendo su descomunal cuerpo, pero al menos ya no era una amenaza.

Ese podría haber sido el inicio de una gran batalla por retomar el control cuando Artanis recibió un mensaje telepático de Karax desde la base.

\- ¡Jerarca!- Gritó el Forjador de Fase desesperado- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Los Zerg atacan nuestra base desde el subsuelo! ¡Orugas Nydus nos rodean! ¡No podremos detenerlos por mucho más tiempo!

Artanis miró a Zeratul y este asintió mientras se alejaba, tratando de ayudar a todos los protoss y ponis que podía a sobrevivir a esa emboscada mortal. El Jerarca de los Protoss miró a la gran nave esférica que flotaba en medio de sus fuerzas mientras el resto de las naves y caminantes disparaban.

\- ¡Debemos retirarnos! ¡Comienza la Retirada en Masa! ¡Sáquenos de aquí!

\- Instrucción confirmada...- Respondió una voz grave y bondadosa que a Twilight le recordó mucho a Celestia.

Los fragmentos de energía azul de la nave parecieron abrirse hacia afuera por un momento y el cristal central de la nave comenzó a emitir un brillo cegador. Un segundo después, todos los protoss y ponis sintieron una especie de pequeño tirón y algunos se quedaron atónitos al ver que se veían completamente azules y parecían desvanecerse como un reflejo al que poco a poco le sacaban la luz. Dieron unos segundos que parecían eternos, y en todo ese tiempo la batalla continuó hasta que por fin sucedió: Todos los protoss y ponis, incluso los que estaban en el aire, desaparecieron todos juntos en un instante dejando la enorme fuerza de emboscada Zerg sola en el pantano de lo que antes fue su centro de recolección de Vespeno.

Todos desaparecieron del campo a excepción de una pequeña figura invisible que observó todo desde una posición seguro a lo lejos y miró preocupada a las fuerzas masivas Zerg mientras se daba vuelta y regresaba a su base. Cualquier sean los planes de los protoss, no eran tan malos como los planes que tenían los Zerg reservados para todas las especies en ese planeta.

El ejército de protoss y ponis escapó a salvo de la emboscada y regresó en un instante a la base, aunque lo que encontrarían allí no sería una situación mejor de la que salieron.

* * *

**¡Bien! Eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre, dejo picando lo que pasará en el siguiente episodio. Debo confesar que lo que pasó en este episodio está basado en lo que me pasó varias veces jugando en el juego. Y también quise continuar un poco el asunto de Discord, dándole un mejor cierre al asunto. Espero que les haya gustado, no duden en comentar y la siguiente actualización será en My Little Dragon o Reencuentros. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	12. Capitulo 12: La Cuchilla de Canterlot

**¡DIOS, cuanto tardé y cuanta emoción en subir este capítulo! Realmente creo que es el episodio más largo que escribí en toda mi vida. **

**Esta capítulo tiene tal nivel de acción y es tan épico que es imposible abarcar todo. Solo diré que todos tuvieron su parte, grande o pequeña, en este capítulo. Espero que les guste. No duden en comentar a ver que les pareció.**

**Capítulo 12: La Cuchilla de Canterlot:**

Quizás lo irónico de esta batalla es que no fue la primera en la que Canterlot sufrió una invasión masiva, pero si en la que hubo tal cantidad de muerte y desolación. Los sobrevivientes que la recordaron en los años siguientes la llamaron La Cuchilla de Canterlot, ya que lo que más recordaban todos lo que participaron en ella fueron las espadas y cuchillas de los invasores.

Quizás lo correcto sería relatar primero como inició la batalla, ya que la Retirada en Masa que trajo a Twilight, Artanis, Zeratul, Chrysalis y toda la fuerza de ofensiva a la ciudad se lanzó varios minutos después de que esta comenzara, y esto sucedió mientras los héroes eran emboscados en el bosque Everfree. Para desgracia de ellos, terminaron de escapar de una encarnizada batalla para aterrizar en otra.

Celestia y Luna se encontraban en la sala del trono analizando la mejor manera de evacuar a los civiles lejos de la ciudad, y esperando pacientemente la llegada de los pegasos de Cloudsdale, cuando de pronto lo sintieron: la tierra comenzó a temblar. Era un temblor leve, que apenas hacía mover las bases de los instrumentos de vidrio más delicados y cosquilleaba las bases de las pezuñas, pero ahí estaba, y no les gustó nada ni a los Alicornios ni a los Changelings debajo de la ciudad.

Pronto las Princesas salieron del salón del trono, siguieron una escalera hasta el palco donde se veía toda la ciudad y observaron cualquier cambio en el lugar, chequeando doblemente la entrada, por si se trataba de un ataque de los Zerg, aunque les parecía raro ya que se deberían haber topado con el ejército que salió de la montaña horas antes.

En un principio no parecía no haber nada, llegaban a distinguir algunos ponis (soldados y algunos civiles que se atrevían a salir pese a los recientes eventos) que sentían el temblor y miraban confundidos a su alrededor. Lo que sí llamaba la atención eran los protoss, que corrían hacia todos lados y miraban hacia todas direcciones como buscando algo, una razón más para que las alicornios supieran que algo no estaba bien.

Entonces sucedió lo que ninguno, salvo los protoss que lo sospechaban, esperaba. Tres enormes cabezas de gusano del tamaño de una casa salieron del suelo lanzando enormes gritos agudos y rugidos en distintos puntos de la ciudad, cerca del muro de la entrada. Los monstruos eran horribles, poseían dos pares de mandíbulas con varios dientes desfigurados y enormes que utilizaban para cavar rápidamente bajo tierra, dentro de estas tenían algo parecido a una segunda boca babosa que se abría para dar acceso a su garganta que parecía ser del largo de su cuerpo. Celestia y Luna vieron con horror como de esas gargantas del tamaño de enormes túneles aparecían miles de Zerg que los utilizaban como acceso rápido desde una distancia de muchos kilómetros.

Ambas princesas no se quedaron a ver, retrocedieron nuevamente a la sala del trono, donde Kibitz, su consejero y el general de la guardia las esperaban con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Sus majestades!- Anunció el soldado haciendo un saludo- ¡Tres criaturas desconocidas parecidas a Taltzwurms aparecieron en la plaza! ¡Los Zerg…!

\- ¡Lo sabemos! ¡Lo acabamos de ver!- Lo interrumpió Luna, impaciente.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de acción, su majestad?- Preguntó Kibitz.

\- ¡Llamen a la guardia!- Ordenó Celestia- ¡Que todo poni que pueda empuñar un arma se reúna conmigo en la plaza Central! ¡Traigan a todos los civiles al palacio, defiendan a todo el que no pueda luchar!

El soldado y Kibitz dieron una rápida reverencia y salieron galopando de allí. La Princesa del Sol se dirigió entonces a su hermana.

\- Luna, quiero que vayas con el general Mantis, ordénales que se reúna con nuestras fuerzas en la plaza inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer, hermana?

\- Proteger lo mejor que pueda a nuestro pueblo, Luna. ¡Ahora vete, nos veremos en la plaza!

En un inicio la invasión de los Zerg no fue una batalla, fue una catástrofe. Cientos de Zerglings, Cucarachas e Hidraliscos irrumpieron en la ciudad tomando desprevenidos a centinelas, guerreros e inocentes. Cuando una batalla comienza entre criaturas diseñadas para destruir y aquellos que no saben pelear, los gritos de horror y llanto son lo que más llega a oírse.

Celestia salió del palacio volando y se dirigió a la base protoss antes que nada, Karax la estaba esperando fuera de la Instalación robótica donde un Inmortal recién ensamblado salía junto con un grupo de fanáticos ponis y protoss al grito de "¡Marchamos hacia la victoria!". Por un momento Celestia pensó en el ciego optimismo que esa frase guardaba.

\- ¡Karax! ¿Qué está pasando, de donde salen estos Zerg?- Preguntó rápidamente la Alicornio, consciente de que cada segundo significaba vidas.

\- ¡Los Zerg utilizaron su red Nydus para atacarnos directamente!- Gritó señalando los Superamos en el cielo sobre Canterlot, que habían llegado apenas el ejército se fue, así como los Supervisores, que sobresalían por ser más robustos y rápidos- ¡Utilizaron sus vistas en el cielo para orientarse! ¡Traspasaron nuestras fuerzas por debajo de la tierra!

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlos?

\- Solo destruyendo las Orugas Nydus, pero la red está conectada con la Colmena principal. ¡Podríamos tener a todo el Enjambre dentro de la ciudad dentro de poco, incluso los que estén luchando con nuestras fuerzas en el exterior podrían llegar aquí en un instante!

\- ¡Entonces resistiremos y lucharemos por nuestros hogares!- Le aseguró la Princesa del Sol- Por tu seguridad, preferiría que te refugies en el palacio. Si es posible, también necesitaría que cualquier poni que tenga posibilidad de levantarse sea implantado con una prótesis protoss.

\- Princesa… sé que no soy un guerrero, pero ante una invasión a gran escala…- Trató de decir el Khalai.

\- Es por eso que necesito saber que está seguro y ayudando de la mejor manera que puede.- Lo interrumpió la otra- Hasta que Artanis o Zeratul regresen tendré que tomar el mando de las tropas protoss en este sector. Necesito saber si seguirán mis órdenes,

El Forjador de fase la miró inseguro pero luego de escuchar apagarse el grito de guerra de uno de sus hermanos así como de una víctima a lo lejos cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente.

\- Si, Princesa. Las tropas son suyas.

\- Gracias… ¡Ahora, póngase a salvo!- Le ordenó mientras estiraba sus alas y se elevaba en el aire nuevamente.

La ciudad tenía otro aspecto desde el aire, al igual que en la vista desde el palacio, desde esa altura se podían apreciar todos los edificios de la ciudad así como las nuevas estructuras protoss y los puertos estelares a poca distancia. Toda esa hermosa vista ahora era opacada por la marea de color marrón, violeta y negro que constituía el Enjambre Zerg que, por la manera en que se extendía, parecía que iba a devorársela. A esa distancia aun se veían la gran cantidad de ponis que corrían desesperados hacia el palacio intentando escapar de los veloces Zerg, muchos fracasaban.

Celestia en un momento consideró la opción de lanzarse en picado directo contra las Orugas Nydus, asegurarse de destruirlas una por una y luego volver a ayudar a sus tropas a derrotar a los Zerg dentro de la ciudad, pero pronto tuvo que retractarse: mientras volaba sobre los edificios varios hidraliscos Zerg la avistaron y comenzaron a atacarla. Con una hábil maniobra pudo esquivar las primeras espinas envenenadas pero pronto tuvo que crear un escudo protector alrededor suyo para protegerse de la siguiente ola. Le pareció increíble la precisión con que disparaban esas criaturas con forma de serpiente así como el corto rango de tiempo que necesitaban para disparar una ráfaga tras otra. Incluso si llegaba protegida con un escudo hasta las Orugas, tendría que desprotegerse para atacar, y con lo veloces que eran esos bichos de seguro la derribarían.

Contrariada, retrocedió hasta un punto de la ciudad donde estaría a salvo y luego se fijó en el avance Zerg. Había un camino (La calle Principal) por donde las principales fuerzas del enemigo avanzaban sin encontrar demasiada resistencia; esa calle era lo bastante ancha como para que sus números aplastaran cualquier fuerza organizada, y desembocaba en la Plaza Central, donde las mínimas fuerzas protoss y ponis se reunían para plantar resistencia tal como la princesa ordenó. Solo bastó un vistazo para comprender lo que pasaría: Los Zerg los aplastarían antes de que tuvieran tiempo para organizarse. En el resto de la ciudad, pequeños grupos de Zerg se aventuraban entre las calles buscando víctimas pero, por suerte, la mayoría de los ponis sabían que debían escapar a la Plaza Principal o regresar al palacio para buscar refugio.

Debía ganar tiempo para que los defensores de Canterlot tuvieran una chance de presentar pelea, aunque también sabía que plantarse ella sola contra una fuerza masiva no lograría más que hacer que la mataran y no conseguiría más que unos segundos. Necesitaba una manera de retrasarlos…

Pensó en un hechizo de escudo gigante, aunque luego dedujo que la agotaría completamente, y más con docenas de extraterrestres rabiosos golpeándolo. Pero aun así tenía que hacer algo y se le agotaban los segundos. Algo que los detenga… un muro… una pared o quizás fuego.

De repente abrió los ojos al ocurrírsele una idea y giró mirando al palacio.

\- ¡Philomena!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que el ave respondiera al llamado.

Dentro de las ventanas del castillo se vio un destello y de una salió un pequeño proyectil que fue perdiendo velocidad a medida que se acercaba a su dueña. Frente a la Alicornio apareció un ave de color rojo y naranja con alas que destellaban llameantes al batirse en el aire. Celestia indicó con su ala un lugar en la calle principal antes de la entrada a la plaza principal y el ave Fénix asintió mientras descendía a toda velocidad. La criatura se encendió literalmente en llamas completamente al llegar al nivel del suelo y con esas llamas mágicas pasó rozando el piso haciendo que este se encendiera con un grueso muro de fuego que comenzó a arder con ferocidad incluso si no había nada que lo alimentara. Pese a que el muro se elevaba cada vez más alto y tapaba completamente la boca de la calle principal, las llamas mágicas del Fénix no se extendieron al resto de los edificios, como si estos supieran que la ciudad no debía ser dañada; cuando los ponis civiles que escapaban de la marea Zerg llegaban al muro, las llamas se abrían para darles paso, dándoles oportunidad de ponerse a salvo. Una vez cumplida su tarea, el ave regresó al palacio, volando lentamente y con aspecto cansado.

Celestia también descendió hacia sus tropas, confiada en que había hecho ganar a sus fuerzas algo de tiempo. Se detuvo frente a un grupo de fanáticos y soldados ponis que estaban reunidos esperando refuerzos y allí analizó su siguiente movimiento. Tenía solo un par de docenas de fanáticos con la misma cantidad de ponis quienes no completaron del todo el entrenamiento de combate, más un par de Acechadores que Karax creó luego de que las fuerzas de Artanis se retiraran, un Inmortal y dos nuevos Centinelas con solo la mitad de la energía cargada. Demasiado pocos para enfrentar a los Zerg, incluso en circunstancias ideales.

La fuerza Zerg chocó contra el muro de fuego y muchos Zerglings y cucarachas terminaron hechos cenizas al querer traspasar en muro, aquellos que lo lograban morían por las heridas poco después. Celestia sabía que eso solo les daría uno o quizás dos minutos antes de que ellos descubrieran una manera de esquivar el obstáculo, contó las fuerzas que tenía y rápidamente pensó en la mejor manera de desplegarlas para ofrecer la mejor ofensiva.

\- ¡Guerreros, a mí!- Ordenó, haciendo que las pocas tropas que tenía se le acercaran- ¡La barrera no durará mucho! ¡Quédense cerca de mí, cuando lance mi ataque, defiendan su posición y al que tengan al lado con su vida! ¡No dejen pasar a ninguno!

\- Princesa…- Le dijo uno de los acechadores con su voz grave y arrastrada- Nuestros centinelas podrían darnos cierta ventaja. A su orden, sus Campos de Fuerza podrían reducir las fuerzas Zerg entrantes.

\- ¡Hagámoslo entonces!- Afirmó Celestia poniéndose en posición frente al muro e fuego. Sus tropas la imitaron colocándose a sus lados, Fanáticos protoss encendiendo sus espadas al igual que soldados ponis, Inmortal y Acechadores detrás de estos, sobresaliendo por su gran tamaño, y los Centinelas detrás de Celestia.

Pese a que los Zerg detuvieron su avance y las cucarachas comenzaron a arrojar ácido para ahogar las llamas, los defensores de Canterlot entraron en combate antes de que la fuerza principal les cayera encima. Los Zerglings, quienes contaban con sus modificaciones, saltaron sobre los edificios y esquivaron el muro desde los costados, aunque algunos murieron intentando saltar por encima de las llamas, que crecían y los alcanzaban sin importar que tan alto llegaran. Parte de la fuerza organizada junto a Celestia (Al menos la mitad de los fanáticos) tuvo que diseminarse contra los pequeños y rápidos monstruos antes de que volvieran a arrojarse contra los asustados civiles que escapaban.

Cuando por fin las cucarachas apagaron las llamas mágicas de Philomena, el Enjambre se arrojó hacia adelante esperando encontrar presas frescas. Celestia los esperaba, con su cuerno brillante cargado de energía y una mirada furiosa al ver a la cara a los monstruos que atacaron a sus súbditos, matando sin contemplación. Los Zerg quisieron avanzar pero un rayo de energía dorada y brillante como el sol salió del cuerno de la princesa e impactó contra el centro de la columna. El rayo era tan grande y potente que muchas docenas de Zerg quedaron reducidos a cenizas en la calle principal. Los Acechadores e Inmortal comenzaron a disparar y los Zerg a los costados que, desorientados por el ataque de la princesa, cayeron muertos sin tener oportunidad de responder, cuando los que estaban detrás quisieron avanzar un par de escudos enormes de forma geométrica transparente los bloquearon sin dejarles avanzar.

El ataque fue sorpresivo y efectivo, cerca de cien Zerg murieron de una sola vez, pero aun así había ejércitos de sobra de parte del enemigo y tan pronto como se detuvo el ataque de Celestia el resto de los Zerg se abalanzaron para intentar atacar nuevamente. Celestia entendió que no iban a detenerlos con solo reducirlos, esos monstruos atacarían una y otra vez hasta aniquilarlos a todos.

Los campos de fuerza de los Centinelas duraron un tiempo más antes de que los Zerg cayeran en pleno contra sus fuerzas. Esta vez no hubo rayo de energía o campos de fuerza para detener la marea enemiga, Celestia plegó sus alas como un águila lista para pelear y el cuerno listo, sus soldados también se posicionaron, espadas encendidas y corazones preparados de la mejor forma que uno puede cuando está a punto de luchar contra una horda de horribles criaturas.

Cuando los Zerg estuvieron a tiro los Protoss dispararon, algunos Zerg cayeron, cientos avanzaron. Para Celestia el momento parecía durar una eternidad, cada paso que daban las criaturas transcurría en cámara lenta, y llegado el momento respiró hondo y lanzó el aire en un suspiro antes de gritar la orden.

\- ¡A LA CARGA!

La línea de ponis y protoss avanzó con los Zerg arrojándose sobre ellos. Celestia creyó que ese era el momento, estaban corriendo hacia su muerte, pero cuando miró a sus costados se sintió aliviada; sus soldados y los protoss corrían con ferocidad, sin dudas, con coraje en sus corazones y además se les unieron una multitud de Changelings que llegaron volando junto con Luna.

Fue allí entonces cuando la verdadera batalla dio comienzo. Los Zerg entraron en la plaza abriéndose al nuevo espacio disponible como un abanico, gruñendo, chillando y haciendo volar sus espinas venenosas aquellos que las tenían. Ponis y Changelings chocaron contra las líneas Zerg golpeando y blandiendo sus espadas de energía, y en el caso de las princesas, creando escudos y lanzando rayos de energía a cada criatura agresiva que tuvieran enfrente.

Fue una de esas situaciones en las que Celestia y Luna ya habían estado siglos antes y no deseaban volver a revivir. Con sus alas y pezuñas golpeaban y aplastaban a los Zerglings; las Cucarachas eran algo distinto, requerían de su magia y potentes rayos de energía para atravesar su potente blindaje, sin mencionar protecciones de escudos para defenderse de su mortal ácido; con los Hidraliscos, las cosas se ponían feas, los monstruos eran de mayor altura que ellas, sus mandíbulas y hoces en sus brazos cortos les daban un aspecto tal que cada vez que se cruzaban con uno un escalofrío les recorría la espalda, y lo peor de todo es que las obligaban a pelear por su vida ya sea creando escudos para defenderse de sus rápidas ráfagas de espinas o esquivar sus triples hoces, lo único bueno era que eran de armadura ligera y frágiles a un ataque, pero era difícil alcanzarlos sin salir lastimado.

En un principio la batalla tuvo el efecto que las Alicornios esperaban: Entre los Changelings, los ponis y protoss bastaron para mantener a los Zerg bastaron para detener a los Zerg en el amplio arco que se formó en la refriega. Por desgracia, sabían que entre los escasos números que tenían y la ferocidad y grandes números de los Zerg, no podrían mantener esa defensa por mucho tiempo. En medio de la batalla ambas tuvieron que retroceder hasta un punto en donde sabían que estarían seguras momentáneamente junto a los soldados en la retaguardia mientras enfrente suyo se desataba el caos, no era lo más alentador para sus tropas pero al menos tuvieron algo de tiempo para decidir su próximo movimiento. Debido al tremendo escándalo a su alrededor tuvieron que gritar casi todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Luna!- La recibió Luna mientras esta se acomodaba el cabello con sus alas, estaba algo agitada luego de los primeros minutos de lucha- ¡Tu puntualidad es excelente, aunque temo que no nos queda mucho tiempo!

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! ¿Cuál es el plan de acción?

\- ¡Podemos detenerlos aquí por unos minutos, pero aun hay muchos Zerg en las otras calles de la ciudad! ¡Necesito que vayas con un grupo de guerreros y ayudes a todo poni que encuen…!

\- ¡Ya me encargué de eso!- La interrumpió la Princesa de la Noche- ¡Envié a Mantis y a un par de grupos a reconocer y despejar las calles!

\- ¡Te necesito a ti también ahí, Luna!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- Preguntó Luna, algo ofendida- ¿¡Acaso no necesitas ayuda aquí!? ¡Van a destrozarlos si siguen así!

\- ¡Luna, te pido que vayas porque necesito que te acerques al límite de la ciudad!- Explicó rápidamente- ¡Si esquivas la calle principal podrías llegar a esos gusanos sin encontrarte con tantos Zerg, si los destruyes pondrás un alto a esta invasión! ¡Tienes que correr, si vuelas te detectarán!

\- ¿¡Y tú te quedas aquí con estos monstruos en puerta!? ¿¡Por qué no vas tú!?

\- ¡Porque yo soy la mayor, por eso!

\- ¡Pero Celestia…!

\- ¡Nada de peros!- Le ordenó con severidad- ¡Soy tu hermana mayor y te ordeno que salgas de aquí!- Estiró las alas y la abrazó, acercó su frente a la de Luna mientras ambas cerraban los ojos- Necesito que hagas esto… cuídate hermanita.

Luna asintió sin abrir los ojos y luego salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, tomó una de las calles laterales con dos fanáticos ponis y cuatro Changelings siguiéndola a orden de Celestia. La Princesa del Sol la miró desaparecer entre los edificios y luego giró para enfrentar la oleada de Zerg que se acercaba abriéndose paso entre los defensores de Canterlot, comenzó a correr hacia adelante haciendo brillar su cuerno y convirtiéndose literalmente en un bólido brillante que se estrelló contra dos Cucarachas dejándolas calcinadas. Debía ganar tiempo antes de que sus tropas tuvieran que retroceder, y eliminar toda posibilidad de ir tras su hermana.

* * *

Fue en ese momento cuando el ejército regresó.

Twilight y sus amigas aparecieron de repente en el Nexo Protoss. Fue un momento de gran extrañeza para todo poni: Mientras observaban y oía todo lo que pasaba en Canterlot como si ya estuvieran allí, sus cuerpos poseían una extraña forma azul y transparente, como si fueran fantasmas que no estaban ni en un lugar ni en el otro. Unos cuantos protoss y ponis fueron alcanzados por las cuchillas y garras de Ultraliscos y ponis infestados que dejaban atrás antes de que completaran la transferencia, y sus formas etéreas desaparecieron antes de que pudieran aparecer en Canterlot. Luego de varios segundos de esa extraña forma de existir, sus cuerpos y mentes aparecieron en Canterlot aunque no completamente enteros.

Los protoss estaban acostumbrados a la batalla y a ver las horribles mutaciones Zerg en otros seres, por lo que se pusieron en guardia de inmediato al comprender lo que estaba pasando y Artanis se preparó para dirigirlos en la defensa de Canterlot. Los ponis, sin embargo, eran otra cuestión; ni Twilight ni las Mane Six, ni tampoco los soldados y guerreros, jamás habían experimentado una batalla como esa. En sus mentes aun podían ver las espantosas caras y formas grotescas de los ponis infestados. ¿Es acaso eso lo que les esperaban a los que sobrevivieran a los monstruos que intentaban asesinarlos, convertirse en monstruos asesinos y sin mente también? Sin mencionar la cantidad de muerte y desolación que hubo cuando inició la emboscada, cerca de un tercio de las fuerzas que habían llevado fuera de la montaña quedaron destrozadas en ese bosque junto a las ruinas de los Criaderos, lo que incluían al menos dos docenas de guerreros fanáticos, la mitad de los Acechadores, uno de los tres Colosos y dos de los cinco Inmortales. El resto de las fuerzas estaba bastante desmoralizado como para entrar tan pronto en otra refriega, pero los protoss sabían que no había otra opción.

La única que no pareció abatida por la lucha reciente fueron Chrysalis y su Guardia Real. La Reina de los Changelings, apenas llegó en cuerpo y alma al lugar miró en dirección a las catacumbas de Canterlot, alarmada ,y luego giró la cabeza en dirección a la ciudad. Movió su cabeza en diferentes direcciones como si oyera diferentes voces procedentes de la colonia, y finalmente salió volando con su escolta antes de que alguien pudiera hablar con ella.

Twilight al haber vivido ya algo parecido fue la primera en despabilarse, se acercó una por una a sus amigas en sus distintas posiciones (Excepto a Rarity por estar en el aire) y trató de sacudirlas y les rogó que se concentraran y volvieran con ella a la batalla. No fue nada sencillo; todas tenían una mirada abierta y perdida al recordar lo que habían vivido, incluso Pinkie había dejado de sonreír hace bastante tiempo y su cabello ahora se encontraba lacio y sin señales de su optimismo natural, aquello no era buena señal. Por suerte alcanzó con un abrazo, unas palabras de aliento y la promesa de que todo iría bien para traerlas devuelta. El regreso de la princesa y sus amigas, que tantas veces habían salvado Equestria en el pasado, bastó para que los soldados ponis que estaban cansados y fatigados de tanta batalla y destrucción vieran una pequeña luz de esperanza, eso fue suficiente para que se pusieran de pie y se prepararan para entrar en acción nuevamente.

Rainbow regresó al aire enseguida, luego de ayudar a los Wonderbolts a recomponerse, o al menos los que quedaban ya que un par cayeron en la batalla anterior, y comenzaron a hacer un reconocimiento del área; Rarity se mantuvo a la espera junto con Mal'coth ya que la presencia de hidraliscos en el campo representaba una amenaza muy grande para los Void Ray. Pinkie y Applejack se unieron a los blindados que quedaban y se formaron frente a Artanis para su siguiente orden. En cuanto a Twilight, luego de ver que sus amigas seguían con ella regresó con Faran'dor para unirse nuevamente a los Altos Templarios, pero cuando quiso unirse a sus filas el Líder de los Templarios se le acercó flotando.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le preguntó rápidamente- Debes ir al frente junto a Artanis para dirigir a los tuyos.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Twilight, confundida- ¿Con Artanis?

\- El Jerarca nos ordenó que te enviáramos al frente junto a él, necesita a alguien con autoridad frente a los nuestros para mostrar autoridad a los tuyos entre tanto caos. Antes estaba asignada conmigo en las filas más atrás para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo.

Twilight entendió de inmediato: Artanis, pese a que accedió a que pelearan junto a él, se aseguró de tenerla en un lugar seguro; Sospechó que Zeratul tuvo algo que ver con eso. Pero ahora, con todo ese alboroto y con tanto poni corriendo de aquí para allá, aparte de que seguramente las Princesas estarían en medio de la batalla, los habitantes de la ciudad necesitarían a alguien que los guía mientras el ejército marcha hacia el frente. En parte se sintió complacida y en parte engañada puesto que le dieron cuidados extras por ser princesa, y nunca le gustó que la traten diferente por su cargo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los Altos Templarios? ¿El entrenamiento…?

\- Has aprendido lo que hay que saber para considerarte Alta Templario- Respondió Faran'dor hincando la rodilla, Twilight sintió un arrebato de orgullo al oír en su cabeza la voz del templario mientras decía eso- Pero los estudiantes deben seguir solos su camino para convertirse en Maestros. Ve y dirige a tu pueblo, joven Templario, y demuestra tu ira a todo aquel que lo amenace. Mis hermanos y yo daremos nuestra vida para protegerlo si es necesario.

Twilight se sintió muy humilde con esas palabras, como sintiendo que no llegaba a cumplir con sus expectativas. Aun así se puso seria y dio una reverencia.

\- Gracias por todo, Templario. _En Taro Tassadar- _Lo saludó, siendo una de las pocas frases que aprendió con los Templarios.

\- _Und Lara Khar._ -Le respondió Faran'dor, aunque ir en paz no era lo más recomendable en ese momento.

Twilight galopó rápidamente (ya que flotar era más lento en esa situación) hacia el frente y se puso junto a él justo cuando terminó de formar sus tropas en escuadrones y se dispuso a dar la orden. El Jerarca inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y Twilight le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¡Templarios!- Gritó Artanis con autoridad- ¡La oscuridad se cierne sobre esta ciudad! ¡Defiendan a sus habitantes, defiendan a los ponis y a sus hermanos protoss! ¡Expulsemos a estos monstruos de este lugar! _¡Arun Aladan! (¡Ninguno permanecerá!)_

Con un grito de furia, el ejército de ponis y protoss avanzó desde el Nexo por la calle principal y los Wonderbolts y Fenix a base de señas y telepatía guiaban a pequeños escuadrones por calles secundarias para que se diseminaran correctamente por la ciudad. En todo ese tiempo Twilight iba al frente indicando a todo poni sin armas que se encontraran que se dirijan al palacio donde tendrían refugio. Los ponis obedecían de inmediato las órdenes de una Alicornio, pero esta se llenaba de angustia cuando veía que alguno de los inocentes tenían heridas o rasguños sangrantes, producto de la implacable ferocidad Zerg.

\- ¡Diríjanse al palacio! ¡Permanezcan juntos! ¡Ayúdense unos a otros, no desesperen!- Les decía mientras los empujaba levemente con magia a aquellos que se paralizaban. En secreto, ella misma se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez.

Los Fanáticos, Altos Templarios y máquinas protoss avanzaron sin cesar rápidamente por la calle principal hasta entrar en la plaza Central. Allí se encontraron con Celestia, los Changelings y a Chrysalis, que luchaban por su vida mientras intentaban ganar tiempo, pero los Zerg por fin habían logrado entrar en la plaza y sus números aplastantes obligaban a los defensores protoss, ponis y Changelings a batirse en retirada.

Twilight no se esperaba una situación tan desesperada, pero Artanis apenas vio a los Zerg avanzando encendió sus dos espadas psí.

\- ¡_En Taro Tassadar! _¡Por Aiur! ¡Por Equestria!- Gritó mientras avanzaba.

\- ¡Por Aiur! ¡Por Equestria!- Respondieron los que lo acompañaban mientras se sumaban a la carrera.

Fue una carga espectacular, incluso gloriosa, según los ojos de los protoss. Artanis corría al frente de todos, ambas espadas encendidas, ganándole a ponis y a sus propios fanáticos a la carrera. A su derecha y un poco más atrás iba Twilight, con mirada furiosa y cuerno brillando mientras sus alas se agitaban como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a volar. A la izquierda y derecha (y un poco más atrás) de ambos corrían Fanáticos tanto protoss como ponis, todos con espadas encendidas (los protoss, puesto que para los ponis correr con eso encendido les resultaba incómodo) y uniendo sus gritos en un coro guerrero que se oía a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Los Inmortales, Acechadores y Colosos, más pesados y por lo tanto más lentos, cubrían la retaguardia de los soldados mientras se dispersaban a medida que había más espacio para tener una zona de tiro más amplia sin bloquearse unos a otros. Zeratul, más cauto y sabio que la mayoría antes de arrojarse a la batalla, saltó invisible hacia el techo de los edificios y eliminó a docenas de Zerglings que corrían por este mientras avanzaba junto al camino principal hasta que juzgó que se separó lo suficiente de la Princesa; saltó al suelo y se transportó a su lado cuando se produjo el choque para reforzar a la casi derrotada defensa de Canterlot.

El choque de los refuerzos fue bastante impresionante, según Celestia y Twilight, quienes participaron en este:

Artanis al acercarse lo suficiente dio un salto, como lo hizo en la puerta de Canterlot, sobre la delgada línea de defensa y aterrizó haciendo volar a tres Zerglings y una cucaracha con una onda expansiva azul de energía psiónica que dejó un espacio abierto; Twilight galopó detrás de él pero su cuerno brilló con energía púrpura y desapareció en un destello morado antes de chocar contra una línea de ponis fanáticos, volvió a aparecer junto a Artanis esta vez con relámpagos formándose a su alrededor y mirando a los Zerg con una mirada furiosa igual a la que puso cuando peleó cara a cara con Tirek, sus ojos relampagueaban con rayos así como sus alas y cuerno. Un pensamiento, unas palabras en Khalani (el idioma de los protoss), y una tormenta psiónica rodeó a ambos abriendo aun más espacio y haciendo retroceder a los Zerg. Celestia vio atónita como su antigua estudiante eliminaba a docenas de Zerg y abría un largo espacio para que otros vieran con esperanza que era posible derrotar al enemigo, sonriendo con un nuevo optimismo y orgullosa de la nueva princesa, avanzó galopando nuevamente con su cuerno brillando y se colocó al lado de Artanis, lista para luchar; por último, Zeratul apareció en un estallido de sombras al lado de Twilight con su espada Warp encendida y también mirada seria contra los enemigos que comenzaban a rodearlos.

Ese fue el inicio de la más impresionante y sanguinaria batalla jamás peleada en Canterlot. El ejército compuesto por protoss, changelings y ponis comenzaron a empujar hacia adelante con un embate feroz, pero ni con espadas psí ni plasma candente podían compararse con los cuatro guerreros en el centro de ambas fuerzas y un poco adelantados a la línea de defensa.

Celestia, Twilight, Artanis y Zeratul empezaron a pelear los cuatro juntos, pero no era una pelea como la que sucedía a su alrededor. Los cuatro combatían como una unidad sincronizada, aun más que los fanáticos que lucharon en la puerta de Canterlot. Celestia y Twilight disparaban rayos de energía a diestra y siniestra, Celestia creando ondas de calor que quemaban Zergs tan bien como cualquier Coloso, Twilight con simples disparos de magia que explotaban como pequeñas bombas contra cualquier enemigo; ambas hacían aparecer brillantes escudos (Dorados y púrpuras) que las cubrían a ellas mismas o a sus compañeros ante cualquier enemigo que estuviera a punto de asestar un golpe. Artanis acuchillaba con sus espadas dobles partiendo Zerglings a la mitad o tajeando Hidraliscos fácilmente, a menudo daba volteretas en el aire saltando sobre las Alicornios para cubrirle los flancos, y al estar junto a Zeratul daba golpes cuando él se agachaba o viceversa; el templario tétrico tenía un modo más elegante para combatir pero no menos violento, lanzaba grandes tajos abarcando arcos largos que podían cortar a más de un Zerg a la vez, a veces desaparecía y aparecía al otro lado de las alicornios dando un golpe mortal y otras veces daba un giro en el aire hacia atrás para atacar a un Zerg que saltaba sobre algún compañero.

Fue una pelea coreografiada que duró lo que parecieron horas hasta que notaron que menos Zerg se les venían encima y esto era porque sus propias tropas, inspiradas por su esfuerzo, empujaron una buena distancia a las tropas Zerg a base de fuerza y disparos.

Al mismo tiempo que los héroes peleaban, los guerreros no se quedaron atrás: las filas de fanáticos, inspirados por la carga de Artanis, empujaron con los sobrevivientes de la anterior defensa e hicieron retroceder a los Zerg de aquellos que estaban cansados de la batalla hasta el momento, estos, sin embargo, volvieron al combate con un vigor renovado luego de ver a las princesas, los héroes protoss y las nuevas tropas que venían a socorrerlos. Los Acechadores dispararon sus Disruptores de partículas y los Colosos, incluyendo a Applejack, quemaron con plasma candente a la primera línea de Zerg frente a los combatientes, Pinkie y Clear Shoot, junto al resto del escuadrón de Inmortales, ubicaron sus objetivos y abrieron fuego contra cualquier Cucaracha que encontraban en su camino, cuyas armaduras reventaban frente a los Cañones de Fase Gemelos y el Fiesta Cannon.

El golpe de gracia lo dieron Faran'dor y sus Altos Templarios, que apenas notaron el retroceso de la fuerza enemiga se alinearon horizontalmente frente a los colosos y lanzaron descargas simultáneas sobre todas las tropas Zerg dentro de la plaza, las tormentas psiónicas frieron a tantos bichos dentro de la zona que las fuerzas de defensa combinadas lograron empujarlos casi sin esfuerzo hasta la entrada a la calle principal, donde pudieron abrirse en un semicírculo donde podían recibir a cualquier cantidad de Zergs y aun tener la ventaja, la plaza volvía a ser de ellos.

Aprovechando la situación, Celestia apartó a Twilight y los demás líderes hacia atrás y se valió del tiempo ganado para discutir la situación, al mismo tiempo, Karax apareció junto un grupo de Centinelas que se dirigieron al frente para apoyar a las tropas.

\- ¡Jerarca!- Exclamó el forjador de fase- Me alegra de verlos aquí. Al ver a tantos Zerg aquí creí que el enemigo estaba lanzando todas sus fuerzas contra nosotros en un intento de destruirnos sin luchar contra su ejército. ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¡A mí también me gustaría saberlo!- Dijo Celestia consternada.

\- ¡Fue una trampa!- Contestó Artanis, furioso de admitirlo- ¡Los Zerg utilizaron su base secundaria como cebo para sacarnos de la ciudad! ¡Ya tenían Ultraliscos en grandes cantidades para cuando llegamos allí, de no haber vuelto abría sido una masacre!

\- Artanis…- Dijo Twilight lentamente, tratando de no recordar esos rostros monstruosos- ¿Qué eran esos… esos?

\- Ponis infestados…- Intervino Zeratul, Karax abrió los ojos sorprendido pero Celestia solo los miró confundida- Al parecer los Zerg decidieron usar a su pueblo contra ustedes, los han empezado a infestar con su inmundicia. No hay forma de curarlos.

\- ¡Dijiste que los Terran pudieron curar a una de los suyos con un artefacto!- Señaló Twilight, negándose a creer que no había forma de salvar a esos ponis.

\- Un artefacto que no tenemos y que no abundan en la galaxia- Dijo Zeratul con pesar- Créeme Twilight, no hay forma de salvarlos, ninguna que nosotros tengamos. Si queremos mostrarles al menos algo de piedad, debemos acabar con su sufrimiento.

Twilight creyó que eso era una terrible pesadilla. ¿Acaso todos esos ponis inocentes tenían que morir o vivir el resto de sus vidas, convertidos en monstruosidades sin mente? ¿No había esperanza para todos esos potros y yeguas que no tenían nada que ver en ese conflicto?

\- ¡No hay tiempo para pensar en eso!- Ordenó Artanis- ¡Todavía estamos en peligro! Karax, ¿Cuál es la situación?

\- Los Zerg llegaron por medio de Orugas Nydus varias horas después de su partida. El ataque fue sorpresivo, casi no tuvimos tiempo de prepararnos. Organizamos una defensa entre los ponis, los templarios restantes y los Changelings, pero no habríamos logrado sobrevivir de no ser por su regreso. Ahora mismo, todavía estamos en desventaja a pesar de haber ganado posiciones estratégicas: Los Zerg aun poseen números mayores y su uso del Lago Espejo les permite reforzar sus filas directamente desde su Colmena. Si no destruimos las Orugas, nos arriesgamos a una derrota por cansancio.

\- Envié a Luna con un destacamento pequeño por las calles laterales- Dijo Celestia con seriedad- Mi plan era distraer a los Zerg lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera llegar a los gusanos sin tanta resistencia. No tuve noticias de ella desde entonces.

\- Un plan osado, Princesa- La alabó Artanis- De hecho, no creo que tengamos otra opción. ¡Zeratul, necesito que te dirijas con un destacamento propio para apoyar a la Princesa Luna! El resto atraeremos al Enjambre y les daremos tiempo para eliminar las orugas Nydus, sin sus refuerzos, podremos dar un asalto final y deshacernos del Enjambre aquí.

\- Así lo haré Artanis. Pero preferiría llevar solo a Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Contra docenas de Zerg que pueden estar corriendo en la ciudad? Es demasiado arriesgado.

\- Pero llamaríamos menos la atención que todo un destacamento- Respondió Zeratul sabiamente- Es preferible ser una élite de pocos números que ser muchos que encuentren una muerte rápida. Confía en mí, Jerarca, destruiremos las orugas.

Artanis asintió y esperó un momento. Celestia al ver la decisión en los ojos de su antigua estudiante estiró sus alas y le dio un abrazo como a Luna.

\- Te esperaremos, Princesa Twilight. Estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has conseguido.

\- Gracias, Celestia…- Dijo Twilight, devolviéndole el abrazo- Regresaremos con Luna. Lo prometo.

Luego de las rápidas despedidas, Twilight siguió a Zeratul por una calle lateral alejándose lo más posible de la batalla que se daba en la plaza. Celestia cambió rápidas miradas con Artanis, ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al centro de la refriega. Si el objetivo era ganar tiempo, se asegurarían de dar lo mejor de sí para conseguir la mayor cantidad posible.

* * *

Fluttershy esperaba junto a la Baliza de la Flota cada vez con más nerviosismo. La batalla había empezado hace bastante y la pegaso amarilla oía los acontecimientos desde su posición alejada y segura, pero aun así se negó a abandonar su puesto. Zeratul le había dicho que espere allí y así lo haría, aunque la situación la hacía sentirse cada vez más asustada.

De hecho, desde que oyó los gritos desgarradores y sintió el temblor de las Orugas Nydus bajo sus casco, continuamente la pegaso miraba a su alrededor temiendo que en algún momento surgieran Zerg de alguna parte con intención de atacarla. Cuando oyó los gritos de batalla y dolor, ella intentó taparse los oídos para no imaginar lo que les podría estar pasando a los ponis de la ciudad, y a cada minuto que pasaba su preocupación aumentaba por sus amigas, de las que no sabía ni su paradero ni si estaban bien, lo que llevaba a mas especulaciones y miedo.

Tan preocupada y asustada estaba que cuando el cristal dentro de la esfera de la Baliza de la Flota comenzó a brillar y a emitir un sonido, la pegaso literalmente saltó tres metros dando un chillido y quedando acostada en el suelo con sus cascos cubriéndole el rostro y temblando de patas a cabeza antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- ¡IIIIIhhhh...!- Chillaba como un gatito asustado.

\- ¿Artanis, Jerarca?- Llamó una voz femenina desde la esfera, que brillaba a la par de los sonidos- ¿Alguien me escucha?

Fluttershy tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que sucedía. Intentando armarse de valor pese al escándalo que se oía, se paró firme pero le habló a la esfera cautelosamente, como si se tratara de alguien autoritario.

\- Ehm... ¡Aquí estoy!- Dijo con voz temblorosa- ¿Me escuchan?

\- ¿Es esa la base protoss?- Preguntó de inmediato la voz inquisitivamente, Fluttershy bajó un poco la cabeza- ¿Quien está al otro lado del comunicador?

\- Mi... mi nombre es Fluttershy- Respondió la pegaso con voz cada vez más susurrante- ¿Quien habla?

\- ¿Fluttershy?- Repitió la voz con evidente confusión- Aquí habla la Ejecutora Selendis al mando de la flota. ¿Eres una de esas criaturas de ese mundo? ¿Qué sucede allí, donde están Karax o Artanis?

\- Eh... ellos... no están disponibles... pero si quisieran dejarles un mensaje...- El grito de guerra de los refuerzos en la plaza la hizo saltar nuevamente y la despabiló de repente- ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Nos están invadiendo! ¡Situación de alerta y de pánico! ¡Queremos ayuda urgentemente! ¡Necesitamos ayuda lo más pronto posible! Por favor...

Ante el extraño y repentino pedido, Selendis tardó un momento en responder, de hecho, la siguiente voz que Fluttershy escuchó era muy distinta: Era masculina, grave y profunda. A Fluttershy le recordó un poco a Big Macintosh pero incluso más grave.

\- Ejecutora, recibimos un mensaje anteriormente del Prelado Zeratul. Dejó indicaciones de que subamos a bordo a una poni pegaso en particular que respondiera al nombre de Fluttershy. La orden está abalada por el Jerarca.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, comandante?-Dijo Selendis con tono escéptico. Fluttershy, pese a la situación, sintió que estaba escuchando una conversación que no debía- Bien. Si está abalada por Artanis, procederemos como es debido.

\- _Na hazuum_ (De acuerdo)- Respondió la voz grave.

\- ¡Atención, pegaso!- Anunció Selendis, refiriéndose nuevamente a la Elemento de la Bondad- ¡Entendemos la situación y nos dirigimos al encuentro con sus tropas! Llegaremos en unos cuantos minutos a la superficie. Mientras tanto, captamos tu señal cerca de la baliza y podemos transportarte a bordo de nuestras naves. ¿Confirmado?

\- oh... ¿Ok?- Contestó la pegaso insegura.

\- ¿Podemos transposicionar?- Preguntó Selendis sin cortar la comunicación.

\- _Uhn anak paru_ (Estamos listos)- Respondió la voz grave de antes.

\- Entonces procedan.

Fluttershy no supo que iba a pasar, pero entendió tarde lo que significaba "transposicionar" a alguien de un lugar a otro. De repente ella se vio rodeada de una luz azul brillante y su cuerpo pareció descomponerse en grandes grupos de partículas que se dirigieron al cielo. No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Cinco segundos después de que la rodeara la luz, no quedaba nadie en el lugar en donde estaba.

Nadie la vio irse pero en ese momento, la pequeña pegaso amarilla vivió una de las experiencias más extrañas y al mismo tiempo más emocionantes que vivió en su vida, y solo estaba comenzando.

* * *

Mientras la mayor parte del Enjambre estaba en Canterlot, una pequeña cantidad de Zerg aun se encontraba en la Colmena; la razón de esto era reemplazar rápidamente a los guerreros caídos. Un Hidralisco moría... otro surgía del Lago-Espejo y se dirigía a la Red Nydus, unas extrañas criatura conectadas al estómago de las tremendamente largas Orugas Nydus que en la base Zerg tenían el aspecto de unas enormes cavidades con colmillos.

Incluso dentro de todo el caos que se gestaba lejos de allí, Morgoroth continuaba con su esforzado labor en intentar mejorar aún más las feroces criaturas del Enjambre. Pese a que en el fondo seguía con sus dudas acerca de su futuro en aquel Enjambre, el Ente Evolutivo se había entretenido las últimas horas evolucionando al máximo las garras y armaduras Zerg. Además, aun tenía esperanzas para la Madre de la Prole puesto que horas antes pudo por fin hacerle escuchar su consejo.

Varias horas antes de iniciar el ataque contra Canterlot, Morgoroth había logrado integrar las secuencias de la criatura Tatzlwurm al Enjambre y así obtener las secuencias necesarias para crear Orugas Nydus. Niadra creyó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, pero Morgoroth le advirtió de un peligro más grave: Los superamos cerca de Canterlot habían detectado una enorme fuerza saliendo de la ciudad y perdían contacto sistemáticamente con sus exploradores a lo largo del camino. Convencido de que era una invasión a gran escala, el Ente Evolutivo aconsejó a su ama lanzar un ataque preventivo contra la fuerza invasora mientras Morgoroth se aseguraba de comenzar la gestación de los Ultraliscos, la máxima creación del Enjambre en términos de fuerza bruta. Siendo imposible crearlos por estar al límite de población, el sacrificio masivo de Cucarachas, Hidraliscos y Zerglings contra las huestes de protoss y ponis le garantizaron el espacio que necesitaba.

Cuando por fin salieron los primeros, la Madre de la Prole ordenó a varios entrar al Lago para duplicar sus fuerzas e inmediatamente los liberó en furiosa estampida contra la fuerza de invasión, que ya había destruido sus criaderos recolectores de Gas Vespeno; además, ordenó a las nuevas Orugas Nydus excavar a gran velocidad bajo la tierra y comenzar a gestarse en el corazón de la base enemiga. Por su parte, Morgoroth puso a prueba a sus nuevos experimentos ordenando a los Infestadores que arrojó sobre Dodge Junction, liberar a sus monstruosos esclavos contra los enemigos.

Obviamente el contraataque surtió efecto por ambas partes: Mientras los Ultraliscos y ponis Infestados atacaban sin piedad a los ofensores, el resto del Enjambre aterrorizaba la ciudad en lo alto de la montaña. Con sus Corazas Quitinosas y sus potentes cuchillas Kaiser, parecía que no se necesitaba nada más para romper las filas protoss. Sin embargo, el ejército enemigo escapó desapareciendo de repente y Niadra, furibunda, decidió volcar toda su ira contra la ciudad, asesinado a cualquier cosa viva allí arriba.

Llegando al presente, Morgoroth se entretuvo durante bastante tiempo intentando descifrar la manera de utilizar la extraña conexión psiónica que parecía unir a todo en ese mundo. Le parecía imperdonable no poder encontrar el secreto de ese extraño elemento potencial; y concluyendo que los ponis eran tan imposibles de integrar al Enjambre como los protoss, decidió volcar su atención en la fauna local, que pese a que su naturaleza en sí era distinta, aun tenían un mínimo factor psiónico en sus cuerpos del que estaba convencido que podía usar como arma.

Fue así como encontró una respuesta en los Timberwolfes, los depredadores básicos en la academia alimenticia del bosque. Hasta ese momento a Morgoroth le parecieron seres no evolucionados, frágiles y débiles en comparación con las fuerzas Zerg, que los estuvieron cazando desde que comenzó a expandirse la Colmena. Pero al fijar su atención en una pequeña escuadrilla de Zerglings que atacaba a una manada grande, hizo un gran descubrimiento. Niadra, sin embargo...

\- ¡Morgoroth!- Lo llamó con autoridad- ¡Me dirigiré a la ciudad para dirigir yo misma la devastación de los protoss! ¡Envía a los Ultraliscos y a tus ponis infestados a reforzar nuestras fuerzas para el último golpe!

\- Descubrimiento realizado en secuencias de fauna local.- Respondió el Ente Evolutivo- Posible mejora para cepa de Ultralisco...

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías!- Exclamó la Madre de la Prole, que se dirigía a la Red Nydus, ciega por la sed de matanza- ¡Nadie puede detenernos con el Lago en nuestro poder!

\- Posibilidad latente de utilizar rastros de energía psiónica en Timberwolfes- Intentó convencerlo el maestro de la evolución, frotando sus pequeños brazos alargados- Hará Ultraliscos invencibles, asegurar victoria para el Enjambre.

Niadra se detuvo a la entrada de la criatura, tal vez deseaba más que nada derramar sangre protoss, pero si lo que el Ente evolutivo decía era cierto, quizás valiera la pena el retraso de sus mejores criaturas.

\- ¡Bien!- Dijo por fin mirándolo de reojo- ¡Apresúrate y haz esos cambios, pero quiero a mis tropas junto a mí cuando aplastemos a esas alimañas!

\- Comenzando experimentos en secuencias de Timberwolfe...

* * *

El Ente Evolutivo fijó su mente en una zona especialmente densa del bosque, donde la Biomateria aun no había podido penetrar. Sus ojos veían aquello que un Superamo observaba desde las alturas, atentos a todo movimiento y listo para impartir órdenes a los Zerg.

\- Bosque Everfree, hogar de posibilidades para mejora. Depredador primario oculto desde llegada del Enjambre.

Sintió la presencia de un grupo de Hidraliscos que luchaban en combate corto con una manada de seis Timberwolfes, uno de ellos siendo tres veces más grande que el resto.

\- Timberwolfes. Criaturas organizadas en manadas pequeñas al mando de un Alfa, madera del bosque parte de su estructura principal; garras de corteza, colmillos de astillas, quebradizos- Observó Morgoroth con evidente desprecio por la poca evolución defensiva de las criaturas- Aun así, habilidad extraña dentro de secuencias.

Los Hidraliscos dispararon sus espinas venenosas sobre uno de los Timberwolfes y lograron destruirlo por completo haciéndolo pedazos, sin embargo, el resto de la manada se abalanzó sobre ellos y los destrozó antes de que pudieran responder. Morgoroth, ignorando la pérdida de unidades reemplazables, concentró su atención en la criatura caída.

\- Extraña influencia psiónica en madera de Timberwolfes. Activa aun luego de destrucción de cuerpo, puede regenerar, rearmar cuerpo.

Tal y como lo describía, la madera desperdigada por el suelo que era parte de la bestia comenzó a brillar y a flotar por su cuenta. En cuestión de segundos, el lobo de madera estaba denuevo de pie y el resto de la manada lanzó un aullido festejando su triunfo.

\- Ultraliscos pueden beneficiarse de este descubrimiento. Deben destruir, consumir criaturas. Asimilar al Enjambre. Evolucionar...

Tres Ultraliscos entraron a escena derribando árboles y rugiendo con sonidos agudos que tornaban a graves a medida que se acercaban a sus presas. Dos de los Timberwolfes más pequeños al verlos huyeron hacia los árboles por temer a la nueva amenaza, pero los otros que aun estaban en la zona, intimidados por la presencia del Alfa, gruñeron a los nuevos invasores y se dispusieron a rodearlos.

A diferencia de otras criaturas Zerg, que evaluaban las amenazas de acuerdo a que enemigo era más sencillo destruir o aquel que representaba la amenaza más grande, los Ultraliscos tenían una manera más sencilla de destruir a sus oponentes: Cargaban hacia adelante destrozando cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino con sus poderosas cuchillas Kaiser y sus cuerpos acorazados a los que casi nada podían atravezar.

Fue así como los cuatro Timberwolfes que intentaron atacarlos desde diferentes flancos terminaron hechos astillas frente a ellos antes de que pudieran siquiera rasguñar sus poderosas corazas. Morgoroth, sin embargo, observaba cada detalle de la situación para percatarse del más mínimo detalle.

\- ¡Elemento psiónico de los Timberwolfes activo en su mayor expresión al ser destruidos de cuerpo entero! ¡Consumir luego de derribar, rápido!

Obedientes a la fuerza de una mente superior, dos de los Ultraliscos comenzaron a devorar con sus grandes bocas en forma de punta que sobresalían de debajo de sus caparazones a los pedazos de los lobos, que comenzaban a brillar con luz dorada y se movían buscando una forma de unirse.

Mientras tanto, el tercer Ultralisco se paró frente al Timberwolfe alfa y gruñó mientras se preparaba para cornearlo. El gran lobo de madera aulló y su abalanzó sobre su oponente buscando hacer algún daño sobre la enorme coraza que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. De haber podido, el Timberwolfe se llevaría una gran desilusión al rasguñar con sus garras la Coraza Quitinosa de la criatura sin hacerle más marca que a una piedra. Aprovechando que su oponente estaba en su cabeza y en una posición en la que fácilmente podía cargarlo, el enorme mastodonte Zerg levantó un poco sus patas delanteras y se abalanzó contra los árboles enfrente. El impacto de la bestia al golpear hizo que el Timberwolfe cayera sin más, y un par de cuchilladas de las cuatro cuchillas de su atacante terminaron con el asunto de manera breve y violenta.

Al consumir los cuerpos que intentaban tomar vida, los Ultraliscos incorporaban nuevas secuencias a su propia cadena de ADN, Morgoroth se sentía satisfecho mientras analizaba desde la Cámara de Evolución su trabajo.

\- Aislado componente único en cadenas de ADN. Incorporando a hebras de Ultraliscos. Adaptación exitosa. Comenzando metamorfosis...

Los Ultraliscos se dirigieron a una zona con Biomateria y al pisar en esta se recubrieron en una sustancia que los terminó convirtiendo en unas enormes crisálidas, en todo el Bosque, el resto de los Ultraliscos hacían lo mismo.

Apenas unos minutos después, las nuevas criaturas salieron

Los nuevos Ultraliscos eran casi idénticos en forma a los anteriores solo que con algunas diferencias: Sus crestas eran más filosas al terminar en puntas, sus patas poseían garras que permitían cortar al mismo tiempo que aplastaban, pero lo más notable era un tono verdoso y amarillento que emitían de sus cuerpos al incorporar la extraña magia de los Timberwolfes a ellos mismos. Morgoroth lo veía solo como una mejora y una leve influencia psiónica, pero no reconocía lo que en realidad había logrado.

\- Cepa de Magnasauro finalizada, permite reconstrucción luego de heridas graves. Evolución completada.

* * *

Pese a que los protoss, ponis y Changelings mantenían la línea, la pelea se hacía cada vez más dura, sobre todo para los últimos. Chrysalis disparaba rayos de color esmeralda a cualquier criatura que se pusiera en su camino y comandaba a sus guerreros para que enfrentaran a los Zerg con ventaja numérica, la forma Changeling tradicional, pero esa batalla llegaba al borde del ridículo. Simplemente no tenían fin.

Cada criatura que asesinaban era reemplazada por dos más furiosas, y parecían haber mejorado sus garras y armadura desde la última vez que los enfrentaron. Eso, sumado al hecho de que los Changelings no usaban ningún tipo de arma más que sus pezuñas agujereadas y su limitada magia, hacía que esa pelea resultara en una carnicería para sus crías. Furiosa y adolorida, se abrió paso entre guerreros luchando y monstruos acuchillando hasta por fin tener a la vista a Celestia, esta peleaba con Artanis de tal manera que parecían un solo guerrero dividido en dos, la Reina de los Changelings ni pensó en unirse a aquello puesto que no le interesaba pelear en equipo.

De un disparo le sacó un Zergling que tenía cerca y ganó un poco de tiempo mientras se ponía al lado de la Princesa del Sol, ante la mirada atónita de esta.

\- ¡Esto es suicidio!- Exclamó la Reina elevando la voz ante todo el escándalo- ¡Si seguimos así, mi colonia se va a extinguir, tenemos que irnos de aquí!

\- ¡NO!- Respondió la Princesa del Sol derribando a un Hidralisco de un estallido- ¡Tenemos que confiar en Twilight y en Luna, hay que darles tiempo para que destruyan las orugas!

\- ¡Y mientras esperamos a que cumplan esa misión suicida, mis fuerzas están siendo aniquiladas!- Replico con testarudez- ¡No voy a quedarme a ver como mis súbditos y yo somos destruidos!

\- ¡Teníamos un trato, Chrysalis!- Le espetó Celestia, mirándola ceñuda brevemente- ¡Prometiste luchar junto a nosotros contra los Zerg a cambio de refugio, y nosotros hemos cumplido! ¡Hay ponis que murieron defendiendo tanto a ti como a tu colonia! ¡Pero si tu palabra no está a la altura de tus acciones, puedes retirarte y esperar que la muerte te llegue a ti y a los tuyos cuando el mundo sea consumido por los Zerg!

Chrysalis la miró con profundo odio y gruñó amenazadoramente, pero luego retrocedió de regreso con su guardia y no dio órdenes de retirarse, Celestia lanzó un pequeño suspiro, un poco aliviada, y continuó la batalla.

Zeratul y Twilight al internarse en las calles laterales de la ciudad no se movieron demasiado antes de detenerse. Rápido en el pensamiento y en el arte del sigilo, el Templario Tétrico paró en seco a Twilight y le comunicó sus preocupaciones.

\- Debemos encontrar la manera de movernos entre las fuerzas Zerg sin ser vistos. Evitar peleas innecesarias hará que nuestra misión sea rápida y nos dará cierta seguridad de algunos peligros. Yo puedo mantener mi camuflaje continuamente, pero tú...

\- ¿Por qué no transportarnos directamente desde aquí a donde están los gusanos?- Sugirió la princesa- Podríamos terminar rápidamente de esa manera y regresar.

\- No sabemos cuántos Zerg puede haber cerca de ellos- Replicó Zeratul- Podríamos terminar apareciendo en medio de una emboscada. Si no hay manera de ocultar tu presencia, quizás sea mejor que yo vaya por...

\- Hay... un hechizo-Dijo Twilight, dudosa- Nunca lo intenté más allá de una práctica ocasional, pero podría permitir volverme casi tan invisible como tú.

Zeratul se quedó atónito por unos segundos, ¿qué tantas cosas podían llegar a hacer esas criaturas con el uso de la "magia"?

\- Vale la pena intentarlo.

Twilight asintió e hizo brillar su cuerno mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. El hechizo en sí era difícil porque debía crear un campo muy fino de magia alrededor suyo y ordenarle a este que dejara que pase la luz a través de su cuerpo como si fuera transparente; el problema era que requeriría mucha más magia de lo normal si quería asegurarse de que el campo se mantuviera activo cuando se moviera deprisa por las calles de Canterlot, si solo se trataba de un hechizo de ocultamiento mientras se mantuviera quieta, el campo de magia no tendría que ser tan complejo.

El resultado no fue perfecto, pero a los ojos de Zeratul resultó bastante bien: El campo de magia terminó cubriéndola y creando el efecto deseado, pero al moverse, algunas zonas del campo se superponían con otras (sobre todo en el área de las articulaciones) haciendo que se viera una distorsión en el aire con la forma de la Alicornio en donde ella estaba. En resumen, ella era invisible, pero su forma podría llegar a verse si se la observara a la luz con mucha atención.

Zeratul no puso objeciones, después de todo, su invisibilidad tampoco era perfecta pese a que podía escapar de los ojos de la Reina de Espadas estando frente a ella.

\- ¿Puedes mantener el hechizo indefinidamente?- Preguntó, observándola, o algo así.

\- Es un hechizo de aura así que, en teoría sí- Respondió Twilight- Pero jamás lo utilicé para recorrer grandes distancias, podría exigirme gastar un poco de magia una vez cada tanto.

\- Eso es suficiente. ¡Andando!

La marcha resultó más difícil de lo que Twilight esperaba, no por los Zerg, ellos no los veían, pero por el tener que mantenerse ocultos mientras veían correr a ponis inocentes perseguidos por enemigos o a aliados Changelings, protoss o ponis luchando por su vida con muchos de esos monstruos rodeándolos. Twilight se desesperaba al querer ayudarlos, pero respetaba la decisión de Zeratul de mantener un bajo perfil; el templario tenía razón, si no encontraban a Luna y destruían a las Orugas Nydus, no quedaría nada de Canterlot ni de su gente que salvar.

Twilight conocía Canterlot ya que vivió muchos años allí, por lo que no tardó mucho en encontrar las calles que los dirigían hacia la entrada de la ciudad, por supuesto, más de una vez tuvieron que dar un desvío puesto que un gran número de Zerg aparecían de repente, pero no había Supervisores cerca en el aire así que su camuflaje les permitía pasar a su lado sin problemas. Sin embargo, tuvieron que abandonar su sigilo mucho antes de lo esperado.

Habiendo recorrido cerca de diez calles, llegaron a la zona de Restaurantes, esta era una calle larga, con algunas pequeñas curvas y angosta, con varios edificios de diferentes formas y tamaños, casi todos con un cartel marcado con tres herraduras, la marca de que allí se servía gran comida. Sin embargo, en medio de ese lugar tan turístico se encontraba la princesa Luna, luchando por su vida contra tres Cucarachas y dos Hidraliscos que no paraban de atacarla y obligarla a retroceder con un escudo azul rodeándola.

Ni Zeratul ni Twilight pensaron mucho en lo que debían hacer, simplemente se colocaron al lado de la princesa y tomaron por sorpresa a sus atacantes mientras los destruían con sus diferentes métodos, mientras el camuflaje de ambos se desvanecía. Zeratul se encargó de los Hidraliscos, más frágiles y sencillos de cortar con su espada Warp, mientras que Twilight disparó distintos proyectiles de magia a las cucarachas, que explotaron en su lugar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y la pelea terminó en pocos segundos frente a la atónita mirada de la Princesa de la Noche.

\- ¡Twilight Sparkle, Zeratul!- Exclamó la Princesa con sorpresa al haberlos vistos aparecer literalmente de la nada- ¡Me alegro de verlos! Su tiempo no podía ser más justo, unos cuantos segundos más y habría tenido serios problemas.

\- Bien hallado, princesa- Respondió Zeratul- Es bueno verla sana y salva, pero... ¿qué pasó con aquellos que la acompañaban? Según Celestia, usted no se aventuró sola por estas calles infestadas de Zerg.

Luna puso una mirada de pesar y repulsión de repente y señaló una zona más adentrada en la calle, Zeratul fue el primero en dirigirse allí y Twilight lo siguió por un momento pero luego se detuvo al sentir la sorpresa del Templario Tétrico en su mente. Se estiró un poco atemorizada para ver detrás del Prelado Tétrico solo para ver con horror a un par de guardias muertos y ensangrentados junto con algunos Changelings... partidos por la mitad. La Princesa se tapó la boca y se dirigió con Luna para alejarse lo más posible de esa escena.

\- Nos emboscaron...- Explicó Luna con seriedad, aunque la voz se le quebraba al avanzar el relato- Pudimos atravesar las primeras calles sin problemas, pero a medida que nos acercábamos a la entrada, más Zerg nos encontrábamos. Finalmente, llegamos aquí y encontramos la calle completamente vacía. Mis guardias creyeron que por fin la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, no fue así. Sin darnos tiempo a casi nada, esos monstruos salieron del suelo y acabaron con toda mi escolta sin que pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlos. Los gritos... la manera en que ellos...

Twilight puso una pezuña en el hombro de la princesa mientras esta bajaba la mirada. Zeratul podía entenderlas perfectamente, esa brutalidad solo podía encontrarse en seres como los Zerg.

\- ¿Que tan lejos estamos de las Nydus?- Preguntó Zeratul, siempre concentrado en la misión.

\- No tanto- Respondió Twilight- Al final de esta calle giraremos a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y deberíamos de llegar a uno de los extremos del muro. Supongo que las Orugas serán lo bastante grandes como para que las veamos allí.

\- Hay que apresurarnos, cuanto más tiempo perdamos, más refuerzos llegaran a las fuerzas de Niadra. Necesitamos eliminarlos si queremos tener alguna esperanza de victoria.

\- ¿CON QUE ASÍ ES...?- Preguntó una voz que solo ellos pudieron oír, y que dejó helado al Prelado tétrico.

El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar y en el camino frente a ellos se interpuso una enorme figura que emergió del piso. Twilight y Luna se estremecieron un poco al ver la forma de la criatura: La enorme cresta sobre su cabeza que la hacía parecer mucho más alta de lo que en realidad era, sus seis patas que terminaban en picos más sus dos brazos cortos que le daban el aspecto de una monstruosa araña, y el enorme saco de huevos verde que palpitaba de forma asquerosa detrás de su espalda. Sin duda tenía aspecto de ser la reina de un enjambre de monstruos.

\- ¿Piensan tratar de detener a mi Enjambre? ¿Solo ustedes tres?- Preguntó la Madre de la Prole con esa voz mental y aguda que provocó en las alicornios un escalofrío por la espalda- ¡Que arrogancia, o tal vez solo sucumbieron a la desesperación al entender que no hay nada que puedan hacer para retrasar su perdición!

\- Niadra...- Dijo Zeratul con evidente enojo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿El templario tétrico? La última vez que nos vimos te dejé al borde de la muerte. Me aseguraré de no dejar esta vez el trabajo a medias.

\- ¡Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo!- Respondió el Nerazim activando su espada warp.

\- ¡Un momento!- Exclamó Luna poniéndose frente a Zeratul e interponiéndose entre ambos- Zeratul... ¿Es esta la reina de estos monstruos, la causante de todo este sufrimiento?

\- Si, y es por eso que...

\- Entonces déjamela a mí- La interrumpió la princesa.

\- ¿QUE?- Exclamaron Twilight y el templario, incluso Niadra alternó la mirada entre ellos, confundida.

\- ¡Ustedes vayan a destruir las Orugas!- Ordenó Luna sin dejar de mirar a Niadra- ¡Si yo no pude acercarme a ellas sin perder a mis protectores, no podré ayudarlos a destruirlas sin llamar la atención! ¡Pero puedo darles tiempo si entretengo a esta abominación aquí mismo!

A Zeratul no le gustó demasiado la idea pero no pudo negar que la lógica era correcta. Se miró con Twilight y no tardaron demasiado en decidir, ambos asintieron y se transportaron (uno con su habilidad de parpadeo y la otra con magia) detrás de la Madre de la Prole, que se dio vuelta alarmada y furiosa de que se les escapen.

\- ¡No van a ir a ninguna parte!- Gritó mientras sus dos garras superiores lanzaban varias púas envenenadas hacia ellos.

Las púas de repente se detuvieron en el aire y Luna apareció frente a ellas con una pequeña explosión de magia azul.

\- ¡Tu oponente soy yo!- Le respondió mientras le arrojaba las púas de regreso.

Se protegió con sus garras y la coraza del vientre y luego fijó su mirada en la Princesa. Sus ojos amarillos se entornaron en una mirada llena de odio asesino.

\- Te arrepentirás de eso...

\- ¡No puede entender como una criatura capaz de pensar y sentir puede hacer todo esto!- Exclamó Luna señalando con el casco a la ciudad asediada- ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto? ¡Lo estas destruyendo todo!

Niadra miró en la dirección a donde apuntaba Luna y luego regresó la mirada a ella, Luna se sorprendió de que le prestara atención, como si estuviera pensando su respuesta. Desgraciadamente esta no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Por qué debería importarme?- Dijo con un tono casi divertido, Luna dejó ligeramente la boca abierta- Los Zerg somos la raza más perfecta del universo. ¡Todo enemigo que nos enfrentamos nos hace cada vez más fuertes! No dependemos de tecnología ni de poderes mentales, nuestros cuerpos son capaces de adaptarse a lo que sea. ¿Que gano con todo esto, dices? ¡Sería mejor preguntar que ganan ustedes de esto! Su raza será parte de nosotros al final del día, sus cuerpos serán parte del Enjambre. ¡La infestación o la muerte será su destino para aquellos que osen resistirse a nosotros!

\- ¿Y cuántos Zerg morirán en el proceso?- Preguntó Luna en un último intento de hacerla razonar.

\- ¿Cuantos ponis seguirán resistiéndose a lo inevitable y cuantos seguirán protegiendo a los protoss?- Preguntó Niadra con malicia- Dime la respuesta, y te diré exactamente cuánto durará la matanza.

Luna sintió un pequeño desconcierto seguido por un temor considerable a la criatura que tenía delante. No era como ningún oponente que había tenido antes, ni siquiera Chrysalis ni Sombra tenían esta clase de sed de sangre.

\- Estás completamente loca...- Dijo Luna cerrando los ojos y haciendo brillar su cuerno- ¡Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas!

Luna se elevó unos metros con sus alas y creó un enorme escudo con forma de esfera mientras cargaba energía. Niadra lanzó un chillido agudo y le disparó varias rondas de sus mortales espinas ácidas, pero el escudo resistió los impactos lanzando pequeñas notas bajas con cada golpe. Luna apretó los dientes y su escudo brilló intensamente con una luz azul mientras cambiaba de forma, la energía que usó para protegerse se convirtió en el mismo rayo que usó para atacar.

Niadra no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera para evitar el contra-ataque, Luna pensó que tal vez su oponente era lo bastante arrogante como para creer que no precisaba defenderse. La Madre de la Prole recibió el rayo de lleno, que la rodeó como el potente rayo prismático de un Void Ray, quemando y destruyendo todo el piso cerca de ella.

Cuando el ataque finalizó y el terreno en donde estaba la Niadra se redujo a un cráter humeante, Luna bajó al suele esperando ver a su enemiga abatida. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en medio del cráter estaba ella con sus brazos cruzados frente a su cara y en posición defensiva, humeando en sus articulaciones pero ilesa en su mayor parte.

La Princesa no le entendía, ese ataque era poderoso, ¿cómo no pudo hacerle ningún daño? Niadra se descubrió y simplemente avanzó unos pasos como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Si algo nos daña, nuestras corazas se hacen más fuertes, si algo se resiste a nuestros ataques, nuestras garras se hacen más filosas. ¡No hay forma de vencernos, el Enjambre lo domina todo!

Luna pronto se dio cuenta de que subestimó a su oponente. Niadra comenzó a dispararle a diestra y siniestra sus espinas, esperando alcanzarla solo con una y ver como el veneno hacía el resto del trabajo. La Princesa tuvo que usar todos sus recursos disponibles para evitar que la hirieran; saltó y usó magia, esquivó por centímetros otra ráfaga y corrió por su vida detrás de un edificio donde encontraría refugio limitado.

Apenas tuvo un segundo analizó su situación: Niadra tenía la ventaja y se acercaba a paso lento y seguro hacia donde estaba ella, y ella no tenía forma de como atacarla. ¿Cómo demonios podía ganarle a alguien si no usaba magia?

\- ¡¿Realmente creíste que una criatura inferior y débil como tu tenía una oportunidad contra mí?!- Le gritó mientras la Princesa la oía acercarse- ¡He luchado contra docenas de protoss que poseían armas capaces de hacerme daño y aun así salí victoriosa! ¿Qué chance tienes tú?

Luna abrió los ojos de repente y observó su pata derecha. La espada Psi que Karax le regaló aun estaba en su brazo y Luna sabía cómo hacerla funcionar...

\- No importa ahora...- Continuó Niadra- ¡Esto juego terminó!

De un salto, la Madre de la Prole giró la esquina y se dispuso a destrozar a su oponente con sus garras superiores.

Fue un momento crítico para ambas. Niadra detuvo sus garras al ver que su oponente no estaba en ese lugar, como si hubiera desaparecido. La criatura escuchó el sonido de una pequeña explosión seguido por un destello que la hizo girar, pero ya era tarde, Luna se había transportado a su lado en el mismo instante en que Niadra estuvo a punto de acorralarla, y ahora ella atacaba a la desprevenida Zerg con su pata en alto y la cuchilla psi azul brillando en el aire.

Es curioso como esos momentos parecen ser en cámara lenta hasta que llega el momento del tajo.

Luna atravesó limpiamente la coraza de la espalda de Niadra y luego terminó delante de ella cortando la armadura del pecho, quería apuntar por la cabeza, pero hizo mal el cálculo y solo tuvo una oportunidad, cayó frente a ella sin poder aterrizar correctamente y quedó de rodillas. La Madre de la Prole lanzó un aullido horrible de dolor y se retorció un poco, pero ella también tenía mente de guerrera. Soportando de dolor agudo, se arrojó enfrente antes de que Luna tuviera oportunidad de girar completamente y sus garras extensibles acribillaron su ala derecha. Esta vez fue Luna la que lanzó un grito de dolor tremendo, y tiró del ala para alejarse de su atacante, lo que le hizo sentir más dolor y perder muchas plumas al zafarse.

Ambas se habían herido terriblemente y les costaba moverse, y aunque Luna era la que había hecho más daño, Niadra había obtenido la victoria táctica: El ala de la princesa, que estaba plegada con un ángulo extraño y las plumas estaban ensangrentadas, estaba inutilizada.

Ambas se levantaron como pudieron y se miraron mutuamente, Niadra volvió a disparar esperando golpearla ahora que Luna estaba dañada, pero Luna simplemente detuvo las espinas en el aire con su magia y las hizo caer en el suelo sin que pasara nada. Ella sonrió pese al dolor e hizo el esfuerzo de ignorar el dolor de su ala, que no era tarea fácil.

\- ¿Crees que esto basta?- Preguntó señalando con su cabeza el ala rota- Puedo hacer esto todo el día.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Niadra con tono divertido.

Luna abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que pasó a continuación. El extraño saco de color verde que tenía en la cola comenzó a moverse y Niadra se colocó en una extraña posición para hacer un esfuerzo. Uno a uno, cuatro huevos grandes y de aspecto asqueroso salieron rápidamente del saco y comenzaron a palpitar y brillar de manera extraña. La Princesa tuvo difícil el decidir si eso era lo más ridículo, asqueroso o tenebroso que había visto en una batalla. Pronto se decidió por la última: Cuando los huevos se resquebrajaron y las criaturas en su interior salieron, Luna reconoció a los monstruos suicidas que habían matado a muchos ponis en la primera batalla de la entrada de Canterlot, eran Banelings.

Niadra terminó de eclosionar los huevos y luego miró a su enemiga nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- Preguntó con aire triunfante- No puedes volar, y no podrás destruir a mis crías antes de que alguna te aniquile. ¡Esta vez estas muerte, criatura inf...! ¡Ahg!

Sin poder terminar la frase, Niadra se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, la herida que le hizo Luna había empezado a cobrar su parte, y el esfuerzo de crear unos Banelings empeoró la situación.

\- ¡AAhg...! ¡Mátenla!- Ordenó desde el suelo.

Luna cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió con mirada seria mientras volvía a activar la espada psi. No tenía escapatoria, los Banelings comenzaron a acercarse, algunos corriendo con sus patas de manera desagradable y otros hechos un ovillo con su propio cuerpo para rodar. La Princesa no podía escapar, su ala le temblaba y no era posible para ella correr más que sus enemigos en esa situación, pero si ese era el fin, moriría peleando.

\- ¡_Arun Aladan!_

Los Banelings gruñeron ante la aparición de nuevos enemigos. Un grupo de tres fanáticos cargaron desde los edificios y se abalanzaron sobre los Banelings sabiendo que sería suicida.

Luna trató de gritarles que se alejaran, pero los fanáticos chocaron contra las criaturas haciendo añicos sus escudos y alguno sufriendo algunas quemaduras de ácido. La Princesa sintió una mano en su ala buena y al girar se encontró con Faran'dor quien puso el hombro debajo de ésta y comenzó a ayudarla a recorrer el camino de regreso , alejándola de la batalla.

\- Debo admitir...-Le dijo Fatan'dor con cierto tono de halago- Estoy sorprendido de que haya podido mantener una lucha en contra de una Madre de la Prole en singular y salir con vida. La subestimé en gran manera.

\- Ya se lo dije a Kyros...- Respondió Luna con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso con dificultad, debido al ala rota- Somos primitivos, pero orgullosos. Pero... ¿qué haces aquí, Faran'dor? Creí que los Altos Templarios debían estar al frente de la batalla, y tú sobre todo siendo su lider.

\- No hay mejor líder en el frente de batalla que Artanis- Le respondió con orgullo- De todas formas, la Princesa Celestia estaba preocupada por su hermana y su antigua estudiante, y Artanis me autorizó a mí y a un grupo de templarios a ir a buscaros. Pero ahora que tenemos a nuestra merced a la Madre de la Prole, puede que la marea cambie a...

El chillido ensordecedor que vino desde arriba de sus cabezas lo hizo callar. Miraron al cielo y Luna observó a un grupo de criaturas grotescas parecidas a enormes gusanos con alas de murciélago que sobrevolaban en círculos sobre ellos. Las criaturas comenzaron a descender en picada mientras de sus colas surgían unos extraños proyectiles con formas de aguja y rodeadas de un extraño ácido color verde.

Los Fanáticos, que acortaban distancia con la Madre de la Prole, no tuvieron oportunidad con sus escudos destruidos por el choque con los Banelings, y una tras otro fueron derribados por los proyectiles de los Mutaliscos, que extrañamente no se detenían en un solo objetivo, sino que impactaban en uno y saltaban a aquel que tuvieran más cerca, como una especie de misil teledirigido. Fue una suerte para Luna y para Faran'dor que ellos estuvieran un poco alejados del resto de los templarios, y más suerte para la Princesa que aquellos proyectiles que impactaron en el Alto templario se deshicieron en sus escudos que hasta ahora permanecían intactos, aunque esa protección era muy corta.

Faran'dor no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Sabía que si querían tener una chance de sobrevivir, debía deshacerse de la fuerza aérea Zerg, por lo que soltó a Luna por un momento y estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo.

\- _¡Saraht tuun!- _Gritó mientras en sus manos y el collar en su cuello brillaba la energía psiónica.

Una tormenta de rayos psiónicos apareció en el cielo, friendo las mentes simples de los monstruos voladores, haciendo que caigan al suelo inertes o que exploten en el aire. Luna se quedó anonadada al ver la facilidad con la que los protoss manejaban esos poderes destructivos en una forma práctica, sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Faran'dor apenas terminó su ataque se dispuso a tomar el ala de la princesa nuevamente, pero allí ocurrió la tragedia.

Pasó tan rápido que Luna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aunque sintió un arrebato de horror al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. Dos garras largas y afiladas atravesaron el hombro y el pecho del Templario desde la espalda y sus puntas se veían del otro lado. Detrás de Faran'dor estaba Niadra, quien se había abierto paso entre los fanáticos mientras estos sufrían el ataque de los Mutaliscos.

\- ¡FARAN'DOR!- Gritó la Princesa.

\- ¡Muere, como el resto de tu raza, protoss!- Dijo Niadra mientras lo levantaba levemente con sus garras con la intención de empalarlo.

Luna escuchó el grito de dolor de Faran'dor en su mente y por un momento se olvidó completamente de su misión u objetivos. Todo lo que quería hacer era acabar con esa criatura, destruirla, alejarla lo más posible del noble guerrero que salvó su vida. Cargó su cuerno con la velocidad del pensamiento y formuló un hechizo cuyo objetivo era alejar a toda costa a la madre de la prole y liberar al templario.

El resultado fue un rayo de energía que impactó directamente en Niadra, puesto que esta confiaba en su armadura, que al contrario del anterior este no servía para destruir, quemar o alguna otra forma de hacer daño, sino para liberar y empujar. Así que la Madre de la Prole se sorprendió bastante cuando la punta de sus garras brillaron y desaparecieron de repente en una pequeña explosión de magia azul y ella misma salía volando calle abajo sin posibilidad de hacer algo para sostenerse o disminuir la caída. En sí el hechizo no le habría hecho mucho daño, pero en el estado en que estaba ella, el dolor y las heridas que tenían hasta el momento se agravaron y quedó patas arriba retorciéndose como una araña dada vuelta.

Luna no perdió tiempo, se sentía débil y adolorida, demasiado como para transportarse, pero tenía que continuar. Se acercó a Faran'dor, que estaba inconsciente y con las puntas de las garras de Niadra aun clavadas en su cuerpo en heridas sangrantes de color azul, y con un hechizo de levitación (y un gran esfuerzo para tratar de no sufrir ella) lo cargó sobre su espalda intentando sostenerlo con su ala buena, aunque no podía evitar que le doliera mucho la otra.

\- ¡Vamos, templario!- Le ordenó, rogando que lo estuviera escuchando y que aún estuviera tiempo- ¡Aguanta! ¡No abandones la lucha ahora!

Con toda la fuerza que aun tenía, Luna comenzó a trotar despacio por la calle llevando a cuestas el pesado cuerpo del templario (que gracias a su armadura y su estatura, pesaría lo mismo que ella). De vez en cuando tuvo que usar un hechizo de levitación para sostenerlo, pero no le importaba, tenía que salvarlo.

"Lo siento, Twilight Sparkle, Zeratul"- Pensó para sus adentros mientras recorría las calles lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo lastimado- "Es todo lo que puedo darles. Por todos los seres vivientes de este mundo, espero que haya sido suficiente."

* * *

A diferencia de Luna, Twilight y Zeratul no pasaron por tantas dificultades para llevar a cabo su misión, aunque eso no significó que la tarea haya sido sencilla.

Apenas estuvieron fuera de la vista de cualquiera, Templario tétrico y alicornio decidieron regresar a su modo sigiloso. El hechizo de invisibilidad más el camuflaje de Zeratul, sumado a la habilidad de parpadeo y hechizos de teletransporte, hicieron el trayecto bastante sencillo. Lo realmente complicado fue el llegar a las orugas en sí.

Las enormes criaturas poseían una gran escolta de Hidraliscos y Cucarachas que chillaban y gruñían sin moverse de su lugar, para peor, un grupo de Supervisores se mantenían flotando sobre cada cabeza, observando rigurosamente cada metro de su limitada visión. Zeratul al verlos detuvo a Twilight en el lugar mientras pensaba una estrategia.

\- Esos Supervisores no nos permitirán acercarnos tan fácilmente- Le comentó mientras se mantenían ocultos en los tejados cercanos y mirando su objetivo- Las Orugas Nydus son grandes y capaces de atravesar grandes distancias, pero también son increíblemente frágiles cuando salen a la superficie. La razón de tan grandes fuerzas aquí es para prevenir algún ataque sorpresivo.

\- Aun no nos ven...- Observó Twilight- ¿Quizás algún ataque a distancia?

\- Podría funcionar, pero solo para una. Luego de que lancemos nuestro ataque, las fuerzas que las protegen nos buscarán con sus Supervisores y sabrán nuestra ubicación aunque estemos ocultos.

\- ¿Y qué nos impide transportarnos a un lugar seguro?

\- Nada, pero los pondríamos en alerta y se volverían más reacios a abandonar sus posiciones. Y si eso sucede, necesitaríamos todo un ejército para detenerlos, y el nuestro no es lo bastante grande ni estará aquí lo bastante pronto. Tendremos que atacar en sincronía...

Mediante imágenes mentales y ciertos recuerdos de ataques similares en el pasado, Zeratul le pudo explicar rápidamente el plan a la Alicornio. Twilight no puso objeción ya que le parecía un buen plan, y además, ella no era experta en planes de batalla, o al menos no contra un ejército entero. Apenas estuvieron de acuerdo, Zeratul desapareció de al lado de Twilight y esta estuvo en posición, esperando la señal.

Zeratul comenzó a rodear a los Zerg y a las orugas mientras Twilight mantenía su posición. Gracias a su experiencia y a sus poderes, Zeratul conocía bien las limitaciones de la visión de los Supervisores, por lo que pudo atravesar las líneas Zerg sin problemas hasta que estuvo del otro lado exacto.

Mientras tanto, las Nydus continuaban trayendo más fuerzas Zerg a la batalla a una velocidad impresionante, y tanto Zeratul como Twilight sabían que cada segundo desperdiciado costaba Zerg en la ciudad y vidas perdidas. Es una lástima que no hubieran podido detenerlo antes, porque mientras Zeratul se ponía en posición, los Hidraliscos, Zergling y Cucarachas pararon de salir y las Orugas comenzaron hacer unos sonidos y movimientos extraños, como si se ahogaran. Fue un segundo en el que Zeratul tardó en comprender que estaba pasando y entonces fue demasiado tarde. Una serie de rugidos comenzaron a surgir de lo profundo de las gargantas de las criaturas y, de repente, las grandes criaturas de gran tamaño y afiladas cuchillas que Twilight había visto antes salieron de las tres Orugas a gran velocidad, junto a un pequeño número de ponis infestados. El templario tétrico entendió que no podían perder más tiempo, los Ultraliscos salían uno tras otro de las Orugas y se dirigían a la calle principal, se colocó de frente y a la distancia de su objetivo y encendió su espada warp.

Entonces comenzó la operación:

Zeratul agitó su espada warp en el aire, dejando que esta se viera por unos segundos. Esa señal obvia confundió a los Zerg, pero era lo que Twilight esperaba. En todo el momento en que Zeratul se movilizaba, la princesa estuvo cargando energía mágica en su cuerno, un esfuerzo difícil considerando que al mismo tiempo mantenía un hechizo de ocultamiento. Cuando vio la señal, Twilight se puso firme y disparó con todo su poder a la primera oruga Nydus. El rayo de color púrpura fue tan potente y preciso como la lanza térmica de un coloso, impactó en la cabeza de la Oruga Nydus y la destruyó haciendo que se retorciera brevemente de dolor. Zeratul aprovechó ese mismo instante para aturdir al supervisor de la segunda Nydus y privarlo de su habilidad de sentir su presencia. Un instante (lo que se tarda en parpadear) después y estaba junto a la segunda Oruga con su espada activada, con un solo movimiento de su brazo en un amplio arco logró hacer un largo corte en la garganta de la criatura, eliminándola, mientras los Zerg se agitaban confundidos, y sin entender desde donde venía el ataque.

Apenas destruyó a su objetivo, Zeratul salió de inmediato de allí, asegurándose de salir de la zona de visión del Supervisor antes de que su Prisión de Vacío terminase y pudieran detectar su presencia otra vez. Pese a que el enemigo estaba muy cerca de ellos, el plan de Zeratul funcionó y los Zerg se dirigieron con toda su escolta y Supervisores hacia donde estaba Twilight, quien realizó un ataque tan llamativo que los Zerg no dudaron en dirigirse hacia ella aunque no pudieran verla. Pero Twilight, luego de su ataque inicial, se tele-transportó directamente a donde Zeratul le hizo la señal por primera vez, sonriendo al ver como sus enemigos buscaban inútilmente en el sentido contrario de donde estaban. El templario tétrico hizo notar su presencia a la Alicornio cuando se acercó junto a ella.

\- ¡Funcionó!- Le dijo Twilight emocionada, pero en voz muy baja- ¡La distracción y ataque funcionó perfecto!

\- No es momento de celebrar, joven. Tenemos que destruir la última Oruga, ahora, antes de que siga trayendo más enemigos a nuestra puerta.

El miedo y el apuro de Zeratul alcanzaron a Twilight, él sabía que cada Ultralisco en esa ciudad era un serio problema para los defensores de Equestria, y la Oruga Nydus seguía escupiéndolos uno tras otro. Bien podría haber una docena en la ciudad en ese momento.

El plan continuaba, debían aprovechar que las escoltas de las Orugas Nydus estaban buscando en el lugar equivocado. Zeratul y Twilight corrieron a toda carrera contra la Oruga Nydus, esperando poder destruirla antes de que los Supervisores volvieran, pero entonces ocurrió algo con lo que el Templario tétrico no contaba: El Supervisor que Zeratul previamente había encerrado en una prisión de Vacío se había liberado y se dirigía a la última Oruga al igual que ellos. Zeratul no podía volver a usar su habilidad de Prisión de Vacio tan pronto, y Twilight no tenía forma de cegarlo tal como el Nerazim. Zeratul sintió la duda de Twilight, pero él le ordenó que continuara, ya no podían preocuparse por ser descubiertos ahora que estaban al límite y tan cerca de su objetivo.

Por supuesto, el Supervisor los descubrió pese a su camuflaje, los sentidos de vista de esos seres eran hiper-sensibles, podían detectar el más mínimo movimiento en el espacio, por lo que Zeratul y Twilight abandonaron sus camuflajes y enfocaron su esfuerzo en destruir a la Oruga. Fue un esfuerzo conjunto, mientras Twilight se elevaba con sus alas y disparaba a los ojos de la criatura con su magia, Zeratul activó nuevamente su espada warp y la atravesó mientras corría. El último de los gusanos lanzó un gruñido agonizante mientras elevaba varios metros su cabeza, retorciéndose, y finalmente quedó inerte sobre el suelo. La última de las Orugas había muerto.

Desgraciadamente, los Supervisores daban órdenes al Enjambre con la velocidad del pensamiento, y las criaturas Zerg pronto se dieron vuelta y se arrojaron contra el templario y la alicornio. Increíblemente Twilight no tenía miedo, miró con furia a los Zerg y mientras volaba con sus alas, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y el poder que demostró en los Archivos templarios volvió a surgir. Los Hidraliscos dispararon sus espinas a gran velocidad contra ella, pero un escudo protector apareció a su alrededor y en respuesta, una tormenta psiónica cayó sobre los atacantes. Zeratul, por su parte, lidiaba contra un gran número de Zerglings que cargaban contra él con ferocidad y lo obligaban a defenderse en base a su propia agilidad y sus escudos.

Pese a que el inicio fue favorable, Zeratul sabía que eran demasiados Zerg como para enfrentarlos ellos solos, eventualmente Twilight se cansaría y sus escudos desaparecerían, por lo que le transmitió la última orden de esa misión para darla por terminada mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella. Twilight lo miró con sorpresa, pero asintió y se colocó detrás de él mientras las espinas chocaban contra su escudo. Una vez se colocó detrás del templario, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la ubicación a la que debían ir, Zeratul cargó hacia adelante y utilizó una habilidad que no había podido despertar hasta que sus hermanos llegaron a él: La armadura de Vacio.

Un escudo psiónico de color verde se levantó en torno a ambos y este los protegió de varios impactos de los ataques de Hidraliscos y Cucarachas, pero Zeratul aun debía lidiar con los Zerglings. La protección no duraría mucho, Zeratul se convirtió en el principal objetivo de sus oponentes mientras le daba tiempo a Twilight para lanzar el hechizo. Una lluvia de espinas y ácido lo asedió destruyendo sus escudos casi por completo, y la imposible cantidad de Zerglings le hacía difícil mantenerse en pie. Estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe mortal cuando por fin Twilight pudo activar su hechizo, de inmediato ambos desaparecieron en una explosión de magia púrpura y reaparecieron en la entrada del palacio.

La misión había tenido éxito, o eso creían.

* * *

Mientras Twilight y Zeratul se dirigían a las orugas, y Luna se enfrentaba a Niadra, el ejército defensor de Equestria mantuvo la línea lo mejor que pudieron, o al menos lo intentaron dadas las circunstancias.

La llegada de la Madre de la Prole a la ciudad hizo a los Zerg en el frente volverse más precavidos a la hora de atacar: en vez de cargar con todo lo que tenían y perder a muchos de los suyos con poca recompensa, los monstruosos seres atacaban y se retiraban cada vez que podían. Eso arruinó bastante la estrategia de Artanis y Celestia puesto que los fanáticos protoss, ponis y Changelings contaban con su constante ataque para mantenerlos ocupados. Ahora los Hidraliscos tomaban la mayor distancia posible para disparar sus proyectiles y las Cucarachas se enterraban cuando estaban heridas y trataban de escapar para luchar nuevamente cuando se curaran. Los Zerglings se retiraron y se mantuvieron en la parte de atrás mientras los Zerg más poderosos se abrían paso al frente, como si esperaran algo.

De todas formas, la maquinaria protoss (Colosos, Inmortales, Acechadores y Centinelas) junto con los Altos templarios lograron mantener a los enemigos a raya a base de tormentas psiónicas, fijación de objetivos, campos de fuerza y habilidades de parpadeo cuando los escudos caían. Los cazas fénix, por su parte, mantenían un regular chequeo del cielo e informaban de todos los acontecimientos que alcanzaban a ver. Fue así como Celestia y Artanis se enteraron del encuentro entre Luna y Twilight y su duelo con Niadra, lo que resultó en Celestia pidiéndole al Jerarca que enviara refuerzos y este respondió enviando nada menos que al líder actual de los Altos Templarios y una escolta de fanáticos.

Desgraciadamente, luego del envío de tropas, los defensores sufrieron la llegada de una bandada de Mutaliscos, provenientes del bosque Everfree, lo que obligó a los protoss y ponis a tomar refugio y los cazas fénix junto con los Wonderbolts y varios Changelings a enfrentarlos directamente en una impresionante batalla aérea sobre Canterlot. Fue allí donde las habilidades de vuelo de los Wonderbolts, y sobre todo de Rainbow Dash, salieron a relucir, ya que a pesar de ser seres con alas, estaban a la par con la agilidad y velocidad de los cazas Fenix, y estos, pese a que eran mucho menos que los oponentes, superaban ampliamente la aerodinámica de los Mutaliscos. Lo malo de esa batalla es que los enemigos eran tantos, que ninguno de los defensores aéreos pudo brindar apoyo o reconocimiento al resto de las tropas por el resto de la batalla, es por eso que ninguno apareció cuando los Mutaliscos atacaron a Luna y sus refuerzos.

Lo peor vino después.

Primero, el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente bajo sus pies, al principio Artanis creyó que se trataba de otra Oruga Nydus, pero a medida que el sonido se hacía más claro y fuerte, sus miedos ascendieron a otro nivel: A la distancia, por el camino principal de donde venían los Zerg, una manada de Ultraliscos se acercaba como una estampida enfurecida. Eso le aclaró todas las dudas al Templario: los Zerg no se estaban retirando, solo esperaban a sus tropas más resistentes para romper su barrera. Celestia miró a las criaturas que se acercaban y abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás había visto monstruosidades como esas.

\- ¡Templarios, retírense!- Ordenó de inmediato- ¡Repliéguense a nuestros edificios! ¡Caminantes, cubran nuestra retirada, destruyan esos Ultraliscos!

\- ¡Artanis! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Celestia sin comprender- ¡No podemos abandonar, debemos seguir luchando!

\- ¡Si no nos colocamos en otra posición y tomamos distancia de esas criaturas, la lucha se acabó!- Le aseguró el Jerarca- ¡Llama a tus tropas, nos reagruparemos en la entrada del palacio!

Fue un momento terrible tanto para los protoss y ponis: Las fuerzas defensoras comenzaron a retirarse a gran velocidad para salir de la plaza, recorrerían unas cuantas calles intermedias hasta la gran base protoss y luego un par de bloques más para llegar al palacio. Por supuesto, Artanis sabía que no podían hacer todo ese recorrido sin que los Zerg los alcanzaran, por lo que ordenó a las unidades mecánicas, con mayor potencia de fuego, que les ganaran un poco de tiempo.

Los caminantes tales como Acechadores, Inmortales y Colosos eran unidades bastante poderosas, pero dejándolas por su cuenta, sin la protección de la primera línea de fanáticos y el apoyo de los Altos Templarios, les era muy sencillo a los Zerg el abrumarlos con sus números. Fue una suerte inicial que los Ultraliscos estuvieran aun en la calle principal, que constituía un cuello de botella donde no podían entrar más de dos en la misma fila, y que además su masivo tamaño no permitiera a los Zerg más pequeños tales como Zerglings o Hidraliscos el avanzar junto a ellos.

En primera instancia, parecía que la maquinaria protoss podía ganar la batalla. Los Colosos e Inmortales (apoyados por Applejack, Pinkie pie y Clear Shoot entre sus filas) abrieron fuego directo y dispararon a quemarropa contra las enormes corazas de los monstruos. A diferencia de la batalla en el Bosque Everfree ahora los defensores tenían la ventaja del terreno, y pese a las poderosas placas quitinosas de los mastodontes, estos cayeron ante el constante fuego de los Disruptores de Fase Gemelos, Lanzas térmicas y Disruptores de Partículas. Sin embargo, apenas lograron tumbar la primera línea de Ultraliscos, dejando sus cuerpos humeantes en medio de la calle, los caminantes se apresuraron a seguir a los Templarios en la retirada luego de darles algo de tiempo extra.

Fue en ese momento que la persecución se volvió desesperada. Los protoss y ponis se agolparon en el otro extremo de la Plaza central tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al palacio, siendo perseguidos por una horda de monstruos enfurecidos que volvieron a entrar al enorme terreno abierto expandiéndose al tener más espacio como una enorme ola viviente de muerte y gruñidos. El ataque de apoyo de los caminantes les dio unos cuantos segundos valiosos a las tropas ligeras, pero al retirarse ellos, los Zerg los persiguieron ansiosos por destruir a los más lentos del grupo, y varios de los Colosos y Acechadores finalmente fueron alcanzados y destruidos por el Enjambre sin poder oponer casi ninguna resistencia.

Ahora bien, los protoss y ponis usaron muy bien el tiempo que ganaron sus compatriotas mecánicos. Los Fanáticos, tanto ponis como protoss, corrieron a la carrera casi todo el camino con Artanis y Celestia a la cabeza, mientras que los Altos Templarios los siguieron a un paso más lento pero constante flotando detrás de ellos. Los Acechadores tuvieron más suerte que los colosos e Inmortales, y utilizaron la habilidad de Parpadeo para ganar distancia, y todas las unidades que lograron atravesar la base protoss lograron sobrevivir puesto que los Zerg decidieron quedarse detrás para destruir los edificios que se encontraban. Pese a que para los protoss fue una dura pérdida ver sus estructuras ser destruidas por cientos de Zerg enfurecidos, Artanis valoraba más la vida de sus guerreros que unos cuantos edificios.

Clear Shoot y Pinkie Pie eran parte del escuadrón de Inmortales y siendo, u habiendo sido ponis, lograron escabullirse pese a sus armas (y el cuerpo mecánico de Clear Shoot) por una calle lateral y encontraron otro camino en dirección a su objetivo mientras que otros no tuvieron tanta suerte. Applejack, gracias a que su cuerpo era el de un poni y la máquina en la que estaba obedecía a sus movimientos, pudo hacer que su Coloso "galopara" literalmente en dirección el palacio, saltando sobre entre calles y edificios con ayuda de sus enormes patas , pero sus compañeros robóticos no estaban programados para esa clase de movimiento y eventualmente varios de ellos terminaron atrapados entre los edificios protoss y sus perseguidores fueron destruidos.

Sin embargo, la poni de tierra terminaría siendo cortada en medio de su retirada, porque a pesar de haber atravesado la línea de edificios protoss, delante de ella surgió un Ultralisco que le cortó el paso al haber atravesado los edificios ponis en vez de seguir por las calles. Applejack se sorprendió, sus aliados estaban alejándose de ella y si retrocedía se encontraría con un ejército de Zerg. No tenía escapatoria, pero no caería sin pelear.

* * *

Antes de entrar en detalles acerca de la pelea de Applejack se debe explicar qué pasó con Twilight, quien tuvo su parte que ver en esta.

Apenas lograron transportarse al palacio, Zeratul y Twilight por fin pudieron poner una rodilla en tierra y descansar. Años y años de lucha contra los Zerg habían convertido al templario en un habilidoso guerrero, pero sus límites le eran claros, mientras que los de Twilight no tanto. Esta, por su parte, sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, ya eran dos veces seguidas que usaba el poder que los Templarios le habían enseñado a liberar, pero al no haberlo practicado mucho, le consumía energía enormemente. De no ser una alicornio, posiblemente se habría desmayado o estaría muerta.

Sin embargo, apenas oyeron el barullo y los gritos de retirada se pusieron de pie nuevamente y se dispusieron a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Al primero que se encontraron fue a Karax en el terreno cerca del palacio. El Forjador de Fase supervisaba a las sondas para crear Pilones y Cañones de Fotones en torno a las entradas del edificio, y se lo notaba bastante nervioso.

\- ¡Karax!- Lo llamó el Prelado Tétrico- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué las defensas tan lejos de nuestra base?

\- ¡Nuestras fuerzas están en completa retirada!- Le informó rápidamente- Los Zerg trajeron una gran cantidad de Ultraliscos a la batalla, y Artanis ordenó que nos replegáramos al castillo antes de que los Zerg los arrollaran con sus números.

\- Las Orugas Nydus fueron destruidas.- Respondió Zeratul- Si pudiéramos empujar nuevamente a los Zerg fuera de la ciudad...

\- Me temo que con esos Ultraliscos no importa si no obtienen refuerzos, los Zerg son demasiado numerosos como para contra-atacar. He estado creando algunas defensas para poder mejorar nuestra posición, pero me temo que estamos al borde de la destrucción.

\- ¡Zeratul, mis amigas!- Exclamó Twilight al oír esto- ¡Debo asegurarme de que estén bien, así como a la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna!

\- Creo que pueden...¡uhg! tranquilizarse por eso último- Les anunció una voz lastimera, pero fuerte.

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a la Princesa Luna, con un ala en una posición extraña y ensangrentada, sudando por el dolor y el esfuerzo y cargando el cuerpo de un templario sobre su lomo que Zeratul y Twilight reconocieron de inmediato.

\- ¡Faran'dor!- Dijo Twilight ayudando a Luna con su magia a sacárselo de la espalda- ¡Princesa Luna... su ala...!

\- ¡Está rota, pero sobreviviré!- Le espetó mientras Zeratul y Karax tomaban el cuerpo del templario y analizaban sus heridas- ¿Pueden salvarlo? ¡Por favor, de no ser por él yo no habría sobrevivido!

\- Haremos lo que podamos, Princesa.- Le aseguró Zeratul, aunque este sabía que el único que podía salvarlo estaba junto a él, y no tenía muchas expectativas.

\- Estas heridas son graves...- Analizó el Forjador de Fase- Perdió mucha sangre y sus signos vitales son casi nulos. ¡Debemos llevarlo a una cápsula médica y ponerlo en éxtasis de inmediato! ¡Zeratul, necesitaré tu ayuda!

\- ¿No podrían las sondas...?

\- No fueron creadas para llevar algo delicado como un cuerpo, necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo, ¡y también está la Princesa Luna, no podré curarla y salvarlo al mismo tiempo!

\- ¡No necesito curación!- Protestó Luna- ¡Solo ocúpense de salvar a...!

\- ¡Como Forjador de Fase, estoy obligado a pedirle que nos acompañe, Princesa!- Le ordenó Karax. Zeratul se sorprendió, no esperaba tal resolución de un Khalai- ¡Nuestro Jerarca y nuestros hermanos están aquí para protegerlos a usted y a su especie, no puedo dejar que entre en combate con una herida tan grave, sería un suicidio!

Viendo que no podía discutir con esa afirmación, Luna asintió en silencio y acompañó a Karax, entrando por su cuenta en el palacio mientras el forjador de fase esperaba al Prelado Tétrico. Zeratul miró a Twilight con mirada preocupante.

\- Twilight. No quisiera...

\- Está bien- Lo tranquilizó Twilight con una sonrisa triste- Puedo encargarme de esto.

\- Espero que tus amigas estén a salvo. Me uniré a ti, ni bien termine de ayudar a Faran'dor. _¡En Taro Adun!_

\- _¡En Taro Tassadar!_. Le respondió Twilight en el mismo idioma que el prelado, y salió galopando en dirección contraria.

No pasó mucho antes de que se encontrara con Artanis y Celestia, que se dirigían corriendo a donde estaba ella mientras docenas de ponis y protoss los seguían a paso veloz.

\- ¡Twilight!- Exclamó Celestia- ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

\- ¡También yo, Princesa!- Respondió Twilight, sin querer perder tiempo- Ya me enteré de la situación. Sería bueno informarles que las Orugas Nydus fueron destruidas, y no habrá más refuerzos de parte de los Zerg.

\- Esas son buenas noticias- Dijo Artanis con un dejo de optimismo- Si logramos protegernos de esta última ola de atacantes, quizás podamos ganar esta batalla.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, mi antigua estudiante- La alabó Celestia con una gran sonrisa- Estoy muy orgullosa.

\- Hay algo más...- Le dijo Twilight con algo de pesar- Su hermana, Luna, ella está...

\- ¿Luna, que sucedió? ¿Está lastimada?- Preguntó rápidamente Celestia con alarma.

\- Su vida no corre peligro, está bien, pero su ala... Está en el palacio en este momento con Karax y Zeratul.

\- Nos dirigimos hacia allá en este momento. Twilight, ven conmigo.

\- No puedo, princesa, debo asegurarme de que mis amigas estén bien.

Celestia habría querido protestar, pero dadas las circunstancias entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Twilight.

\- Entiendo... espero que las encuentres pronto, Twilight. Nos veremos en el palacio.

\- Si deseas saber acerca de tus compañeras- Intervino Artanis- Puedo decirte la suerte de dos de ellas. La unicornio conocida como Rarity está con Mal'coth y el resto del escuadrón de Mantarrayas del Vacio detrás del palacio, a la espera de órdenes. En este momento les ordenaré que refuercen nuestra posición frente al lugar para mejorar nuestras posibilidades, también puedo asegurarte del bienestar de la pegaso... ¿Rainbow Dash era su nombre? Ella y el escuadrón de Fénix están de regreso luego de un combate aéreo, el aire aun nos pertenece, pero es muy peligroso que merodeen con tantos hidraliscos en la ciudad.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Applejack, y Pinkie, y Fluttershy?- Indagó Twilight, hambrienta de noticias.

\- No sé del paradero de la otra pegaso, pero Zeratul había pedido un permiso especial para que ella aborde algunos de nuestros Carriers si llegaban a la superficie, no he tenido noticias de ella desde entonces pero puede que esté a salvo si se encuentra todavía detrás del palacio. Applejack y Pinkie Pie estaban entre las tropas de blindados durante el combate, y yo ordené que nos ganaran un poco de tiempo antes de unirse a la retirada. Puede que vengan detrás de nosotros, pero su suerte me es incierta.

\- Gracias, Artanis. Me encontraré con ellas y nos encontraremos en la entrada.

\- Buena suerte.

No se explayaron más y la Alicornio púrpura se dirigió hacia la base protoss bajo ataque para encontrar a sus amigas. En parte le resultó incómodo dirigirse en la dirección de donde todo el mundo venía huyendo, protoss, ponis y Changelings, era entendible, pero aun así le intranquilizaba el tener tan clara señal de que iba en dirección al peligro.

Más le preocupaba el hecho de que dos de sus amigas estuvieran tan cerca del Enjambre. Pese a que su entrenamiento le había dado una cierta calma para enfrentar este tipo de situaciones, no podía dejar de sentir temor por lo que los Zerg podrían llegar a hacerles.

De todas formas, solo recorrió un par de cuadras antes de encontrarse con Applejack, y no en la mejor de las situaciones: El coloso de la poni de tierra estaba frente a frente a un Ultralisco que agitaba sus cuchillas Káiser mientras rugía amenazante.

* * *

La lucha fue intensa pero tremendamente breve, como cabe esperarse de estos enfrentamientos sin magia ni habilidades sobrenaturales.

Applejack miró seria al Ultralisco, que comenzó a cargar contra ella a gran velocidad impulsándose con sus cuatro enormes patas, y ordenó a su máquina el disparar sus lanzas térmicas contra su oponente. La poni sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo: El disparo fue certero y el plasma candente impacto contra la coraza posterior del monstruo, pero eso fue todo. Las placas quitinosas de la criatura resistieron el disparo limpiamente, dejando solo un par de marcas brillantes donde las lanzas térmicas impactaron, pero ni siquiera sirvió para que aminorara la marcha. Applejack en última instancia trató de correrse para esquivar el golpe de la criatura, pero el Ultralisco simplemente torció sus cuchillas y le dio un golpe lateral mientras pasaba de largo como si le diera un codazo de varias toneladas de peso.

Los escudos del Coloso eran fuertes y masivos, dado su tamaño, pero aun así la máquina perdió el equilibrio estrellándose levemente contra uno de los edificios de Canterlot. Applejack sintió una terrible sacudida dentro de la cabeza del Coloso, pero aunque quedó derrumbada en la plataforma donde estaba parada, aun así pudo ponerse de pie, y también el caminante. El mastodonte Zerg simplemente frenó en seco, levantando varias baldosas del suelo de la calle de piedra de la ciudad, se dio vuelta, rascó el suelo dos veces con su pata delantera para tomar impulso y volvió a cargar rugiendo como un toro gigante embravecido.

Applejack sabía que no tenía muchas opciones; no podía escapar, sus armas no le afectaban y definitivamente no tenía tanta fuerza como ese monstruo, así que se decidió por la opción más maniática de todas: Esperó a que el Ultralisco estuviera más y más cerca hasta que por fin decidió hacer su movimiento.

\- ¡Ven a por mí, alimaña gigante del espacio exterior!- Le espetó Applejack desde dentro de la cabeza del Coloso, no siendo muy buena para los insultos.

La poni naranja se paró en dos patas y así lo hizo también el Coloso; fue una situación muy extraña y peligrosa puesto que esos robots no estaban diseñados para sostener su peso con solo dos patas mientras las otras estaban en el aire. Cuando el Ultralisco chocó con el robot, atravesó los escudos por completo pero las patas delanteras se incrustaron en la coraza del animal, causándole un dolor terrible, en adición, Applejack hizo que su robot disparara todas las veces que pudo las lanzas térmicas en un intento por destruir o al menos debilitar a la bestia antes de que esta la derribe.

No pasó ninguna de las dos cosas.

Debido al dolor que le causaron las patas del Coloso, sumado a la irritación que le dio el que le dispararan a quemarropa, el Ultralisco sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro moviendo también al coloso sobre él. Eventualmente la máquina salió volando y se estrelló nuevamente (pero con más fuerza y sin los escudos) contra uno de los edificios al costado de la calle antes de caer al suelo y no volvió a moverse.

\- ¡APPLEJACK!- Gritó Twilight mientras se transportaba de una vez junto a la cabeza abollada del Coloso.

La gran máquina estaba completamente deshabilitada y salía fuego y humo azul de su interior. Twilight logró ver una abertura por donde podía pasar, pero solo alcanzó a ver adentro antes de detenerse por completo, Applejack se encontraba adentro, aun conectada por los cables nervo-sensores, completamente inmóvil y con un gran golpe en su cabeza que hacía caer un fino hilo de sangre desde su sombrero hacia su cara.

Twilight hubiera querido entrar y sacarla de allí de inmediato pero el fuerte rugido de la bestia que tenía cerca la hizo darse vuelta. El Ultralisco, viendo que aun había enemigos cerca, comenzó a acercarse hacia ella agitando sus cuchillas, listo para destruir a la alicornio. Twilight no se acobardó, pero tampoco estaba segura de qué podía hacer contra esa criatura masiva, estaba cansada por las recientes batallas y no tenía tiempo de preparar un ataque. Sin embargo, la imagen fresca de Applejack dentro de su cabeza le hizo olvidar por un momento el cansancio que tenía. Cuando el Ultralisco abrió ambas cuchillas estando sobre ella y se dispuso a cerrarlas en una tijera mortal, Twilight liberó toda la magia que tenía en ese momento en un escudo de tal fuerza que su cabello comenzó a flotar, y ella también, mientras sus ojos se volvían opacos de la luz que expulsaba. El escudo aguantó el golpe de las poderosas armas del Ultralisco pero su poder solo sirvió para hacerlo retroceder con una pequeña explosión de fuerza.

Twilight se desplomó, tenía la mirada borrosa pero aun así sentía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No podía seguir luchando, había llegado a su límite, e incluso más allá de él. No podía salvar a Applejack, no podía ni salvarse a sí misma. Las fuertes pisadas del Ultralisco le indicaron que el mastodonte se acercaba nuevamente. Ese era el fin.

"Lo siento... mis amigas"- Pensó, al creer que esos eran sus últimos momentos. Cerró los ojos para no ver venir el golpe final.

Una fuerte sonido de disparos le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, pese a que seguía sin poder moverse. El Ultralisco ahora retrocedía nuevamente al recibir el impacto de múltiples descargas que destruían su coraza como si fueran grandes piedras contra un vidrio muy duro. Twilight giró la cabeza y su corazón dio un salto de alegría al ver a sus rescatadores: Clear Shoot junto con Pinkie Pie habían doblado la esquina de una de las calles laterales y el primero estaba disparando a diestra y siniestra con sus Disruptores de fase gemelos.

\- _¡En Taro Equestria! (¡En honor de Equestria!)_\- Gritaba el Inmortal mientras se acercaba con sus cuatro patas mientras disparaba cada vez mas certeramente.

La bestia trató de cargar nuevamente hacia adelante pero uno de los disparos alcanzó directamente a una de sus patas delanteras, haciendo que callera de frente. Varios disparos más de parte del Inmortal poni y la criatura dejó de moverse mientras sangre y pedazos de su coraza se desprendían de su enorme cuerpo. Mientras tanto Pinkie trató de levantar a Twilight y cuando esta pudo sostenerse por su cuenta fue dentro de la cabeza del coloso para sacar a Applejack.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!- Le gritó mientras cargaba a Applejack sobre su Fiesta Cannon, no la manera más apropiada, pero era lo mejor que tenían.

\- ¡El enemigo se acerca!- Les avisó Clear Shoot mientras se acercaba a las ponis.

\- ¡Ya lo sé!- Le respondió Pinkie con fastidio- ¿Podrías dejar de repetir lo mismo cada vez que te atacan? ¡La última vez solo fue uno solo, y era UN Zergling!

Pero esta vez el Inmortal no estaba equivocado. Ciertamente el enemigo se acercaba, pero no era eso lo más preocupante. Una extraña magia comenzó a rodear de la nada los pedazos del Ultralisco desperdigados por el suelo, lo que hizo detenerse a los tres héroes por un momento sin entender que estaba pasando. Las partes comenzaron a flotar rodeadas de una energía verdosa y regresando a formar parte de la bestia, aquellas partes destruidas por los disparos, simplemente volvieron a crecer por medio de esa misma magia.

Clear Shoot al entender lo que estaba pasando no quiso perder tiempo.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí, corran!- Le ordenó a Pinkie y Twilight.

Ambas comenzaron a empujar el cañón mejorado de Pinkie con todas sus fuerzas, llevando a Applejack con ellas, mientras tanto, Clear Shoot retrocedía detrás de ellas disparando sus armas en un intento de derribar nuevamente a la criatura.

El Ultralisco pronto terminó de formarse, completamente recuperado, y regresó a la carga contra el Inmortal y las ponis. Para empeorar las cosa, Twilight volvió a perder el conocimiento por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y volvió a caerse. Pinkie en ese momento comenzó a desesperarse.

\- ¡Twilight, despierta!- Exclamó la poni roza mientras intentaba levantarla- ¡No puedo llevar un cañón con dos ponis arriba e ir rápido, la trama no lo permitiría!

Ejem...

Clear Shoot al ver que las ponis estaban varadas no vio otra opción: se paró en seco y se enfrentó a la bestia que se acercaba tomando velocidad. Un Inmortal era un robot de combate pesado, no tan grande ni alto como un Coloso, pero especialmente preparado para enfrentar a ese tipo de criaturas blindadas. Sin embargo, un Ultralisco cargando no era algo que se pudiera detener fácilmente. Clear Shoot y la bestia chocaron directamente con la fuerza de una avalancha, pero el Ultralisco pronto ganó la ventaja al poder empujarlo hacia atrás golpeando su escudo directamente con su coraza superior.

Pinkie vio hacia atrás y al ver que su compañero estaba perdiendo, su melena comenzó a desinflarse nuevamente al caer en la aceptación de que no podía hacer nada. De repente, una explosión de sombras apareció a su lado y Zeratul salió de ellas para tomar a Twilight y cargarla sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Corre, deprisa!- Le ordenó a Pinkie mientras el templario también le ayudaba a empujar el cañón.

Al sentir que la cargaban, Twilight abrió los ojos nuevamente y observó la batalla que tenía detrás.

Clear Shoot continuaba empujando pero sus escudos terminaron rompiéndose ante la fuerza del monstruo. Ahora quedaba solo él y la fuerza de su máquina contra la bestia. El Ultralisco aprovechó la caída de sus defensas y mientras sus cuchillas principales se cerraban en los brazos de la máquina, que aguantaba apenas contra tremenda presión, clavó las dos garras más pequeñas pero afiladas que tenía debajo de la mandíbula directamente sobre el pecho del Inmortal.

Ese hecho le hizo abrir los ojos completamente a Twilight.

\- Clear Shoot...- Musitó, sin poder creerlo- ¡Clear Shoot!

El poni dentro del Inmortal escuchó la voz, de entre todas las voces del Khala, cuya energía lo llamaba a unirse a cientos de presencias dentro, la escuchó claramente, y se obligó a esforzarse un poco más. Pese a que dentro de la coraza del caminante el cuerpo del ya destruido poni había sido atravesado, Clear Shoot hizo un último esfuerzo para proteger a su princesa, a su familia, a su país. Las patas del caminante se quedaron firmes en el suelo, clavando a la bestia en su lugar, y los Disruptores de Fase gemelos se levantaron rápidamente y apuntaron directamente a la cara del Ultralisco. Desde ese ángulo y en esa distancia, el tiro era perfecto.

\- _¡En... harudim... Twilight Sparkle! (¡En el nombre de Twilight Sparkle!)_\- Gritó antes de ordenarle a los controles del robot que aprieten el gatillo.

El disparo no tuvo un efecto muy explosivo, pero si devastador. La cabeza del Ultralisco simplemente quedó destruida sin posibilidad de regenerarse, sin embargo, al destruir la cabeza, el cuerpo de la bestia se desplomó hacia adelante sobre el Inmortal. Así quedó sepultado Clear Shoot, debajo del cuerpo de su último enemigo.

\- ¡NOO!- Grito Twilight, tratando de zafarse pese a que no le quedaban fuerzas, no podía pasar, no por segunda vez- ¡Clear Shoot!

\- ¡Olvídalo Twilight!- Le dijo Zeratul. Su voz era firme, pero el pesar con que lo decía escondía una profunda pena- Se acabó... él cayó.

Twilight no quería aceptarlo, era la segunda vez que ese poni le salvaba la vida, y tampoco esta vez pudo hacer nada para evitar su muerte. Se prometió a sí misma, entre las lágrimas que le salían mientras se alejaban de aquel héroe de Equestria, que jamás lo olvidaría y haría lo posible para que fuera recordado.

* * *

Con el sacrifico de Clear Shoot, llegar al palacio les resultó bastante sencillo a Pinkie y Zeratul, a pesar de llevar dos ponis inconscientes con ellos; Twilight se desmayó a mitad de camino, el cansancio pudo más que ella a pesar de la situación.

Al llegar a las entrada del palacio, se encontraron con una situación nada favorable. Allí estaban la gran mayoría de los templarios y ponis, listos para la batalla, aunque se notaba en los segundos una muy baja autoestima por el hecho de estar retrocediendo. Aun estaban los Altos Templarios y Acechadores, al menos media docena compuesta de algunos que sobrevivieron y otros que fueron transportados al campo de batalla a último momento debido al evidente avance de los Zerg, pero con respecto la maquinaria protoss, solo sobrevivió un Coloso y dos Inmortales del grupo de Pinkie y Clear Shoot.

Artanis estaba al frente de todos con Celestia a su lado, tratando de organizar de la mejor manera posible sus fuerzas terrestres y aéreas para ofrecer la mejor resistencia posible, sin embargo, cuando Zeratul y Pinkie se abrieron paso cargando a dos de las antiguas portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, Celestia se quedó atónita por un instante y dejó de lado las instrucciones que daba para socorrer a su antigua estudiante.

\- ¡Twilight, Applejack!- Gritó desesperada al acercarse. Muchos ponis y protoss se sorprendieron de que pudiera llegar a expresarse de esa manera- ¿Están heridas? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Están bien, no corren peligro sus vidas- Le explicó rápidamente Zeratul, colocándola en el suelo- Pero la constante pelea y el uso de sus poderes la agotó en gran manera a Twilight Sparkle, necesita descansar. Applejack tiene algunos golpes y un corte pequeño en la cabeza, pero conecté con ella mientras veníamos, no parece haber sufrido ningún daño permanente.

\- Llévenla adentro de inmediato- Ordenó la Princesa a un par de sus guardias de armadura dorada con un dejo de alivio- Colóquenla en mi habitación junto con Luna. Enviaré a algún poni a que trate las heridas de Applejack.

Los guardias asintieron, tomaron a ambas ponis y las llevaron dentro del castillo. Después de aquello, solo quedó esperar. Las fuerzas protoss, ponis y Changelings se alinearon lo mejor que pudieron para evitar el acceso al castillo, pero Artanis y Celestia sabían lo que en realidad significaba esa pelea: Era el último avance de los Zerg, y luego de ello quedarían unos pocos sobrevivientes o morirían todos.

El inicio de la última batalla fue increíblemente cayado y largo. Llegado un momento, todos los ruidos de la ciudad desaparecieron y solo se oyeron los pasos repetidos de los Ultraliscos que avanzaban lentamente por las calles, como si los Zerg supieran que esa batalla ya estuviera ganada y solo extendían el momento. Zeratul llegó a pensar que Niadra, herida como quedó, había adoptado esta táctica buscando eliminarlos lentamente, impulsada por su odio profundo a su raza y ahora a los ponis.

\- ¡Templarios!- Llamó Artanis con su mente hacia todas partes, haciendo que muchos ponis incluso le prestaran su atención- ¡Nuestra batalla final se acerca! ¡No importa si caemos hoy, pero caeremos como uno solo! ¡Luchen como nunca antes, luchen por sus hermanos caídos! ¡Luchen... y que nuestros espíritus vivan eternamente en el Khala!

Hubo un grito general de aprobación de parte de los protoss, lo que llevó a Celestia a pensar en los suyos. La Princesa veía las caras de sus ponis, era evidente que estaban cansados y horrorizados de tanta muerte, y en parte ella también estaba harta de todo aquello. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Cómo es que llegaron a ese punto? Celestia sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No era momento de pensar así. Lo que pasó, ya pasó, no valía la pena lamentarse por el pasado, ahora debía concentrarse en el presente.

\- ¡Mis súbditos!- Llamó la Princesa del Sol, dando un paso al frente. Cuando la mayoría giraron para mirarla, ella dudó por un momento de que pudiera funcionar, pero debía intentarlo- ¡Sé que esta es su hora más oscura, les he pedido que luchen por su país, por su ciudad, muchos de nosotros han muerto, y estamos acorralados!

Las palabras con la voz real de Canterlot resonaron por toda la ciudad, incluso los que estaban en el castillo, madres, niños y civiles que no deseaban pelear, escuchaban las palabras atentamente.

\- ¡Aun así... les pido que resistan!- Continuó la Princesa, no era una orden, sino una súplica- ¡Sé que no parece haber esperanza, pero aun están aquellos que queremos proteger a nuestras espaldas, y es por ellos que debemos seguir luchando! ¡Hace solo unos días, este país estaba en paz, y nadie les habría pedido que luchen contra esta horda de monstruos, pero aquí estamos, en la hora final! ¡Solo nosotros nos interponemos entre los Zerg y aquellos a que debemos proteger! ¡Mi hermana y su princesa Luna está herida, Twilight Sparkle y una de sus amigas yacen inconscientes junto a ella, y hay más heridos y familiares adoloridos a nuestras espaldas de los que jamás hubiera podido permitir! ¡Quisiera protegerlos a todos, y que nadie más salga lastimado, pero no tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo!- Esto último lo dijo con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, al decir la pura verdad- ¡Es por eso que...! ¡Por favor! ¡LUCHEN CONMIGO PARA PROTEGERLOS A TODOS!

Los ponis y protoss levantaron un grito en respuesta que, se dice, se escuchó reverberar en el Imperio de Cristal. Al mismo tiempo, el primer rugido de los Zerg surgió de la ciudad al tener contacto visual con sus presas. Celestia vio a lo lejos a su enemigo y se adelantó al frente junto con Artanis y Zeratul.

\- ¡No dejen que ninguno de esos monstruos entre en el castillo!- Ordenó Celestia con una voz tan llena de odio que contagió una furia demencial a todos los defensores de Canterlot.

La batalla final comenzó de la peor manera posible para los defensores: Los Ultraliscos llegaron primero.

Los Zerg, al tener los números de su lado, aprovecharon la gran cantidad de arietes vivientes que tenían disponibles para destruir las defensas protoss. El plan en parte les funcionó aunque no tan bien como planearon. Media docena de Ultraliscos entraron en dos filas en el terreno que había entre el palacio y las calles de la ciudad solo para encontrarse con todos los defensores y estructuras defensivas protoss listos para disparar. La maquinaria protoss y Cañones de Fotones descargaron toda su furia en los primeros monstruos y estos duraron muy poco en contra de tanta potencia de fuego. Las Mantarrayas de Vacío, incluyendo a Rarity quien estaba conmovida por escuchar acerca de Twilight y Applejack, lanzaron todo el poder de sus naves contra los Ultraliscos, quienes al ser criaturas acorazadas sufrieron muchos daños por parte de los haces prismáticos (El de Rarity hizo aun más al usar un Cristal de Sangre, impactó a un Ultralisco y dañó a varios Zers cercanos mientras lo hacía). Sin embargo, los Ultraliscos tenían atrás a un ejército aun masivo de Hidraliscos, Cucarachas y Zerglings, incluso ponis infestados estaban entre el Enjambre. El choque de fuerzas comenzó cuando los Ultraliscos lograron alcanzar a las estructuras defensivas.

La batalla fue terrible, las máquinas protoss disparaban a todo enemigo que aun se moviera, pero la cantidad era simplemente abrumadora. Los ponis y fanáticos que se enfrentaron a los Ultraliscos terminaron volando por los aires ante la fuerza de las cuchillas Kaiser. Pinkie y el resto de los Inmortales centraban el fuego en ellos, pero descuidaban el fuego de apoyo a los defensores que peleaban contra Cucarachas. Los ponis, Changelings y Protoss que peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo se enzarzaron en una batalla feroz contra las fuerzas Zerg más pequeñas, en evidente desventaja numérica, pero con una ferocidad que les ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Los Cañones de Fotones disparaban automáticamente contra cualquier enemigo, pero apenas eran alcanzados por los Ultraliscos o cualquier número grande de enemigos, no duraban mucho.

Pronto la batalla llegó a un punto crítico. No solo las fuerzas Zerg eran masivas, sino que más Mutaliscos Zerg llegaron desde el bosque para reforzar el ataque. Cuando los Wonderbolts y naves protoss se dispusieron a enfrentarlos, los Hidraliscos Zerg los asediaron desde el suelo. Para empeorar las cosas, los Ultraliscos caídos comenzaron a formarse nuevamente gracias a sus habilidades adquiridas por su evolución en su nueva cepa. Celestia, Artanis y Zeratul casi no podían respirar, peleaban como tres campeones destruyendo cualquier Zerg que se les cruzara en el camino a base de poderes psiónicos, magia y voluntad. La Princesa del Sol en cierto momento cargó su cuerno y disparó un rayo de luz con tal intensidad que derribó a un Ultralisco de un solo golpe, Artanis usó su transportación y su poder para hacer volar a por los aires a casi toda una fila de Zerg en el frente, y Zeratul sembraba el caos asesinando sigilosamente a cualquier monstruo problemático que se encontrara, pero tuvo que ponerse a salvo cuando los Supervisores llegaron desde el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Las Tormentas psiónicas aparecieron sobre las fuerzas Zerg, pero ni aun ese poder podía evitar que el Enjambre avance por el campo de batalla dejando un rastro de muerte y desolación a medida que se acercaban a su objetivo final. Llegado a ese punto, el último Coloso que había, quien había destruido a más de cien zerg en esa batalla, cayó destruido ante tantos proyectiles enemigos, y su ausencia se hizo notar cuando las hordas de Zerglings rodearon a grupos aislados de fanáticos y ponis a quienes destruían con su fuerza aplastante en sus números.

Artanis, viendo que la situación se volvía cada vez peor, retrocedió con Celestia y le pidió que se refugiara dentro del castillo y que actúe como última línea de defensa si él y sus hermanos caían, pero la Princesa del Sol simplemente negó con la cabeza y se adelantó nuevamente con paso firme hacia el frente, preparada para su último combate.

* * *

Aquel sin duda parecía el fin, glorioso, pero trágico, para los defensores de Canterlot. Hasta que por fin ocurrió.

La esperanza llegó con las nubes de tormenta.

Literalmente la ciudad se oscureció con la aparición de miles de nubes sobre los edificios. Hubo una pequeña pausa, de apenas segundos, en la que todas las criaturas vivientes miraron al cielo, y los ponis y protoss se maravillaron al ver lo que tenían sobre ellos. Una ciudad completamente compuesta de nubes, con ríos de agua y arcoíris cayendo de ella, flotaba sobre la ciudad. Cloudsdale había llegado a Canterlot.

Pero no solo ello, un sonido parecido al eco de una explosión lejana sonó sobre la ciudad y una docena de naves enormes, tan grandes como la que Celestia y Luna habían visto por primera vez hace unas noches aparecieron casi de la nada y se acercaban a donde estaban los defensores.

Los ponis gritaron de júbilo, al igual que los fanáticos quienes levantaron sus espadas al cielo, y todos los guerreros de Canterlot reanudaron la lucha al escuchar las fuertes palabras que resonaron luego de la llegada de los imponentes Portanaves

_¡Carrier has arrived!_

Es increíble como la presencia de refuerzos hace que una batalla parezca sencilla de ganar. Los defensores, quienes estuvieron contra las cuerdas todo el tiempo, comenzaron a atacar ferozmente como si hubieran estado a la ofensiva desde el principio. Los pegasos de Cloudsdale descendieron de a centenares con lanzas y armaduras, golpeando y atacando rápidamente a cualquier enemigo desde el aire. La Flota protoss, compuesta de doce Portanaves y media docena de cazas fénix y varios Void Rays de apoyo, lanzaron todos sus interceptores en contra de las sorprendidas y pronto desorganizadas fuerzas Zerg, estos iban y venían entre sus ataques para reparar daños haciendo que el cielo sobre Canterlot pareciera un panal de furiosas avispas que disparaban proyectiles de plasma.

Algunos grupos de Hidraliscos se juntaron para hacer frente a la nueva ofensiva aérea, pero en respuesta, los pegasos de Cloudsdale arrojaron varios grupos de nubes cargadas de rayos sobre sus cabezas, como si fueran bombas cargadas de potente energía eléctrica.

La batalla se tornó rápidamente a favor de los defensores de Canterlot mientras que las fuerzas aéreas combinadas de protoss y ponis hacían retroceder a los Zerg con furia asesina. Celestia, Artanis y Zeratul, mientras tanto, lideraban el avance en tierra salvando a tantos ponis y protoss como podían y llevando a sus ejércitos a cazar a cada enemigo que se cruzaban en su camino de allí hasta la salida de la ciudad.

* * *

Dentro de los Portanaves (También llamados Carrier), Selendis, Ejecutora de la Casta de los Templarios, dirigía los escuadrones de las otras naves y mantenía constante vigilancia del campo de batalla desde la nave más grande de todas.

\- ¡Que los interceptores centren sus disparos en los Hidraliscos y Ultraliscos! ¡Portanaves ocho, nueve y diez, que proporcionen apoyo aéreo contra los voladores Zerg!

\- ¡Procediendo, ejecutora!- Respondieron los comandantes de dichas naves.

\- Ingenieros, ¿cómo está la situación en las Bahías de Aterrizaje?- Preguntó, abriendo un canal a esa zona.

\- ¡Increíblemente productivas!- Respondió el ingeniero en jefe de esa nave- ¡Los Interceptores trabajan con una efectividad de un 180%! ¡No llego a comprender como es que lo hace posible!

"Hmm... quizás Zeratul tenía razón ,después de todo"- Pensó la Ejecutora mientras giraba al ver un transporte directo al puente de su nave.

\- ¡_ En taro Adun,_ Ejecutora!- Saludó Karax, al terminar de ser transpocisionado directamente desde el palacio- No puedo expresar la alegría que siento de estar en una nave nuevamente.

\- ¡En Taro Tassadar, Forjador de Fase!- Respondió Selendis- Me sorprende ver que hayas decidido aparecer aquí y no en la Bahía de Ingeniería con los otros Khalai.

\- Debo pedirle algo antes, Ejecutora- Respondió Karax con toda la seriedad posible- Envíe un mensaje telepático a todos los ponis pegaso en la superficie para que se reúnan en la Bahía de Aterrizaje y comuníqueme con todos los ingenieros Khalai de las naves para darles instrucciones. Tengo una idea y los planos esquemáticos para llevarla a cabo, si esto funciona, podremos ganar una ventaja mayor en esta batalla y en las siguientes.

* * *

\- ¡Oh, eres un chico muy bueno, sí que lo eres!- Decía Fluttershy en la Bahía de Aterrizaje, mientras acariciaba a uno de los interceptores robóticos, quienes medían al menos tres veces lo que ella.

Los ingenieros Khalai no tenían ni idea de cómo lo hacía. Al principio eran escépticos de que una criatura tan primitiva pudiera serles de ayuda con sus máquinas de guerra, pero desde que llegó, no dejaron de maravillarse con la extraña relación afectiva que había formado con sus máquinas. Solo les hablaba o hacía otras acciones extrañas que a ningún ingeniero protoss pensarían que afectarían a unas consciencias robóticas, pero de alguna forma esa criatura... activaba algo en ellas que las hacía moverse más rápido o de alguna manera "esforzarse más". Incluso parecía sentir pena por aquellos interceptores que parecían dañados, ninguno de los protoss entendía como se podía sentir lástima por una máquina.

\- ¡Eres una dulzura!- Continuaba la pegaso. El interceptor vibraba en el aire levemente como una señal de complacencia. Ningún Khalai entendían porqué.- Ahora... sé que parecemos algo... primitivos para ustedes, pero realmente quiero proteger a mis amigas. ¿Me ayudarías a salvarlas?

El robot respondió haciendo iluminar sus cañones de plasma una vez en señal de afirmación y salió volando a gran velocidad por las grandes aberturas de la nave junto a otros Interceptores. Fluttershy sonrió mientras lo veía irse.

\- ¡Todos son tan amables!

* * *

Finalmente, la Cuchilla de Canterlot terminaba.

Los Ultraliscos fueron destruidos rápidamente ante el intenso fuego de las nuevas naves protoss, así como los Zerg que podían otorgar algún fuego antiaéreo. Los defensores terrestres de Canterlot fueron reforzados con nuevos fanáticos y tropas protoss provenientes de las grandes naves e iniciaron un avance aplastante desde el castillo hacia el límite de la ciudad, destruyendo cualquier Zerg que se interpusiera en su camino.

Los pegasos fueron llamados por la gran voz de Selendis y Karax desde los Portanaves, y luego de consultar con Celestia, los ponis entraron en las naves protoss y salieron armados con cañones de plasma idénticos a los de los Interceptores. Eso no solo mejoró sus chances de supervivencia, sino que fue como si cada Carrier portara varias docenas de Interceptores individuales. Pronto el cielo se convirtió en el infierno de los Zerg.

Artanis se detuvo junto con Celestia y Zeratul en medio del avance, mientras sus soldados, ponis, Changelings y protoss avanzaban con gritos de júbilo y voces de "¡victoria!".

Victoria... era tan extraño escuchar aquello. Esa fue realmente la primera batalla ganada en ese mundo desde que los Zerg llegaron a Equestria. Sin embargo, Zeratul, Celestia y Artanis observaron con tristeza los edificios destruidos de la ciudad y la gran cantidad de muertes que se habían cobrado los Zerg desde el inicio de esa masacre.

Si. Fue una victoria. ¿Pero a que costo?

* * *

**¡FIN DEL EPISODIO! FIuuuuuu... que cosa fue escribir todo esto. Habrá uno o dos capítulos siguientes antes del final de este Fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Mi siguente actualización será en My Little Dragon, el cual es su capítulo final (creo)**

**Nuevamente les pido, no duden en comentar sus pensamientos y opiniones acerca del capítulo, ayuda a mejorar la escritura.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
